Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia
by AVP5
Summary: War is coming and the choices everyone makes will decide the future of the world. The final battle has arrived will the titans stop Talsein from creatng his new world or will everything the titans hold dear fall. Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my children. It has been a while since my second story of the Teen Reaper series ended. I am happy that I am able to do this third story. What will be different about this one is some things. **

**One its a combined story between me and another writer of fanfic who I cannot reveal who he/she is yet. The plot is mine but the characters who will be introduced to the story are my partners. I won't reveal who he/she is but I assure you that my friend will reveal who he/she is soon. Now then my children before I begin I must do the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of bleach, teen titans, anything of the DC universe, or my partner's characters. Just my OC characters anyways without any further delay here is chapter one of the story called "The Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia".**

**City Trouble**

Hi i'm am Hikari Ishida nice to meet all of you. I am the sister of Isamu Ishida and we are both soul reapers. I know normally my brother does this introduction but I decided its my turn to do it. Now before I begin I should explain to all what a soul reaper is and what they do, so listen up because I don't intend to repeat myself. Soul reapers are departed human souls that have gained supernatural powers. Soul Reapers can only be seen by other spiritually aware entities, which exclude most humans. Additionally, they can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans. It is our job as soul reapers to protect souls from monsters called hollows.

Hollows are departed soul being corrupted into a malevolent incarnation of itself. When a Whole has many regrets or a strong emotional connection to a location or person, their Chain of Fate, which links their soul to their body, becomes attached to the emotionally important object or person. It is our duty to destroy the hollows and keep the soul safe. When we can we help these souls move on so they don't remain behind and risk being attacked again or become hollows themselves. Its a lot of hard work I know but after defeating these hollows, saving souls, and helping them move on is worth all the trouble. Anyways being soul reaper is hard work but try having another job which is harder than it looks. I suppose your wondering what that job is well I'll tell you it's being a super hero and being part of a team called the Teen titans. If you don't know who they are then let me tell you who they are. Jump city is protected by a group of heroes called the Teen Titans. They have protected the city for years now and live on an island with their base of command in the shape of a giant T. There are other titans in different parts of the world protecting their cities like the other adult heroes do except while most do it solo we do it as a team. But the titans of Jump City were the first titans.

The first member of the titans is the leader Robin. He used to be Batman's sidekick and apprentice till he decided to go solo., but that all changed when he met starfire and the others. Not sure on his real name because he is sooo secretive. He may be a regular human being, but that doesn't mean he can't go toe to toe with some tough guys. His martial arts skills, his little toys, and his toughness makes him a tough guy to beat and he has proven that despite not having powers. It doesn't stop him from risking his life to protect the city and his friends.

The second member of the team is Starfire. Yeah she's orange, talks weird, flys, has superhuman strenght, and has a strange traditional foods. Think she's foreign well your close she's actually an alien from a planet called Tamara. She came to earth when she escaped an enemy ship that captured her and were going to sell her. She landed on earth and with the help or robin and the others they defeated the bad guys and saved the city. Though her hugs can be very painful to get used to. She may act nice and happy, but when her friends are in trouble or there is a fight she can become serious and show everyone her power.

The third member is Cyborg. Just hearing his name makes you think he is a robot man right? Well your almost correct he is part machine but the other part is actually human. Cyborg was once human like everyone else but an accident changed that and his father had to save him by using machine parts. He likes to clean his car which he considers his baby and he loves kicking beastboy's butt in video games. Despite him not being human that doesn't mean he can't fight. Cyborg is strong and is a tough guy to beat. He doesn't give up and would do anything to save them.

The fourth member is Beastboy. Now before you make fun of him just because he is green, has elf ears, eats tofu, and makes bad jokes all the time. He is a tough little dude, he can morph into anykind of animal. From dinosaurs, mammals, reptiles, sea animals, you name it he can morp into it. Heck I head he can even morph into a alien animal. He may not be the smartest member of the team but he does have the biggest heart of the team. He joined the group after leaving the Doom Patrol (another hero team) and helped the others beat the bad guys that were after starfire. So watch out because if you don't like that watch out because the beast in him will be unleashed and send you crashing down.

The fifth member of the team is I believe my favorite member, her name is raven. She is an empath, sorcerer, and is a half-demon. She is the silent one of the team. The reason she is my favorite member is because she is dating my brother Isamu. Yep she and my brother started dating back months ago and they have been together ever since. She has helped him lower his anger against the man who killed our parents and helped him become a better man. And my brother did the same for raven helping her become less goth and more open to everyone. Raven is a good person and a good friend...wouldn't mind having her as a sister in law...who knows it could happen.

The sixth member of the team is Terra. She around the same age as beastboy but don't let her age and looks fool you she is one tough blonde chick. Her powers are she can control any earth material items and can use them in any way. Before my brother and I arrived she was once a titan member, till she betrayed them to a one eye loser name Slade. From what beastboy told me and my brother she worked for slade because she couldn't control her powers and thought the titans rejected her because of it (even though they didn't but in her mind she thought they did). Anyways in the end however she redeemed herself and helped defeat slade but with a price. She used all of her powers to stop a volcano that she accidently triggered and was turned to stone. Talsein freed her in exchange she serves him. We made sure he didn't get her and she became a titan again. Terra is a good friend and is nice as well. She still feels bad for what she did and hopes helping the titans will make up for her past sins. I think she has made it up after all she did by helping the titans again and helping us.

The last two members are myself Hikari Ishida and Isamu Ishida. I already told you guys what we can do but not where we're from and why we joined the titans. My brother and I were born in Japan. We became soul reapers after our parents were murdered by Talsein Yamamoto a former soul reaper and now a wanted man from both our and the soul society world. Isamu joined the titans first to protect raven from her brothers who were seeking revenge from their sister, but failed against my brother. I joined later after helping my brother and his friends against some of Talsein's elemental reapers who were Talsein's original generals till they died. Two from my brother and one from me. We have been doing well with the titans even helping fend off another attack from Talsein when he tried to destroy the titans. Well that's everyone, now I know what your thinking how can eight kids defend an entire city from a bunch of bad guys...I could tell you but better show you instead.

_Jump City_

It has been four months since Talsein attacked and so far it has been quiet in Jump City. There has been some crimes but nothing the titans couldn't handle. But on this fine day in Jump city it was about to change. In the afternoon the citizens were relaxing and going about their day like normal. That is if you don't mind a giant rock monster attacking the city. He was throwing cars, lightposts, and anything he could get his giant rock hands on. But he wasn't alone he was with two more who were also causing trouble. One was Adonis a lanky young man in an oversized, strength-enhancing suit of armor built from car parts. Another is Atlas a large and arrogant robot that enjoys video games and is obsessed with winning. The three of them were causing trouble and wrecking much of the city. The citizens began to run away from the criminals as they cause much chaos in the city.

"This is way too easy, and since the titans are out visiting their friends at titans east we got the whole city to ourselves" said Adonis as he lifted up a pickup truck and smashed it.

"Indeed it was a good thing we were told they had left. I guess those rumors of some of the titans staying behind was false after al. Still without anyone to stop us doing this seems boring. Boring enough I wouldn't mind fighting at least one of those titan brats" said Atlas as he lifted up a car and threw it at a nearby building. But before the building hit the building it was stopped by some sort of black aura. The three looked at what happened and knew who did that. They looked up at the building and saw four of the teen titans looking down on them.

"Aww I am glad we were missed, especially from three no brain losers like you guys" I said in a sarcastic tone pretending to wipe a fake tear from her eye. Oh by the way that's me Hikari Ishida the cute girl wearing the black pants, black t-shirt with no sleeves, I am also wearing some black fighting gloves, and some black shoes.

"You guys actually thought we would leave the city alone with guys like you? We wouldn't be much heroes if we did that now would we?" said cyborg as he stood next to Hikari.

Adonis and Atlas knew their destruction and mayhem was too good to be true. Cinderblock on the other hand didn't seem to care as he just let out a roar and threw a nearby car at the titans but was stopped by raven using her powers to set the car back down.

"Now that was rude of your friend to do. I would figure he waits til we all finish talking" said Isamu as he was next to raven wearing his black pants, white t-shirt, white shoes, and black gloves. "Anyone else wants to say anything before we get started with the butt whupping?" asked Isamu as he turned to his teamates.

"I'm good just leave Atlas to me" said cyborg as he looks to go another round with Atlas.

"No fair cyborg I wanted to fight Atlas you already fought him in the past" I said to cyborg.

"Just let her fight Atlas cyborg. Otherwise she will finish off her other opponent quickly and then get involved in yours" said Isamu.

"Fine but I get Adonis then" said Cyborg.

"Good that leaves rocky there to me and raven...unless you want me to hanlde them?" asked Isamu as he turned ot raven.

Raven turned to Isamu and smiled at him. "Let's fight him together. The last thing I want to do is sit on the sideline while everyone fights" said raven.

"All right let's go and kick the three stooges butts Titans Go!" I shouted as I jumped off the roof and disappeared. I reappeared behind Atlas and I grabbed Atlas by the arm, whipped him over me and threw him across the street.

"Um wasn't I suppose to say that?" asked Isamu as they saw Hikari already started fighting.

"Does it really matter let's go" said raven as she headed down towards cinderblock with Isamu and cyborg right behind her.

Adonis and Cinderblock were surprise by what they saw but soon were attacked as well. Cyborg tackled adonis while Isamu and raven took down cinderblock.

Cyborg and Adonis were fighting on the otherside of where the other fights were. Adonis try to hit cyborg with his punches but he was too slow for any to hit cyborg. Cyborg would dodge most of them and when Adonis missed he would lay a couple of punches of his own to Adonis sides and some to his face. He would duck and throw some punches like a boxer would do. Except one of his punches was caught and Adonis used his power to throw cyborg on the ground back and forth tossing him to the ground and throwing him towards the buildings near them before letting go by throwing him to a nearby bus.

"That the best you can do cyborg? You can't beat me I am Adonis and your just a little pu..." before Adonis could continue cyborg hit him with his sonic blaster sending Adonis toward a building and hitting a fire hydrant. The water began to mess up with his suit and soon cyborg was right in front of him.

"What was that you were going to say Adonis? I can't beat you and I'm a what?" said cyborg with a confident look on his face as he raised his sonic blaster and aimed it at Adonis.

"Your a punk you can't beat me. I will defeat you because I am Adonis" Adonis got off the floor and charged at cyborg. Cyborg ducked the punch and punch through Adonis's armor causing it to crack open. Cyborg saw his chance and used his sonic blaster to break through the armor breaking it and sending Adonis to the wall again hard enough to knock him out.

Hikari was having little trouble fighting Atlas thanks to her size and speed. Atlas has tried to lay some of his punches on her but she has counter every single one of them as if she was toying with him. This made Atlas mad and it has caused him to make several mistakes. Some of those mistakes were because of him getting frustrated and got him even more angrier. "Darn it child fight me right now" said Atlas.

I jumped away from another one of his punches and landed on a lamp post. I looked down on Atlas with a confident look on my face. "What's the matter Atlas I thought you were suppose to be this tough robot guy?" I said. I knew I was making him mad which I knew its what I wanted. Atlas was strong no question but all the strenght in the world is nothing if you can't hit your opponent. And making him angry will make him make mistakes that would end good for me. All I had to do was keep it up and soon I would win this fight.

"I'll show you, you little brat" said Atlas as he grabbed the lightpost and began to take it out. This caused Hikari to jump out of the way and land away from Atlas. Atlast used the lamp post to try and hit Hikari. Hikari however dodged all of his attacks and ducking from all of his swinging as well. Atlas then tried to hit her again when Hikari grabbed it. Atlas tried to use his strenght to lift Hikari but she wasn't budging. Hikari held on and waited for Atlas to make his last mistake. Atlas tried to pull the lamp post back to him as hard as he could while Hikari held her ground as if both were fighting a tug of war for the lamp post. Hikari saw her chance at let go of the lamp post causing Atlas to lose his balance and was sent across the street into a bus. Atlas got out of the bus and began to move when Hikari grabbed the lamp post and used it to tie up Atlas. When Atlas couldn't move Hikari grabbed the bus and lifted it with her strenght and crushed Atlas with it. She then lifted it up and saw Atlas was on the ground knocked out.

"That's it? Damn how did the others and cyborg have a tough time beating you" I was a bit disappointed that the others had trouble fighting the guy. Maybe it would have been better if I fought that rock guy at least he would have been more fun.

Cinderblock tried to hit raven with his punches but she used her shield to block his attacks. Isamu would appear behind cinderblock and used some of his hand to hand combat moves to bring down the giant rock monster. But when he did cinderblock would try and hit him but with Isamu's speed it made it hard for cinderblock to lay a punch. Isamu dodge one of his attacks and moved away for raven to use her powers to lift some of the destroyed cars and use them against cinderblock. She tossed some of them towards him slowing him down. Enough for Isamu to deliever a swift kick to the back of the head sending the monster to his knees. When he did Isamu appeared infront of him and then superkicked him. Raven then used her powers to lift a damage truck near her and then threw it on cinderblock crushing him.

"Well that was easy" said Isamu as he walked towards where raven was. Just then cinderblock began to move when two bodies landed on him knocking him out. Both were Atlas and Adonis were knocked out and were tied up. The two looked over where they were thrown and saw Hikari and cyborg walking towards them. "Which one of you two did that?" asked Isamu.

"That was me so what?" I said as I walked towads Isamu and raven.

"Hikari we had the situation under control there was no need to use those two as weapons" said raven who didn't seem happy with what Hikari did.

"Relax I threw Atlas first so Adonis wouldn't get crushed what's the big problem?" I asked.

"Relax you two just next time Hikari be careful two may not be human but their still living beings. Now then who's turn is it to take them in?" askedd Isamu.

"I'll take them I need to buy some new equipment for my car" said cyborg as he volunteered to take the criminals to jail.

"I'll go too I need to pick up a new book I had reserved weeks ago" said raven as she also volunteered to help cyborg with the criminals.

"Okay well don't be out long. We'll meet up back at the tower" said Isamu. Raven and cyborg nodded and went over to pick up the criminals and take them to jail.

As they took off Isamu and I decided to fix up the streets and buildings from our fights. Since the attack from Talsein we caused some buildings and streets to be destroyed. With the economy the way it is we decided to help the city by fixing some of the things we broke. I started working on the street while Isamu worked on the buidlings.

"You know if we used our soul reaper powers to beat the criminals up fast we wouldn't have to keep rebuilding everything we break" I said as I started fixing the street I caused damage to.

"True but then again where's the fun in that Hikari. I know our powers can help us end fights quickly but if we did that then it would be boring. I want to have some fun when I fight a opponent, using my powers on a weak opponents like those three wouldn't be as much fun" said Isamu as he started fixing the building near him.

"I guess so, still I would like to end these fights soon so I can spend some time with my friends and Nicki. She's so lonley when we leave her at the tower...why did robin and the others have to go see the titans east and leave us alone with you in charge" I said. When robin left he put Isamu in charge. Raven and cyborg were okay with it and so was I mostly because he let's us sleep when we want and doesn't make us train early in the morning like bird boy does.

"Because robin said they needed some help looking for some of the criminals that escaped from the city. They needed help so robin volunteer, so did starfire, beastboy, and terra. Robin put me in charge and told the others to stay incase there is trouble. I guess he thinks if we all leave Slade or some other criminal will try and take the city" said Isamu as he finished fixing the buildings.

"I guess so, still you didn't need our help with these guys you could have taken them on your own so I can be with Nicki" I said missing my poor dog already.

"I know look let's finish up here, buy some food, and then head back" said Isamu.

"Okay, oh before I forget Master Hanako wants to see us in New york tomorrow. She say's there is something important she wants to tell us" I said.

"Tomorrow? Can't go raven's birthday is in a few days and I need to find a gift for her. She doesn't like parties mostly her birthday so I need to find something to get her and try and get her in the birthday mood" said Isamu reminding Hikari of raven's birthday.

"Oh right well you could come and find a gift in the city. There's got to be something to get her in New york. Come on Isamu please we haven't seen Master Hanako in months and I miss her please" I said pleading to my brother to come with my puppy eye look and my lips quivering.

"All right I'll come just stop with the look" said Isamu as he tired to turn away from the look.

"Yay" I said as I finished fixing the street and putting some of the not destroyed cars back where they are.

"We'll head there tomorrow, robin said they will be back in the afternoon so hopefully we will get the tower cleaned up, explain to them we need to go to New york, have some lunch, and then take off" said Isamu.

"Before or after you and raven have sex" I said. I was walking to the bathroom one night when I heard some moaning coming from raven's room. I listen in and I found out my brother and raven were doing it.

"Shut up about that already. Raven doesn't want the others to know what were doing. So you keep your mouth shut or I will tell everyone about your little secrets" said Isamu. When he returned to his room after he and raven had sex he found his sister in his room. It was there when he found out she knew about him and raven doing it. She promised not to say a word around the others or to their masters.

"Calm down I know I gave you my word and I will keep it. Now then let's get something to eat I am starving" I said as I headed off to the supermarket.

Isamu stayed behind sighting. He knew his sister wouldn't tell anyone about their privacy between him and raven. But does worry she might acciently say a word and that would not turn out good for him and raven. He looked around to make sure everything was fixed. When he did he took off after his sister to buy some food for when the others returned.

**Chapter one is over my children I hope you all liked the chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. If there was any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. That's it for now see you all next time and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason: Chapter two is here, I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all are enjoying it. **

**Hikari: I know I am enjoying it, though I wish you gave us tougher opponents to fight instead of the three stooges.**

**Jason: Well I was planning on having just one bad guy or bring in Malchior. But I decided one bad guy wouldn't be fun for you guys and bringing back the dragon would only result in him being killed by Isamu for what he did to raven. Still what are you complaining about your going to New york.**

**Hikari: Oh yeah I cannot wait I have so many places to go and so many things to buy. I really love new york.**

**Jason: Yeah I want to go myself one day but will have to happen after I go somewhere else.**

**Hikari: Japan right?**

**Jason: So what big whoop wanna fight about it?**

**Hikari: Maybe I do.**

**Jason:...never mind. Before I begin I have to do the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of teen titans, anything of the dc universe, bleach, or my partner's characters just my OC characters.**

**Hikari: Like me now here is chapter two.**

**Returns and Goodbyes**

_Titans tower_

Isamu and I returned to the tower to talk about their trip to New york and were preparing to make some food for when the other titans return from their trip. When they got back Isamu and I entered the common room where Nicki was waiting for us as she pounced on Isamu and began to lick his face. "Damn it Nicki I told you to stop doing that" said Isamu.

"Awww it just shows she misses you Isamu. You can't blame her for missing us come here Nicki" I said as Nicki got off Isamu and began to lick my face. I laughed when she did that it tickled.

"I don't care if she does that again I am going to do something about it" said Isamu as he got up and walked over to the kitchen to drop off the bags filled with their food.

"No you won't you love dogs and you can't hurt them even if you say so" I said as I carried Nicki towards the kitchen to feed her.

"Although that may be true that doesn't mean I can't try right? Anyways I need to get the food started before the others arrive sooo put the dog away and help me cook" said Isamu as he put some of the food away and left the rest out to begin cooking.

"Sure so what are you planning on telling the others about us leaving?" I asked after I put some food and water for Nicki and put on an apron to cook.

"Wait why should I be the one to tell them? Your the one who wants to go you tell them?" said Isamu not wanting to be the one to tell his friends their leaving for a few days.

"Oh no I don't want to be the one to tell them it should be you since you were here first" I said refusing to tell the others they were leaving.

"I'm the one cooking you should be the one to tell them. Look here's the plan we feed them give them food and when their full you tell them" said Isamu.

"I don't know Isamu are you sure you don't want to tell raven first? She won't like it if you leave with...well you know" I said to Isamu. After few days after Talsein attacked Ronin told me to tell Isamu about the dream I had. Isamu seemed surprise by what I saw, and understood why raven seemed worried about him more than usual. He promised he wouldn't confront Talsein till he was ready, Ronin trained us a bit before leaving helping us grow stronger. But that didn't matter to raven she was still worried that Talsein would come after Isamu if he leaves somewhere else.

"Don't worry I know she will worry about me when I tell her. But she knows that our masters wouldn't call us somewhere if it wasn't important" said Isamu.

"Sooo are you going to tell her before lunch of after?" I asked wondering what Isamu will say.

"Hmmmm maybe before that way she can help us if the others don't like us leaving. I'll talk to her about it when she get's back. Now hurry up and help me with the food the faster we do this the faster we can get the place ready before the others get here" said Isamu as he started cooking.

"All right I just hope you know what your doing" I said as I started cooking helping her cook.

_California_

In San Diago, California there was a house build near the beach. Out in the balcony was a man who looked to be in his 50's. He was wearing a white sleevless muslce shirt with a blue shirt over it, he wore blue jeans, and was wearing some sandles. He was eating some lunch and reading the newspaper, when the door slide open and out came a women in her 30's. She was dressed in a long blue dress with high heels and had her hair tied in a pony tail that reacher her waist. "Are you packed yet?" asked the man as he continued reading the newspaper.

"Yes I did and I have my tickets and passport in my bag. I rechecked everything and my flight doesn't leave out till...well till I am ready" said the women as she sat down next to the man.

"Hanako just because you have a private jet doesn't mean you can make your pilots wait. They have other jobs to do and have families to get to. The last thing I want is for you to make them wait for three hours like you did last time" said the man.

"First of all I didn't make them wait three hours Ronin...it was two hours and fourty five minutes and I had an excuse. My client got hopped up on drugs and it took me hours for me to convince him his dog wasn't out to get him" said Hanako as she poured some orange juice into her cup.

"I really hate it when some of your clients are people who are nothing but trouble. The last one used you and Hikari as hostages during that bank hesit" said Ronin as he sat the newspaper down.

"Not his fault the owner of the bank took all of his money. Also we weren't hostages we were there to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid. Besides that situation turned out all right in the end, it always does" said Hanako.

"Just promise me your trip to New York isn't going to be like that situation again" said Ronin.

"Don't worry just meeting up with some old friends then I am going to spend the next two days with Isamu and Hikari" said Hanako.

"It has been a while since you've seen them. It will be nice for you three to hang out like before just don't take the boy shopping with you two. Last thing he wants is to carry all your bags like you two did to him last time" said Ronin remembering the last time they forced Isamu to carry their bags.

"Relax we're just going to hang out and have some fun. They deserve it after all they have been through its the least I can do for them" said Hanako as she took a piece of apple that was on the table and began to eat it.

"Do they know the real reason why you want to see them?" asked Ronin.

Hanako stopped eating the apple and paused for a moment before responding. "No they don't and I still think they shouldn't know at least not yet" said Hanako.

"I know you don't want to tell them Hanako but we have to. They need to know that something big will happen and they need to get themselves and their allies ready for when it happens" said Ronin.

"I know that but should we really get them involved in this. You and I can hanlde whatever comes our way, we don't need to get them involved in this" said Hanako.

"Their not kids anymore Hanako, we can't keep them out of this fight anymore. A war is coming and we will need all the help we can get in order for us to win this war. If we lose then everyone will lose, do you understand?" asked Ronin.

"I do grandpa and I will tell them...well I got to go I'll call you when I arrive take care grandpa" said Hanako as she got off the chair and gave Ronin a hug.

"You too little Hanako and be careful" said Ronin. Hanako nodded, she went over to pick up her bags and waved goodbye to her grandfather as she headed off to the airport.

_Titans tower_

"We're back" said cyborg as he and raven entered the room and saw the two siblings cooking.

"Welcome back did you guys have trouble dealing with the three stooges?" I asked as I put the lasagna in the oven along with the meat.

"Nothing we two couldn't hanlde. What are you two cooking?" asked raven as she saw down observing the two siblings as they finish making the food.

"Well my dear raven Hikari and I finished making several meals for everyone when they come back. Which shouldn't be long now" said Isamu as he began to clean up.

"Disappointed that your not going to be in charge anymore Isamu?" asked cyborg.

"Disappointed I am going to be relief once robin is in charge again" said Isamu.

"Don't like being in charge Isamu?" I said as I began to wash the dishes.

"Don't mind being in charge but I don't think being a leader is a job I want to have. Being a leader means alot of responsibility and proving yourself as the leader" said Isamu.

"You have Isamu, your a great leader and you have shown us that time and time again. I don't see why you wouldn't like being a leader. In fact if you ask I'm sure robin wouldn't mind giving you a team to lead with the other titans" said raven.

"If I did that then I wouldn't be here with you" said Isamu to his girlfriend. Raven slightly blush a little by what her boyfriend said to her. "Besides being leader is alot of hard work and you guys know I don't like doing hard work" said Isamu as he finished cleaning up and started putting some of the stuff away.

"That's true but what about cooking? Cooking takes time and it sometimes can be hard to do" said cyborg.

"True but only if you don't know what your doing. Besides cooking can be fun and in the end you get to eat what you cook" said Isamu.

"Awww now I'm hungry when will the meal be ready Isamu?" asked cyborg who sounded hungry.

"In a few hours, the lasagna will be ready before but that won't be for you it will be for raven. The meat will be yours, robin, starfire, and mine. The pasta will be Hikari's, terra, and beastboy's. But wait till everyone is here cyborg before we eat" said Isamu warning cyborg not to eat the food.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't eat anything. In the meantime mind you and raven walk Nicki for me?" I asked Isamu.

"Fine just for a walk if she jumps me again she is spending the night outside" said Isamu as he put the leash around Nicki's collar and he and raven went out for a walk with the dog.

Isamu and raven were outside the tower where Isamu released Nicki from her leash allowing her to run around and do her buisness. While this happened Isamu and raven were near the door waiting for Nicki to finish. "So how are you feeling?" asked Isamu as he turned to raven.

"I'm fine still a little sore from last night but fine. What about you? You feeling better?" asked raven.

"I'm fine, our fight with overload left me a little tired but I'm all right. It's you I was worried, you took a big shock blast from him last night you sure your okay?" asked Isamu again concern for raven after their fight with overload last night.

"I'm fine Isamu it didn't hurt that much, it just left me a bit sore but other than that I'm okay" said raven reassuring Isamu that she was all right.

"Just wanted to be sure...by the way listen Master Hanako contacted Hikari and asked us to come to New york tomorrow. And before you say anything about not telling you sooner about this let me first say I just found out today after our fight. Hikari forgot to tell me and says we should go see her" said Isamu.

"When do you get back?" asked raven.

"We come back in two days...you okay with it?" asked Isamu.

"Of course why wouldn't I be okay with it?" asked raven.

Isamu didn't expect that answer from raven, he would figure she would want to come with them and make sure he would be all right. "Well I figure you would ask to come or at least give me a lecture on you don't think it's a good idea with Talsein out there and everything" said Isamu.

"Isamu it's okay I know I have been worrying about you with the whole Talsein thing. But I know you will be okay, I trust you will keep yourself out of trouble and stay out of danger" said raven.

"Thanks Rachel, so are you going to be okay without me and Hikari being here?" asked Isamu.

"We'll be fine Isamu, it's only for two days. Just be careful while your over there and stay out of trouble" said raven.

Isamu turned to raven and put his arms around raven to her waste and kissed her on the forhead. "I promise" said Isamu.

Raven put her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "Thank you" said raven as the two stayed that way for a minute till Nicki came back braking.

"All right Nicki were going back inside let's go...by the way your birthday is coming up any ideas on what you want?" asked Isamu as he, raven, and Nicki walked back inside the tower.

"Nothing really I have what I need with you and the others. But I wish we didn't celebrate my birthday" said raven not wanting to celebrate her birthday after what happened last time.

"Come on Rachel it can't be that bad. I know what happened last time on your birthday but this year will be different I promise" said Isamu.

"Isamu I know you and the others are going to try and make that day a special day. But all I want to do is not celebrate my birthday and do nothing" said raven.

"Yeah not going to happen. The others have plan for your birthday, but so do I. I am going to give you a great birthday dinner and I will not take no for a answer. Come on Rachel have a little fun it's not everyday a beautiful girl like you turns 18 and celebrates it the way we do" said Isamu.

Raven blushed a little when Isamu called her beautiful. Raven knew Isamu was right, as much as she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday she knew her friends would even if she didn't want to. And she knew Isamu would make sure her birthday turned out well like all the dates they have both been out on. "All right fine just nothing too big Isamu and don't worry about the gift the only thing I want is for you to be here in one piece" said raven.

"Don't worry I will be...as long as Hanako and Hikari don't make me go with them to the mall and carry all their stuff like last time" said Isamu. Raven laughed a bit remembering the story Isamu told her about his mall experiences with Hikari and their master Hanako.

_An hour later_

"We're back!" said beastboy as he entered the common room where he saw the others waiting for them with the food ready.

"Welcome back y'all how was East city?" asked cyborg as he saw starfire, robin, and terra coming into the room with all their bags.

"It was fine, cold but still fine. How were thing's here?" asked terra.

"It's been quiet, granted there has been some crimes but nothing the four of us couldn't handle" said Hikari.

"Good to hear you guys didn't have any trouble" said robin.

"By the way what is that delicious smell?" asked starfire as she smelled the food coming from the kitchen.

"Isamu and Hikari made some lunch for when you guys got back" said raven.

"We made some lasagna, pasta, ribs, and some tofu for beastboy. Go ahead and dig in" said Isamu as he showed the other titans the food.

"Thanks Isamu and Hikari it looks delicious" said terra as she and the others walked towards the table and each took a piece of the food that is laid out before them.

After finishing their food Isamu and I decided now would be a good time to tell the others. We knew raven and cyborg would back us up if the others didn't want us to leave. My brother and I played rock, paper, scissors to find out who would tell the others. Unfortunately I lost so I had to be the one to tell them. "Um guys can I get your attention for a second please. There is something I need to tell you guys" I said. The other titans looked towards me wondering what I had to say.

"What is it Hikari?" asked terra.

"Okay well the thing is I got a call from Master Hanako a few days ago. She said she was going to New York and wanted us to come over to see her. We said yes and so tomorrow we are leaving to see her" I said waiting to hear what the others had to say.

"But we just go back together, can't your master come over and see you guys?" asked beastboy not wanting Isamu and Hikari to go.

"Yes like your other master Ronin did when he came to see you" said starfire remebering when Ronin came to meet them.

"She's meeting someone there and afterwards she is going to spend the next three days in New York before leaving. It won't be long it will only be for two days" said Isamu.

Before the others responded robin spoke. "Your right go see your master" said robin. The others looked at him with a surprise look at what he said. "From what you have told us Hanako has been there when your parents died. It's not right for us to ask you to stay when she wants to see you. Go and have fun we'll be here when you guys come back" said robin.

Isamu and I looked at each other surprise that robin said it was okay. Granted we knew he would but we didn't think he would be okay with it that fast. "Thanks robin, are the rest of you okay with it?" I asked.

"Not really but he's right. After all you guys have done for us you two deseve a little time off" said terra.

"I also agree with robin go and have fun" said starfire.

"Enjoy yourselves and bring us back some souvenir if you can" said beastboy as he revieved as slap in the back of the head from raven.

"Just be careful guys and come back safe and sound" said raven.

"And don't do anything we wouldn't do while your there" said cyborg.

"Thanks guys we're glad your taking this well and we promise we'll be fine" said Isamu.

"All right then now that we got that out of the way let's clean up this mess and have some fun before you two leave" said robin. The others agreed and began to help clean the mess and spend the rest of the day together before Isamu and Hikari leave.

_Washington, D.C._

There is a park in Washington, D.C. where many of it's citizens hang out to enjoy the warm sunny day with their friends or families. Some are walking their dogs, some are jogging, and there are some having a pinic enjoying themselves on this fine day. Near some trees there are several people playing chess one particular group have their game farther away from the rest of the chess players. One was a young man wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, white shoes, and was wearing a black jacket with a hood covering his face. While the other man who appeared to be in his 40's playing chess with him was wearing blue jeans as well, black t-shirt, and had black shoes.

"Did everything go according to plan in East City?" said the older man as he moved his piece.

"It did, we now have all the information we need on the titans east" said the younger man as he also moved his piece.

"Good to hear, your assassin is proving to be most useful when it comes to infiltrating bases like the titans tower" said the older man as he moved his chess piece again.

"She has proven herself indeed, though I wish you would have let her kill one of the titans so we don't have to deal with them when our plan is moved foward" said the younger man as he moved his rook foward.

"Although they will cause problems in the future I have decided not to kill any of the younger heroes my friend. I need them alive for when I bring our little feather friend to our cause" said the older man as he took the younger man's bishop with his knight.

"You still think she will join us. I'm sure your old master will now keep an eye on her and make sure we don't try and take her" said the younger man.

"My old master doesn't pose a threat to me. It's true his powers are great but now I have surpass him and soon he will know it. Once he is out of the way I will move foward with my half of the plan and when that's done you move on to yours" said the older man.

"I am ready on our part we just need the girl and rid ourselves of anyone who looks to get in our way" said the younger man.

"Just make sure we do it the way we planned it. The last thing we need is the rest of the humans getting involved in our plan and assisting the heroes" said the older man.

"Not to worry once my part of the plan works the humans will not be a problem" said the younger man.

"Good to hear...are you ready for your next move in our plan?" asked the older man.

"I am and so is everyone else. You sure the titans will be fooled by what happens" said the younger man.

"The titans let their guard down once when they believed their friend Terra was on their side. She showed them she was good, could control her powers, and showed her loyalty to her friends. But behind those eyes she was preparing to betray them and destroy them. I have no doubt once they see what happens to you, they will trust you. The same kind of trust all of these humans have shown towards you" said the older man.

"Good to hear and by the time the titans figure out what's really going on it will be too late" said the younger man.

"The world will soon change my friend, and soon no one not the teen titans, justice league...or the soul society will stop us from changing this world for the good" said the older man, he made his final move by moving his chess piece and then spoke. "Checkmate" said the older man.

The younger man smiled and nodded in agreement."Well done I suppose this ends out meeting?" asked the younger man.

"For now till next time, good bye" said the older man.

The younger man put the chess pieces away into their box. "Good bye to you too Talsein Yamamoto" said the younger man as he began to walk away and headed off to make his next move with Talsein preparing his next move as well.

**Chapter two is done I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon when I get more reviews, till then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter from beginning, middle, and end take care and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason: The third chapter has arrived and unfortunately school is back for some of us. Just like before if the story isn't updated sooner like before it means I have some school work that needs to be done or I need to study. Anyways I don't own anything of the DC universe, Bleach, or my partner's oc characters just my oc characters. Here it is chapter three.**

**Isamu: Hold on a second before we continue let me first ask why does Hikari get the chance to narrate the story and not me?**

**Hikari: Because the writer likes me better than you and it's not fair you got to do all the narrating in the last story.**

**Isamu: I'm the main character aren't I shouldn't I get a say in this?**

**Jason: Enough first of all it doesn't matter who narrates and who doesn't, but if you two are going to argue about it I have a solution. Since Hikari did it twice I will let Isamu do it twice as well. Then we will go back and forth with this so everyone get's a turn...agree?**

**Isamu: Fine.**

**Hikari: Fine just don't take too long.**

**Jason: All right then as I was saying here it is chapter three.**

**New York Reapers**

_New York City_

It was eight in the morning and Hikari and I arrived in New York City. It was a long drive but we made it, we left early in the morning and said our goodbyes to everyone. It was early in the morning and Hikari and I headed down to the garage where everyone was waiting. Starfire looked sad that we were leaving, she gave us a bone crushing hug that nearly made us passed out. Terra and beastb boy also looked sad but knew we would see each other again in a few days. Hikari was finishing telling cyborg to take care of Nicki and make sure to keep her and Silkie. I looked over and saw raven who had her hood up. While Hikari was saying her goodbyes I walked over to raven to see if she was all right.

"You gonna be okay without me here?" I asked to raven.

"I'll be fine...it's weird I know a part of me will okay without you for a few days but the other part of me doesn't want you to go" said raven as she looked at Isamu.

"I know the feeling, the part of me will be all right leaving, but the other part doesn't think it will be all right without seeing you. These feelings are natural but don't worry we will see each other again soon, and when I get back I am going to give you the best birthday you will ever have" I said. I could tell that made raven feel better, she leaned foward and kissed me which I returned. The kiss lasted for a minute then we seperated. I was going to miss her beautiful smile and eyes but know that the sooner we left the sooner we would come back. "I'll see you in two days" I said.

"See you in two days, be careful, and I love you" said raven.

"I love you too Rachel" I said kissing raven on the forhead and walked towards my motorcycle where Hikari was getting ready. We said our goodbyes one more time and we drove off to New York.

We arrived to New York early and saw that it was pretty cool. The tall buildings, so many stores, and so many people walking down the steets heading to wherever their heading. It looks like a better city than the ones my brother and I have been to. At least no one is killing someone and taking off leaving the person dead and everyone else minding their buisness and does nothing. We would have arrived earlier with our powers but after what happened last time we decided to just drive over. We arrive to our hotel which was one of those fancy big time hotels. We checked in and came to our room and were amazed by the size of it. It was pretty big there was a couch with a table infront of it and there was also a TV infront of it. We walked in and found a kitchen near where the couch was and with it came a kitchen table as well. We found two doors one infront of the kitchen and the other near it. Both doors led to each their own bedroom with their own bathrooms. One room was mine and the other was Hikari's, both were big and reminded us of our rooms back in the titans.

I changed my clothes into something better. I was wearing now black jeans, white t-shirt, and a white jacket. I walked towards the kitchen I opend the fridge and saw there was food already inside along with a note. "Hey there's a note in here" I said to Hikari who came out wearing some new clothes. She was wearing blue jeans, pink t-shirt with long sleeves, white shoes, and a blue jacket.

"The note was from master Hanako it said she was going to be out till eight pm. She left us food to eat and money incase we want to buy something. She wanted us to meet her at some restaurant around the corner around the time she get's out" I said as I read the note outloud to Hikari.

"So we have the whole room to ourselves and can go out...yay let's go to the mall, no to the zoo, no wait to the park, no even better let's go eat some of those famous New York pizza" said Hikari sounding like a little kid who was in a amusement park.

"Hold on there Hikari before we do that let's take it nice and slowly. There's plenty of time for us to do all of those things we'll go to all of those things...but with the amount of time we have what do you say we do them our way" I said with a mischevious smile on my face.

"What do you mean 'our way'" asked Hikari suspecious on what I meant.

"What't I'm saying is instead of walking around like regular people let's have a little fun and check out the city soul reaper style" I said.

"Soooo you want to jump around the city doing all the things we want to do in our soul reaper form?" asked Hikari.

"Yep and think about it since the people here don't believe in spirits or ghosts they won't be able to see us" I said.

Hikari thought about it for a minute and then had the same mischevious smile on her face. She took out her Gikongan (a round candy that contains a artificial soul) and swallowed it and soon she was in her soul reaper form. All right I'm ready let's go" said Hikari.

"Yay New York can I come too!" said the proxy soul inside Hikari's body.

"Sorry no can do but you can stay and watch the TV if you want" said Hikari.

"Or you can order room service and put it on the tab of Hanako" I said suggestion anything to keep our proxy souls busy while we go out. I took my Gikongan and soon my soul separated from my body allowing to be in my soul reaper form.

"Don't cause any trouble we'll be back" said Hikari as both me and her left the hotel room through the window and went out to explore.

"Okay" said the two proxy souls in unison as they waved goodbye seeing Isamu and Hikari jump off several buildings heading wherever they want to go.

_Titans Tower_

Back at Jump city, the titans were at the their tower still feeling sad that their friends left. Robin and cyborg were trying to think of good ides to get their friends to feel better. Raven was in her room meditating. While beastboy, terra, and starfire were in the common room. Starfire was in the kitchen making some food while beastboy and terra were watching some tv with beastboy flipping the channel and terra next to him telling him to change it. "Boring, boring, seen it, seen it, boring, boring, more boring, seen it" was all terra was saying. The two were not much in a good mood since their friends left and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hey starfire what are you cooking over there?" asked beastboy as he smelled something cooking from the kitchen.

"Remember when cyborg left the team after we battled cinderblock?" asked starfire as she began to pour something into a big bowl. Something familiar to beastboy when she mentioned the time cyborg left the team.

"Yeah I remember why?" asked beastboy.

"Well when I was sad I made something that I would eat on my homeplanet, and since I am sadden our friends have left us I decided to remake it again" said starfire as she walked over with a bowl filled with somekind of gooish gray thing. "I have prepared the "pudding of sadness" would you like some?" asked starfire.

Beastboy remembered that pudding, it tasted like a cream of toe nails and couldn't get rid of that taste for weeks. "Uh no thanks starfire I dont..." before beastboy could say more starfire had stuff some of it into his mouth. His eyes opened wide and was ready to barf when the pudding came to his mouth.

"Beastboy are you okay?" asked terra. Beastboy sucked it up and swallowed the pudding passing out afterwards. Terra now curious to what it tastes like decided to take her chance to taste it. "Um starfire can I have a taste?" asked terra.

"Of course terra, my people eat this pudding of sadness when we are down and feeling sad. It does not taste good mind you but then again it's not suppose to" said starfire as she gave the bowl to terra along with the spoon.

Terra hesitated at first remembering what happened to beastboy. But decided since last time she liked what starfire cooked why not try it again. She took some of it and put in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide but instead of putting the bowl down she began to eat more of it. "Wow this is actually delicious starfire" said terra.

"You actually like it?" asked starfire a little surprise terra liked it.

"Yep it's good it's taste familiar I can't seem to remember what it taste like...oh well can I have some more please" asked terra as she finished the bowl.

"Of course I shall make more of it right away" said starfire as she went back to the kitchen to make more.

Cyborg and robin came into the room and saw terra and starfire were there. "Hey guys where is beastboy and raven?" asked robin.

"Raven said she was meditating and beastboy went to the bathroom" said terra.

"Starfire what are you cooking?" asked cyborg as he noticed starfire cooking something.

"I was making some of my pudding of saddness since our friends left and ran out when terra ate it all" said starfire.

"Wait you ate that pudding thing?" asked cyborg as he turned to terra.

"Yeah I did so what?" asked terra wondering why no one besides her, Isamu, and Hikari like starfire's food.

"Why am I not surprise. Well anyways robin and I decided that we should all go out to the park and have some fun" said cyborg.

"I think it would do good for us all to go out and have some fun" said robin agreeing with cyborg.

"It does sound like fun but I don't feel like going anywhere" said terra.

"Come on guys Isamu and Hikari will be back in two days, while their away having fun with their master we should do the same. You guys don't want them to think we did nothing but wait around depress waiting for them to come back do ya?" asked robin.

"Well it is a nice day and your right robin they would not want us to be stuck here doing nothing. I agree with the having fun in the park idea" said starfire.

"I guess your right, just let me go get beastboy to tell him and tell raven to see if she will join us" said terra.

"Actually I'm already on board with the idea" said raven as she came from behind the boys and entered the room. "The guys came to my room and told me the idea, and I agree with them" said raven.

"Wow raven wants to hang out at the park to have fun. Either someone has replace the old raven with a robot or your time with Isamu has made you become a whole new person" said terra.

"I may have change a bit but I am still the same old raven" said raven.

"I don't know raven I kind of agree with terra your more open than before and you make fun of beastboy less than before" said cyborg.

"Whatever now are we going to go because I can always stay here while you guys go" said raven in her deathpan tone.

"We're going just need to tell beastboy" said terra as she got off the couch and headed out the door.

"Shall I bring some of the pudding of depression terra?" asked starfire finishing her pudding.

"Um sure why not of course maybe we should change the name, I don't feel anykind of depression when I eat it" said terra leaving the room with starfire.

"Speaking of food I am going to get some hotdogs, burgers, and some ribs to barbecue while we're there" said cyborg as he went to look for his grill.

"Might as well help out too" said robin as he was about to leave the room when he paused next to raven. "By the way terra is right raven you have change since Isamu was here. And you know what we're glad you have become more open and found someone like him" said robin.

Raven surprised by what robin said nodded. Despite what she said to her friends they were right, she has changed and she was starting to like it. As robin left she was ready to follow them when she began to feel a bit nauseous and felt like throwing up. She surpress the nausea and tried her best to make sure she didn't throw up. She heard the others calling her to hurry up, she sighted when she saw no one noticed what happened. In her mind she thought what was going on. **Why am I feeling this way, this is the fifth time this past three weeks this has happened. **Raven has been feeling nauseous for nearly three weeks, she has thrown up a couple of times but thought it was something she ate. But the food she ate was the same thing Hikari and Isamu ate as well so it couldn't be that. For a moment she thought about it and then wondered if it was what she thought it was. **Oh Azar please tell it's not what I think it is.** Before raven could think about it more the others called her to hurry up, she put her hood back on and began to walk towards the elevator to take her down to the garage. There was one way for her to find out if it was what she thought it was, but she would have to wait till she got back. The only thing she hoped for was that she could hold it in till she got back.

_New York_

In the New York City central park zoo was a field trip for some of the schools. Many children came to the zoo with their teachers to enjoy the day and see the animals. Some were from the first grade while others were in the second grade, and the rest were from the third grade. Many went to see the smaller animals while others went to see the bigger animals. In one part of the zoo a group of first grade kids along with their teacher came across the lion exhibit where the teacher explained to the kids about the lion. However one little girl noticed something. She saw a blur near where the male lion was as it look like he was going to yawn but as she focused more on the blur she saw a girl lifting the lions mouth. She was dressed in somekind of black clothing and had a sword strapped to her right hip.

"Teacher sir there is a girl in the lions pen" said the little girl.

The teacher and the rest of the kids looked over, the teacher didnt see anything but some of the other kids did see the girl. "Megan it's not nice to tell a fib, there is no little girl there" said the teacher.

"But I did see her she's right there opening the lions mouth" said megan pointing to the male lion who's mouth was open. Soon all of the kids could see the girl opening the lions mouth and sticking her head in there causing many to be amaze or frighten by what she was doing.

"All right kids that's enough it's time we move on to the rest of the exhibit now come on" said the teacher as he led the kids out of the lions exhibit.

The girl that the kids saw was actually Hikari Ishida and she had pulled something out of the lions mouth. It was a tooth but it looked rotten and broken from the tip. "There we are you had a bad tooth in your mouth tat's why yopu couldn't eat you food well" said Hikari as she petted the lion's head which he enjoyed. Many of the other lions came near Hikari wanting her to pet them. "All right guys hold on I got plenty of hands to pet all of you just hang on" said Hikari as she soon began to pet all the lions in the exhibit. "Awww I don't know why people call you guys dangerous your all so cute and fluffy right Isamu?" said Hikari she then noticed her brother wasn't with her. She looked around while petting the lions wondering where he went off to.

In another part of the zoo where they kept the monkeys the second grade kids came to the exhibit and were watching the monkeys play around. Some were jumping to another tree, the others were on the ground playing, and the other ones in the trees were relaxing. As the teacher explained to the kids the differences between the monkeys, one boy saw someone or something in the chimpanzee exhibit. It was a young man wearing somekind of black clothing and had a sword attached to his left hip relaxing on the trees with one chimpanzee checking his hair and the other which was a baby chimpanzee relaxing on the boy.

"Teacher there's a boy with the other monkeys up in that tree" said the young boy. The teacher and some of the kids looked over to where the chimpanzee was and saw nothing. A f ew could see the boy but the rest including the teacher didn't see anything.

"Tyler it's not funny making up things about stuff like that" said the teacher as some of the kids began to snicker.

"But's it's true he's up there with the monkeys" said the boy tyler.

"Young man first of all those are chimpanzees, they are different from monkey in many ways. Now then if you make another fib like that I will have no choice but to..." before the teacher could say anything something soft hit him in the face. He looked at it and saw it was the chimpanzee's feces. The other kids all in unison said ewww knowing what it was and some began to laugh. The monkeys in a way were also laughing even the orangutan near infront of the chimpanzee exhibit was also laughing. The teacher was furious as he told one of his assitance to take the kids through the rest of the exhibit while he goes and cleans off. As the assitant led the kids out of the monkey exhibit to prevent them from throwing more things at them the boy tyler looked back and saw the young man smiling next to the monkey who threw the feces. Tyler smiled and soon ran off to catch up to his group.

"Thanks alot pal that was a nice aim" said the young man as me Isamu Ishida as I thanked my good friend for throwing his feces at the teacher. "That'll teach that teacher not to embarass that kid again" I said as the chimp smiled and nodded.

"Isamu!" shouted a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Hikari standing across from me with the organgutan next to her. "Hey you done playing with the monkeys?" asked Hikari.

I jumped over and landed next to Hikari . "Yep how did you enjoy the lions?" I asked.

"It was fun now I want to go see the bears" said Hikari

"All righ then let's go where the bears are" I said to Hikari.

"Yay to the bear exhibit away" said Hikari as we both jumped off the tree and headed towards the next exhibit.

In the bear exhibit the third graders were there watching the bears and wolfs play around in each of their own exhibit. Two third graders both twins boy and a girl were watching the wolf exhibit as their teacher was sitting on the bench talking to one of the teachers about what happened in the monkey exhibit. The two siblings were watching the bears when they saw something. One of the bears got up and stood on its two feet. The bear was growling at something, the kids didn't know what it was and just looked at awe as the bear looked like it was going to attack something. The two twins however could see something where the bear was growling at. It was blury but as soon as they focused on what it was they saw a young girl in the middle of where the bear was. Before they could tell their teachers what was going on they saw the bear tackle the girl, but instead of killing her like they have heard bears do it was licking her making the girl laugh. The other kids could also see the girl and were amazed she wasn't being eaten.

"Hey Hikari" said a voice. The kids looked over and saw the voice came near the kids. He was a young man sitting on the fence talking to the girl like he knew her. "Give these kids a show while I do the same in the other pen" said the young man.

"Got it Isamu" said Hikari as she whispered something to the bear. The bear soon got off her and soon it got back on its feet. "All right kids listen up what I am about to do is and can only be done by someone like me so for your saftey please don't try this at home" said Hikari giving the kids a warning on not to try what their going to see. Hikari and the bear began to what look like wrestle each other. The bear and Hikari began to brawl around on the ground with each other acting like their fighting for real. The bear got ontop of Hikari on her back, the kids seemed worried till they saw Hikari lift the bear onto her shoulders and then did a fireman carry move like the kids have seen used by John cena. When the bear fell on the ground Hikari got ontop of the bear like she was going for pin the kids couted one, two, three cheering as if Hikari won a fight against the bear. The bear got up and stared at Hikari. Hikari stared the bear back and smiled. The bear approached Hikari and gave her a real bear hug, Hikari smiled and return the hug as much as she could with all the kids cheering. The teachers noticed this and told the kids to be quiet. The kids became silent and this made Hikari a bit mad. She jumped onto the fence and looked at the teachers. Then an idea came to her mind. "Hey kids why don't you go over and check out the wolves with my brother while I have a word with your teachers" said Hikari. The kids nodded and ran towards the wolf exhibit.

Over in elephant I was laying ontop of the elephant resting when I heard the kids coming over. I looked up and saw the kids looked surprise that I was on the elephant and they looked excited to see what I have plan for them. Not wanting to disappoint them I got up standing on the elephant and slolwy walked towards the elephants ear and whispered something. Being trained by Hanako who has taught us how to communicate with all living animals has helped us in small or big time situations. The elephant didn't say or do anything but I knew it understood what I wanted to do.

I got on his head carefully and slid down his trunk where he lifted his trunk and I was on the tip of it. The kids were amazed at what I was doing, kind of reminds me of what my sister and I did when there was a circus. When we didn't have money to get in we would wait at night then sneak inside as our soul reaper form and had fun with the animals including the elephants. What the kids didn't know was I was just floating ontop of the trunk's tip so I don't block the elephants nose and prevent it from breathing. Then I jumped off the elephant and did a flip landing on my feet amazing the kids even more. I had plenty of tricks up my sleeve to amaze the kids when I noticed Hikari wasn't there nor was the teachers that was with them. Which meant two things she was playing with the animals even more while the teachers let the kids go and see the elephants. Or she is doing something to them...Oh well I ignore it and decided to show the kids some more tricks.

Meanwhile in the gorilla exhibit the two teachers were tied up and were in the arms of two gorillas. Both femals were holding on to the teachers like they were their kids. "Awww isn't that cute they think your their kids. Don't worry as long as you two don't talk they won't bother you" said Hikari as she was up on the fence looking down at what she did. The two teachers didn't know what was going on, one minute the kids were running towards the elephant exhibit and they tried to stop them when they suddenly blacked out. And the next they woke up in the arms of two female gorillas. "Oh that's right you can't hear or see me" said Hikari doing the 'you can't see me' hand. "Oh well don't worry I'm sure one of the guards will see you and try to rescue you...provided you don't do anything stupid. All right then bye and see ya later" said Hikari as she headed off towards where her brother was.

"All right now for the big finish who thinks I can't lift this elephant and who says I can?" I asked to the kids who were all saying I could and others saying I can't. "All right here we go" I said as I walked towards the elephant got under him and soon began to slowly lift the elephant. The kids were amazed at what I was doing and began to cheer loudly at what I was doing. The cheering soon attracted some of the other visiters and were all shocked at what they were seeing. Some took out their cameras and began to take pictures and video to show to everyone. I soon had the elephant up with my hands holding him up, I then noticed the cameras and knew that wasn't good. Although they won't be able to see me if one of those pictures got to Hanako or Ronin that could turn bad.

Suddenly the cameras broke and all the people were wondering what happened. I looked up and saw Hikari was the one who did it. I was happy that she took care of the cameras which just would allow me to finish this before more come. I set the elephant down and gave a bow to the kids who were still cheering and were clapping at what they saw. "All right kids that's it for now stay in school and behave" I said to the kids who all nodded. "Okay well see you all later and don't tell your parents what happened please...see ya" I said as I used my flash step to disappeared. Many of the kids wondered where I went and began to discuss with each other what happened.

I reappeared next to Hikari who seemed happy with what we did. "Think they won't tell anyone?" asked Hikari.

"They will but no one will believe them...except their friends which I think will be enough for them. Ready to head back?" I asked to Hikari.

"Yeah let's head back...I'm hungry" said Hikari as her stomach and mine began to growl.

"Me too...let's buy some pizza and head back to the hotel" I said. Hikari nodded as we flew out of the central park zoo and began to look for some pizza to eat.

_Titans tower_

The titans had just gotten back to the tower all feeling better after a day at the park. They seem to be in a better mood since the morning all of them glad they did got to the park knowing it's what their friends would have wanted to them to do. Cyborg and beastboy decided to play some video games with the winner going to fight terra. Robin and starfire decided to spend the rest of the day together so they left the room and told the others they were going out. Raven on the otherhand decided to go to her room to pick something up and head towards the bathroom to check on something. During their time in the park raven was feeling nauseous again and felt more like throwing up. At one time she did but used her powers to teleport her away from the others and back before they noticed. She has been worried about what it could be and hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it was. She got to her room and went to her desk and found what she was looking for. It was a pregnacy test box, when Hikari found out about her and Isamu having sex she bought that box and gave it to them. Hikari did it for fun thinking it would be funny to see the look on raven's face when she bought her the pregnacy box. One raven didn't laugh or smile but just gave a emotionless face to Hikari.

Raven sighted and never thought she would need to use it. She took the box looked around out in the hall and made a quick dash to the bathroom where she locked the door not wanting anyone to see. The test take five minutes to find out what the result would be. The waiting for the results felt like an eternity for raven. So many questions going through her mind all wondering how this could have happened. Then she began to flash back towards the night three weeks ago where she and Isamu didn't have anymore condoms. Raven decided to try and go without condoms thinking nothing bad would happen if they do it without protection for that one night. **How could I have been stupid I should have waited damn it. I can't be pregnant I'm too young to be a mother and Isamu is too young to be a father.** Raven looked at the clock they had in the bathroom and saw five minutes were up since she took the test. She looked down and waited to see the result on the digital screen on the little white stick she had in her hand. Her eyes then widen in shock and soon fell to her knees and tears began to flow down her face. The pregnacy test read positive, raven was pregnant she was going to have a child. **Oh Azar what am I going to do now?**

_Gotham City_

At Gotham City up in the Wayne mansion was a party going on. The host was Bruce Wayne a young man who owned a company and was one of the riches people in the world. But unbeknownst to it's citizens Bruce Wayne was actually the dark knight himself Batman. Batman was also part of the Justice League a group led by the heroes of the world like Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green lantern, Manhunter Martian, and Hawkgirl. Now the Justice League has grown from a group of seven to hundreds. Bruce was currently taking care of some old buisness in Gotham dealing with some of the criminals but also returned to throw a party for a fundraiser he was throwing. Bruce had invited Diana also known as wonder woman to come as his guest so she would spend sometime out of the justice league. The two were talking to some of the people who came to support Wayne's fundraiser when a women in her 40's came to talk to Bruce.

"Oh Bruce there you are I have been looking for you" said the woman.

"Can I help you Mrs. Alister?" asked Bruce.

"I have met this young man a few weeks ago and I have been waiting to introduce him to you. He said he is a fan of yours and of your company" said Mrs. Alister.

"Sure where is he?" asked Bruce.

"Oh he's around here somewhere let me go get him" said Mrs. Alister as she went off to look for the young man.

As Bruce and Diana wait they took their chance looked around and saw everyone else was still talking to each other and looked like they were having a good time. "Seems like your fundraiser is going well Bruce. And what's more there hasn't been any major crime in the city for weeks now" said Diana.

"Yes it's been quiet...too quiet. I haven't seen any signs of the Joker, Killer Croc, Bane, or even Scarcrow. Where could they be hiding?" said Bruce.

"I know what you mean, we have seen the level of crimes have been depleted for weeks now. We have had some criminals surface but just the lower level ones like the ones in Jump city where the titans are. It's been making some of us wonder what the rest of them are planning an who is assiting them" said Diana.

"Ronin believes it's Talsein but I think there is another helping him" said Bruce.

"Luthor?" asked Diana.

"Maybe whatever their planning we better find out soon before it's too late" said Bruce.

Just then Mrs. Alister returned with a young man who looked to be in his early 20's. Short black hair with grey/blue eyes and a pale complexion . He wore a black suit, white shirt, with a black tie, black shoes, and a fancy watch. Bruce smiled and raised his hand to the young man. "Hello I'm Bruce Wayne and you are?" asked Bruce waiting for the young man to shake his hand.

"My name is Alex, Alexander Markoneous it is an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne" said Alex as he shook Bruce's hand.

**Chapter three is over...damn it was long and for those who don't know what a Gikongan is let me explain: A gikongan is a round shape candy that if you swallow it will separate the soul from the body. This is used for soul reapers when their in human body forms in order to blend it with the humans. When a fight comes they use the gikongan to separate themselves from their bodies and go fight. The soul that is left behind in the body is a artificial soul or a proxy soul. The soul reaper could get the soul to act more like the host was so the soul in the body can act like it's host without causing any problems. These bodies that soul reapers use when they are in the human world are also called Gigai. Gigai's is an artificial body that allows Soul reapers to remain in the human world and interact with humans. Their also useful when a soul reaper needs to heal but if their are stuck in their Gigai's for a long period of time they will lose their powers.**

**Well that's it I hope you liked this chapter and how I explained what a gikongan and gigai are. If you want to know more watch the show Bleach or go online and find out. Also no animals were harmed during the writing of this story. Please leave a review ad tell me what you thought of the chapter. See you later and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here and we are nearing the arrival of my partner's identity. I hope this chapter will be as good as the last one. I don't own anything of bleach, DC universe, or my partner's characters just my OC. Anyways here is chapter four enjoy.**

**Night of surprises**

_Gotham City_

Back in the party Mrs. Alister had just introduce Bruce Wayne and Diana to the young man she was talking about who was Alexander Markoneous. Alex and Bruce had just introduce themselves shaking hands. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne. I have heard much about you from a friend of mine" said Alex.

"It's good to meet you too Mr. Markoneous this is Diana she is a friend of mine" said Bruce as he introduce Alex to Diana.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Markoneous" said Diana as she raised her hand for Alex to shake.

Alex turned to Diana, he shook her hand and then kissing it. "It is nice to meet you too Diana, but you can call me Alex. my dear" said Alex.

"Oh well then it's nice to meet you too Alex. So tell me Alex how did you meet Mrs. Alister?" asked Diana.

"I met her a few weeks ago her husband is a good friend of mine and I suppose we hit it off when we met. What about you two? How did you two meet?" asked Alex who seemed curious by how Bruce and Diana know each other.

"She is also a good friend of mine, we met years ago through work and we have been friends since then" said Bruce.

"Tell me Alex how come we have never heard of you or your company?" asked Diana.

"Oh of course well I got my company by recently buying a large tech industry and renamed it to Markoneous Industry" said Alex.

"His company are in techological advancments that has helped alot of people around the world. His company has made many computer programs that has helped keep computers safe from viruses and hacking, mobile phones that connect anywhere thanks to his satalite network he had set up a year ago, and has made alot of video games that have all been a huge hit including his last one. My son loves the games your company has made" said Mrs. Alister.

"I remember now so your the young man everyone seem to be talking about. I herad your company is closing in on rivalring with Lexcorp and mine" said Bruce.

"Yep but don't worry Bruce I wouldn't try to go head to head with your company. Probably Luthor's but not yours I have too much respect for you to do that. Well I best be off Bruce I have to go to Jump City for a grand opening of one of my companies factory and I to be there for the grand opening" said Alex.

"Of course well it was nice to meet you Alex I hope our paths cross again someday" said Bruce as he shook Alex's hand.

"Same here Bruce, Diana hope to see you again soon as well" said Alex as he kissed Diana's hand again.

"As do I Alex" said Diana. Alex soon left the party walking through the crowd and out the door.

"A good man isn't he?" said Mrs. Alister.

"I guess so still I can't shake this feeling there is more to him than he appears to be" said Diana.

_New York_

Hikari and I returned to the hotel where we were getting ready to meet up with Master Hanako. I was putting on a colored stripe shirt, keeping my blue jeans, white shows and a white jacket while Hikari decided to wear a pink dress with black heels, and tied her hair back. I know the place were going is suppose to be fancy but I really hate wearing these kinds of clothes. Except if I'm with Rachel, that is the only time I would wear something nice for her.

"Isamu are you ready? I don't want to be late?" asked Hikari as she knocked on my door.

"I'm ready Hikari don't worry we'll get to the restaurant on time. Besides it's not like it matters if we arrive on time. Master Hanako has a natural sense of showing up late...an hour late" I said remembering the times Master Hanako has showed up late for many things.

"I remember but don't worry she'll be there on time. She promised she would be and she will" said Hikari.

"Fine but if she isn't there on time I am going to order my meal and leave like last time" I said as I opened the door and saw Hikari was there ready. "Ain't that the same dress you wore when you and cyborg went to the movies?" I asked.

"Oh yeah well it was one of the few dresses I had that I had cleaned so yeah" said Hikari blushing a little remembering her date with cyborg.

"Well then I hope he was a gentleman during the date otherwise he would have to deal with me" I said.

"He was a gentleman Isamu don't worry, just like I hope you were with raven was well. I would hate to hear that you hurt her or something" said Hikari.

"Okay okay I get your point don't worry I was the perfect gentleman to her. Now then shall we head out?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Yep to the restaurant away" said Hikari as she grabbed her jacket and ran out the room.

"Wow amazing she can still run in those heels" I said grabbing my jacket and key to the room. I locked the room and went after Hikari.

_Titans tower_

Raven was still in the bathroom her eyes still teary after finding out she was pregnant. Raven couldn't believe it, in her entire life she never thought she would be pregnant. She trew the pregnacy test in the trash and sat down with her back to the bathtub and tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to do at this point, she knew she couldn't tell the others especially Isamu, at least not yet. It was then she remembered Isamu. She remembered that he would be back in two days and knew she couldn't keep hiding her symptoms from Isamu especially for their date. **What am I going to do? **

Before ravem could think of anything else she heard knock on her door. "Hey raven you there I need to use the bathroom it's urgent" said terra.

Raven wiped her tears as much as she could and walked towards the mirror to fix herself so terra wouldn't notice. "I'll be out in a minute terra hold on" said raven as she grabbed the pregnacy box and hid it under her cape. She breathed in and out and began to chant a bit to help calm her down. She turned to the door and put her hood up so terra wouldn't see her eyes. She opened the door and saw terra waiting for her.

"Hey raven you done in there kind of need to use the bathroom" said terra.

"Su-sure go ahead I'm going to go mediate for a while anyways" said raven as she walked passed terra and headed off to her room/

"For a second terra could have sworn she saw in raven's eye what looked like puffy bloodshot, as if she was crying. Before terra could think more about that she remembered how bad she needed to go so she ran into the bathroom to take care of what she needed to do.

Raven ran into her room and locked her door. She needed to meditate and try to calm herself down. She knew she needed to gain control of her emotions or she would lose control over her emotions. As she began to meditate so many thoughts were going through her mind. Mostly what she was going to do and how she was going to explain this to Isamu and the others. She didn't know how to be a mother nor did she know how to take care of a child. She hanlde Melvin, Teether, and Timmy but nothing like what she would go through.

After a few minutes of meditating she heard a knock on her door. "Raven it I starfire and terra may we speak for a moment" said starfire.

Raven went over and opened the door. There stood starfire and terra with worry looks on their faces. "Hey Rae mind if we come in there is something we need to tak to you about" asked terra.

Raven sighted and decided to find out what it was. "Sure come on in" said raven both her friends in. "So what's up? What did you guys want to talk to me about?" asked raven.

The two girls looked at each and decided to ask raven what was on their mind. "Um raven is everything okay between you and Isamu?" asked terra.

Raven surprise by her friends question responded. "Of course why are you guys asking me that?" asked raven.

"We are only asking because we are concern raven" said starfire.

"Concern about what? Me and Isamu we're okay nothing is going on" said raven who seems annoyed by her friends asking her these questions.

"Nothing? Nothing even involving this" said terra as she took out a tissue with a white stick inside.

Raven's heart skipped a beat when she saw the pregnacy test stick. "Wh-what is that?" said raven trying to make it look like she didn't know what it was.

"I think you know raven. While I was in the bathroom I looked over and saw something. I picked it up with a tissue and saw it was a pregnacy test. I figure it was yours since you and Isamu are the only ones on the team who are doing it...that and well I saw your eyes looked puffy so I figure you were crying because of this" said terra.

Raven knew she was caught, she turned from her friends feeling a bit ashamed that they knew about her and Isamu doing..."Wait how did you guys know me and Isamu were well you know...doing it?" asked raven.

"Oh Hikari told us after she bought the pregnacy box. She told us not to say a word to the others till you two were ready to say something" said starfire.

"And raven it's okay to say you and Isamu were having sex we're not little kids anymore you know" said terra who didn't seem to mind saying that word.

Raven turned once again from her friends feeling embarrass and angry. Embarrass that her friends knew Isamu and her were having sex and angry that Hikari told them. **Next time I see her she is dead.**

Raven then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was starfire who seemd concern for her friend. "Raven please tell us is what is on the stick is it true?" asked starfire as she pointed to the pregnacy test.

Raven sighted and knew someone was going to figure it out. She was a little glad though it wasn't Isamu or the boys. "Before I do you two must promise me you won't say a word to anyone. Not to robin, beastboy, cyborg, Hikari, or Isamu" said raven.

"Raven we give you our word we won't tell a soul" said terra.

"Yes not a word, please raven tell us" said starfire wanting to know the truth.

"Okay I'm...I'm pre...I'm pregnant" said raven feeling a little better she finally told someone the truth.

The two girls couldn't believe what they just heard. They looked at each other and back to raven who looked like she was ready to cry. Starfire approached her friend and gave her a small hug. Hoping to keep her from crying. "It is okay raven we are here for you" said starfire. Terra walked over and also gave raven a hug. "It's going to be all right raven" said terra.

Raven nodded in agreement with her friends believing what they were saying as tears began to fall down her face and she started crying.

_New York_

Hikari and I were waiting for our master to arrive for 30 minutes. We had already ordered the food and now we were waiting for it to arrive. Hikari had already ordered for Master Hanako as well but I warned her if she doesn't arrive by the time they bring the food I get to eat hers. While we waited I could have sworn I felt something, as if I felt sadness not from me but someone close to me. Before I could figure out who it was Hikari threw a piece of bread at my head.

"Hey you okay I was asking you have you thought of what to get raven for her birthday?" asked Hikari.

"Well maybe have you consider I was thinking of what to get her before you threw that piece of bread at me?" I said a little mad she threw something at me.

"You weren't thinking of raven's gift you had your mind on something else. What was it?" asked Hikari curious on what her brother was thinking.

"It was...nothing just alot of things going through my mind. I really don't know what to get her it's her 18th birthday so I want it to be something special. Something she would love and something to show her I love her" I said.

"Hmmmm okay this is from the top of my head but if you love her so much why not buy her an engagemen ring and ask her hand in marriege" said Hikari.

"Haha very funny" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No I'm serious you two have been together since December that was six months ago and since that time you two have shown us the kind of love you two have. I can't imagine not seeing you two spend the rest of your lives together" said Hikari.

What Hikari said made a bit of sense. Rachel and I were in love, but our love has become much more than the way it was months ago. When I'm with her I feel happy and when we kiss I never want it to end. The feeling I felt with her was something I never felt before nor was something I would ever get a chance to feel. She changed me and my life like I did with her. We've dated for months and even experience the way two people who love each other show it. But are we ready to take that to another level after being together as a couple for six months, I suppose if you can't how long I have been in love with her I would call that eight months but is that enough?

Hikari could tell Isamu was thinking about what she told him. She wouldn't mind having raven as a sister in law, but is worry that raven might say no or something worse happens. She could only hope raven does say yes and their time of peace lasts just a little longer to find out what happens.

The two siblings then heard the bell of the door open and there they saw their master Hanako come in through the door wearing a blue dress and a brown coat. Hanako saw Isamu and Hikari in the corner of the restaurant and saw the look on Hikari and Isamu's face. One was a happy smile while the other was a 'your late' expression.

"Master Hanako!" shouted Hikari as she got off her chair and ran towards her master hugging her.

"Hikari good to see you again it's been months how have you been?" asked Hanako returning the hug to Hikari.

"I'm been fine master Hanako it's great to see you again I missed you" said Hikari as she let go of the hug.

"Me too I think you have gotten taller and stronger too. I'm glad I made the right choice to let you stay with the titans" said Hanako as she noticed Isamu was still sitting down. She walked over to the table and stared at Isamu. "It's good to see you too Isamu, how have you been?" asked Hanako.

"Fine" I said not moving from my chair.

"How are things in Jump City?" asked Hanako.

"Their all right" I said.

"[Sigh] all right am I going to have to drag you off your chair in order to give me a hug?" asked Hanako who looked like she would drag Isamu out of his chair.

I sighted and knew she would do it. Despite our past differences I really did miss seeing her. I got off my chair, walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Good to see you again master" I said.

"Good to see you too Isamu" said Hanako. Both her and Isamu separated and Hanako began to examine Isamu and smiled at what she saw. "You have grown as well Isamu I'm glad to see your also looking well" said Hanako.

"Thanks master" I said. Before Hanako could say more we noticed some people looking at us which made it a bit uncomfortable for us. "Um maybe we should talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"I think that would be wise let me go talk to the owner and see if he will find us a better place to talk" said Hanako as she went to talk to the owner.

After a few minutes the owner gave us a private table in the other part of the restaurant. The food arrived and soon it was gone leaving Hanako, Hikari, and I a chance to talk. Hanako asked us some basic questions like how were things in Jump city, where we all getting along, the basic things Hanako would asks us. We got to a point where she decided to ask me and Hikari how were things between raven and me, and cyborg and Hikari.

"Things with me and Cy are great master Hanako I am happy to have meet someone as cool and great as cyborg. Though I do wish he stops arguing with beastboy about the whole meat and tofu debate and just try it once so he doesn't have to have their fight it's really annoying seeing fight about something dumb" said Hikari.

"Hey those two fighting is the only entertainment I get in the morning while raven is meditating. Either that or seeing those two play video games where cyborg beats beastboy" I said.

"Just give it sometime Hikari I'm sure those two will get over it. So Isamu how are things going with you and raven? Good I hope" said Hanako.

"Yeah they are we're doing all right better than Hikari and cyborg are" I said. Hikari kicked me in the leg and acted innocently as I looked over to her.

"[Sigh] I see somethings between you two hasn't changed. By the way I heard raven's birthday is coming up do you know what to get her?" asked Hanako.

"No that's why I came along to ask you to help me find her a gift. I got her some good gifts in the past but I want this one to be special and be better than the past gifts" I said almost sounding desparate.

"Hmmm from what Hikari told me there may be some gifts we could get her. Some are from different parts of the world that would take days so that's out. There are others that would take less than that time but would be illegal. But there are some that you can buy here in the states and some of those are here in New york" said Hanako.

"Great we'll go tomorrow and shop for it" said Hikari.

"Good and when we're done we could spend the rest of the day hanging out. Maybe we could go to the central park zoo and see the animals like before" said Hanako.

Hikari and I eyes opened wide when she mention the zoo. "Um actually the zoo is kind of boring now there are plenty of other things to do here in New york" I said trying not to let Hanako know why we really didn't want to go to the zoo.

Hanako stared at Isamu and Hikari and could tell they did something. Then the answer came to her, she sighted and put her hands to her face knowing what they did. "You two went already to the zoo, played with the animals in your soul reaper forms, and put those teachers in the gorilla exhibit didn't you?" Hanako asked.

"Well in my defense...Hikari was the one who put them in the gorilla exhibit" I said pointing to Hikari.

_Titans tower_

It was in the middle of the night in Jump city. At titans tower cyborg and beastboy were watching some tv when robin came in after taking Nicki out for a walk. "How was the walk?" asked cyborg as he saw robin releasing Nicki from her leash.

"Fine Nicki makes for a good running partner" said robin as he walked over to the kitchen to get some water for himself and Nicki.

"I know I was on the treadmill this morning for hours along with Nicki and I swear that dog didn't look tired. When I left and came back she was still running" said cyborg.

"Yeah I think we need to check her and make sure she isn't on anything" said beastboy. Nicki simply growled at beastboy making beastboy a little afraid of her.

"Anyways anything interesting happened while I was out? Where is starfire, terra, and raven? Terra called said she needed to talk to starfire said it was urgent" said robin.

"I don't know terra said they needed to talk to raven about something. Terra said it was a girl thing so I guess it's a girl thing" said beastboy.

"Also on the news they said that tomorrow would be the grand opening of that new factory made by Alexander Markoneous who arrived later today" said cyborg.

"I heard of him while we were in Tokyo he is becoming very popular these last two years I'm surprise he is building a factory here. Wouldn't they normally build one in bigger cities like Gotham?" asked robin.

"Yeah but with they decided to build it here thinking it would be safer here than in Gotham" said cyborg.

"I love Alex his company makes some of the coolest video games. Including the new one that's coming out soon which I already have reserved" said beastboy.

"How? You don't have any money" said cyborg.

"Who says I don't?" asked beastboy.

"Everyone" said cyborg.

"All right that's enough you two let's get dinner ready should we order or are is there some food left to make here?" asked robin as he walked over to the kitchen.

"I say we order some pizza...and make it the meat lover special" said cyborg as got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen as well.

"Dude I told you I don't eat meat buy some veggie pizza for me" said beastboy.

Meanwhile in raven's room. "Raven you shouldn't be feeling sad you should be happy" said terra. Terra and starfire were in raven's room. Raven was sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. Starfire was next to her trying to comfort her and terra was sitting on the edge of bed trying her best also to help make raven feel better.

"How can I be happy? I'm too young to be pregnant, I'm not ready to have a child" said raven.

"But raven your going to be a mother and Isamu is going to be a father. How can you not be happy?" asked starfire.

"I'm just not ready to be a mom. I know Isamu would probably make a good dad but me...kids are afraid of me starfire I have seen it they don't like me" said raven.

"Raven that's not true. Melvin, teether, and timmy like you. You did well taking care of them and I'm sure your going to do the same with your baby" said terra.

When raven heard terra say her baby she placed her hands on her stomach. She concentrated and used her powers to try and sense something. Then she felt something, a life force inside of her. "That's my baby?" said raven whispering to herself.

"It is...your going to make a great mother raven. Remember your not alone in this you have your friends and we will help you get through this no matter what" said starfire as she had her hand on raven's shoulder to reassure her all would be all right.

"We will help you raven and we will help you when you tell Isamu" said terra as she walked over till she sat next to raven.

"Thank you guys" said raven feeling a little less stress and happy that her friends helped her.

Just then the alarm went off the girls overheard robin calling out to them saying there was trouble. "We'll discuss this later let's go" said terra as she, starfire, and raven ran out of the room.

_Markoneous Factory_

The titans arrived to the factory of Alexander Markoneous. They found the security guards were taken out along with the video cameras. The titans looked around and saw the area was big too big for them to look as a group. Robin decided to separate into three groups. Robin would go with starfire, beastboy would go with terra, and cyborg would go with raven. The titans nodded and all separated but kept their eyes out for anything. Beastboy and terra passed down a hall looking around and finding nothing out of the ordinary. Beastboy on the otherhand had his eyes on the big machines that were surrounding them. "Look at this place this Alex guy must be loaded to have made all of these machines" said beastboy amazed by what he was seeing.

"I never heard of this guy till eight months ago when you started buying his video games. Still I got to admit when I did find out about him I was amazed at all the things his company has done" said terra as they passed down two corners. "Which way should we go?" asked terra.

"Hmmm well how about I go this way and you go that way. If we don't find anything we come back here and meet up with the others" said beastboy.

"I don't know beastboy that seems risky what if the bad guy or guys attack us while we're separated?" asked terra not sure separating is a good idea.

"Relax Ter, nothing bad will happen look how about this I'll check out this part quickly and if it leads to nowhere I come back here and we go the other way" said beastboy.

"Find but just go check it out don't be long" said terra. Beastboy nodded and went to go check. While beastboy went to check terra heard some noises in the other hall. "Hey beastboy I heard something...beastboy?" asked terra. "Hey beastboy you there?" said terra sounding concern that beastboy wasn't responding. The noise got louder so terra decided to go check on beastboy to make sure he was all right before checking on the noise. Terra walked down the hall and saw nothing. As she slowly crept along the aisles high with pieces of machinery she soon heard the strange noise again. She looked around and saw nothing. She continued walking down the aisle when she came across beastboy who looked to be knocked out.

"Beastboy are you okay? Beastboy?" asked terra concern about beastboy when she then heard the noise again this time it sounded louder and closer. She activated her powers and waited for whoever or whatever was making the noise to show up. She looked around and heard the noises were getting closer and closer but she couldn't see who it was. She continue to look around till the noises suddenly stopped. Terra wondered what happened and thought whoever it was making the noise left. Then suddenly a shadow fell across her she looked up and saw a pale figure descend on her till she saw nothing but darkness.

Robin and starfire reached the end of the hall and found nothing. Robin was about to called for the others to regroup when he saw cyborg and raven ahead of them. "Guys any luck?" asked robin.

"Nothing we couldn't find anyone or anything around here...where is beastboy and terra?" asked cyborg.

"I don't know let me try and contact them" said robin. Before he did however he head some noises down the hall behind the door at the end of the hall. "Let's go" said robin as he signaled to the others towards the door. As they arrived to the door robin opened it slowly he looked inside and saw two men inside. One was wearing a black suit and the other wearing a black cloak and hood covering his face. Robin recognized the suited man as Alexander Markoneous while the other he didn't know who it was. The cloak man grabbed the man in the suit by the neck and lifted him. Robin saw this and gave the order for the titans to charge in. Cyborg shot his sonic blaster at the hooded man who lets go of the man in the black suit and jumped up on the rail looking down on the titans.

Robin, cyborg, and raven were on the defensive while starfire check on Alex. "Are you all right?" asked starfire.

Alex began to cough and nodded. "Yes I am thank you" said Alex.

"What are you doing here Mr. Markoneous?" asked robin not taking his eyes off the hodded man though.

"I was here to check on things for tomorrow when that hodded man came in and attacked me" said Alex.

"Are you injured?" asked raven.

"Just a little bruised but other than that I'm fine" said Alex.

"All right then who are you?" said robin as he turned to the hooded man.

"Heh the famous teen titans I have heard much about you from my partner. I am so glad to finally get a chance to meet you" said the hodded man.

"We're not going to ask again who are you?" said cyborg as he aimed his sonic blaster at the hooded man.

"Ah of course my name is Mark and you must be cyborg, starfire, raven, and robin" said Mark as he started into each of the titans saying their names in the order he was staring. "But wait aren't you missing four members of your team including a green elf boy and a blonde girl?" said Mark sounding a bit sarcastic to the titans.

"What did you do to them?" demanded robin.

"I didn't do anything but my friends did" said Mark as three figures all appeared behind him. "Don't worry though they didn't harmed them but they may have left them a bit bruised more than the way I plan to leave Alexander there" said Mark as he turned his attention to Alex.

"Raven get Alex out of here and make sure he doesn't get hurt. We got this" said robin. Raven nodded and helped Alex to his feet. Raven soon helped Alex out of the room and out to safety.

"You really think she'll protect him? Do any of you think your getting out of this place in once piece?" said Mark.

"Don't underestimate us Mark we're tougher than we look" said robin as he took out two staffs and the others got ready for the fight.

"I know that but you three shouldn't underestimate my friends here their not from 'around' here if you get my drift" said Mark. Soon the three figures jumped down from the rail and landed on the ground. "Take care of them...Assajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Katalia" said Mark as the three figures removed their cloaks and revealed themselves all in their fighting stances. The titans knew this night may have gotten much worse than they thought.

**Finally my mystery partner has been revealed. Incase you don't know who it is he is known as General Herbison. He is the author of the Forever Empire series. Check it out to find out who Mark is and who Katalia is. How Mark is in this story will be reveal in good times that's it for now. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter please and will see you all next time. Take care and see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here my children and in the last chapter yes my partner is General Herbison and is the author the the Forever empire series. All will be explained on how he got to the DC universe in due time but for now we will continue where we left off. This fight scene was made by the good General so we hope you enjoy it, it will be the first time the titans fight an enemy from a different dimension (besides trigon of course) who's skills and powers are different from what they have encounter in the past. **

**Now for the disclaimer part. I don't own anything of DC universe, Bleach, just my oc characters and the General does not own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. And now here it is chapter five.**

**Enter The Empire**

_Markoneous Factory_

Back in the factory the teen titans were battling Mark and his inner circle. General Grievous was fighting cyborg, Assajj Ventress was fighting robin, and Katalia was fighting Starfire.

"You're going down" Cyborg grunted as he and Grievous tried to outmuscle each other in a test of strength.

"Come on bird boy" Ventress took up a martial arts stance, "Let's see who's the better fighter"

Robin cautiously approached her then swung with his right only to have her flip over him and bring her leg around for a round house kick. He ducked and tried to counter with a leg sweep which she jumped over and smashed her knee into his face.

"Not bad" Robin admitted as he got to his feet, wiping away a dribble of blood.

"Round two?" Ventress smirked.

"Oh are you not just adorable" Starfire smiled as she scratched Katalia's ears.

Katalia rubbed against Starfire then stabbed her in the leg with her tail and when Starfire tried to step back Katalia delivered a devastating upper cut.

"Time to prove who is better" Grievous arms split in two so he had four arms, two were holding Cyborg while the other two punched him in the hut and head, when Cyborg tried to go for an overhead toss Grievous clawed feet dug into the ground and instead he threw Cyborg into a large rack piled with machine parts which fell on him.

"Please stop chasing me" Starfire called as she flew around the large factory with Katalia keeping up by jumping from gang plank to gangplank and pipe to pipe.

"What's the matter afraid of a kitty cat" Katalia taunted, "Don't worry once I deal with you your bird boyfriend is next" Katalia somersaulted to avoid the shower of green bolts Starfire threw at her.

"So you're the leader even though you have no powers" Ventress remarked as she and Robin traded blows which the other would block, "Did they give you the position out of pity?" she smirked.

Robin responded by attempting a drop kick and she seemed to vanish as she moved unbelievably fast to the side. Robin turned to face her.

"You know bird boy I can do more than just fight" she raised a hand and a large engine lifted off the ground and flung itself at Robin. He dived out of the way as it crashed beside him.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

"I am a member of the Inner Circle you really think I wouldn't be able to do more than hand to hand combat?" she flicked a hand and Robin felt something push him hard and he crashed into the side of a generator.

"Oh you are going down" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Grievous who spun in mid-air over it and grabbed Cyborg's arm. With a wicked laugh he ripped the sonic cannon out of Cyborg's arm and smashed it against Cyborg's head. Grievous picked Cyborg up and threw him into Robin. They both collapsed then heard a scream and Starfire crashed to the ground in front of them. She got to her knees then Katalia landed beside her and delivered a powerful kick to her head.

"Enough" Mark ordered and his Inner Circle jumped up to the gang plank to stand beside him, "Until we meet again titans"

Ventress threw something to the floor and a large cloud of smoke enveloped them. When the smoke cleared, Mark and his Inner Circle were gone.

_Outside_

"Thank you my dear" Alex kissed Raven's hand, "If you or your friends need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you but I must get back to my friends" Raven flew back into the factory as Alex got into his limo.

As the limo drove Alex sighted and took out a bottle of wine and poured it in two glass cups. He then passed the cup foward then a hand appeared and took the cup.

"Excelent performance you really had them going with your act" said the man sitting across from Alex.

"Thank you Tasein it was fun playing that part" said Alex as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well?" Talsein asked as Alex sat down.

"They have no idea and I have their trust." Alex nodded, "They didn't even know that who they thought was Mark was a robot while the real one was right beside them." Alex Markoneous aka Mark laughed as his limo headed off into the night.

_Inside_

Raven came back inside and saw the others were unconscious. She ran toward the others and checked if they were alive. She sighed in relief when she felt they were alive. She looked around and saw that Mark and his group left. But then she heard a noise coming from behind. Her hands began to glow black as she prepeared to attack whoever it was behind her. In one quick turn she turned around but stopped when she saw it was terra limping as she was carrying beastboy on her shoulders.

"Terra" said raven as she ran towards terra. Terra fell her knees and dropped beastboy next to her carefuly. "Are you okay? What happened?" asked raven as she checked on terra and beastboy to see where they were injured.

"We were walking down the hall then came across two ways. Beastboy went to check on the left one and told me to wait for him to come back so we can check on the right. But then I began to hear some noises so I went to see beastboy to tell him" Terra stopped when raven touched her right rib side. She flinched when raven touched her there, raven could tell that is where she was hit. "B-but then the noises began to get louder and louder till I found beastboy unconscious I checked if he was all right when the noises began to come closer and closer till they stopped. And the last thing I remember is something pale looking came down from above and then that's it" said terra.

Raven used her powers to heal terra so she could help her with the others. Terra noticed the others were knocked out, she looked around the room and noticed that it looked like a big fight took place. "What happened in here?" asked terra as raven finished healing her.

"No idea, listen help me get the others together I will use my powers to teleport us back to the tower" said raven as she helped terra lift beastboy towards the others.

"You think if we weren't knocked out or wherever you went to we could have stopped who did this?" asked terra.

"I don't know...but after what we saw I don't think it would have made much of a difference" said raven as they lowered beastboy down and teleported out of the factory.

_New York_

The next day Hikari, Hanako, and I went out shopping to all the shops in the big apple. Which was becoming once again the worst day of my life. We went shopping for clothes, shoes, purses, jackets, and coats. All of which were for Hikari and Hanako leaving me to carry all the bags again. We had bought some things for the others when we got back, yet we haven't found anything for raven yet and I was starting to lose my patients. We were in yet another clothing store where Hikari and Hanako were looking for some dresses to buy and me I was sitting on a chair with the bags on the floor. I could hear them talking about which dress looks pretty, which fits them, which would look good with their shoes or purses. That was the last straw for me.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to help me buy a gift for raven not make me carry all of your bags and run around with you two carrying this junk" I said.

"Patients Isamu we'll get there just be a little more patient. Tell you what take all of that stuff back to the hotel and come back here. I promise you when you get back I will have found raven her gift for you to give her" said Hanako.

"Fine I'll be back then. We're do I meet you guys?" I asked as I calmed down.

"Meet us at central park I will have found her gift and bring it to the park. Oh and don't teleport walk or get a cab to head back to the hotel" said Hanako.

"But that will take me longer to get back. There is traffic which would take me hours and I think it's going to rain if I walk" I said not wanting to go with either choice.

"Fine but only because in those bags are half of mine and Hikari's stuff...walk to the hotel and if it starts to rain teleport to the hotel. But then you will have to walk or get a cab to meet us in central park" said Hanako.

"That's cruel making go through all of that...fine but if I get sick I'll know who to blame" I said as I grabbed the bags and headed out of the store towards the hotel.

Hikari walked up to her master and could tell why she send Isamu walking. "Let me guess you don't know what to get raven do you?" said Hikari.

Hanako looked around before responding to Hikari. "Not really, I have some ideas but none I don't think raven will like" said Hanako.

"Well why did you say you know what to get her?" asked Hikari wondering why her master lied to Isamu.

"I did it so Isamu would be the one to look for it and not us" said Hanako.

"Wait so we're not going to meet him in central park or look for raven's gift?" asked Hikari.

"Nope instead we are going to go and hang out the rest of the day together what do you say?" asked Hanako.

Hikari thought for a moment and did want to help her brother look for the gift but decided that that was something he needed to do on his own. "All right could we go to the museum?" asked Hikari.

"Sure let's go" said Hanako as the two girls headed out the store and headed to the museum.

I walked down the streets of New york carrying all this junk Hanako and Hikari left me with. I looked around and saw some people looking at me weird which was becoming annoying. I looked around and decided to go down a empty allyway. I turned a corner and saw no one around, so I used my flash step and returned to the hotel room. I dropped all the bags and returned to the allyway but took a different route. I pass down the street and decided to go to central park and find Master Hanako. But as I turned a corner I saw something. It was a ring, I looked inside and saw it was a engagement ring. I looked at the ring and began to have the same thoughts as before yesterday. I have wondered what would happen if I did propose to Rachel. **I know she would be surprise but if we really love each other the way we do then there is no harm in asking. **I snapped out of my thoughts and decided to go inside and buy her the ring and maybe if I look around hard enough I would find something else incase I back out on asking.

_Titans tower_

The titans were at the tower all tired, sore, and injured from their encounter from Mark and his group called the 'Inner Circle'. Cyborg was in his room repairing his arm after his fight against Grievous. Starfire was in the medical room recovering from her wound she suffered from Katalia and bruises she suffered. Beastboy, terra, raven, and robin were in the common room listening in to what beastboy had told them about what he saw and terra finishing telling them what happened as well. Beastboy explained that he saw something down the hall when he went to check it out some cat girl came from behind him and kicked him across the head and send him towards the wall knocking him out. Terra couldn't see who it was but did notice the person she figure was a pale looking figure.

From what they said robin knew who attacked them. "Looks like you two were taken out by Mark's inner circle. The one who took you out beastboy her name was Katalia and the one we figure took you out terra was the one I fought Assajj Ventress" said robin as he explained to terra and beastboy who attacked them.

"I still can't believe they beaten you guys I know they took me and beastboy out first and quick. But I would figure you guys would stand more of a chance against them" said terra.

"I wish I was there to help you guys. If I was we would have stand a better chance against them as a team" said raven feeling bad she wasn't there to help her friends.

"It's not your fault raven I doubt even if you were there it would have helped much. That Ventress woman she did something, she lifted her hand and was able to move things. Then when she was close to me she flicked her hand and I felt something push me" said Robin feeling where he he felt the push.

"Maybe she had the same powers as raven does" said beastboy as he put an ice pack on his head.

"Maybe or she could have psychic powers that could explain how she was able to levitate things" said terra.

"It's possible, until then we will need to be ready when and if we encounter them again" said robin.

"Should we tell Isamu and Hikari about this, we could contact them and tell them what happened" said beastboy.

"Not yet I don't want them to worry. We will tell them when they come back Isamu told us they would be back tomorrow in the middle of the day so when they do come back we will tell them" said robin.

"I guess so...well I am going to get some rest it's been a long night and I need to go meditate" said raven.

"All right I need to go check on starfire anyways, get some rest guys" said robin as he left the room and headed to the medical room to see starfire.

"I'm going to get some rest as well, you coming Terra?" asked beastboy.

"In a minute I need to ask raven something first" said terra. Beastboy nodded and headed off to his room to get some rest leaving raven and terra alone. "You okay?" asked terra.

"Not really, after the day we had yesterday my mood has changed from bad to worse" said raven.

"Not one of our most finest days huh? But hey the good thing is Isamu and Hikari come back tomorrow. That's good news right?" said terra hoping that would lift ravens mood till she realize what she said.

Raven soon realize that Isamu was coming back and she still had no idea what to say to him. She knew he would notice if she was pregnant and knew she wouldn't to be able to hide it much longer. She needed help to keep this from the others at least long enough for her to tell Isamu the truth.

"Raven don't worry starfire and I will make sure the others don't find out. Everything will be all right" said terra.

"I hope so Terra after what happened today I really hope it will be all right" said raven.

_Tokyo, Japan_

Meanwhile it was one in the morning the next day in the rising sun of Japan. Ontop of one of the high buildings was Ronin Suzuki looking out into the night smoking a cigar as he looked out into the city below.

"You know it's bad for someone your age to be smoking that kind of stuff" said a voice that came from behind Ronin.

Ronin turned to see a man wearing a dark green shirt and pants, with a black coat that has a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. The man also wore a green and white stripe bucket hat, and traditional japanese wooden sandals. "Well now it's been a long time hasn't it, Kisuke Urahara. What brings you here I would figure you be sleeping at this time at night" said Ronin as Urahara came out of the shadow and approached Ronin with his cane.

"I heard from Yoruichi that you were coming here. So I figure I come by and see how you were doing" said Urahara as he looked out into the city next to Ronin.

"I told her not to say a word to anyone I was here. But I guss that's my fault trusting her, she would only keep her mouth shut if you asked her to but with me I guess not" said Ronin.

"I guess so, she was always like that even when we were younger. But you would know that after all she was once your apprentice" said Urahara.

"For a few weeks, afterwards she grew stronger on her own. But I take it you didn't come here to talk about the good old days" said Ronin as he looked down on Urahara.

"I heard that the soul society is on high alert ever since you told us Talsein was planning something big. Since the fight against Aizen the soul society has been trying to regroup themsevles and prepare for a future attack from Talsein. Of course from what you told us months ago in Jump City their not sure their ready for whatever he has plan" said Urahara.

"Slade only told me that what happened in Jump city was nothing compare to what Talsein has plan. He is up to something and I don't think he is doing this alone" said Ronin.

"You believe he is working with someone?" said Urahara.

"The justice league and I have noticed the number of criminals have disappeared these last few months. Not only that Luthor has been quiet a little too quiet. Batman said he has had his eye on him for months now but hasn't found anything that would have them think it's related to Talsein" said Ronin.

"Hmmm what has slade told you about this?" asked Urahara.

"Nothing I told him to keep quiet for now and to contact me if he finds out the true plans of Talsein in order to move in to stop him" said Ronin.

'I'm surprise you still trust him after that stunt he pulled back in Jump city when he tried to kill the girl Terra" said Urahara.

"It's true he went back on his word, but he has proven to be of some use to us. And he did reveal that Talsein needs terra and raven for his plan to work. So when he makes his move we will move in to stop him" said Ronin.

"Let's hope your plan works Talsein because if it doesn't alot of people could die. Alot of good ones" said Urahara.

"You just get everything ready for the worse to happen. I will deal with Talsein when we meet again. I will finish this once and for all before he does more harm" said Ronin as he dropped his cigar and crushed it.

"Will you be able to do what needs to be done Ronin?" asked Urahara.

Ronin paused for a moment to think about what Urahara said. He knew what Urahara meant and knew there was one way to end this war. If Talsein doesn't surrender he would need to do what is right and end this. "I will give him one more chance. He if doesn't accept that chance...I will do what needs to be done then" said Ronin as he walked away from Urahara and disappeared.

_Jump City_

The Next day the titans were all in the common room resting. Cyborg was sitting in the kitchen making some final adjustments to his new arm. Starfire was preparing some food for when Isamu and Hikari returns. Beastboy and terra were watching some tv. Robin was in the crime room looking over some of the tapes Alexander Markoneous send over from the factory where the titans fought Mark and his inner circle. He hoped to find somekind of weakness in the inner circles so the next time they fight them they would be ready. While raven was in her room still trying to figure out how to tell Isamu that she was pregnant.

The doors opened and in came Isamu and Hikari. "We're home!" said Hikari.

"Welcome home friends" said starfire as she flew towards Hikari and Isamu and gave both a bone crushing hug. "We have missed you so much did you miss us?" said starfire.

"We..missed you..too starfire..can't breath though" I said trying to breath.

"Oh of course sorry about that" said starfire letting go the two siblings from her hug.

"Welcome back you two how was New York?" asked cyborg as he walked over towards Isamu and Hikari.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked terra.

"Did you bring us something?" asked beastboy as he recieved a slap to the back of the head from cyborg. "Ouch careful dude my head still hurts since that night we..." terra elbowed beastboy to prevent him from saying about what happened in the factory.

"Why does your headd hurt?" I asked as I noticed the others seemed quiet. "Is everything all right? Is raven okay?" I asked worried something happened to raven.

"She is fine but something did happen" said starfire who had a concern look on her face and a sounded worried.

"What happened?" asked Hikari who seemed worried now.

"It's a long story" said cyborg.

"We got time" I said to the others. Cyborg sighted and soon explained what happened.

**Chapter five is done, I hope you all liked the fight scene. You can thank the General for that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will update when I can and get the next chapter up when I don't have any school work to do. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Take care and see you all next time.**

**Jason: Another fine chapter finished I am glad this story is going as well as I hoped it would.**

**Hikari: Hey how come Isamu got to narrate this story? I thought it was my turn.**

**Jason: You were late so I had to do with what I had. Don't worry in the next chapter you will get a chance to do it.**

**Hikari: You better or I will hurt you.**

**Jason: You can't I am your creator there for I can destroy you...nah I wouldn't do that I ain't that cruel.**

**Hikari: I know...by the way so the mystery partner is actually this General Herbison? **

**Jason: Did you see that coming?**

**Hikari: Nope nor did I expect the titans to lose so easily to this Inner circle. I don't like Grievous because he's ugly, Ventress is cool because she can fight, Katalia I like because she looks like a kitty who I want to hug and pet.**

**Jason: Yeah just be careful she isn't the type that allows anyone to pet her. Only Mark can, I would try but after finding out what she did to Mark IV I decided not to.**

**Hikari: Who's Mark IV? **

**Jason: You'll have to find out if you read his story. Well that's it for now see you all next time take care then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and things are starting to pick up with the story. This chapter will be filled with some answers to how my partner General Herbison got his characters Mark and the inner circle into the story. Other things will be answered as well and I hope it is well explained and hope you all like it. Now the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of the DC universe, Bleach, just my oc characters nor does the General own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Now here is chapter six.**

**Sectrets explained**

_Titans tower_

Cyborg explained to Isamu and me what happened when we left and I couldn't believe what we heard. Not only did they lose to some guy named Mark and his group but they hurt them. That made me mad and Isamu mad that our friends got hurt. "I can't believe this Mark and his group did that to you guys. If I ever meet this Mark guy I am going to make him regret what he did" I said.

"Why didn't you guys contact us? We would have been here in a flash if you had called us" said Isamu still sounding a bit mad.

"We didn't want to interupt your time with your master. We thought we could hanlde it on our own like we've always done" said cyborg.

"I guess we just let our guard down thinking they were no threat to us and looked at what happened" said beastboy.

"It's not your fault, you guys have been use to dealing with criminals in the past and have done it well without us. Don't blame yourselves just be glad your alive and in one piece" said Isamu.

"Your right and hey at least we didn't get our butt kicked like BB did with that Katalia girl" said cyborg.

"She was a cat girl and she caught me off guard" said beastboy still feeling embarrass he lost to another cat girl.

"It's okay beastboy" said terra as she hugged him and gave him a kiss to make him feel better.

"Shall I go inform robin you have arrived?" asked starfire.

"I'll go I need to drop off my stuff anyways where is he anyways?" asked Isamu.

"I'll show you I need to talk to him about something anyways" said cyborg as he led Isamu to where robin was.

"Well I better go take my stuff to my room as well and see Nicki" said Hikari as she picked up her stuff and headed towards her room.

Terra looked over at starfire and nodded towards where Hikari was going. Starfire returned the nod and knew what Terra wanted to do. "Hey beastboy could you do me a favor" asked terra.

"Sure what's up?" asked beastboy.

"Well starfire, raven, and I need to talk to Hikari about something. It's a girl thing could you keep an eye on starfire's food and make sure it doesn't get burned?" asked terra.

"Uh sure how long do I have to wait?" asked beastboy.

"Just until the bell rings then carefully take out the food" said starfire as she removed the apron and handed it to beastboy. The two girls left the room leaving beastboy alone to deal with the food.

I was in my room putting away some of the things I bought in New york. Some clothes, shoes, and a new jacket. As I unpacked I found my digital camera and decided to upload all my pictures into the computer. But before I had a chance to do so I heard a knock on my door. Then a sound that belonged to terra and starfire. I walked over and opened the door to see the two girls there and also raven. "Hey raven how have you been? We missed you" I said.

"I missed you both as well. Listen can we talk for a moment alone there is something I need to talk to you about" said raven who seemed concern about something.

"Uh sure go ahead come in" I said letting the girls come into my room. "Okay so what's up?" I asked.

"Well listen Isamu told me that you knew about me and him well...'doing it' and you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone" said raven as she sat on Hikari's bed.

"Yeah...let me guess you know I told starfire and terra didn't you?" I said as I looked to terra and starfire and saw them nodding. "Yeah sorry about that raven it's just when I bought that pregnacy test for you they kind of saw me and I had to tell them the truth otherwise they would have told Isamu. Then he would get the wrong idea and kill cyborg or whoever he thought I was spending with with" I said hoping raven will understand why I told the girls.

"It's okay, at least you had your reasons. One I would believe since Isamu did say if you got pregnant before your 21 he would kill the guy who got you pregnant" said raven.

"Wait he meant that I thought it was a joke" said terra.

"Nope he would do it trust me I know" I said.

"Why until 21 though? I thought it is natural for women to have children at the age of 18" said starfire.

"Sometimes but that only happens when they are stupid and get drunk. Or my favorite way they decided not to wear a condom because they don't think their going to get pregnant if they do it once with no protection" I said almost sounding like I was giving a hint.

"Wh-why would that be your favorite?" asked raven who seemed worried what Hikari was saying.

"Oh it's just something I see happening to people who thinki nothing bad will happen if they don't use protection it's nothing...so why did you bring up the whole sex thing?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to raven.

"Well because well the reason I brought it up is because something happened when you and Isamu left. The thing I found out was..." before raven could say more Hikari interupted her.

"The thing is your pregnant and you need my help on how to tell Isamu or at least keep this from him until your ready to tell him?" I said figuring out what raven wanted to say.

Raven and the others looked surprise that Hikari already knew that she was pregnant. "Ho-how did you know?" asked raven who didn't want to face Hikari feeling embarrass that she knew.

"Well a few days ago after our fight against Overload Isamu asked me to check on you. When I was healing you I sensed something within you. Life growing inside of you and that's when I realize you were pregnant" I said as I explained to the others how I figured out she was pregnant.

"How come you didn't tell any of us or at least told raven she was pregnant?" asked starfire.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want you all to worry about her being pregnant. I figure robin would tell you not to go on any missions that would risk the baby. I didn't tell Isamu because with Talsein and everything I didn't want him to worry that Talsein might use that reason to hurt you and the baby to hurt Isamu" I said. I placed my hand to ravens so she would look at me. "Also I didn't tell you because I wanted you to find out the truth for yourself. What you have inside of you raven isn't a bad thing it's the most wonderful thing that could have happen to you and Isamu" I said hoping she would cheer up a little.

"She is right raven, you being pregnant isn't as bad as you think it is. Your going to make a great mother like Isamu is going to be a great father as well" said terra.

"I know Isamu would make a great father I have seen how the kids are with him. But with me I don't know, I know melvin, teether, and timmy like me. But normal kids...they don't" said Raven.

"Raven this will be different. This will be your child and children love their mothers. It doesn't matter what you look like what matters is the bond the two of you will have when you hold your child for the first time. That is when the bond will be form and your baby will fall in love with you when you meet" said starfire.

The other girls smiled by what starfire said and understood it. "She's right raven your going to be all right and your not going to have to do this alone. You got everyone who will help you get through this no matter what" said terra.

"Th-thank you guys I appreciate all that you have doen for me. But I'm still not sure if I should tell Isamu at least not yet" said raven.

"Tell you what take your time and when your ready we will help you tell him. At the mean time we should try and keep the others from figuring out about the baby. Starfire and Terra come here" I said ordering the girls to come foward.

When they did I got off the bed and stood infront of the two. "Okay here is what I think we should do. We know robin will be busy with the whole Mark thing so he won't notice raven is pregnant but incase he does starfire you distract him in anyway you can understand?" I asked to starfire. When she nodded I turned my attention to terra. "Terra I need you to help keep cyborg from noticing as well. I would do it but I need to help raven with the pregnacy thing since I know a little bit about these kind of things, beastboy won't notice a thing because he will be too busy with games, movies, or you" I said to terra. Terra understood which left me and raven. 'Raven I will try and find a kido spell that hopefully will keep your symptoms from showing for a while till you tell Isamu. I know one that will work for five days, it's short I know but it's the only thing I can think of. You okay with the five days?" I asked to raven.

"Yes I am" said raven agreeing to the five days.

"Okay while well you two leave us I need to conduct the kido spell and I need total concentration" I said. The girls nodded and left the room leaving me and raven alone. I walked over to look for my notepad that contained my list of kido spells. As I found it I flipped over the pages to try and find the right spell for the job. Raven walked over and saw me looking over some of my spells.

"Do you really think I would make for a good mother?" asked raven.

"Of course you would. Your a good person raven, you and Isamu would make great parents I know you would" I said. Raven smiled by what Hikari said. She walks back to the bed and letting Hikari finish look over her notes. She then placed her hand on her stomach and tried to feel the child again. She could sense something inside of her and knew that was her child. She opened her eyes thinking of what her friends said to her and wonders if what they said is true. **Maybe their right, maybe I would be a great mother. You never know.**

_Markoneous Industries Boardroom_

"It seems sir that in the last several months our sales have doubled in the gaming department" man addressed the board of directors and the president of the company, Alex Markoneous.

"Excellent" Alex exclaimed, "What news of our satellite network?" he asked a nervous looking woman who was trying to avoid being seen.

She coughed a little then stood up

"I am afraid sir that the United States government will not permit you to send up any more satellites above them. They feel that you are taking too much liberty in expanding your own network." She sat down slowly.

"Very well" Alex took a deep breath, "For now we must be patient, they will allow us to send up those satellites sooner or later. Now we move onto our telephone sales." He looked back at the man who had mentioned the gaming sales.

"More good news on that part sir" he smiled, "We have just bought out another phone company, one less competitor sir."

"Brilliant" Alex pointed at the man, "I like the way you're handling this, keep it up and you'll be promoted by the end of the month"

"Thank you sir" he grinned.

A woman walked into the room. She wore black heel shoes, with a slightly short black skirt that stopped just short of her knees, a white shirt with the top two buttons out. Her long black hair swished as she walked over to Alex. She bent over to whisper in his ear, some of the male members leaned forward slightly to get a better view. Alex stood up. He glanced at the board members.

"Excuse me, there is a matter I must attend to, until then meeting adjourned." He left the boardroom with the woman close behind.

Alex and the woman headed towards the elevatator, when they reached Alex's office floor he entered his office and locked the door. He turned to his office room and saw a man wearing dark pants, red shirt and jacket sitting on the couch Alex had in his office in the dark eating one of the apples Alex had in his office.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alex as he walked towards his desk with the woman close behind him.

"I'm here to talk I heard you were in Jump city where you had your group attack the titans. Now I know the Master agreed to this but I still think it wasn't a good idea for you to do that. Especially when we're close to achieving our goal" said the man as he got off the couch and incinerated the rest of the apple.

"I needed to gain their trust in order to achieve our goal. Also this was the perfect chance to gain their trust while Isamu and his sister we're out Tetsip" said Alex.

Tetsip stepped out of the shadow with his red eyes staring at Alex. "I know that boy but why send you when he could have send us. More importantly why didn't you use that bucket of bolts you used or cat girl here to force raven to join us and why didn't you take terra while you we're there" said Tetsip as he turned to the woman next to Alex.

"Because Tetsip Mark ordered us not to. Talsein told him raven would join us in time of her own will and terra will too as well. So why don't you go back home and let the big kids handle this" said the woman.

"Careful Katalia you may be an ally but that doesn't mean I trust you" said Tetsip as he turned to the woman who pressed something on her watch and soon the image of he woman turned to Katalia.

"I don't trust you either Tetsip, but we got no choice but to trust you right?" said Katalia.

"For now, my master told me you would assist us when we first meet you two years ago. I have never disobeyed nor doubt him. That's why I trust in his choice in letting you help us, but remember if you betray or harm him I will burn you both till you are nothing more than ashes in the wind" said Tetsip.

Alex seemed amused by what Tetsip said. He knew Tetsip would do that if it wasn't for Talsein telling him not to. Alex thought back at the time he did meet Talsein and his group two years ago.

_(2 years ago)_

_A circle of red energy appeared on a hill just outside Tokyo and four figures appeared through it._

_"Where are we?" A pale slender woman asked a smaller, late teens man._

_"I'm working on it Ventress" he replied as he worked with a small computer on his wristband_

_"Hmmm this planet obviously has a form of intelligent species judging by they have a large number of buildings and power supply." A tall cyborg studied the city below them._

_"Well that's good Grievous" a cat like girl jumped onto his shoulders to get a better view, "Except we don't know if this place is part of the Empire"_

_"Katalia get off General Grievous shoulder" the young man instructed her, "Honestly we are both nineteen and you act like a kid sometimes."_

_"Lighten up Mark" she punched his arm playfully as she dismounted from Grievous._

_"I will when I know where we are." Mark snapped._

_"We've been waiting for you" came a voice_

_Mark and his Inner Circle spun around to find six people standing a short distance away._

_General Grievous activated two lightsabers, Ventress activated her two and Katalia ignited her purple one._

_"Identify yourselves" Grievous ordered._

_"Stand down guys" Mark stepped in front of his Inner Circle, "These people said they were waiting for us so that means they are not mere life forms" he turned to the strangers, "I would be correct?"_

_"You would"_

_The six people split three to each side as a seventh figure stepped forward he was a man wearing a dark cloak and hood covering his body and face._

_"Greetings I am Talsein Yamamoto" he extended his hand._

_"Emperor Markoneous but call me Mark" he shook Talsein's hand, "You were expecting me?"_

_"Yes" Talsein nodded, "I know someone who can see the future who told me where and when you would arrive"_

_"Interesting, you don't seem disturbed by my companions so you are obviously a strong person who knew of my arrival and wanted to meet me." Mark mused, "Perhaps we can discuss where this is?" he waved a hand towards Tokyo._

_"That is Tokyo and this country is Japan" Talsein replied, "This planet is called Earth"_

_"What sort of a name for a planet is that?" Katalia snorted._

_"Indeed, and I wish to change this world but there are those who stand in my way." Talsein addressed Mark, "This planet is protected by heroes young and old."_

_"Hmm perhaps I can assist you with that" Mark brought a hand to his chin, "I have knowledge of very powerful weapons and technology and you have knowledge of this world. These are my loyal bodyguards, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and my rather unusual girlfriend Katalia," he introduced them._

_"These are my Knights of Utopia Misa, Tetsip, Death star, Yuu, Chiasa and Yemon" Talsein introduced._

_"Have a nice chat guys" Mark waved his Inner Circle on. After a moment they walked over to Talsein's Knights._

_"My scanner is picking up enormous amounts of energy from you and your Knights Talsein." Mark and Talsein moved away from their followers, "Obviously there is a lot more to you than I thought."_

_"Yes there is" Talsein nodded, "Now what would you say if I could give you power and the opportunity to defeat armies of heroes?"_

_Mark looked up at him "I'm listening" said Mark._

_Present_

"I remember Tetsip and don't worry I would never try to harm your master. I owe him for everything he has done for me and my friends. I will help you with your goal and help change this world for the better" said Mark.

"Very well then, I will leave now but remember I have my eyes on the both of you...till then goodbye" said Tetsip as he disappeared in a gulf of flames leaving Mark and Katalia thinking of what he said.

**Chapter six is done my children. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Take care and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky chapter seven is here and I hope it turns out to be good. The last chapter I noticed was short sorry about that, I will try and make this chapter longer. Anyways let me do the whole disclaimer thing I don't own anything of bleach, anything of the DC universe just my oc characters. General Herbison does not own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Now without any further delays here is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Birthday surprises**

_Titans tower_

It has been two days since Isamu and I returned from New york. It's been a quiet day today, but what was different about this day however was that it was raven's birthday. When it was early in the morning I convinced everyone to sneak into ravens room and say 'happy birthday' to her. She was surprised seeing us all in her room and us surprising her. The reaction on her face was so funny I took a picture of it. She demanded that I deleted it, I did right after I uploaded it in my computer. Which I would use for later when I feel like it. While the others got her party ready and Isamu was in his room getting his gifts ready for raven. I decided to pay the birthday girl a visit to check on her condition. Since I cast the kido spell on her raven has been able to surpress her pregnancy symptoms from the others. Since then terra, starfire, and I had taken raven to the hospital to get her check on her pregnacy. When we all left we would tell the boys we all went to the mall for some shopping. Since then the boys haven't suspected a thing. Robin was still focus on finding out who this Mark guys was, cyborg was making some upgrades so when he faces Grievous again he would be ready, beastboy didn't seem to notice a think which was a good thing to us, and Isamu was still too busy getting ready for when he took raven out on their date.

After we went to the doctor raven and the others wanted to buy some books about pregnancy. I told them however it won't be necesary since I have been taught on everykind of medical condition by Master Hanako and has also been taught how to deliver a baby. Did it once and it wasn't that bad, poor Isamu though we had to use his shirt to wrap it around the baby to keep warm. Raven agreed but still wanted to buy a book about pregnacy so she would understand what happens during her nine month of being pregnant. Since then we have kept quiet about this till raven was ready to tell the others about her being pregnant. She promised us she would tell the others before the five days time on the kido spell was up. We trusted raven to tell the others, but I asked her only one thing that she would tell Isamu sooner before telling the others. She promised me she would when she finds the right time to do that.

I was in the kitchen with cyborg, and terra getting the party ready while starfire, beastboy, and robin went to get the food. I was helping put up the balloons while terra and cyborg were getting the cake ready. "You guys almost finish with the cake?" I asked as I blew another balloon and tied it up.

"Almost done can't wait to taste this six layer cake" said cyborg sounding proud of his cake.

"I thought you were going to make it shorter since what happened last time during raven's birthday" said terra as she helped with the frosting.

"I did but I decided since that whole trigon thing is over and she has Isamu now. I would figure she won't blow up the cake this time" said cyborg.

"Let's hope nothing blows up the cake today. Last thing we need is some loser criminal coming in and ruining today's party" I said as I finished tying up the last balloon.

"Don't worry we checked around and saw there was no sign of any criminal activity. Besides didn't you went out and warned all bad guys if they try and ruin this day you would hurt them in ways they have never been hurt before?" asked terra as she finished with the frostings.

"I did but then there are others out there still wanting to make a name for themselves" I said as I walked over and looked at the cake. It looked delicious, I stuck my finger out to take a bit of the frosting then cyborg slapped my hand away.

"Sorry Hikari but you will have to wait till the party begins. So don't touch or eat the cake till then" said cyborg warning Hikari not to eat the cake.

"Fine I won't eat the cake...not yet at least. Anyways I am going to go and take Nicki out to do a little last minute patrol to make sure there isn't sign of trouble" I said as I headed towards the door to look for Nicki to make sure there won't be any signs of trouble.

Meanwhile raven was in her room sitting infront of her mirror as she was brushing her hair. Raven looked over to her bed and saw the blue strapless dress and her black suede boots. She remembered when she first wore that dress. It was the first dress she wore on her first date. She has worn other dresses before when she went out with Isamu, but she wanted to wear it today for another reason. She kept thinking of a way to tell Isamu she was preganant, she has tried many times to get the courage to tell him. But everytime she tried she would chicken out and leave. But now she knew she had to tell him, she couldn't keep lying to him anymore. She told herself she would tell him today after their date. The only thing she hoped for was Isamu would be okay with it and nothing would ruin this day.

Isamu was in his room thinking of what to do. He knew later tonight he would take Rachel out on her date. But that wasn't why he was worried. What made him worried was what he had wrapped in a little blue box that was on his bed. When he went to that store in New york he bought raven an engagement ring he bought an extra gift he would give her with the others before giving her his real gift. He was nervous he didn't know if he should propose to raven. He loved her and wants to be with her always, but was worried she won't say yes. The only thing Isamu could do is pray she says yes and hopes nothing happens that would ruin this day.

_New York_

Back in New york Hanako was preparing her things for her departure. She was out on the balcony of her hotel room looking out into the city. Her flight was prepare to leave in two hours which was plenty of time for her to get to. Hanako closed her eyes and listen in on the city listening to all the sounds and noises it was making. Then came another sound that didn't come from below but behind her. She recognize this noise and soon opened her eyes. "What do you think your doing here Slade?" said Hanako as Slade appeared from her room.

"Easy Hanako I come in peace. I came to have a word with you" said Slade.

"I warned you last time if you come here I would kill you. So do yourself a favor and leave now before I do kill you" said Hanako as she turned away from Slade.

"I remember and I know you won't trust me but with what I have you will" said Slade sounding confident she would talk to him now.

"What do you know?" asked Hanako deciding to hear what he has to say.

"It seems Talsein's forces are ready to make their move on the soul society. Talsein told me he would start the attack somewhere before the summer is over. So if I was you I would tell your litte soul reaper friends to be on alert when Talsein comes crashing down on their little home" said Slade as he walked out of the room and stood half away from Hanako.

**Damn that means he could be attacking the soul society at anytime he wants. I will need to tell the others about this soon. **"Good job slade I guess my grandfather was right to keep you around" said Hanako.

"Thank you Hanako but that isn't all I got from him" said Slade as he looked out into the city.

"What do you mean? What else is my father up to now?" asked Hanako curious on what Slade meant.

"Talsein has informed me that he has a partner helping him. It seems this partner is from a different dimension, one that exists in a different universe" said Slade.

"A different universe? That doesn't sound good, who is he and how come you haven't informed us of this?" asked Hanako surprise by what slade found out.

"I barley found out about it a week ago and had to keep a low profile till I had a chance to talk to you. His name is Mark don't know much about him but his knowledge of his dimension has helped Talsein move foward with his plan faster than we originaly thought. The reason I think they didn't tell me about it was Mark didn't trust me" said Slade

"You surprise? When my grandfather told me you were helping us I wanted to turn you in for your crimes or better yet kill you. So is this Mark guy strong or what?" asked Hanako.

"No he isn't, although he is an impressive shooter he doesn't have any powers. But his allies do, they came with him from his world and they are more powerful than him. They call themselves the' inner cirlce'. Haven't met them yet but from what I heard from Misa they are very powerful. Granted not as powerful as Talsein or Tetsip but they do rival Deathstar and Misa. Though I doubt against me" said Slade who didn't seem worried about Mark's inner cricle.

"Well that changes things. So why does my father need this Mark guy and his so call inncer circle? They don't sound like they would be of some use to him against the soul society" said Hananko.

"I know which is why I am telling you this, to be ready for anything they may have plan. Well I best be off Talsein is sending me somewhere to complete a mission so I won't be able to contact you anytime soon" said Slade as he walked back to Hanako's room heading towards the door.

"Slade" said Hanako as slade paused when Hanako called his name. "Tell me why did you really decided to help us? I know your not just doing this for yourself there is another reason tell me" said Hanako sounding less agressive than she was with slade.

Slade paused for a moment and responded but not turning to face Hanako. "I am not doing this for you, there is another reason for helping you. But those reasons I will not tell you. Your grandfather knows those reasons but he will only tell you when I say so" said slade.

"I see well I would like to know those reasons one day perhaps when this is over" said Hanako.

"Perhaps when I am ready to tell you...good bye Hanako and see you" said slade as he left the room leaving Hanako alone with her thoughts.

**Huh I wonder if he is...nah despite all he has done for us he is still the same man as he once was. Still it would be a surprise if he did change. I guess we will know when this war is over and find out.** Hanako looked out into the city and saw the sun was going down. She looked at her watch and realized the time. **Damn better get to the plane before Ronin says something.**

_Titans tower_

The day went by fast as we celebrated raven's birthday. Starfire made her wear the crown of meat, we played with a Piñata that was shaped like beastboy, we had games, and raven opened her presents. Everyone including raven was having fun. We had music and we ate cake so far the day was going well that it seems like nothing could ruin it. It was around nine and everyone was still playing I noticed Isamu and raven left the rooms no doubt both getting ready for their date tonight. I decided to go check on raven to see if she was going to be all right for her date tonight. I walked to her room and knocked on her door waiting for her to open. Raven opened her door just a bit and saw me.

"Hey Rae mind if I talkd to you for a second before you go on your date?" I asked to raven.

Raven seemed to be hesitating a bit but soon opened door. I was surprise to see her wearing her blue strapless dress and her black suede boots. I smiled when I saw who she looks embarrass. "Awww raven you look so cute" I said making her blush even more. "So are you ready for your birthday date?" I asked.

"I-I am a litte nervous though" said raven who seemed nervous and worried.

"Raven you have been on a date with Isamu plenty of times. Plus the first time you two went out was when it was Isamu's birthday so in my view you have nothing to worry about" I said remembering the time those two went on their first date.

"I know that but it's not the date I'm worried about it's something else" said raven.

"Well what else could you be nervous about than...wait raven are you going to do what I think your going to do?" I said wondering if raven is going to tell Isamu what I think she is going to tell him.

"Yes I am, I was thinking about it and you were right. Isamu needs to know if not now when? I may not like being pregnant but as long as Isamu and you guys are beside me I have nothing to worry about. I trust Isamu and I love him. And I know he will be okay with me being pregnant I know it" said raven.

"Glad to hear it, you two are going to make great parents I know it...now go raven and have a great birthday date" I said as I gave raven a hug wishing her luck.

"Thank you Isamu...and Hikari it's Rachel. My real name is Rachel Roth" said raven telling Hikari her real name.

"Rachel huh? I like it but if it's okay with you can I still call you raven till you tell Isamu about you being pregnant?" I asked to raven.

"Of course thank you Hikari" said raven as she continued with the hug.

Isamu was in his room getting ready for his date. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, white jacket, and black shoes. He looked himself in the mirror fixing his hair and checking his clothes to make sure he wasn't looking bad for raven. When he finish checking he looked at himself in the mirror with a worried and nervous look on his face. **Well Isamu this is it, your about to go into what could be your most important date ever. [Sigh] I just hope it goes well today.** Isamu looked at the blue box with the red ribbon attached to it and sighted again. **I hope you say yes Rachel I really do hope so.**

Isamu then hearda knock to his door and knew it was Rachel. He put the box in his pocket and walked over to open the door. Isamu looked a bit stunned seeing Rachel in her dress. "Wow you look beautiful" said Isamu as he leaned foward and kissed raven on the cheek. "Happy 18th birthday Rachel" said Isamu.

"Thank you Isamu your not bad looking yourself either" said raven returning the compliment.

"Thank's Rachel so ready to go?" asked Isamu.

"Sure let's go" said raven as she wrapped her arm around Isamu's and the two disappeared from the tower.

_Outside the city_

Meanwhile outside the city in an old abandon amusement park was a man sitting ontop of what was once a roller coaster. He was wearing dark jeans with a gray shirt and dark cloak. The man was Talsein Yamamoto, he was at the amusement park enjoying the site of the new moon as he looked up into the sky watching it. He closed his eyes and began to let his mind wonder. He then opened his eyes when he felt someone behind him. He slowly got up and turned his head to see who it was. "Well isn't this a surprise how have you been Master Suzuki?" asked Talsein seeing his master in his soul reaper form.

"Talsein I figure you would come back here. Just needed a little bit of patients for you to show up and now here you are" said Ronin as he stared down on his former apprentice.

"I see your wearing your old outift again. I guess some things never change do they?" said Talsein as he took out something from his pocket and kept it in his hand.

"So your going to fight me this time? Not going to try and run from our fight?" asked Ronin who seemed a little surprise his old apprentice is going to fight him after all the times they have confronted each other Talsein would leave.

"I figure you have waited long enough to fight me and let's just say I have some important buisness to conduct somewhere else and I can't have you getting involved anymore so..." Talsein took whatever he had in his hand and put it in his mouth swallowing it. Then in an instant he separated from his body and into his soul reaper form.

"Heh well now I'm surprise at you Talsein but too bad your not going anywhere. I am going to end this fight once and for all" said Ronin as he slowly bagan to take his sword out of it's sheath.

"Not going to give me one more chance Master? I would figure you would try again" said Talsein as he also began to remove his sword from it's sheath.

"I had plan to turn you back Talsein, but I cannot risk it anymore. Whatever your planning I cannot allow you to go through with it. I'm sorry my old apprentice but I will do what I must...roar mighty **Byakko (White tiger)"** said Ronin as his zanpakuto changed into the shape of a long white stripped sword with the end having a chain attached to it with the other end of the chain attached to a scythe form blade.

"We will see than old man awaken and howl **Kuro ōkami (black wolf)"** said Talsein as his zanpakuto changed to the shape of a old big knife shape fang without a hilt like Isamu's but was dark. "Now we will see who is the superior one the master or the student" said Talsein as both men began to unleash their spiritual power causing the area around them to shake as the two men prepare to settle their rivalry once and for all.

_Jump city_

Isamu and raven had finish their dinner and were sitting ontop of the hill watching the city from the top view. Raven had her head laying on Isamu's shoulder watching the city while Isamu had his arm around her. Raven in her mind had tried to tell Isamu that she was pregnant during their dinner but the way it was going she didn't want to ruin it. Isamu had the same idea in his mind to propose to raven but couldn't do it. Raven knew the day would be ruin if she told Isamu she was pregnant and he would react to it badley. Isamu was worried that if he proposes raven would say no and that would ruin this day.

**I have to tell him, maybe the others are right Isamu would be okay with it. He takes good care of Melvin and the others so well. I'm sure he would be okay with him finding out I am pregnant. **Raven sighted and knew she would have to tell him now.

**Maybe she will say yes. She loves me and so do I, that should be enough for her to say yes right? **Isamu decided to ask her now and hope that she says yes.

"Isamu there is something I need to tell you. It's important" said raven as she turned to Isamu.

"That's funny cause there is something I need to ask you too. And it's also important...actually it's one of those life changing important things I need to talk to you about" said Isamu wanting to say what he needs to say before raven does.

"Oh well okay then go ahead and go first then" said raven deciding to hear what Isamu wanted to tell her before she does tell him she's pregnant.

**Okay here we go Isamu. **Isamu grabbed raven's hands and looked into her eyes getting ready to propose to her. "Rachel when we first met you and I didn't get along. In fact there was a time when you even threaten to send me to a world of pain and sorrow if I ever made you angry or hurt our friends" said Isamu.

Raven remembered that, she also threaten to hurt him if he ever entered his room without permission.

"But over time you and I got along better and soon we both began to fall for one another. Our first night out was the best night of my life because I got to be with a beautiful angel like youself" said Isamu as he stroke his hand on raven's face.

Raven closed her eyes and felt his hand stroking her cheek. She felt happy at what Isamu was saying, she has felt more happy now than she has ever felt before. She felt bad though that whatever Isamu was going to ask her she knew it would ruin this moment if she told him she was pregnant.

"Being with you has been the greatest moments of my entire life and I want to continue that experience by being with you for a long time" said Isamu as he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the blue box.

Raven could sense Isamu was nervous about something. There were times when she couldn't sense or read what was going on in Isamu's mind. But there were times when he would let his guard down letting raven peak into his mind and find out what he is thinking. Right now she could sense he was nervous about what he was going to ask her. She wondered what it was when she saw him pulling something. Her heart began to beat a little faster when she figured what Isamu was going to ask her.

"Rachel Roth will you..." Isamu stopped when he felt something. Something familiar.

Raven could tell something was bothering Isamu. "Isamu what's wrong?" asked raven.

"I don't know I could have sworn I felt Master Suzuki's spiritual energy and someone's else's nearby. From what I could tell they were fighting" said Isamu almost sounding a bit concern for his master.

"Well well if it isn't Isamu Ishida and Raven fancy seeing you here" said a nearby voice. Isamu and raven recognize the voice and turned to see it was Tetsip. "We meet again boy" said Tetsip as he looked down on Isamu and raven.

"Tetsip" said Isamu angrily as he stared down on Tetsip and had raven stand behind him not wanting her to get hurt.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten my name good to see. Because I haven't forgotten our last encounter myself. Only this time I don't intend of holding back" said Tetsip as his hand began to engulf in flames

Raven saw Tetsip's hand began to engulf in flames and knew that this day has gone from good to the second worse birthday she has ever had.

**Chapter seven is over another bad birthday for raven huh. Anyways the next one will be up soon if my school work doesn't prevent me from finishing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Take care and see you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and things are heating up. Now this chapter I will try and make it long for the fight scenes that will happen in this story and the surprise way I will end it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the fight scenes I write down. I don't own anything of the DC universe or bleach just my oc characters. General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Katalia and Mark. Now without any further delays here is chapter eight.**

**Darkness returns**

_Titans tower_

Hikari was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from the party. Most of everyone went to bed after the party, except for Hikari. Robin and the others cleaned up a little but got tired after half finishing. The others decided to wait till tomorrow to finish cleaning, but Hikari didn't want to wait so she decided to wait till everyone was asleep so she would sneak in and clean the common room. Hikari looked around and saw no one around. She entered the room and went towards the kitchen to get her cleaning supplies and got ready to clean. Just as she was getting ready to clean she saw the door open and saw it was cyborg coming into the room.

"Hey Cy what are you doing here?" asked Hikari.

"Oh hey Hikari I was a little hungry so I decided to come by for some late night snack. What are you doing?" asked cyborg as he noticed Hikari was with some cleaning supplies and knew what she was up to. "You couldn't even wait till morning?" said cyborg.

"Well sorry I'm not like yo guys. I like to have everything perfect and clean. It's been that way since I was little" said Hikari.

"All right then you need a hand?" asked cyborg as he walked to the kitchen.

"Nah I got this I like cleaning it helps me relax and clears my mind of..." Hikari stopped when she began to sense something.

"Well whatever helps you relax while I eat some of this delicious..." before cyborg could finish Hikari spoke.

"Quiet I sense something" said Hikari as she put the cleaning supplies down and began to walk to the middle of the room.

Cyborg a bit concern puts the sandwich down and walked towards to Hikari to ask what was wrong. "You oka..." Hikari placed her hand over his mouth to shut him.

"Shhhh quiet" said Hikari as she closed her eyes and tried to listen in on what she was sensing. After a few seconds later cyborg and Hikari heard a loud roar that shook the entire tower. Hikari and cyborg ran towards the window and were shocked to see what they were seeing. Coming out of the water was a bunch of men wearing black ninja outfits with their eyes glowing red. Cyborg recognize them as the same robots they had encounter months ago. They belonged to Talsein Yamamoto's, but that wasn't what Hikari was looking at. Cyborg looked up and saw a giant monster standing at least 2-6 stories tall. Wearing somekind of a white mask with an elongated nose. It's body is covered from head to it's feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around it's neck is a row of thin white spikes. It has large white hands with long, sharp, white nails.

"What the hell is that?" asked cyborg shocked by what he was seeing.

"A Menos Grande" said Hikari almost shocked and surprise to see a Menos.

Before cyborg could ask what a menos was the menos stopped and soon faced where Hikari and cyborg. Almost like it knew they were there. It opened it's mouth and soon a huge red light began to form. "What's that?" said cyborg wondering what was the red light in it's mouth.

Hikari's heart skipped when she realized what the hollow was doing. Hikari quickly grabbed cyborg and threw him towards the door. She soon took out her soul candy and transformed into her soul reaper form just as the hollow shot out the red light towards where the common room is causing a huge explosion shaking the tower and waking everyone. The titans ran towards the common room along the way they were shocked by what they saw. The entire common room except for where Hikari was standing back to cyborg forming a straight line was destroyed.

"Cyborg, Hikari what happened?" asked robin as terra and beastboy checked on cyborg while starfire checked on Hikari.

"I don't know some kind of giant monster Hikari calls a Menos grande shot out something from it's mouth and the next thing I know it took out the entire common room. Would have killed me too if it wasn't for Hikari" said cyborg as he pointed to the monster.

The others looked over and saw the hollow and were shocked by what they saw. "Friend Hikari what is that thing?" asked starfire.

"I'll tell you later right now that menos isn't the only thing we have to deal with" said Hikari as she pointed down. The titans looked down and saw the ninjas trying to get in the tower.

"All right listen up Hikari can you deal with the hollow alone?" asked robin as he turned to Hikari.

"No problem" said Hikari as she dusted off her clothes from the hollow attack.

"Okay we'll take care of those ninjas and keep them out of the tower" said robin.

"What about me?" asked the proxy soul in Hikari's body standing behind robin.

The others seemed surprise by what they saw. "Um Hikari?" asked robin as he saw two Hikaris.

"That I will explain later" said the real Hikari who forgot to tell the others about her proxy soul. "You stay here and make sure no ninja get's in the tower understood?" said Hikari as she ordered her proxy soul to stay. The proxy soul nodded agreeing to stay.

"Oookay then as let's go take care of those ninjas. Titans Go!" said robin as the titans headed off to stop the ninjas while Hikari flew off after the menos grande. The proxy Hikari sat down and pulled something out from behind her. It was a sandwich and she began to eat it.

_Hills over Jump city_

Up on the hills Tetsip and I were fighting up in the sky both in our bankai form. I been ready for our rematch since the last time. When Tetsip arrived he activated his bankai transforming him to his powerful form and incinerated the area around us. I used my flash step to quickly take Rachel away from the fight. I told her to stay behind and stay safe. I left my proxy soul which was in my body to protect Rachel and make sure no harm would come to her. I was mostly on the defensive trying to avoid his fist of fire attacks remembering the last time I got hit with it. Not only did it hurt like hell I wasn't able to use my full power thanks to the attack.

Tetsip attempted to use his best attacks to end the fight soon before Isamu used he used the same powers he used in their last fight. When Isamu missed with one of his attacks Tetsip saw his chance and took it. He grabbed Isamu and took his sword. He then kicked Isamu sending the young man towards the ground. Tetsip then charged at Isamu attemtping to end this. Before he did two trees covered in a dark aura headed towards Tetsip sending the elemental reaper back to the sky and dropping Isamu's sword.

I grabbed my zanpakuto and saw where the attack came from. It came from Rachel who ran towards me with my proxy soul right behind me. "Rachel I told you to stay back this is my fight to handle" I said.

"I know it is but I didn't want you got get hurt again" said raven showing her concern look.

"Thank you Rachel I know you want to see me safe but so do I. I'll end this fight soon just please stay behind" I said pleading for Rachel to stay somewhere safe.

"Perhaps it would be better if your girlfriend went to help her friends instead of helping you Isamu" said Tetsip as he stared down on the young couple.

'What do you mean? What did you do to our friends?" said raven as she turned to Tetsip with a anger expression.

"I did nothing, but my friends are at the moment 'visiting' your titan friends" said Tetsip.

"Leave them out of this Tetsip. This is not their fight" I said angry that Tetsip is attacking my friends and sister.

"It became their fight when they refused to join Master Yamamoto and our great Eutopia empire. Now they will suffer the consequence for not joining us" said Tetsip.

"Isamu I'll go and help them just be careful okay?" said raven.

"Okay take my body as well. You make sure Rachel stays safe got it?" said to my proxy soul that was in my body.

"Yes sir" said the proxy soul

"Okay Rachel be careful" I said to Rachel.

"You too Isamu...when you come back there is something I need to tell you" said raven.

"And there is something I need to finish telling you as well" I said kissing raven on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and we separated. Raven and the proxy soul soon flew away from the battle field and headed towards the tower.

"Are you done now Isamu because now I am going to end this fight right here right now" said Tetsip as he began to power up. His spiritual energy grew and soon the entire area from the sky to where Isamu was began to shake and the grass and trees were being incinerated in flames. "Now let us end this" said Tetsip as he reached his full power.

"Too bad Tetsip I had hoped not to use this power again but it looks like I have no choice. You want to end this you got it then" I said as I moved my hand towards my face and hundreds of tiny fragments of light began appearing out of thin air and gathered into my hand. I swiftly moved my arm to the side revealing a white Hollow's mask that had formed on my face.

Tetsip remembered this form and was ready this time for it. "So it is true then, your powers are the same as the boy from Japan. Very impressive but I have seen your power boy and this time I am ready" said Tetsip.

_"Last time I had less time because of my injuries, but this time I am I injured free...but my time has gone up from two...to ten minutes. So now get ready Tetsip because I am only going to need half that time to beat you and I promise you when I use my best attack you will not survive it this time" _I said in a distorted voice as I lifted my sword and got ready to end this fight between me and Tetsip.

Raven and the proxy soul flew pass the city and saw something big was attacking the tower. She could sense it's power from where she was and could also sense the others were fighting. "What is that thing?" asked raven turning to the proxy soul hoping it knew something.

"All I know is it's name a Menos Grande. That's all I know sorry" said the proxy soul.

"Do you know if it's powerful or not?" asked raven.

"I'm not sure it is powerful but from what little I know it's a foot soldier" said the proxy soul.

"Meaning what?" asked raven.

"Meaning it's nothing compare to the hollow that your little friend Hikari fought months ago" said voice that came from a building behind the proxy soul and raven.

They turned to see a girl who raven recognize as Katalia standing on a ledge of the building. "You! Your Katalia aren't you?" said raven as she stared angrily at Katalia.

"That's right hello raven it's good to see you again. How is your orange and green friend doing? Better I hope" said Katalia almost sounding like she was mocking raven.

"What do you want?" asked raven as she got her powers up and the proxy soul stood in a fighting position.

"I came here for you raven, I was ordered to pick you up and that's what I am going to do. So be a good little raven and come with me or else" said Katalia as her nails extended a bit.

"I'm not going anywhere" said raven as she used her powers and send it towards Katalia who dodge the attack and used her speed to appear behind raven. Before she could hit raven the proxy soul stopped her and threw Katalia towards the ground where Katalia landed on her feet.

"Not bad but you will have to do more than that to beat me" said Katalia mocking both raven and the proxy soul.

Raven lifted two cars and tried to hit Katalia with them but when the cars were about to hit her she used her reflexes to dodge them and then grabbed one of the cars and threw them at raven and the proxy soul. When they separated to dodge the car Katalia jumped towards where the proxy soul was and gave a swip kick across the head of the proxy soul sending him to the ground hard knocking him out. Raven used her powers to grab Katalia and threw her towards a nearby buidling. She then used her powers again to lift some of the debri that flew off where Katalia landed and threw it towards Katalia.

Raven slowly approached where Katalia's body was and saw her unconscious. She slowly aprroached her and checked if she was all right. She checker her pulse but felt nothing. Raven couldn't believe at what she just did, she killed her. Raven knew Katalia wasa bad person but that didn't meant she should be killed. Raven turned away from Katalia's body not wanting to see what she did. She then sense something moving, when she turned around she saw Katalia with a injection in her hand and stabbed raven in the neck with the needle injecting her with somekind of knock out drug causing raven to black out.

Katalia dusted off the dirt from her clothes and body as she looked over raven's unconscious body. She grabbed her by the neck and looked like she was ready to strangle her. "Your very lucky the old man needs you alive otherwise I would kill you right here right now" said Katalia as she lifted raven's body and took off.

_Titans tower_

At the tower the titans were fighting against against the ninja robots that infiltrated the tower. Beastboy and terra were taking care of the ones outside. Robin, cyborg, and starfire were fighting the ones on the inside. So far the fight has been going the titans way, they have been able to keep the robots from entering further into the towers and the fight has been mostly being taken place on the lower levels.

Cyborg was fighting the robots in the training room where some of the robots tried to use the weights around them and tried to use them as a weapon against cyborg but he was able to dodge them and take out a few of them by using the weights the robots he destroyed dropped. Starfire was having less trouble also with the robots as she used her eye blasts and starbolts to keep shoot some of them from a distance. But when some came close to her she would use her strenght to overpower the robots and break some of them in halfs. Robin used his quickness and martial arts moves to take out the robots, he would also use his exploding dics to destroy some of them and would use his staff to destroy more of them whenever they had their weapons.

Outside beastboy transformed into a Ankylosaurus and swung his tail club to destroy the robots. When they were dogpilling him he would transform into a elephant and used his tusks to charge at the ones he would take out. Some got ontop of beastboy and tried to pile on him again when terra would use her powers to create some small stones and shot them at the robots ontop of beastboy destroying them. She then used her powers to create some rock golems like she did before in the past and used them to attack the robots.

For the titans the fight was going well, as for Hikari she was having less trouble with the Menos Grande. At first she thought she would have trouble because of all the things she heard about them. But so far it was going well for her and had no trouble dodging it's attacks. Only problem was she had to keep the hollow from aiming it's cero blast at the tower or city. So she would need to end this fight soon. She used her sword to dodge another cero blast and then with all her might she brought her sword down on the hollow cutting it's face and body in half killing the hollow.

"Yo Hikari you done over there?" asked cyborg as he called on Hikari from the tower on her communicator.

"Yeah I'm finish I guess that menos wasn't as powerful as I heard it was" said Hikari.

"Good now get your butt back here we need some help here these robots just keep coming" said cyborg.

"Gotcha I'll be there in..." Hikari stopped when she saw a red flash heading towards her. She dodged it and saw where the blast came from and gasped by what she saw. It was an army of Menos Grandes all coming in from the sea. From what Hikari could see there looked to be hundreds of them maybe more. "Um cyborg can I call you back later? I'm about to fight an army of menos grande and I am going to need to focus all my attention on them" said Hikari as she put away her communicator and got ready to fight as the hollows mouth all began to open and were ready to fire their cero attacks.

_Outside the city_

Back in the amusement park the entire area was destroyed. The roller coaster was in ruins, the tents were gone, the merry go round was destroyed, and there are some areas where there were small craters surrounding the amusement park. Where the roller coaster was underneath the rumble was a hand sticking out of the ruins. Near that hand was a sword that looked damage from the tip to the hilt. A shadowy figure looked over the rubble and stared at the hand. "Looks like now I am the master, Ronin" said the man as he is revealed to be Talsein. He had some wounds from a gash on his right shoulder to several cuts on his left leg. But they were nothing to him, beating his master made the pain leave his body and gave him a sweet satisfaction knowing he finally defeated his former master.

"Now if you excuse me Ronin I have some buisness to attend to and I have an important client who I don't want to keep waiting" said Talsein as he looked back at where his former master is and then took off to Jump city.

**How was the fight scene? I know the titans one was short and so was Hikari's. Anyways please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I will update when I can so see you then and take care then.**

**Jason: I think that chapter went well don't you think so?**

**Terra: How did Ronin lose to Talsein anyways?**

**Jason: Hey where is Hikari and Isamu I thought I told them to be here.**

**Terra: Yeah their a little busy at the moment with some other things but I'm here so let's get this party started.**

**Jason: I guess so. Anyways how Ronin lost will be revealed in another chapter. But I promise when I show what happens you all will understand.**

**Terra: Right, I thought General Herbison was going to be in this interview as well. Couldn't make it or what?**

**Jason: Woman he is in the UK and I am here in the US how do you expect me to bring him here for the interview.**

**Terra: Pay for his flight or have one of those online chats.**

**Jason: First of all I can't afford it and second don't think will be possible for other reasons.**

**Terra: Oh okay well moving on the fight scens you wrote seemed kind of short why is that?**

**Jason: Not sure myself weird huh...anyways there will be chapters in the future with longer fight scenes. In fact I have it on good word from the General he is working on a future fight scene that will shake the hero world forever.**

**Terra: Wow looking foward to it.**

**Jason: Me too anyways that is it for now see you all later and take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason: Chapter nine is here and I have been looking foward to this chapter for sometime. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it from the beginning to the end on how this chapter ends. **

**Hikari: Jason tell Isamu it's my turn.**

**Isamu: No way I still want a turn.**

**Hikari: You had your turn it's my turn.**

**Jason: Zip it you two your ruining my moment. Now I knew this was going to happen so I decided to let you both do it from now on. You two will say in your view of what happens and I will write the others. Will that make you two happy?**

**Hikari: Fine.**

**Isamu: Fine with me.**

**Jason: Good now where was I...ah yes I don't own anything of the dc universe or bleach just my oc characters. General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Here it is chapter nine enjoy my children.**

**Night of sorrow**

_Hills of jump city_

My fight with Tetsip was going good. Well as good as dodging his fire attacks and me hitting Tetsip with my attacks, but just barley. I had tried to hit him with my **Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade) **attack on the first turn but he dodged it and tried to hit me with his **Jigoku no hi no taihō (inferno fire cannon**) attack. Since then we have been reserving our power for our most powerful attacks. We have been fighting for almost four minutes which leaves me with six minutes to end this. Two if I use my **Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast), **I know he is waiting for me to use that attack so he could use his **Inferuno jigoku no bakuhatsu (inferno hell blast)** which I know could kill me if I get hit by it. I kept my guard up as Tetsip smiled about something.I knew he had something up his sleeve. Just then he charged up another fire attack and shot it towards me, I dodged the attack but soon Tetsip appeared where I dodged his attack and shot out another fire blast. I used my flash step to dodge his attack and landed on the ground. But as I did he appeared behind me but then I look around and saw three more of him surrounding me and soon they all launched a fireball attack at me.

Tetsip watched from above as his four doppelgangers hit Isamu with his four attacks. He seemed proud of his attack and even prouder that his new move got him the victory. He looked down at where the attack hit and saw nothing but ashes. He seemed a bit confuse, he knew his attack was strong enough to kill Isamu but not incinearate him, then he saw something coming up behind his four dopplegangers. They came up behind them and cut them all in half. Tetsip looked even more surprise when he saw who the four foes looked like. It was Isamu, four of them. The dopplegangers soon disappeared and Tetsip felt someone behind him. He saw a white flash heading towards him hitting him. Tetsip was able to get a fire barrier just barley but not even to stop the attack as it hit him injuring him. Tetsip looked up and saw Isamu floating above him.

_"You look surprise? I would be surprise too if I didn't use my flash step and then created those four dopplegangers to take out yours"_ I said in my distorted voice.

"I see so you also learned how to do the doppleganger move. Impressive I was never told about that, I will need to have a word with that stupid cat girl" said Tetsip.

_"Cat girl? You know what never mind It's time for me to end this fight Tetsip. So here we go it's time for me to use my best attack" _I said as I began to power up.

"Too bad I won't let you. Here we go" said as he created more dopplegangers. "I know you can't use anymore doppegangers Isamu. Your hollow mask takes alot of power to use Isamu and alot to maintain it. I figure you got at least five minutes left...two or less if you use that wolf rage attack" said Tetsip who seemed confident that he would win.

**Damn he's right too bad I still got one more trick up my sleeve. One he won't see coming.** I thought as I got ready to make my move.

Tetsip's dopplegangers soon surrounded Isamu foarming a dome preventing Isamu from escaping, one however stayed behind Tetsip. "It's over even if you use your flash step I will have my doppleganger behind me keep an eye out incase you try and hit me from behind. "Good bye Isamu attack **Inferuno jigoku no bakuhatsu (inferno hell blast)!" **shouted Tetsip as he ordered his dopplegangers to attack Isamu engulfing him in flames. The huge fireball lasted for a few seconds then disappeared along with the dopplegangers. Tetsip moved foward towards where Isamu was once at and saw nothing there. **Ah crap what did I just do. Master Yamamoto is going to kill me for this. You idiot he told you not to kill him and look at what you did.** The doppleganger approachede Tetsip and was about to say something when Tetsip angrily punched right through the doppleganger killing it. Tetsip knew he was in trouble and needed sometime to think of a plan to tell his master what happen. But then he felt something below him and before he had time to react he heard a voice shouting at him.

**"****Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast)!"** I shouted as a huge white wolf face beast headed towards Tetsip. I saw Tetsip didn't have time to create a barrier to protect him. The last thing I heard was a massive scream as the attack engulfed him.

_The Park_

Meanwhile in the Jump city park in the middle of an open field was raven on the ground unconscious. Raven began to open her eyes and saw she was in the park. **What the how did I get here?** Raven began to think back on who she got here when she remembered. **Katalia, I can't believe I let my guard down like that. I should have known better than to let that happen.** Raven got on her feet and dusted off the dirt from her dress. She looked around and tried to sense if Katalia was nearby. But for some reason she couldn't sense anything much less fly or use her powers. **What's going on why aren't my powers working?**

"Hello raven how have you been?" said a voice behind raven as she turned around and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Taslein" said raven as Talsein emerged behind a tree revealing himself to raven.

"It's been a while hasn't it. Months I believe, I would have come see you sooner but had to take care of some things first before coming here" said Talsein.

'I don't know why your here but I'm warning you if you don't leave right now I will fight you" said raven knowing her powers weren't working and hoped that he would believe her.

"Nice try raven but your powers aren't going to be working for a few more minutes thanks to that drug muy cat friend delievered to you. Still if you remembered last time you tried to harm me with your powers you failed" said Talsein.

"So Katalia works for you? That means so does this Mark guy, you send him to attack us didn't you?" said raven.

"Actually she works for Mark and Mark is more of a partner than an employer. He is assisting me with helping change the world and I promise to help him as well" said Talsein.

"Whatever Talsein I'm still not going to work for you. After what happened last time I refuse to join forces with you" said raven hoping like last time Ronin would come and stop Talsein.

"Yes well last time we did have some interruptions when we talked...too bad this time we won't. Let's just say the old man Ronin is taking a dirt nap outside the city from here underneath a debri of what was once a roller coaster" said Talsein almost sounding proud for what he did.

Raven looked surprise by what Talsein said. Not only did he kill Isamu and Hikari's master, but killed the one person raven bet could have beaten Talsein. Now she was worried about what Talsein had told her last time and a concern thought came to her mind. If ronin couldn't stop Talsein who could?

"Now back to buisness raven I am here ot give you a chance to join me and help create a new world. A world with no longer any wars, crimes, or famine. This world will be a world of peace and no worries. That could be the world you, your friends, and Isamu can live in" said Talsein.

Raven didn't want to listen to Talsein. She wanted to leave and get back to her friends but with her powers down all she could do was listen.

"It's going to happen raven you know it. One day your friends will face an enemy you cannot beat and enemy like your father. One who would kill your friends and loved ones without batting an eye. When that day happens you will be alone and you will have no one to be by your side to the ends of time. And believe me raven I know that feeling, that is a feeling you don't want to feel ever" said Talsein as he approached raven slowly.

Raven saw Talsein coming and thought of moving away from him. But what he was saying kept her from moving and made her think of what he said. She remembered how her friend nearly died when they fought her father and when she saw Isamu injured after his fight against Chiasa. She has worried about what would happen if they got hurt and doesn't know if she can get through from the pain of losing everyone. Including her baby.

"Help me raven and your friends and Isamu will be spared. No longer will you have to worry about their safety. No longer will you have to worry about losing them. And no longer will you have to worry about being alone" said Talsein as he walked around raven telling her what would happen if she comes with him.

**I can't join him, Isamu and the others would never forgive me. But if I join him then no more people will have to die. My friends will be all right, Isamu and I can have a normal life together. And raise out child together. But will it be worth it if?** All of these things went through raven's mind unsure if she should join Talsein or not. When she began to feel her powers coming back the first thing she wanted to do was leave, but knew even if she does Talsein will never leave her alone and would send more of his men to harm her friends if she doesn't agree to join him.

"The choice is yours raven, this new world will happen and if you refuse to join us I'm sure your friends will not live to see it happening. So my dear what's your answer?" asked Talsein as he walked back to where he stood when he appeared before raven waiting to hear her answer.

_Ocean_

I had just killed my 50th hollow but it was soon becoming hard for me to kill them all. I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer. So I decided to end this fight once and for all. I knew I could end this fight in my bankai form. But I decided to end this fight once and for all by using my true power. I looked around to see if there was anyone around. I saw no one around and decided to end this fight. I moved my hand towards my face and soon hundreds of tiny fragments of light began appearing out of thin air and gathered into my hand. I swiftly moved my arm to the side revealing a white fox shape Hollow's mask that had formed on my face.

The hollows seemed surprise by what they were seeing and soon many began to back away from me. I knew it was natural since they have never have encounter someone like me. _"Time to end this fight, here we go _**ignite! Shirogitsune!**" I shouted as in a flash my zanpakuto was released, leaving behind trails of flame as I twirled it around. I lifted my sword over my head, summoning a towering inferno of blinding white flames from the blade. The bright flames formed themselves into the shape of a feral looking four-legged beast. Several streaks of deep crimson appeared as well forming into the beast's eyes and fangs.

I pointed my sword towards all the hollows, signaling the beast to lunge at them. Most of the hollows tried to dodge the attack by moving as much as they could, but the beast had hit most of them incinerating half of the hollows by the flames. _"Now for the last act" _I said as I my sword back behind my head. Then an incredible amount of heat and force slammed into the rest of the hollows backs. In an instant the rest of the hollows were reduced to ashes as Shirogitsune's blazing incarnation shrank down into embers and was absorbed into my zanpakuto.

I removed my mask and looked around at what I did. "Not a bad job good thing Isamu wasn't around otherwise he would not like what I did. Killing these hollows with my hollow mask...oh well he would have done the same thing if he knew it was fun" I said to myself. I then sensed my friends were fighting the robots still so I decided to go and check on them and help if they needed it.

I then sensed something towards the city. It was faint but it felt familiar. I didn't know what it was and planned to check on it when I sensed Isamu's spiritual pressure near that area. I figure he's got it and would check out whatever it was that I sensed. I then flew towards the tower to assist the others in taking out those robots.

_Hills of Jump city_

I walked over towards a nearby creater and saw Tetsip in the crater with his entire body covered in wounds. I felt a little satisfied by what I did and felt good that I defeated someone who I actually liked fighting. "Heeeey can you hear me? I know you ain't dead that attack was not meant to kill you more like wound you enough for me to talk to you" I said bending over looking down on Tetsip.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" asked Tetsip who didn't look like he wanted to talk to Isamu.

"I guess I didn't want to kill you because your a tough fighter Tetsip. You nearly had me there twice now, it was a good thing I created a fifth doppleganger and hid in the forest to wait for you to drop your guard. A little trick I learned from my master a few years ago. Nice trick huh" I said to Tetsip.

"Indeed it was, I guess master Yamamoto was right about you. Your just full of surprises now aren't you? I'm glad I didn't kill you too, not only would that mean my master would kill me but it would have been sad to kill such a worthy fighter like you" said Tetsip.

"Thanks I'm glad to hear it, though not the Talsein part but still good to hear you think of me as a worthy opponent. Still it's a shame to waste such great talents working for someone like Talsein" I said as I sat down next to Tetsip.

"I owe him everything. Before I was once human, I lived in a poor little village that was control by cruel and evil men. They would come and take our food and harm our women for their own amusement. Talsein came by one day and freed us all from their control. He promised to take us all with him somewhere where we can call home. When we arrived to his home he looked at me and saw something, a great power within me. He asked me if I wanted to join him to become powerful. At that moment I accepted his offer and became what I am today" said Tetsip remembering all that Talsein did for him.

"So you joined him after saving all of your people from the bad guys huh? I didn't know that but what about your parents didn't they stop you from joining Talsein?" I asked.

"They died three years before Talsein came. I didn't have no one. No family, no friends, no one. Talsein not only saved us from the evil of mankind but saved us all from ourselves. He saved us all from the pain and suffering we were enduring. We owe him everything for what he has done and we would do anything for him" said Tetsip.

I was surprise by what Tetsip said. His parents were dead and were killed by the men who Talsein defeated. I never thought Talsein would do those things for people around the world. He knew there were some places heroes like superman or batman that couldn't go to help, so to hear Talsein saving these people has made me think differently of him. But of course not enough for me to forgive him for what he has done.

"I soon grew powerful and gained my powers through a dangerous procedure that took me years to control. But it was worth it, I soon became Master Yamamoto's most powerful warrior. You may not agree with my decision Isamu, but it was my choice to make. I chose this life to protect the people I hold dear. My people, my master, and my dream to exist in a world of no more conflict that is my dream Isamu and it's one I will achieve no matter what" said Tetsip.

"Not happy with you joining Talsein but your right it is your decision. It's still a shame we had to meet as enemies but I am glad we met. You helped me get stronger and helped me take my fighting to another level. Now I am sure when I face Talsein I will beat him" I said.

"It's funny I know you won't be able to beat him, but deep down I know you can if you work hard enought. I would love to fight you again one day before you fight my master" said Tetsip.

"Good to know, now then I am going to see my friends Tetsip. I would stay but I think your buddies will come by and pick you up so see ya" I said getting up and was beginning to walk away.

"Isamu wait there is something I need to tell you. I am not proud for saying this to you but I think you would want to know about this?" said Tetsip.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what Tetsip wanted to say.

"I am sorry Isamu for saying this but I was told not to tell you about this but after what you have done I feel the need to say it. My master Talsein is here...he is talking to your girlfriend raven as we speak about her joining us. I was ordered to keep you away long enough for him to talk to her" said Tetsip.

"WHAT! That bastard if he harms her" I was mad and worried. Talsein has Rachel and that wasn't good. "Where is he?" I asked.

"He is in the park speaking with her. A fair warning Isamu don't fight him he is too powerful and in your condition you will not win" warned Tetsip to Isamu.

"I don't care I may not be at 100 percent I am not going to allow him to hurt Rachel "I said as I began to try and sense for Rachel when I spotted her spiritual energy. "Goodbye Tetsip" I said as I used my flash step to help me get to the area where she was as fast as I could.

_The park_

Talsein and raven were in the park waiting for her to make her decision. "Well my dear what is your decision?" asked Talsein.

Raven knew if she didn't make her decision now Talsein will come back again. Next itme one of her friends or Isamu could die and that was something she couldn't risk. "I have come to a decision" said raven.

"Yes and your decision is?" asked Talsein knowing what her answer is going to be.

Before raven could say a word she felt someone appear besides her. Talsein looked over and seemed a bit surprise to see who it was. It was Isamu and he had just arrived to the park panting and looked angry when he arrived.

"Well well look who it is Isamu Ishida. It's been a long time hasn't it my dear boy?" said Talsein who didn't seemed worried Isamu was there.

"Wish it was longer I was having a good day till you and your men came along and ruined it" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yes well sorry about that, I would have done it tomorrow or next week but decided that now would be a good day. Where is Tetsip?" asked Talsein.

"Back on the hills inured I would send someone up there to retrieve him if I was you" I said.

"Good to know" said Taslein who seemed glad Tetsip was okay.

I walked towards Rachel and checked to see if she was all right. "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked.

"I'm fine he didn't hurt me. I'm just glad your okay too" said raven as she gave Isamu a hug thanking Azar he was all right.

"Awww isn't that a beautiful site. But I'm afraid I will have to ruin it now because raven here was about to make her decision on joining me or not" said Talsein interupting the two couple.

"She's not joining you Talsein. She's coming home with me and your going to leave and never come back" I said refocusing my attention to Talsein.

"Yeah not going to happen my dear boy. I have come too far to leave so soon without my answer. And I don't intend on leaving without it" said Talsein

"Her answer is no and if you don't leave now I will kill you where you stand" I said as I stood infront of Rachel keeping her away from Talsein.

"[Sigh] it seems it can't be helped. Very well if you insit of fighting me I suppose I have no choice" said Talsein as he began to remove his coat and tossing it aside.

"Fine let's end this" I said.

"Isamu don't fight him he's too powerful, he defeated Ro...I mean I sensed his powers he's too strong" said raven not wanting to mention Ronin knowing it would make Isamu angrier and would cause him to make a mistake.

"Listen to your girlfriend Isamu. Don't do anything stupid believe me when I say this" said Talsein as he took out his sword.

"You hurt my friends, Raven, and killed my parents. I am going to end this right here right now, Bankai" I said as a huge bright light engulfed me in the light.

Raven backed away as the light blinded her for a moment. Talsein blocked the light with his arm as he watched Isamu transform to his bankai form.

The lifhgt soon disappeared and I emerged wearing a white sleeveless coat, with white pants, no shirt, and white boots. My zanpakuto changed to a knights shape sword and the handle had a wolf marking on it. **"Jū kusari shiroi ōkami (heavily chain white wolf)"** I said.

"Impressive Bankai still won't be enough against me Isamu" said Talsein who didn't seemed worried about Isamu's bankai.

"Well then check this out Talsein" I said as I moved my hand towards my face and soon my hollow mask returned. Rachel looked shocked at what she saw. She backed away knowing I was about to attack Talsein. _"Take this Talsein_ **Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!"** I shouted as my attack headed towards Talsein. Talsein jumped out of the way of the attack which was right where I wanted him to be. I used my flash step and appeared above him. _"Now to end this _**Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast)!**_" _I shouted as my wolf shape blast headed towards Talsein sending him to the ground in a cloud of smoke creating a crater.

Raven was shocked by what she saw. She never knew Isamu had that kind of power within him. She was amazed at how he was able to hurt Talsein. **Isamu you really are full of surprises aren't you?**

I landed on the ground panting harder after what I did. My masked crumbled in pieces. My time was up and both those attacks cost me the last of energy I had left. I still couldn't believe I did it. After all this time I was able to beat the guy who killed my parents. Glad I caught him off guard. But then I heard something coming out of the crater.

**"Kuro ōkami (black wolf)!"** said Talsein as a black light emerged from the crater and soon so did Talsein. Isamu noticed that Talsein's zanpakuto changed to the shape of a old big knife shape fang without a hilt like Isamu's but was dark. But that wasn't what surprised Isamu. On Talsein's face was a hollow shape mask. Isamu couldn't believe at what he saw. He stood up barley as Talsein landed on the ground_. "Surprise boy? You ain't seen anything yet_" said Talsein in a distorted voice.

I couldn't move, his spiritual energy was huge. With the mask and his shikai revealed I couldn't move my body. His massive spiritual pressure felt like a ton of bricks landing on me. I stood as hard as I could but with the lack of energy I didn't have much left. Then in an instant as I took my eyes of Talsein he reappeared infront of me and soon I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder. I looked over and saw Talsein's sword going through my shoulder. I could see raven in shock at what she saw. But soon Talsein's other hand was on my stomach as I saw a red light forming in his hand. It was a cero and he released his attack sending me towards the nearest tree breaking it as I fell to the ground face first. I looked up barley and saw Rachel running towards me. She had a worried look on her face as she stood down checking on me.

"Isamu hang on I'll heal you" said raven as she attempts to heal Isamu when Talsein spoke removing his mask first.

"Yes heal him raven, but what happens next time you can't heal his wounds? I could have easily kill him with one strike but I didn't. This is what I am talking about raven, any enemy would have killed Isamu. If that happened what would you do?" asked Taslein putting his sword away.

Raven stopped healing Isamu and soon began to listen to Talsein.

"Join me my dear. Both of you can join me and together we will bring a new world where you will no longer have to worry about anything happening to the other. You will be free of worries and pain, this world will be a world that will be good for everyone" said Talsein.

"No...way Talsein...I will never join you...and neither will raven" I said trying to get up.

"If you refuse to join me Isamu and continue wanting to fight me I will kill you. I wanted you to join me because I wanted to prove to Ronin that even someone like you. A hero to the people and a good kid will see things my way and would help me. Perhaps become my apprentice but if you keep this resistance and keep on wanting to fight me it will lead to your death" said Talsein as he took out his sword.

Before Isamu could get up to respond to Talsein's threat raven stopped him. "I'll join you" said raven.

I was shocked by what raven said. **Did she say what I thought she said?**

"Is that really your decision my dear?" asked Talsein wanting to be sure if raven is making her real choice.

"It is and I have some conditions. One you have to promise me you won't harm my friends. Two you spare Isamu and Hikari. And three you have to give me your word you won't harm anybody when this utopia occurs" said raven as she gave Talsein her conditions.

"Of course my dear you have my word now shall we go then?" said Talsein agreeing to raven's terms.

"Raven don't go with him. You don't have to do this" I said getting up and tried to stop Rachel from going.

"I have to Isamu I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt anymore. I can't bare to be alone if anything happens to you or the others" said raven not wanting to look into Isamu's eyes for why she is joining Talsein.

"Rachel please don't..." I then felt a sharp pain going throughout my body. I looked around and saw Rachel using her powers to try and knock me out. I got on both my knees and soon I was on my hands trying to stay awake. I saw Rachel bend down and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't the same kiss as before, I could feel her saddness and could see she was close on crying. She then leaned foward and said something to me.

"I love you Isamu, please stay safe" said raven as she used her powers again to knock Isamu down. This time he fell face first to the ground again. She wiped the tears from her eyes not wanting Talsein to see. She then turned to Talsein and walked towards him. "Let's go" said raven.

Talsein was quiet, what he saw seemed familiar to him. He didn't bother saying anything not wanting to say nothing that would hurt the girl. He looked back at Isamu and then walked away with raven.

I could see Rachel walking with Talsein leaving. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. I soon felt my body shutting down and soon I was losing consiouscness. The last image I saw was Rachel walking into a bright light with me blacking out into the darkness.

**What a sad way to end this chapter huh. Well I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be out as soon as I finish it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. See you all later bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason: Chapter ten is here and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking so long my laptop was down and I missed the day I was going to upload this chapter. Then I decided I would upload two chapters which will have two great fight scenes. This chapter will have a long fight scene one I'm sure many have been looking forward to.**

**Talsein: Looks like it's going to be an interesting chapter. Also it's about time you updated**

**Jason:...um what are you doing here?**

**Talsein: Well since Isamu is temporarily out of commission I decided to come down and try this opening. Is that a problem?**

**Jason: No it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be here and didn't plan this.**

**Mark: Maybe if you check on your characters you would know who would be on this segment or not?**

**Jason: You ain't my character what are you doing here?**

**Mark: I may not be your character but I have as much right being here partner.**

**Jason: You ain't my partner...and is that pizza your eating?**

**Mark: Yep and it's good. You humans in this dimension make some good food. And your coffee isn't that bad either.**

**Katalia: You need to lay off the coffee.**

**Jason: What will everyone get out of here you cat go away.**

**Took out a water gun and sprayed it on Katalia.** **Katalia looked at me and then tackled me.**

**Jason: AHHHHHHH GET HER OFF ME SHE IS BITING ME AHHHHH!**

**I ran out the room with Katalia after me.**

**Mark: Should I stop her from killing him. The General may not like Katalia killing him.**

**Talsein: I think you should but first let's finish this. Jason doesn't own anything of the dc universe or bleach just his oc characters like myself.**

**Mark: And General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Katalia and myself.**

**Talsein: Enjoy chapter ten.**

**Fall of a Society**

_Russia_

Talsein and raven had arrived to Talsein's home where they were greeted by some of Talsein's followers. One of the followers was Misa as she bowed to her master and welcomed him home. "Welcome home Master Yamamoto" said Misa.

"Thank you Misa. Have all our robots and Menos Grandes left Jump city as instructed?" asked Talsein.

"Yes my master and we have found Tetsip. He is in the healing room as we speak. His condition is critical but will be back on his feet in twenty four hours" said Misa as she explained to her master, Tetsip's condition.

"Good also have you prepared raven's room?" asked Talsein.

"Yes my master we have prepared it as you instructed and we have breakfast ready as well" said Misa.

"Ah yes its morning here I forgot. Raven would you like some breakfast?" asked Talsein as he turned to raven.

"No I don't" said raven in her trademark deadpan tone.

"Very well then Misa please escort her to her room while I go check on Tetsip" said Talsein. Misa nodded and led raven to her room.

Deathstar who was watching the whole thing from the other room came in when raven left. "She doesn't look happy being here" said Deathstar.

"She isn't, joining us was a hard decision for her. But one she will not regret. Anyways are we ready for our next move?" asked Talsein.

"Yes my master our forces are ready we just need to wait for Tetsip to heal then we will make our move. Still are you sure it's wise to leave raven here with Misa? How do you not know she won't try to escape and tell the others where we are hiding?" asked Deathstar.

"She won't, she knows what would happen if she double crosses me. With Ronin gone and after what she saw I did to Isamu she will have no choice but to help us in order to protect her friends" said Talsein.

"What about the other girl Terra? Why didn't you bring her as well?" asked Deathstar.

"Just like raven she will come to us in time, but not now let the heroes rest because once the soul society is gone we will move on with our next move. Now excuse me Deathstar I need to go check on Tetsip. Keep an eye on raven and Misa and make sure there isn't anykind of trouble" said Talsein as he left and headed towards the medical room.

_Medical room_

Talsein arrived to the medical room and saw Tetsip healing from his wounds. There were three medical nurses healing Tetsip using their healing skills to heal Tetsip. He knew Isamu was strong but to be able to wound on of Talsein's knights was something else. He knew the boy wasn't at his best when they fought. A thought then came to his mind that did make Talsein worry a bit. **If the boy grew this strong since their last encounter. There is no telling how strong he will be when he is healed. Hmmm this is not a big problem but still should I advance on my plan soon before this becomes a problem?**

Tetsip began to wake up and saw his master near him. "Master Yamamoto" said Tetsip in a weak voice.

"How you feeling?" asked Talsein.

"A little better...master I am sorry for failing you and telling Isamu where you were. I didn't mean to tell him but I felt that I had to since he spared my life" said Tetsip as he gave Talsein his explanation.

"It's all right Tetsip. Actually I'm glad you told him, him arriving helped me convince raven to join us. Well done Tetsip" said Talsein.

"Thank you master...what of the boy he isn't dead right?" asked Tetsip who seemed worried about Isamu being alive or not.

"He is alive my dear boy don't worry, I left him alive and I am sure his friends will come for him and heal him. But that is not the problem it seems we will need to advance my plan a little bit faster than before" said Talsein.

"How quickly master?" asked Tetsip.

"Tonight, we will need to do this tonight" said Talsein.

"I can be ready by then master" said Tetsip as he tries to sit up but soon felt his body in pain again causing him to sit back down.

"Tetsip your in no condition to fight until tomorrow. I'm sure Master Yamamoto will do fine without you" said one of the nurses.

"No we have come too close I refuse to sit by while all my comrades fight without me. I will be ready by then Master trust me" said Tetsip refusing to let this injury keep him down.

"Very well but if you're going to be ready for this I will find some more nurses to heal you quickly. But Tetsip if you are still not ready to fight I will have no choice but to keep you here till your ready" said Talsein as he leaves the room to find more nurses.

_Third floor_

Raven and Misa walked down the halls on the third floor heading towards raven's new room. Raven looked around the halls and noticed some paintings that looked familiar to her. She tried to sense where she was but couldn't sense anything. Something was blocking her senses and couldn't sense anything out of the house.

"Trying to use your powers my dear? Don't bother my master created this special barrier that prevents anyone from sensing in or out of our home" said Misa as she turned to raven..

"Does that mean he also doesn't allow you to leave the home and treats you here like a prisoner?" said Raven not looking at Misa.

"Oh no you can leave if you want. But someone like you will need someone to escort her around. See once you gain Talsein's trust you can go anywhere around the world, but you still got a long way to go before he allows you to leave alone" said Misa.

"So is that how you got sucked in. He threatened your friends and loved ones till you agreed to join him. Like a coward blackmailing you to work for him or he kills someone close to you" said raven.

Misa then grabbed raven by her arm and threw her to the wall. She held her arm to her throat and held her there. "You know nothing about me or what he has done for me. I was born in the Philippines where it was control by a group of gangs. I was eight years old when I was sold to them to be used for prostitution. Talsein came and saved me and all the children taking us in. We owe him everything, if it wasn't for him I would be dead" said Misa. She slowly removed her arm from raven's throat and backed away from raven.

Raven was surprise to hear what Misa had told her. She could sense through her empath powers that Misa was telling the truth. She knew there were places in the world that had those kinds of crimes but never met a person who has gone through them. "Sorry I didn't know" mumbled raven as she turned away from Misa.

"You are a strong person raven someone I like and respect. But don't accuse the man who saved all of our lives. I know what he did to you and your friends was wrong and I'm sure he is sorry for all he did. But I assure you either they joined us or not he promised he would not kill them. Trust him raven in time you will" said Misa as she led raven to her room which was across the hall.

Raven entered the room and was impress that it looked like her room but only the wallpapers and rug. But the rest was a normal from her bed, desk, closet with some clothes already inside, and a window. Raven walked towards the window and looked out into it. She admits it is a site seeing the nearby city, the snow, and the sun. But still it didn't feel right for her. She knows she made this decision for Isamu and her friends but it still didn't feel right being here betraying them.

"Breakfast will end at eleven and lunch will be ready by noon. Get some rest and I will come by with your meal" said Misa as she left the room leaving raven alone.

Raven continued looking out the window with something's going through her mind. **They say I'm a guest, yet I feel more like a prisoner. **Raven continued looking out the window and saw some birds near a tree. It was a mother, father, and their baby bird. Raven placed her hand on her stomach and tried to sense for her baby. She could feel it inside of her and soon a tear fell down her face remembering she never got a chance to tell Isamu the truth. **Isamu I hope you forgive me for doing this and I hope you understand why I am doing this. For you and our child I am doing this for you both.** Raven walked towards her bed and placed her face on the pillow as she let some tears flow from her face as she drifted off to sleep.

_Lower level_

It was seven pm at night and in the lower levels of the mansion was a giant door. Near the door there were thousands of hooded figures waiting at the door all forming in rows like soldiers are waiting for their orders. Just then they heard a door open and coming down the stairs was Deathstar, Tetsip, and Talsein Yamamoto. All walked down the stairs and walked along the rail as they looked down on their forces all looking ready for their mission. Talsein stopped near the end of the giant doorway and looked down on his soldiers.

"My soldiers, we are about to embark on a dangerous mission. One I know we will succeed in winning. We are going to the soul society and we will take over it" said Talsein receiving cheers and claps from his soldiers.

"I will not deny this mission will be a dangerous and will be risky. Some of you might not come back alive. But your sacrifice will not be in vain. Once the soul society falls we will be one step closer in creating our perfect world" said Talsein receiving more cheers and claps.

"Remember target only the soul reapers. The rest will not be harmed, if any soul reaper surrenders then take them in alive. Those who resist then do what you must do. Now go forth my men and bring us victory" said Talsein as his men roared in cheers and claps as the door soon began to open and the soldiers all marched right into the doorway into the soul society.

"Tetsip you and your men take the west entrance, Deathstar take the east entrance, while I go through the south entrance. No doubt the soul society will be ready for our arrival so be on alert when you enter" said Talsein as he turned to his two knights.

"We understand master, we will be all right" said Tetsip.

"We will deal with the captains of the soul society while you go and deal with the first squad captain" said Deathstar.

"Good" said Talsein as he watches his army advance into the portal with him and his knights following behind.

_Soul society_

Meanwhile in the soul society the soul reaper captains were in a meeting discussing about what they have been told about Talsein's plan. There were ten captains present at the meeting. The captain in the end of the room sitting on the chair was captain of squad one Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The other captains in the room were captain of squad two and Commander in Chief of The Secret Remote Squad. Alongside her was captain of squad four Retsu Unohana, her squad is in charge of healing, medical, and medicines. The captain across from her was Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six. Next to him was Sajin Komamura captain of squad seven who was the tallest of the captains and his face was that of a wolf. Next to him was the captain of squad eight Shunsui Kyoraku as he wore his straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform. Next to Retsu was the captain of squad ten and the youngest and the shortest his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Across from him was the captain of squad eleven with a scar across his right eye with an eye patch on his left eye. Next to him was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was the captain of squad twelve and was in charge of the research division. Across from him was the captain of squad Thirteen Jushiro Ukitake.

All the captains were discussing about their plans on what to do if or should Talsein go through with his plan. Some of the captains don't believe he would attack the soul society while the rest believes he would after their fight against Sosuke Aizen that Talsein would try and attack them. After their fight the soul society has been weaken with the damage they had gone through since their fight with Aizen. Even though it was months ago they are still concern that if Talsein did attack it would be bad for them.

"Do you really believe we should trust what this Slade guy said about Talsein planning to attack us at the end of summer?" said Shunsui.

"I doubt it the odds of Talsein gaining an army strong enough to beat us all and take over the soul society is impossible" said Mayuri.

"After the reports we have received from Hanako and Ronin. I think we should raise our security just a bit in case Talsein does attack" said Retsu.

"I agree we have let our guard down once before and look at what happen" said Sajin.

"Who cares if Talsein comes or not. As long as I get to fight him is all that matters to me" said Zaraki.

"Zaraki I see some things haven't change. Still wanting to fight against anyone rather than help the soul society" said Sajin as he turned to Zaraki.

"Not just anyone only against those who can provide me a good fight. Besides I have heard Talsein is suppose to be very powerful, I want to see this for myself" said Zaraki smiling at the thought of facing someone like Talsein.

"You may face him if you want Zaraki but in the end it doesn't matter who faces him as long as he pays for his crimes against the soul society" said Byakuya.

"That is enough. I agree that we need to be prepared for Talsein's attack as soon as possible" before captain Genryusai could continue all the captains in the room felt a strong spiritual energy coming from outside the building. Soon the alarm was going off causing a soul reaper messenger to enter the room.

"Sirs there is trouble outside the city. Reports are coming in saying there is an army entering the soul society and they have taken out all the gate watchers" said the messenger.

The soul reaper captains seemed surprise that Talsein has already begun his attack. They turned to the captain of squad one who didn't seemed surprise. "I should have know he would attack us soon. I didn't think this soon though. Very well everyone get into battle position protect the soul society and defeat the enemy. But if you confront Talsein leave him, I will deal with him myself" said Genryusai.

The other captains nodded and all disappeared heading towards their stations for battle. Soon Genryusai's lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe entered the room. "Sir are you sure you should face Talsein alone?" asked Chojiro.

"Yes, it is time for me to finish what I should have ended years ago" said Genryusai as he stood from his chair and began to walk out the room.** I can only hope Hanako forgives me for what I am going to do.**

_Outside the city_

Talsein and his forces arrived to the soul society outside the city gate. They had taken care of the gate watcher Jidanbō. Talsein was told by one of his messengers that Tetsip and Deathstar have taken care of the others watchers as well and now are matching into the city. Tetsip entered the city and saw no around. He ordered his men to spread out and attack any soul reapers. He then walked by some of the buildings till he a strong spiritual energies. He saw a flower petal pass him by he looked up to his right and saw a soul reaper wearing the white cloak of a soul reaper captain. Tetsip recognize the soul reaper by the info he gained from Talsein.

"You must be captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I have heard much about you and your family's legacy. It is an honor to meet someone as strong as you" said Tetsip removing his coat and taking out his zanpaktou.

Byakuya approached Tetsip. He had slate gray eyes and long black hair which is tied up with a intricate white headpiece (called a kenseikan that symbolized his nobility). One ontop of his head and the other on the right. He was wearing the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf . "You must be Tetsip, I also have heard much from you. An elemental reaper is what your called correct?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes that's right" Tetsip looked around and saw no other soul reapers nearby. "No back up I see so it's true you like to handle opponents like me by yourself huh?" said Tetsip sounding glad no one else was around to get involved.

"Enough talk let us begin" said Byakuya as he moved his hand towards his sword. Tetsip quickly pulled out his knowing what Byakuya has plan. **"Scatter Senbonzakura (thousand cherry blossoms)"** said Byakuya as his sword soon began to separate into thousands of slender, petal-like blades. Tetsip recognize this attack and waited for Byakuya to make his move. The blades were too small to be seen as they reflected off the light they looked like cherry blossom petals. Then suddenly the petals all headed towards Tetsip who used his speed to dodge out of the way. The petals crashed to the floor causing it to be destroyed. Tetsip was halfway away from where he stood and stared down on Byakuya.

"That's an impressive attack. Your blade becomes smaller ones that you can control with your mind then you use your hands allowing you to make your blades move twice as fast to your target and go at him or her. They can shred an opponent from a distance and break through anykind of defense. Since their so small they wound an opponent easily and would make it hard for the enemy to see where they are going to attack. An attack that would have killed me too if I didn't study it before coming here" said Tetsip as he explained to Byakuya how he knew of his attack.

"Impressive that you knew about my attack. I take it Talsein told you about it and what else I could do" said Byakuya who didn't seem to care if Tetsip knew about his attack.

"He did tell me but the rest I learned watching your past battles including the ones in Hueco Mundo where you showed off your true skills" said Tetsip.

"Interesting but still seeing what I can do will only help you so much if you don't have the right skill to face me" said Byakuya as his sword returned to normal.

"Well then it's a good thing I already have the skills for someone like you Byakuya" said Tetsip as his sword began to ignite in flames. "I am to skip my shikai and go directly to my bankai which I hope you do the same otherwise the only thing your flowers are going to do is be burned" said Tetsip as soon his sword burst to flames and soon his body. **"Hi no eien no kami (eternal god of fire)!"** Tetsip's body was engulfed in flames.

Byakuya seemed surprise by what he saw. He has been told what a elemental reaper is and what they can do. But never met one before. He could sense Tetsip's power was indeed a problem if he fights him this way. "Very well then, it seems I have no choice. I could try and fight you this way but I'm sure it won't be enough in your form" said Byakuya as he removed his captain's uniform and remained in his black soul reaper outfit. "Be honored Tetsip I only use my bankai against those who I feel worthy of seeing it. "Bankai" said Byakuya as he drops his sword which passes through the ground. Soon two rows of giant blades rose from the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya revealing the name of his zanpaktous bankai.

Tetsip recognized this attack and knew what it could do if he's not careful. "Interesting bankai, but will it be enough. Your blades can't hurt me in my fire form" said Tetsip.

"Do not underestimate my bankai Tetsip or this fight will end very quickly" said Byakuya.

"Very well let's get started then" said Tetsip as he waited for Byakuya to make his move.

Meanwhile in the other side of the city Deathstar had encountered the lieutenants of the soul reaper captains. Three of them were Renji Abarai, the one next to him was Ikkaku Madarame, and the third was Rangiku Matsumoto. The three lieutenants have confronted Deathstar a few minutes ago after he defeated another group of soul reapers and two lieutenants. They have their zanpakuto in their shikai forms but haven't been able to harm Deathstar. Who seemed to be holding back on the three lieutenants. "Is this the best the soul society has to offer. Where are your captains? Perhaps they can provide me with better challenges than you three weaklings" said Deathstar as he had his zanpakuto in his hand but hasn't used his shikai or bankai to fight the three lieutenants.

"Damn it how can the three of us be losing to this guy? He hasn't even drawn out his shikai and yet we're still losing" said the lieutenant of squad six Renji as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Calm down Renji it's not over yet we will beat him somehow" said the lieutenant of squad ten Rangiku as she was the only one in the group who wasn't wounded but she was hurt by the several shots to the gut from Deathstar and a kick to the head as well.

"Well I ain't going down like this I will beat him even if it costs me my life" said the third lieutenant of squad eleven Ikkaku as he wiped the blood from his eyes and head getting up with his zanpakuto at hand.

"I see you three are going to try and keep fighting me...fine I will make your deaths quick and painless" said Deathstar as he prepared to reveal his shikai. When the entire area around them began to shake. The three soul reapers knew who it was and turned around to see who it was. Deathstar saw a man wearing a sleeveless captain's outfit that looked ragged. His hair style is spiked with small bells on the tips and an eye patch over his right eye. He looked around to be six foot six inches and had a huge scar running along his left side of his face.

"Captain Zaraki" said Renji as he saw the captain of squad eleven approach the three lieutenants.

"Look at this don't tell me you three couldn't handle this one guy on your own? Heh he must be pretty strong to be able to handle all three of you at once in your shikai form" said Zaraki.

"Captain how did you find us?" asked Ikkaku asking his captain how he found them.

"Oh that's easy we follow the sound of fighting nearby" said the lieutenant of squad eleven Yachiru Kusajishi as she was on Zaraki's shoulder. Her appearance is in the form of a young girl very small with pink hair. Dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"Heh and here I thought you got here because of your bad sense in direction" said Ikkaku as he turned to Yachiru

"Shut up pinball head there's nothing wrong with my sense of directions" said Yachiru receiving a glare from Ikkaku.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, yes now I remember your the captain of squad eleven aren't you? Master Talsein told me about you and how you're the only captain of the soul society...scratch that the only soul reaper who doesn't know his zanpakuto's name let alone the only one who can't use shikai let alone bankai" said Deathstar.

"Heh yet I have been able to do so well without it. Kind of like you were doing with the lieutenants" said Zaraki.

"I suppose your right. Perhaps you would provide me with a good fight then Zaraki?" asked Deathstar.

Zaraki pulled out his sword and looked happy that he was going to fight someone who he hopes is strong. "Yachiru take the others and leave us. I want to fight him alone with no one around" said Zaraki.

"Okay Kenny have fun then" said Yachiru as she got off the captain and turned to the others. "Let's go and leave Kenny to have his fun" said Yachiru as she led the others away from the fight.

Deathstar removed his cloak revealing the scars all around his body including his face. "Before we begin let me introduce myself. I am Deathstar I am the third knight of master Talsein's Yūtopia no kishi (knights of utopia)" said Deathstar tossing his cloak to the ground. "And I will be the man who will kill you" said Deathstar.

"I have heard that before, let's see if you can at least hurt me or at least amuse me before I actually show you my true power. Then when that happens the real fun can begin" said Zaraki as he soon release his spiritual pressure causing the entire area around him to shake.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing" said Deathstar soon the entire area began to shake more with Deathstar's spiritual pressure being revealed.

"Heh this might turn out to be fun after all. Let's get started then" said Zaraki. Both men stared down each other both waiting for the other to make their move.

Talsein had arrived to the central of the soul society and began to climb the stairs towards the upper levels. He had encounter three soul reaper captains and lieutenants on his way towards the center. He defeated them easily with some assistance from his forces. Talsein entered the area and saw no one around. As Talsein continued making his way towards the upper level of the soul society he soon came across two soul reaper captains both who Talsein recognized. "Well now isn't this a surprise. It's been a long time hasn't it Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake" said Talsein as he came across the two captains of squad eight and thirteen.

"Talsein your looking well how long has it been 100 or 200 years?" said Ukitake.

"More like 150 years, but then again who's counting? I see your still looking ill Ukitake you should have stayed in bed today" said Talsein as he noticed the white hair captain coughing.

"I may not be feeling well, but that doesn't mean I am going to stay in bed while my home is being attacked" said Ukitake.

"Talsein we can't let you go through with this. You may have been one of us in the past, but the crimes you have committed in the past are unforgiven" said Shunsui.

"What I have done in the past I accept, but I did those things to help create a new world. One I'm sure you two would like to live in" said Talsein.

"It's a nice idea and offer but we decline Talsein" Shunsui.

"What you're trying to accomplish is impossible Talsein" said Ukitake.

"Nothing my friend is impossible, I have found a way for my plan to work and once it works the world will change for the better. However if you two and the rest of the soul society continue to get in my way then you will leave me no choice then but to do what I must" said Talsein as he prepared to take out his sword.

Ukitake and Shunsui prepared themselves for battle when a voice that came behind them told them to stop. "Enough I will handle this." Everyone turned to see an old man with a long white beard and long eyebrows heading towards where the others are with a wooden cane. "I said I would be the one to fight him. No one else shall get involved in this fight" said Genryusai.

"Sorry old man we thought we could fight him before you so you wouldn't have to do what you must do" said Shunsui.

"I know you two wanted to keep me from doing this. But this isn't your fight, this is between me...and my son" said Genryusai as he opened his red eyes as he turned to his son Talsein.

"Hello father it's been a long time...you have gotten old" said Talsein.

"Leave us this is family business. Go and assist the others in dealing with the intruders. I will deal with Talsein myself" said Genryusai. The other captains nodded and left the area leaving Talsein and Genryusai alone to their fight. "You have disappointed me Talsein, to betray your home and your people...your family. For your crimes against the soul society you have left me with no choice but to punish you by death" said Genryusai.

"Don't think you will beat me as easily as Ronin tried to do" said Talsein as he removed his cloak and took out his sword.

"So Ronin failed to defeat you then. It seems you have grown powerful my son. But still that will not be enough to defeat me" said Genryusai as he removed his captains uniform and shirt revealing his muscular body and a number of scars over his body and soon his cane transformed as well. "Now get ready my son because now I will end this fight right here right now, **Ryūjin Jakka ( "flowing blade like fire)." **When Genryusai called out his swords name the sword consumed him and the surrounding area in flames. Talsein blocked the fire that headed towards him with his sword as the surrounding areas near the two was incinerated in flames. Talsein looked up and saw his father's sword was in flames and the area around them was covered in flames.

"Heh it's been a long time since I saw that sword. Something's never change I suppose, okay old man I guess it's my turn now" said Talsein as he began to power up his zanpakuto. **"Kuro ōkami (black wolf)!" **said Talsein as a black light engulfed his zanpakuto and soon Talsein's zanpakuto changed to the shape of a old big knife shape fang without a hilt.

"Your powers have grown my son but it's still not enough against me" said Genryusai.

"I'm not done yet old man, bankai." Talsein's zanpakuto soon engulfed him in darkness and the area around him. When the darkness disappeared Talsein was wearing a black cloak with a wolf shape crest on his right shoulder. The rest of his outfit including his gloves and shoes were all black. His gloves looked like it had claws on it and Talsein. **"Kyodaina shishi kuro ōkami (great beast black wolf)!" **Talsein's eyes changed to black and his hair became darker.

"Now it looks like we can begin with this fight then. Get ready my son this is where it will all end" said Genryusai as he got into fighting position.

"For you anyways" said Talsein as he made the first move. Talsein used his flash step and appeared infront of his father and tried to strike him down. Genryusai blocked the blade and soon both darkness from Talsein's sword and Genryusai's fire sword engulfed the two. This continued as they continued to clash with each other's swords. Genryusai remained on the defensive till he pushed Talsein off sending him halfway across from him. Genryusai launched a attack sending a wave of fire towards Talsein. Talsein blocked it with his sword cutting the attack in half. Talsein retaliated by using a kido spell and shot out a small blast towards Genryusai who used his flash step and came behind Talsein. He tried to cut Talsein but Talsein ducked and then kicked Genryusai. Talsein threw his sword up and then threw a couple of jabs and then a uppercut before regaining his sword. He hit Genryusai in the gut with the hilt of his sword and then gave a swift high kick across his head sending Genryusai across the ground. When Talsein tried to stab him Genryusai blocked the blade and then kicked his son in the gut sending up towards the sky. He got up quickly and then used his attack again on Talsein.

Talsein saw it coming and blocked it with one of his attacks. Talsein took a deep breath, he lifted his sword, and then together he drop down his sword and let out a roar. **"Kurai tōboe (dark howl)!" **The howl returned the attack directly at Genryusai who moved out of the way of the returning attack. Talsein saw his chance he powered up again and this time launched a different attack. **"Kuro ōkami no ikari (black wolf rage)!" **A black wolf shape creature headed towards Genryusai who used his own attack to stop it. But both Talsein's and Genryusai's attack when they collided exploded in a flash of light sending a huge wave that destroyed the buildings near them. Talsein then threw his sword towards Genryusai during the light, Genryusai saw this and moved out of the way. But when he did Talsein appeared next to him and delivered a punch to Genryusai causing him to drop his sword. Talsein tried to hit him again but Genryusai blocked the punch and delivered a couple of his own. First few jabs were to the face, then the gut, then finally he tried to hit with an uppercut. But Talsein moved out of the way and kicked his father in the gut sending the old man across the ground. Both men went on like this for minutes till they locked hands trying to see who is stronger. Genryusai seemed to have the advantage till Talsein pushed him back some more. Talsein pulled down their hands and then elbowed his father in the face then headbutted him again and tossed him aside. Talsein grabbed his sword and headed towards his father. Genryusai blocked the sword and use the same move Talsein used by hitting him in the elbow and used a kido spell shooting him in the gut and sending him towards the ground. He grabbed his sword and used another fire attack at his son. Talsein blocked it again and then used his speed to reappear infront of his father and soon the two were back fighting with their swords. Till Genryusai and Talsein's swords collided and pushed each other off sending the two across the field and stopped.

Genryusai was panting he never knew his son would be strong enough to be able to last long enough against him. "I'm impress Talsein you have gotten stronger. I'm sure your master would be proud of you as much as I am. Even so I still cannot allow you to win this fight" said Genryusai.

"Thanks for the compliment father. But I'm afraid this fight will end right here right now. This is the last round for you father" said Talsein as he got ready for the last round.

Genryusai launched a bigger fireblast towards Talsein who blocked it again but this time his father appeared behind him and tried to cut him. But Talsein saw this and decided to end the fight. He moved his hand towards his face and in an instant he disappeared. Genryusai's sword missed and before Genryusai could figure out what happened Talsein appeared behind him. Genryusai saw his son behind him and was surprise to see what was on his sons face. A hollow mask and thanks to the power Talsein gained he used his new powers to sneak up behind his father and then launched his attack directly infront of him. **"Kuro ōkami no ikari (black wolf rage)!"** Talsein's attacked send his father across the field directly towards several buildings causing huge walls to appeared where his father hit and then stopped at the final building towards the wall.

_Other side of the battle_

Byakuya and Tetsip were continuing their fight when they sensed something. They turned to the upper levels of the soul society where they felt a huge tremor of power happening. "It seems my master has won his fight. Your leader has fallen and soon so will you" said Tetsip as he powered up to end this fight soon to assist the other members of his utopia.

"I shall not lose to you Tetsip let us end this fight" said Byakuya as he regained his attention to Tetsip.

On the other side of the battle Deathstar and Zaraki were both evenly match. Deathstar recieved some wounds on his right shoulder and leg. As for Zaraki both his shoulders had a deep wound and had some cuts to his chest and face. But that wasn't enough to keep the big soul reaper down. Deathstar and Zaraki soon heard a huge crash coming from the upper levels of the soul society as they saw several buildings destroyed.

"It looks like my master has defeated your leader. I guess that means I will have to end this fight now before Tetsip does" said Deathstar.

"I really don't care what happens to the old man, your master, or this Tetsip guy. Only thing I care about is this fight. But if you want to end this then let's end this" Zaraki removed his eye patch and soon a huge amount of spiritual pressure exploded from Zaraki.

Deathstar was surprised by what he saw as Zaraki's powers grew and was surrounded by a yellow aura of spiritual energy surrounding Zaraki. "I see so that's why you wear the eye patch. It was made by someone who I assume is in squad twelve correct?" said Deathstar who didn't seemed worried about what was happening.

"That's right if I didn't have this eye patch I'm sure I wouldn't be able to fight against guys like you if they run away from the sight of my power. So now let's end this shall we" said Zaraki.

"Sure one last attack bring it on Zaraki" said Deathstar as he began to power up for one last attack. Both men reached their limit and soon charged at each other. Both men gave a loud roaring charge and soon collided with each other's blades sending out a flash of light and a wave of power causing the buildings surrounding them to be destroyed..

_Upper levels _

Talsein walked towards where his father was and soon found him. He hit the wall of the outside building creating a crater. Genryusai's sword returned to normal and Genryusai wasn't moving. Talsein put away his sword and kneel down to face his father. Talsein had a sad look on his face. A part of him was happy he won but the other part of him felt sadden for what he was doing. Genryusai opened his eyes and saw his son looking at him. He didn't bother trying to fight, he knew he lost and in some way he was glad it was to his own blood.

"You won my son, well done" said Genryusai.

"Thank you father, though I do wish we fought under different terms" said Talsein.

"So would I my son. You were a good son, father, and husband. I hope that you would change your path my son. If not for me would you do it for Hayami and Hanako?" asked Genryusai.

"I am doing this for them father. I know it's not what you want me to go through but know I am doing this for all of you" said Talsein.

"I hope when you come to that point you would change Talsein...my son finish it please" said Genryusai asking his son to end it.

Talsein took a deep breath and sighted. He kissed his father on the forehead and did what he asked him. He grabbed his sword and pointed it to his father's chest. He closed his eyes and then thrusted his sword into his father. His father didn't make a noise he closed his eyes and clutched his mouth as the sword entered him. Talsein released his sword and kneel back down to his father.

Genryusai lifted his hand and placed it on his sons face. Watashi no musuko sayonara (goodbye my son), Watashi wa anata o aishite (I love you) " said Genryusai with his last final words before closing his eyes.

Talsein felt a sharp pain in his chest and soon felt sad for what he did. "Wakare no chichi (goodbye father), Watashi wa anata o mo aishite (I love you too)" Talsein took his father sword and placed it with his father. He then felt a small tear coming down his face. He wiped it from his face and was surprise that he felt a tear. He knew the last time he felt any tears was when his wife died. Talsein wondered by what his father said and thought if what he was doing was the right thing. Before he could think of it anymore one of his soldiers appeared behind him.

"My master we have defeated some of the soul reaper lieutenants and captured the soul reaper captains you have defeated. Knights Deathstar and Tetsip were victorious in their fight though both the captains they fought disappeared and escaped along with a few other soul reapers" said the soldier.

"Well done get Tetsip and Deathstar back home I'm sure they are injured from their fights as well as any wounded soldier as well" Talsein looked back at his father's body and continued making his orders. "Also prepare a departure ceremony for this soul reaper here and have the hollows we created to hunt down the remaining soul reapers. Tell them not to harm them but to bring them back alive. There will be no more bloodshed here today." The soldier nodded and took off to deliverer the message to the hollows and to find more men to retrieve the soul reaper. Talsein looked back at his father's body and then walked away. He arrived outside to overlook the soul society. There were many buildings destroyed, there was still signs of fighting going on, and many smoke from where the fighting was taking place.

Talsein felt bad for what he did. Attacking his home, friends, and his father was too much for Talsein. But he knew he would only have to endure for as much as he could so his plan could go forward. He only hoped one day his father, master, daughter...and his wife would forgive him for what he did and hoped they would accept him for doing what he needed to do. He looked back at his city and headed off back to the lower level and back to the doorway to his mansion to rest.

**Long chapter I wrote huh? I Hope you all liked it. Sorry I didn't show much of the soul reaper fighting especially between Zaraki and Byakuya. But I kind of wanted to focus more on my Talsein and his father's fight. Also I'm sure in the show Genryusai doesn't have a kid I know but who cares right. You should have saw this coming when the last name was Yamamoto and he was once from the soul society. I hope I caught the characters of the soul society right and if I didn't please let me know. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. The next chapter will be made by General Herbison and it will contain another fight scene. See you all next time and take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter eleven. This chapter was made by the good General Herbison who did a great job in my view on how he made the chapter. So thank the General for this chapter, I don't think I could have done it better than him. Anyways here is the disclaimer thing. I don't own anything of the DC universe or Bleach just my oc characters. The General doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Katalia and Mark. And now without anymore further delays here is chapter eleven.**

**New Dawn**

_Russia_

Talsein was sitting in his study room going over what happened last night. His soldiers have taken the captured soul reapers to his base where they would be locked up. He didn't keep them in prison cells but kept them in normal rooms but were bound from using their powers and were locked in. Talsein gave them all a chance to say their goodbyes and watch the funeral of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. When the funeral ended the soul reapers were taken. Talsein kept some of his soldiers in the soul society to keep the citizens outside the soul society from causing trouble. Talsein saw as the moon was in the sky. Talsein knew he had to move on with his plan. So he grabbed the phone and contacted Mark to move on with his next phase of the plan.

_Markoneous Industries Headquarters / Nevada underground_

_"Are we ready?" Mark paced in his office while speaking to his Inner Circle who stood before him._

"You have asked that question a dozen times" Ventress rolled her eyes, "Will you just relax."

"How can I relax?" Mark stopped pacing, "I am about to wage war against the Justice League and the Teen Titans."

His phone rang.

"Hello?" Mark picked it up and listened for a minute. He set it down.

"Well?" Katalia asked.

"Talsein is victorious against the soul society. We begin our assault." He led the way out of the room and down a corridor to a huge hanger.

There were millions of robots all lined up in rows which were marching up a huge ramp into a massive ship. The ship was surrounded on all sides by thousands of turrets and cannons.

"What the heck?" Katalia asked as she looked up at the enormous warship.

"Presenting my flying fortress, the Dauntless" Mark spread his arms wide, "Twenty five thousand cannons and turrets, storage for sixty-five million robot soldiers, fully stocked kitchen, thirty seven cryogenic storage units, escape pods, command bridge, radio transmitter, relay nods and a heck of a stereo system." He turned to the Inner Circle, "She's nice isn't she?"

They just stared.

"Sir," a robot handed Mark a captains hat.

"Thank you." Mark put the hat on, "Come on, let's get on-board." He led the way to an enormous ramp where larger robots where transporting containment tanks, and heavy armed tanks.

_Command Bridge_

"Captain on the bridge" a robot called and the others stood to attention and saluted as Mark entered.

"Take your positions" Mark instructed them as he sat in his command chair.

"Mark this hanger is underground right?" Ventress asked.

"Yeah" he replied

Then how do you…" she broke off as the monitors showed the roof of the hanger and the surface above them split in two.

"That is impressive" Grievous admitted as a powerful lift brought the Dauntless to the surface.

"Activate primary engines." Mark ordered.

"Activating primary engines" a robot reported as it pressed a few buttons.

There was a roar and the monitors displayed huge turbines beginning to lift the Dauntless off the ground and into the air.

"Activate secondary engines" Mark ordered.

"Secondary engines online" a robot informed him as another set of turbines activated.

"Activate the network cloaking and set our course for Justice League headquarters" Mark instructed, "Once we defeat them all troops across the world are to engage the teen titan, no fatalities, I want them alive." He stated calmly.

"Yes sir" the robots responded as they transmitted his orders.

_Justice League Headquarters_

"Something is going on" Batman stated to the other senior members; Wonder woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and John the Martian. "We have had many members disappearing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Avenger to name a few but now Superman. We must act."

"But who is responsible?" Hawkgirl sat forward.

I think it may be this man," an image of Alex Markoneous appeared on the screen, "There is no record of him until a few months ago when he bought a tech industry and renamed it There is no record of anyone with that name."

"What do you propose we do?" Wonder woman asked.

An alarm went off.

"What is it?" Martian asked. Batman brought up the screen

"Some sort of massive warship" Batman told them.

"How did it get so close without us detecting it till now?" Green Lantern asked

"There is some sort of blocking signal being sent out by the Markoneous satellite network." Batman replied.

"What are those?" Wonder woman pointed at a huge mass below the ship.

"If we zoom in…" Batman magnified the screen.

"Uh oh" Flash muttered.

Millions of robots stretched across the horizon marching steadily closer. Each of them was seven foot tall and carried a six foot shield in their left hand while their right arm ended in a mini gun. Throughout the crowd there were twenty foot versions of them except instead of a shield or mini gun arm they had a large cannon as their right arm.

"Look at them" Green Lantern gasped, "How many are there?"

"Millions" Batman replied

"We must prepare to defend ourselves." Wonder woman led the others out of the room.

_Dauntless_

_"We have been detected captain." A robot with a symbol on its arm reported._

"It was bound to happen lieutenant," Mark shrugged, "Inform the Desolators to target the enemy base. All infantry units are to open fire at any hero they see. Prepare the defence system I don't want any heroes to get near this ship."

"Yes captain" the lieutenant replied and relayed the orders to the bridge crew.

"Oh this is exciting" Mark rubbed his hands together, "We need some music to distract the heroes, have the Dauntless external speakers play that track I have grown fond of."

A moment later 'Valkyrie' was blasted across the sky as heroes and heroines flew, ran, teleported, or any other way, to attack the huge horde of robots.

"Sir we have large number of air units." The lieutenant reported.

"Activate the Dauntless weapon systems, non-lethal shots" Mark stood up, "They'll never know what hit em."

_Battlefield/air_

"Come on" Wonder woman called to Green Lantern and Hawkgirl as they flew towards the enemy ship. Suddenly a torrent of lasers started spraying from the ship.

"Watch out" Hawkgirl shouted to Wonder woman as she pushed her aside and a laser hit one of her wings. It stopped flapping and she started to fall.

"I'm coming" Green Lantern dived after her as Diana dived towards the ground while dodging the endless stream of lasers from the massive fortress.

_Dauntless_

"Captain all air units are pulling back, we managed to hit fifteen and a half per cent."

"Cease fire, only attack if they get too close, wait half?" Mark turned to his lieutenant.

"Scanners indicate heroine known as Hawkgirl was hit in the wing therefore not eliminated."

"She will recover" Mark sighed, "What about the ground battle?"

"Justice League have suffered few loses, we are losing a large number to the Martian, Flash and now Wonder woman."

"Prepare to fire our secret weapon." Mark ordered.

"Yes sir" the lieutenant pressed a large red button on the command console.

"Warning, satellite network online" an alarm blared.

"Activate the relay nodes and shields" Mark instructed as he sat down.

"Done sir" the lieutenant informed him, "Beginning start up procedures."

_Battlefield/ground_

"These things aren't trying to kill us" Flash muttered as he picked up Ice, she was still breathing and he could feel her heartbeat but apart from that she didn't move at all. "Must be some sort of stun laser" Flash jumped over a squad of robots. As he moved through the air he saw a large version of the robots turn towards him.

"Flash detected" it droned, "Activate immobilize measures" it brought its cannon up and fired a wide blast that Flash couldn't avoid. He felt it pass through him and he kept running. A moment later his legs froze and he dropped Ice as he fell to the ground. Not a part of his body moved. All he could do was watch as a squad of robots picked him and Ice up to take them who knows where.

_Dauntless_

"Captain" the lieutenant turned to him, "We have lost thirty- five per cent of our troops and three Desolators. The enemy has lost twenty seven per cent and we have successfully captured Flash."

"Excellent, what of the New Dawn weapon?" Mark checked a virtual list of heroes still undefeated.

"It is at eighty-seven per cent" the lieutenant informed him.

"Mark" Ventress pointed at a monitor which showed two heroes soaring towards the Dauntless.

"I thought they learned their lesson." Mark turned to the robot at the defense system console. "Shoot them out of the sky!"

"The cannons are not fully operational yet." It quickly pressed a few buttons. "After the first wave they were put in cool down mode, we have forty- five per cent online."

"Fire!" Mark yelled.

_Battlefield /Air_

"Stay alert" Martian called to Fire, "We don't know how powerful those cannons are but they took Hawkgirl out and forced the others to retreat."

"Look out!" Fire shouted

Lasers started flying towards them but hardly any cannons that were shooting were in a position to hit them.

"We will go for the engines" Martian told her as they avoided the few lasers.

_Dauntless_

"They are avoiding our lasers and we have no more operational defenses." The defense robot reported.

"Launch the horsemen" Mark sat down, "Once the New Dawn is ready let me know."

"Yes captain" the lieutenant turned to the command console and pressed a button.

_(Battlefield/Air)_

"What's that" Fire pointed at a group of rapidly approaching dots.

"Watch out" Martian warned her and they rolled in mid-air to avoid a dozen robotic horse hovercraft and their riders. Eleven were robots with an electro lance in one hand and a laser assault rifle in the other.

The other one wasn't a robot.

"Yee haw" Katalia cried as she fired a volley of shots from her horse's eyes. Fire turned and threw a fireball at the lasers causing them to explode and release a large cloud of smoke. Fire watched carefully then dived as Katalia soared through the smoke with three robotic horsemen right behind her. They chased after Fire relentlessly.

"You three stay on her" Katalia ordered the robots then pulled away herself.

Fire glanced over her shoulder to find that the cat girl was gone, she tossed a fire ball into the air and it hit the first horseman causing him to crash into the other two. All three erupted into flames. Fire felt a sharp pain and turning she seen the cat girl had jabbed her with one of those lances.

"Night night" the cat girl grinned evilly.

Fire's body went rigid and she fell. Two robot horsemen caught her and flew off.

"Target identified as Martian" one of the horsemen flying after him droned, "Activate incendiaries" the eight horses following the Martian opened their mouths and fired missiles at him.

Martian flew towards the Dauntless with the missiles closing in.

_Dauntless_

"Those missiles are going to hit us!" Mark shouted, "Brace for impact!"

_Battlefield /Air_

At the last moment Martian moved and the missiles collided with one of the Dauntless turbine engines. Eight explosions erupted around it.

_Dauntless_

"Status report" Mark called as he stood up.

"The shields took the damage, turbine unaffected," the lieutenant reported, "New Dawn is fully charged."

"Withdraw Katalia" Mark ordered, "Once she is aboard, fire at will" he smiled.

_Battlefield/ Ground_

"What's wrong?" Wonder woman asked Hawkgirl as she smashed a squad of robots.

"I can't move my wing at all" she answered while Green Lantern examined it.

"We have to get out of here" Batman insisted as he threw an explosive into a crowd of robots "There is a huge power source in orbit directly above us."

Green Lantern picked up Hawkgirl and Wonder woman lifted Batman.

"What about the others?" Hawkgirl asked as they lifted into the air.

A blinding flash lit the sky and a pillar of energy blasted into the ground. A shockwave expanded like a sphere, filling the sky and covering the ground, it passed over the robots who suffered no effect, but any hero or heroine it passed over stopped moving.

"Go!" Wonder woman shouted as the group soared away from the rapidly expanding energy wave.

"How far will it go?" Hawkgirl asked as she clung to Green Lantern.

"I don't know" Batman replied as the wall of energy chased after them. Slowly they began to pull away as it slowed and started to fade.

"Where to?" Wonder woman asked

"Wayne Manor" Batman muttered, "I know the owner."

_Dauntless_

_"Yes!" Mark punched the air while his command crew applauded._

"It worked like a charm!" he ran to the door and kissed Katalia who had just entered the bridge. "Get all those heroes in the containment cells and begin transporting them up here. Prepare the cryogenic storage facilities." He calmed down.

"Aye Captain" the bridge crew called as they got back to work.

"So the Justice League is beat?" Katalia remarked as Grievous and Ventress joined them.

"Every single one of them" Mark grinned

"Negative sir" the lieutenant interrupted.

"What?" Mark turned to the robot.

"Long range scanners detect Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl escaped the energy wave. They are the only ones who escaped though, the Martian was one of the first to be hit." It added.

"Okay, slight set back but nothing they can do alone. Inform our troops across the world to attack the titans one by one. No killing, capture them. As for us, set a course for Jump City." Mark sat in his command chair with his Inner Circle behind him, "I will deal with those ones personally."

_Russia_

Back in Russia raven woke from her bedroom and saw it was nighttime. She looked over at the clothes Talsein had left for her when she was ready to come out and decided to change from her dress. When she got changed she opened her door slightly to see if there were any guards. So far no one was around. She snuck out the room and began to explore. She walked down the halls and saw nothing of interest. It looked like to her a old house with some paintings but they were more of blossom trees or a picture of mountains. She came across some stairs and decided to head down to see what else she could find in this house. When she reached the second floor she saw a door slightly open. She decided to check it out and see what was inside. When she reached the door she poke her head in and saw some monitors. Along with two chairs and a table with two cups. She looked around and saw no one around she approached the chairs and saw no one sitting in them.

**Strange what is this room and where is everyone?** Raven saw a remote near one of the cups. She looked around and decided to sit down and see what it was for. She clicked on it and soon saw many of the monitors turn to what looked like a fight going on. Only she recognized which of these fights were, they were her friends the teen titans and the justice league fighting some sort of robots. She looked concern when she saw Pantha being attacked by some robots and saw Kole and Gnarrk being overruned by the same robots as well.

"Not exactly how I wanted things to go down but I can't deny Mark's results" said Talsein as raven turned around and saw Talsein entering the room.

"I thought you said they weren't going to be harmed. You gave me your word" said raven as she saw Talsein wearing his black cloak.

"I am keeping my word. I told Mark not to harm any of them and look he is keeping his word. If he harms any of them Raven I assure you I will deal with him myself" said Talsein as he sat down watching the monitors.

Raven looked back at the monitors and knew Talsein was right. As much as she didn't like it he wasn't harming them still that doesn't mean she wanted to stick around and watch her friends get hurt. But she did need to know where they were keeping kept before she goes. "Where are you going to keep them Talsein?" asked raven.

"Alcatraz, Mark thought it would be a good place to keep them. I looks like Brother blood and Slade have finished their assignments as well" said Talsein as he watched Slade with his robots bringing in four titan members and Blood brining in two.

Raven looked at the monitor and her eyes widen by what she saw. The ones Blood caught was Kid flash and Jinx. While the others were Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby. All three kids looked hurt which made raven mad. Raven used her powers to grab Talsein and hurl him towards the wall. "You told me they wouldn't be harmed, what do you call what Slade did huh?" said raven angrily as her eyes began to glow red with fury and rage.

"Calm yourself girl I will look into this with Slade but trust me they are alive. I would have send Mark's machines but they would have done more damage to where those kids lived and would have harmed the monks that were taking care of them" said Talsein calmly he didn't seem worry about raven's anger but needed her calm or she would do something Talsein might regret.

Raven calmed down and let go of Talsein. "I'll be in my room" said raven as she walk out of the room and back to her bedroom.

**Girl needs to watch herself or I may have to do what I need to do to keep her in control. **Talsein picked up his chair and sat down to continue observing the rest of the titans and heroes being captured.

_Titans East tower_

_"I can't get in contact with anyone" Speedy complained as he sat down on the couch._

"Stop complaining" Bumblebee told him, "We know something is going on but a signal is blocking our communicators."

Aqua lad ran into the room

"There's a fight in the city, Thunder, Lightning and Argent are fighting a bunch of huge robots."

"Let's go" Bumblebee led the other.

_East City_

"These machines seem to absorb our energy brother." Lightning remarked to Thunder as another of his attacks didn't seem to damage the twenty foot robot at all.

"These things must have a weakness." Argent called as she blasted a squad of the smaller robots into pieces, "The smaller ones are easy enough" she shouted to Bumblebee and her team as they arrived.

"Thanks" Speedy called as he fired an arrow into the chest of one, which exploded.

"Warning" the only twenty foot robot droned, "Additional enemy forces, summon reinforcements"

"Oh great, it's going to get help." Aqualad caused a torrent of water to erupt of a manhole and directed it to connect with the giant robot.

"Error," it droned, "System malfunction, activate override procedure two, one, one"

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked as Mas and Menos dismantled the final smaller robot.

A beeping noise was heard coming from the robot.

"It's going to explode!" Speedy shouted.

"Quick we have to get it out of the city" Argent called to the others as she used her powers to form a large hand which lifted the robot and flung it as high as she could. It exploded high above the city.

"We did it" Lightning and Thunder regrouped with the others, "The city is safe again."

"Pendiente" (not yet) Mas and Menos pointed down the street where another squad of robots stood. Instead of a shield and minigun arm these robots carried a sort of bazooka on their shoulders.

"Be ready" Bumblebee instructed the others.

Half the robot squad got down on one knee while the other half stood.

"It's a firing squad" Speedy noticed.

A robot with a green symbol on its arm stood beside the squad with its arm raised.

"Take aim" the squad adjusted their bazookas, "Fire!" the officer lowered its arm.

"Move it" Bumblebee flew into the air as the others dived to the sides.

Instead of missiles being launched at them, each bazooka fired a beam of energy that hit the buildings around the titans and a small shockwave erupted from each point of impact. The shockwaves engulfed the titans except for Bumblebee who was above them. The other titans lay where they were as the robots marched towards them.

"Hey get away from my friends" Bumblebee turned towards them but stopped as she felt several pains in her back. She turned to find four robots on horse shaped hovercraft holding lances which were smoking slightly. Bumblebee fell out of the sky and into the waiting arms of the firing squad.

_Jump City_

"Captain," the lieutenant spoke to him.

"Hold on" Mark held up a hand as he examined the chess board before him, "Talsein beat me at this, it's a very interesting game." He moved a piece then turned to the robot, "Yes?"

"We have arrived at Jump City" it reported.

"Good" Mark stood up, "Prepare all cannons and launch the horsemen, I want those kids captured." "They are not here sir" the lieutenant told him.

"Once I capture them I will… say what?" Mark looked puzzled.

"Our scanners indicate there are no titans in Jump City" it replied

Mark sat down. He rubbed his eyes.

"Contact Talsein" he instructed.

The lieutenant handed Mark the phone.

"Talsein, Mark here. I've got good news and bad news, good news is the Justice League is almost defeated and the teen titans have all, bar a few, been captured."

"The bad news?" Talsein asked.

"Several Justice League members and the original teen titans aren't in Jump City."

"I know" came the reply.

"What do you mean?" Mark frowned

"I was aware the titans had left Jump City before you told me." Talsein replied.

"How did you…" Mark wondered, _'Why didn't he tell me?' _he thought, "Anyway, all but a few members who escaped of the Justice League have been captured and are now being held prisoner on the Dauntless. The titans will be taken to our specially adapted prison in San Francisco. I will tend to one more matter before I join you."

Mark waited until Talsein hung up before he did.

"Are you okay?" Katalia asked.

"Brilliant" he muttered, "Now," he brightened. "Prepare the weapon system." He ordered.

"We are locked on target." The lieutenant reported.

"Fire" Mark smiled.

The monitors showed millions of missiles soar away from the Dauntless and conect with Titan's Towers.

"Keep firing until that tower is destroyed." Mark ordered, "Switch to lasers"

"Yes sir"

The missiles stopped firing and a huge cannon the size of a monster truck swung around to aim at the tower.

"Standby sir"

"You may fire when ready" Mark sat down.

The huge cannon released a massive beam of energy that tore through the base of the tower. For a moment it stood there then slowly at first but getting faster it tipped over and crashed into the ground.

"Victory" Mark smiled sinisterly.

**Chapter eleven is done. Hope you all liked this chapter and how the General made it. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter. See you all later and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here, I hope everyone enjoyed the two fight scenes General Herbison and I created. Took us a while but we hope it was good for all of you readers out there. Anyways now for the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of bleach or of the dc universe just my oc characters. Also General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Now on with the show here is chapter twelve enjoy.**

**Aftermath**

_Dream_

_I was walking down a meadow field surrounded by trees. I don't know why I am walking through this field let alone how I got here. Only thing I remember was I was in a fight and then nothing more. I tried to stop but for some reason my body wasn't responding. I look towards where I was going and there I saw someone. Whoever it was the person was wearing a white cloak and hood covering their identity. I moved forward till I arrived to the person. There I was surprise to see who it was, Rachel she looked at me with her beautiful eyes and said something. I couldn't hear it but I knew what she said. 'I love you Isamu'. I wanted to tell her I loved her too but then the area became darkened and soon Rachel was walking away from me. I tried my best to keep her from leaving but as she turned her back from me I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. It was a sword going through where I believe was my heart. I turned around and saw it was Talsein who later transformed into a black wolf. Soon I was on the ground but I wasn't in my human form I was in a white wolf form. I whimpered and could feel some tears coming down my face as I looked up and saw Rachel leaving with the black wolf into a small light while the darkness surrounded me. I let out a lour howl as the darkness soon consumed me._

_House hut_

I woke up gasping and sweating. I looked around and saw I was in somekind of room. I was also on the floor with a pillow for my head and a blanket covering me. I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried I felt sharp pains going through my entire body. I looked under the cover and saw I was wrapped in bandages from my shoulders and some parts of my chest. I tried to remember how I got here or how I got my injuries when it all came back to me. My date with Rachel where I was going to propose, Tetsip showing up and me beating him, my fight with Talsein, and...Rachel leaving with him. I soon felt some tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let myself cry.

"I see you're awake" Isamu turned and saw who the voice belonged to and soon felt a bit relief when he saw it was Ronin.

"Master Suzuki what are you [groan] doing here" I said as I tried to sit up again forgetting my injuries.

"Easy there kid your still injured from both your fights. You're in no position to be moving yet" said Ronin as he walked over and sat next to his apprentice.

"Right sorry, where am I this doesn't look like titans tower" I asked as I laid back down.

"It's not we're in Kisuke Urahara's place. You have been unconscious for almost two days. Your very lucky your sister found you and healed you otherwise you would have been out longer" said Ronin.

"Mr. Hat-and-Clogs place? Why are we here and not at titans tower?" I asked confuse why we had to go from the US to Japan for me to heal.

Ronin kept quiet for a bit with a concern look on his face. "Let's just say it's not safe to be at titan's tower...in fact it's not safe to be anywhere in the world or in the soul society where you could be seen or sensed" said Ronin.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Well let me first tell you what happened with the soul society. It has been taken over, Talsein and his men captured the soul society, they also captured some of the soul reapers including captains of squad 12, 10, 2, and 7 and Talsein killed Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto" said Ronin as he explained what happened in the soul society.

I couldn't believe at what I was hearing. Not only did Talsein actually succeed in taking over the soul society, but he also captured four soul reaper captains and defeated Genryusai. I knew he was powerful, maybe more than Ronin or me. But I never thought he would lose to Talsein.

"The next day he had somekind of machine army attack every hero in the entire world. From the justice league, doom patrol, to the teen titans. Almost everyone has been captured while others we have hidden away underground. The one leading the attacks his name was Mark who we later identify as Alexander Markoneous" said Ronin.

"Are you kidding me Alex was Mark?" I couldn't believe that the guy who took out the greatest heroes in the world was the same guy Rachel and the others rescued. Just then did I remember about Rachel and what happened to her. "Master, Rachel was taken by Talsein we have to go save her" I said trying again to sit up despite the pain I was feeling.

"Isamu I know what happened and I'm sorry to tell you this but raven wasn't taken Isamu she left of her own choice" said Ronin.

"She didn't have a choice master, Talsein threaten to kill me and the others. Which is why we need to go save her right now" I said as I was sitting up but tried to move but Ronin stopped me.

"Isamu I know and that but trust me we will save her. But not yet, not in the condition you are in. For now rest and I will help you get her back" said Ronin.

I knew he was right, in my condition I wouldn't be much help to anyone. I laid down and rested on my bed. When I looked over I saw what look like bandages around Ronin's chest. "Master what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh this well let's just say you're not the only one who had a rough night either" said Ronin as he looked down on his bandages.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked curious on who hurt Ronin.

"It was Talsein. I tried to stop him from going through with his plans. But it seemed like you I let my guard down and he took advantage of it. His powers have grown beyond my own and now without Genryusai there is no one left to beat him" said Ronin.

I lowered my head when I heard Ronin lost to him. I couldn't believe Talsein defeated two of the best soul reapers. If they couldn't beat him who could then.

"Don't worry though we will beat him it's going to require a lot of training though which reminds me. You should get some rest you're going to need it for your training and her" said Ronin as he walked towards the door.

"Who master?" I asked wondering who he meant.

Ronin opened the door and out came Hikari. "BIG BROTHER!" who ran towards Isamu and gave him a big bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad your awake how you feeling? Are your wounds healed? I was so worried about you?" said Hikari as she kept asking Isamu all of these questions as she also continued her hug.

"Hikari...can't [gasp] breath" I said as I could feel my face turn blue from the lack of oxygen I was getting.

"Oops sorry about that I forgot your still injured. I'm so glad your okay though" said Hikari as she released the hug and let her brother regain his breath.

"It's okay I'm glad to see your okay too. Where are the others?" I asked wondering where the other titans were hoping they weren't captured.

"They're here they are just sleeping. It's been a long two days for them with everything that has happened" said Hikari as she explaining to Isamu about the others.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I'm going to go check on our other guests" said Ronin as he left the two siblings alone.

"Hikari please tell me everything that has happened?" I asked.

"Okay well I guess I should start from the beginning huh?" said Hikari as she began to tell Isamu everything that has happened in the last two days.

_Down the hall_

Ronin arrived to another room sliding the door open where he saw Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin. On a television monitor was Batman along with Wonder woman and the Green Lantern. And in the middle end of the room was Hanako. They all appeared to have been waiting for Ronin to arrive for a meeting. "Sorry for being late had to go check on Isamu" said Ronin as he sat down next to Hanako.

"How is he?" asked Hanako.

"He's fine, though after the hug he received from his sister and from what will receive from the others. I will predict he will be feeling very sore. Now then down to business how are we right now?" asked Ronin.

"From what we have been able to gain from Slade it seems all the heroes minus Batman, Lantern, Wonder woman, and Hawkgirl have been captured which also includes the titans robin, starfire, beastboy, cyborg, and terra" said Hanako.

"We also have several of our lieutenants who escaped from the soul society. Renji Abarai of squad six. Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of squad eleven. Isane Kotetsu and Hanatarō Yamada of squad four. Momo Hinamori of squad five. Tetsuzaemon Iba if squad seven. Nanao Ise of squad eight. And Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen. So far that's it" said Retsu as she listed down the number of lieutenants that escaped.

"Ten huh...that doesn't sound much but at least it's more than I thought we would have when this attack happened" said Ronin.

"Even so with the number of forces we have I don't know how we're going to be able to defeat Talsein and Mark's forces" said Shunsui.

"It will be enough we just need to find out where they have taken the others. Once we find out we will free them and the tide of the war will turn. One thing we need to take care of thought is that weapon Mark used to defeat the justice league" said Hanako.

"From what I could find out they are being held in the Dauntless and on the island of Alcatraz. The weapon mark used is hovering over us in space. I could try to hack into it but if I do it could lead to Mark and Talsein figuring out where I am" said batman.

"Not a problem, we have an idea on how to deal with it. Slade told us it's operated on the dauntless. So if we can get inside we could shut it down before Mark uses it and maybe turn it on it's creator" said Hanako.

"Can Slade get onboard the ship or will Mark keep him from getting onboard?" asked Jushiro.

"He will try to get on the ship but will require some assistance when he needs to shut it down. That is why I found a titan who can help us get in but it will also would require an extra pair of hands to help them. From what I was told Mark's men are strong" said Hanako.

"I'll help out in any way I can" said Yoruichi volunteering to help Slade.

"I'll go too I heard that Mark has somekind of robot fighter thing. I wouldn't mind fighting someone like that" said Zaraki volunteering as well.

"Who will create the diversion to break the others from Alcatraz and the Dauntless?" asked Byakuya.

"The titans along with Hikari and maybe you Byakuya could assist with the Alcatraz part while we deal with the Dauntless. I have been told that the Dauntless and the prison of Alcatraz will be protected by Mark's machines and the hollows Hikari encountered months ago. Which could be a problem if there are too many for us to defeat" said Hanako.

"True but I think we can handle them. We have a few surprises in store for those hollows and Ichigo and the others have informed me they will assist us" said Urahahra.

"What of the other soul reapers they will need to be free as well" said Retsu.

"I have an idea on that. Talsein still needs Terra so Slade suggested that he takes her to him, where slade plans to lead us to Talsein. Once we find his hideout Isamu and I will go and stop him. If we can we will also free the others as well and the tide of the fight will turn back to our side" said Ronin.

"It's still risky Ronin. You were no match for Talsein nor was your apprentice. What chance can you two have against him?" asked Byakuya.

"I plan to train Isamu and get him strong enough to be ready against Talsein. However with the amount of time we have I will need to train him somewhere I can train him with all the time I need" said Ronin.

"Where is that Ronin?" asked Hanako.

"I plan to train him in the space/time dimension. It's a dimension where time and space passes by slowly. If you spend a day in there it will feel like a year has passed by. My father created this dimension by accident and has told me to only use it when it is necessary" said Ronin.

"Interesting why didn't you use this for Isamu sooner, you know when he was younger?" asked Urahara.

"Because inside the dimension only people with strong will and mind can survive long enough in that world for a year. When I was young I couldn't last an entire day in there. But as I got older I could go into that room with no problems" said Ronin.

"I remember that dimension only two people have used it and survive. You and Genryusai were the only ones who lasted a whole day in there" said Ukitake.

"Yes except Genryusai lasted an hour more than me. I plan to train Isamu there for an entire year where I hope by the time the day is done he will be strong enough to face Talsein and beat him" said Ronin.

"Instead of the boy perhaps one of us should do it or better yet why not you Ronin?" asked Byakuya.

"I cannot, my body isn't as strong as it used to be and it can't be one of us who should go in the room. It has to be Isamu, I can't explain it but I believe Isamu is the one who can not only beat Talsein but perhaps save him from himself" said Ronin.

"You still believe Talsein can be saved after all he did. The only thing he deserves is to die" said Byakuya.

"No he must first pay for his crimes just like Mark will for his crimes as well. Do you all understand?" said Hanako.

The other soul reapers nodded agreeing with Hanako. "We'll be ready to assist you when we can. I will also try and hack to the Dauntless ship and try to sneak Yoruichi and Zaraki onboard the ship to meet up with slade. By the way who is this other titan you said would help Yoruichi and Zaraki?" asked batman.

"One is Jericho he is a member of the teen titans and someone I saved from being captured. He will assist with infiltrating Alcatraz thanks to his powers. As for the other I cannot reveal her name but she will assist you on the Dauntless" said Hanako.

"All right then if there is anything else left to discuss about then let us call for this meeting to end. Let's get ready for in two days we will begin our counterattack" said Ronin ending the meeting.

_Isamu's room_

Hikari had just explained to me what happened. I couldn't believe that all the greatest heroes have fallen along with the soul society. It made me mad when she told me everyone was locked up in prison cells. Hikari also explained why they weren't captured. When they found me they took me back to the tower to heal me. When they arrived Ronin was there injured. He explained what happened and how we needed to leave the tower or risk being captured by Talsein. Robin of course refused to leave the city but the others convinced him if they don't leave they would be captured. It took a while but they were able to convince him to leave. That wasn't what surprised me though, what was is Ronin couldn't beat Talsein. Now Talsein has defeated his father, Ronin, and me. A thought came to my mind that made me wonder something. **If Ronin or the old man couldn't beat Talsein what chance do I have of beating him.**

Hikari could tell Isamu was troubled by what she said. Especially the part with Ronin. They never thought anyone could beat Master Suzuki, not even Talsein. **But if he could beat him, Isamu, and Genryusai. What chance do we have on beating him?** But she didn't want Isamu to think they can't win especially if raven is pregnant. I** had to cheer up Isamu, I had to keep his confidence and his hopes high so we can win. **"Isamu I know it seems hopeless but that doesn't mean we should give up. We can still win this war, Ronin, Hanako, and the others are planning on a counter attack that will help us win. We just got to believe and keep on fighting till we beat them."

"I don't know how Hikari. If Master Suzuki and Genryusai couldn't beat what chances do we have" I said. I then felt Hikari grabbing me by the shoulders and began to shake me.

"That's quitter talk Isamu are you a quitter no you're not. So you got your butt kicked big deal we get our butts kicked sometimes but that has never stopped us from fighting back. We just need to train harder and work harder so the next time we fight Talsein and his goons. You're going to beat Talsein, you're going to save raven, and you're going to ride out into the sunset and live happily ever after where you two will be married and have a beautiful child" Hikari said thinking of Isamu and raven riding off into the sunset.

I soon felt uncomfortable and back away from Hikari. But when she said about me and Rachel being married and having a kid a thought came to my mind. "Um Hikari where is my jacket and the clothes I had on?" I asked.

"Oh well they're in the closet, we washed them before we put your soul back in your body. And don't worry we took everything out including this one" said Hikari as she took out something from her pocket which was a small blue box. Hikari saw the look of surprise on Isamu's face when she took out the box. She knew what it was even if I didn't open it. "It's okay I didn't open it no one did" said Hikari giving him the box

I took the box from Hikari sighting in relief that she and no one else opened it. I stared at it and remembered the night I was going to propose. I wish Talsein didn't interrupted us, but at the same time I was almost glad he did. I was worried about her saying no, but after remembering what she said before knocking me out would she have actually said yes.

"Isamu let's go see the others they have been wanting to see you for some time now" said Hikari as I helped Isamu up.

"Thanks Hikari" I said as we headed down to see the others.

_Beneath Urahara shop_

Below Urahara shop was a huge open rocky mountain field. It stretched for miles with no end at sight and it had what looked like skies above it making the room look like they were outside. Hikari and I walked down and saw there were some tents that were set up along with some soul reapers. We came to the floor and we were approached by a familiar orange titan. "Friend Isamu we are so glad to see you about and walking how are you feeling?" asked starfire as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Fine star...can't breathe though" I said trying to breath.

"Oh sorry friend I forgot you are still recovering" said starfire as she released Isamu.

I then saw robin, cyborg, terra, and beastboy coming over making smile and glad they were all right.

"Isamu your finally awake how you feeling?" asked terra as she gave Isamu a hug.

"I'm fine terra good to see you all are all right too" I said.

"You have your master to thank for that. He told us what was going to go down so we moved our butts out of the city before it happened" said cyborg.

"Still kind of sucks we had to leave our home" said beastboy.

"We'll get it back after we kick Talsein and Mark's butts" I said attempting to lift the titan's spirit.

"Agree we will have to be more focus and get ourselves ready. When the time comes we will get back out home and free our friends" said robin.

"Damn straight we will and I still got a bone to pick with that Grievous guy" said cyborg.

"Yep can't wait till..." I was stopped when I was tackled by someone.

"Hi Isamu I'm glad to see your feeling better now" said a dark skin woman in her 20's wearing a gray ninja outfit.

"Um who are you?" I asked as the woman got up and helped me on my feet.

"Isamu this is Yujin she is another apprentice of master Hanako and you may remember her as...Nicki" said Hikari to Isamu.

"Nice to meet you in my real form Isamu" said Yujin.

"Wa-wait your human? But I thought you were a dog" I said surprise to know that Nicki was human.

"Yeah sorry about that. Master Hanako told me to conceal my identity because she felt worried about you two so she send me to keep an eye on you and your friends" said Yujin.

"Yujin revealed herself to us after we arrived here. I didn't like it that Master Hanako had someone watching out for us like we were still kids. But when she gave me her puppy eye look I couldn't resist not forgiving her" said Hikari as she scratched Yujin behind the ear which she liked.

"Soooo could you explain to me why you always tackled me and licked me?" I said remembering all the times she has jumped me and licked me.

"Oh yeah well I sort of had a crush on you Isamu for some time but seeing the love you had for raven I decided to keep it to myself" said Yujin as she began to blush a little.

"Ah well I see" I said feeling bad for her.

"But don't worry Isamu I know you love her and the only thing that makes me happy is seeing you two happy" said Yujin.

"Isamu there you are" everyone turned to see Ronin walking down the stairs with the other captains behind him.

"Master Suzuki what's up?" I asked.

"Sorry to break up this reunion but we must get started on our training. Hikari you will stay here with Hanako and train the others to get ready for out counter attack" said Ronin.

"Wait I'm not staying here with the others?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Isamu but I need to get your training started as soon as we can. Retsu Unohana will heal the rest of your wounds and then we will leave for our training" said Ronin as Retsu stepped forward.

"Please follow me Isamu so we can get started" said Retsu.

"Uh sure master but before we leave could I at least say goodbye to everyone?" I asked not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to everyone.

"Sure follow Captain Unohana so she can heal you and then you can say your goodbyes" said Ronin. Isamu nodded and followed Retsu Unohana up back to the house.

"Master why is Isamu leaving can't he train here with us?" asked Hikari who was sad to see her brother leave.

"The training Isamu needs to go through requires alot of time. Something we don't much for, but I promise this training will help Isamu get stronger faster and will help us defeat Talsein" said Ronin.

"Could we come too, maybe you could train us as well so we can help" said robin.

"I'm afraid this training is for Isamu only sorry. However captains Shunsui and Jushiro agreed to train you all for the upcoming battle. Yoruichi will also be training you as well when she isn't busy. The training will start later today so I would suggest you get yourselves ready, you too Hikari and Yujin, Hanako is going to star with your training soon as well" said Ronin. The titans nodded and headed off towards their tents to get ready for training. Hikari and Yujin bowed and ran up the stairs to see Hanako.

"Are you sure they should get involved in this fight? Their still too young for this after all" said Byakuya.

"They may be young but their hearts are big. I have watched them grow as I watched Isamu and Hikari grow as well. They have been so much in their lives as much as we have gone through when we were their age. And yet time after time they have proven themselves to everyone that they are not kids but the future. I believe in them and so should us as well" said Ronin as he watches the titans get ready for their training.

_One hour later_

After I was healed and got my things ready and went to say my goodbyes. Starfire the only one who was crying gave me a massive hug, while the others gave me all normal hugs and wished me luck. Yujin did the same and said her goodbyes. I felt bad that she liked me but I didn't like her back so I decided to make her feel better. I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a bit and smiled when I did that. Then I came to Hikari who looked more sad and worried than the others.

""You sure you want to do this Isamu?" said Hikari who was worried for Isamu.

"I have no choice Hikari. If it's the only way to save raven and everyone else I will do it" I said. Hikari still looked sad not that I could blame her. I gave her a hug hoping it would help her. "I will be back and when I do we will be a family again" I said whispering into her ears.

"You promise?" asked Hikari as she returned the hug.

"I promise" I said.

"Good also promise me two things, when you propose to raven do it as soon as you see her" said Hikari.

I let Hikari go surprised at what she said. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Everyone saw the blue box and we all had a feeling you were going to propose, after all you two do make a cute couple" said Hikari who smiled.

"I guess we do what's the second thing?" I asked. Hikari leaned foward and whispered something in my ear. My eyes opened wide with shock and surprise by what she said.

"Promise you will be okay with it?" asked Hikari in a threatening tone.

"Uh yeah I-I promise I will" I said still surprise by what she said.

"Good now be careful and kick Talsein's butt when you see him" said Hikari.

"Got it" I said. Ronin came by and I knew it was time to leave. I said my goodbyes again and left with Ronin and headed off for my training.

**Chapter twelve is over and I hope you liked it. Not as long as the last two but still good enough for me. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Take care and see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky chapter thirteen is here. This story is coming along better than I ever thought it would. I don't own anything of bleach or of the dc universe just my oc characters. General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Enjoy chapter thirteen.**

**Utopia revealed**

_Russia_

It was the middle of the afternoon and Raven was meditating in her room. She hasn't left her since her encounter with Talsein in the morning. She could still see the images of her friends being captured and seeing Melvin and the kids being taken away. It hurt her seeing that, it was no secret she didn't like kids but Melvin and the others were no normal kids. Her time with them has allowed her to open more, so when she saw the kids being taken away her emotions got the best of her and nearly lost control of them against Talsein. That was something she couldn't risk happening again. As much as she wanted to hurt Talsein for what he was doing to her friends, she has to remember why she joined him. It was to protect them from harm and keep them safe. She didn't care what they may call her for joining Talsein all she cared was keeping them out of harm's way.

Raven then heard a knock on the door and a voice coming behind it. "Raven it's me Misa, Master Yamamoto has asked me to speak with you" said Misa as she knocked on the door.

Raven got up and walked towards the door. She opened it slightly and saw Misa in her black ninja outfit with a tray of food. Some were waffles, fruits, and a glass of juice in one hand and her dress from her date. "I brought you some food and your dress. Sorry if I took it without you knowing but I'm sure you would have wanted it to get clean so I took it and had it wash and cleaned. I hope that was all right" said Misa.

Raven didn't seem to mind what Misa said but when she saw the food her stomach began to growl. She hasn't eaten anything since arriving and knew she had to eat. Not only for herself but for her child as well. She opened the door and allowed Misa to come in. Misa laid the food on raven's desk and set the dress down on her bed. Misa looked over and saw raven beginning to eat slowly the food. Misa knew raven was hungry, despite her saying no to eating she knew the girl was starving to death. Misa walked towards the window and looked out into the sunset.

Raven saw Misa looking out the window and wondered what was going through her mind. She has tried since she got here to read everyone's minds including Talsein but they have made it difficult for her to read their minds. She wonders if it was the same spell Talsein used to keep others from finding their home was the same one preventing her from reading their minds.

"You know raven if you want to read someone's mind all you need to do is ask" said Misa almost knowing what raven was thinking. Misa saw the look of surprise in raven's face when she heard what Misa said that was what she was thinking. "Don't worry I can't read your thoughts but I can read someone's expression. Master Yamamoto has taught us all how to prevent others from reading our minds. It takes years for this to work but in the end it is all worth it" said Misa.

"But if I ask you, you would actually let me enter your mind?" asked raven.

"Just as long as you don't go to anything personal that we have in our mind. That is the one rule we all have. After all we are allies correct?" said Misa.

"I'm a bit surprise you would allow me to enter your mind even if I have only joined you for two days now" said raven still surprise how she could enter their minds just by asking.

"Well although some of us don't trust you yet, if Master Yamamoto does then I see no reason in not trusting you. So you want to come inside my mind then?" asked Misa as she turned to face raven.

"Maybe next time, you said Talsein send you to talk to me about something?" said raven deciding to try and read Misa's mind later.

"Right he said we will be leaving later tonight to meet up with Mark and discuss about our plan" said Misa as she walked over and took a piece of fruit and ate it.

"And exactly why should I go to this meeting?" said raven wondering why she needed to go.

"Well Talsein feels that since you joined us you will know want to know what our plans is for creating our utopia" said Misa.

"So Talsein considers me a member of your group?" raven was surprise that Talsein already considers her a member of their group now.

"Well to him you are but to me, Deathstar, and Tetsip your not. There is still the matter of the initiation before you join us" said Misa smiling.

Raven now was worried about what they wanted her to do for their initiation. "What exactly do I have to do?" asked raven.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough now finish your food you're going to need the energy with what we have plan for you" said Misa as she left the room.

Raven now even more worried about what they have plan for her and is starting to have second thoughts about joining Talsein. **Maybe this was a mistake after all.**

_United Kingdom_

Ronin and I arrived to the United Kingdom of England. We walked across the meadow field where we came across the Stonehenge's. I wondered why Master Suzuki brought me here for our training. "Uh master why we're here?" I asked.

"To train of course what else?" said Ronin as he walked towards the Stonehenge's and passed by each stone.

"Well I figure we were going to train somewhere where no one could sense our spiritual pressure or somewhere secluded" I said following Ronin as he passed by each stone.

"Just be patient Isamu I promise you where we are going to train is somewhere I have never taken Talsein to. Now where is ah here we go" Ronin came to the last stone and soon he began to pull something out.

I wondered what Ronin was doing when I saw him pull out a small shining crystal stone. He then placed the stone in the middle of the rock and soon it began to shine. The sun began to come descend, then the light reflected off the crystal and soon a portal like vortex opened up. "What did you do?" I asked as I stepped back a bit from the vortex.

"This vortex will lead us to a dimension where we will do out training. I made it centuries ago with my old master where we could train without anyone knowing about it. Inside we will be training for a full year but out here it will only be a day. Inside is where we will be training" said Ronin as he explained what the vortex was.

"How come you never told us about this place master?" I asked as I examined the vortex.

"I didn't want to tell you about it till you were ready. Inside we will have to endure harsh environments and harsh conditions in order to survive. I wasn't sure you would need this kind of training if we fought Talsein together. But now it seems we have no choice. If I'm right by the time we come out of the room your powers will grow to the same level as Talsein's maybe more" said Ronin.

"As strong as Talsein huh? Sounds good to me let's get started then" I said. Ronin nodded and entered the vortex first. I soon followed in as the doorway closed behind me.

When we entered the room I looked around and was amazed by what I was seeing. It looked like Urahara's place. It had the same rooms except it looked old. "Haven't kept up with time huh master?" I said as I noticed there was no fridge or TV. Thank god there was a toilet and a shower.

"TV distracts the mind and fridges well I figure not only would I train you to also grow some food. Sometimes growing your own food can also count as training as it teaches you patients" said Ronin.

"That's fine with me then, so we're going to train outside then?" I asked.

"That's right follow me" said Ronin as he led Isamu to the outside. Ronin slide the door open and when they got outside Isamu was surprised by what he was seeing. The outside was a vast forest near it was a garden field, a shed, and a river. I tried to sense any kind of life in the area but sensed nothing. "Impressive isn't it?" said Ronin as I felt his hand on my shoulder. Indeed it was impressive, actually the most impressive thing I have ever seen.

"I created this world with my master when I was around your age. We wanted to create a world where we could train to help grow our skills. At first it was nothing but then after a few months it became harder and harder to stay. The climates changed, the air became thinner making it harder to breath, and the gravity here soon changed as well from heavy to light" said Ronin as he explained to me the dangers of the room.

"How did long did you last master?" I asked a little worried about now staying here.

"At first three months but then after a few years I able to make it back to this place and finish. Genryusai lasted six months inside and then left the room. A few years later he came back inside and finished it. The old guy was a few 100 years older than me and still lasted longer than me" said Ronin remembering how long he lasted.

"So you expect me to stay in this room for a full year?" I said almost regretting coming for this training.

"Yes it's the only way to get you to the same level as Talsein, This room will help me as well but it won't do me any good against Talsein. I have my limits but you don't you got the power to beat him. We just need to help bringing it out. So Isamu are you willing to go the distance? Are you willing to go as far to protect and save your friends, your sister, for Rachel?" said Ronin.

I knew Ronin was right, I need to get stronger for them. "Master let's do it" I said accepting the training. I didn't care what I would have to do so long as it would help me save Rachel and my friends.

"All right then let's get started then" said Ronin as he led me into the forest to begin our training.

_Three hours later_

Talsein and his knights now including raven have boarded their jet and headed towards Mark's ship the Dauntless. Raven was sitting in her seat wearing her new outfit. It was a blue jeans, with a black sleeveless shirt, blue shoes, and a blue cloak that was similar to her other one only this one was longer that reach to her ankles. She was looking out the window of the jet plane still feeling soar after the initiation she had to go through. Deathstar tested her skills as a fighter by testing her stamina, Tetsip tested her skills of power, and Misa tested her skills of speed. She passed all three of them even though Misa and the others went easy on her. They didn't harm her but they did made it look like they were trying. Raven looked over in the other aisle where Misa was reading a book. In front of raven in the other seats was Tetsip sleeping, and on the other side of him was Deathstar watching a zombie movie. While Talsein was in his own room in the back meditating. Despite her not liking everyone on this group raven had to admit there were some similarities to her own friends. Misa reminded her of starfire, Deathstar reminded her of beastboy and cyborg, and Tetsip reminded her of robin. However despite their similarities she would rather be with her friends than here.

Raven looked out and saw where the plane was heading. To her surprise it was a giant air fortress hovering in the sky. She has never seen anything like it before and wondered how something so big was concealed for so long without the justice league or anyone else noticing. The plan soon landed in the hanger of the ship where it had hundreds of robots waiting in rows almost as they were waiting for someone to arrive. Talsein came out his room and soon all the members of the knights got off their seats and followed Talsein. The group climbed down off the plane and are soon greeted by some familiar faces raven recognized. Raven was surprise to see who it was, it was Alexander Markoneous. She wondered what he was doing here and if he was working for Talsein.

"Welcome to the Dauntless Talsein Yamamoto" said Mark as he greeted Talsein on his arrival.

"Thank you Mark it's good to be here. So this is the ship you have been building for some time now huh? I must admit it is indeed a impressive piece of machinery" said Talsein as he looked around the hanger of the ship.

When Talsein called Alex, Mark raven became more surprise. The man who she saved days ago was actually the real Mark. She couldn't believe that she allowed him to trick her and her friends like that and that he kissed her hand. While they greeted each other she wiped her hand on her pants trying to get rid of the kiss from Mark. **I'm going to need to wash my hands with soap and alcohol after this meeting.**

"Thank you Talsein I'm glad you liked it" Mark then noticed raven who was standing behind Misa looking around the ship before catching her eyes on Mark. "I see so you finally brought raven to the group well done Talsein" said Mark.

"Yes it took me a while but I was able to convince her to join us and now my knights have made her one of us, a knight of utopia" said Talsein.

Raven didn't like being called Talsein's knights. While Talsein and Mark talked about the ship and Raven joining them, she has been tempted to attack him and Mark while they talked but knew if she did it wouldn't end well for her or her child. Misa saw the look of anger on her face and knew why she was angry. She placed her hand on raven's shoulder hoping to calm her down. "I know you don't like being called a knight or saying you're one of us but you must restrain yourself raven. In time you will get use to the names and you will be glad you are one of us" said Misa. Raven wanted to disagree with Misa but decided to let it go and listen to Misa's advice about restraining herself at least for now.

"So shall we get going to our meeting. The others have been waiting all morning for this meeting" said Mark as he led the others to the meeting.

As they walked down the halls of the ship. Raven looked over and saw how big the ship was. She was amazed that Mark could create something so big in such a small amount of time. Misa had told her that Mark was Talsein's ally and that they met two years ago. But she never thought that Alexander Markoneous was not only Mark but was able to fool the greatest heroes in the world.

They soon arrived to the meeting where General Grievous, Assajj Ventress, and Katalia were waiting for them. Mark's inner circle we're sitting in one table while Talsein's knights sat in the one across. Raven sat down next to Misa and looked across the table and saw she was across from Katalia. Raven remembered the last time she and Katalia met. How she let her guard down for a second and that's when Katalia took advantage to knock her out. Katalia looked over and had a smirk on her face, which made raven a little mad knowing why she had the smirk on her face.

"Let's begin so far everything has gone according to plan. Mark has captured all the heroes from the teen titans, justice league, and the doom patrol. All except of course the original titans, batman, green lantern, hawkgirl, wonder woman, Jericho, Hikari Ishida, and Isamu Ishida. We have been unable to locate them" said Talsein as he began the meeting.

Raven sighted when she heard her friends weren't captured including Isamu. She wonders where they are and hopes that they are all right wherever their hiding.

"As for myself I have taken over the soul society and have captured all the soul reapers except for Captains of squad eleven, four, eight, thirteen, and six. We must assume they are hiding out along with the other heroes since Hanako was also helping Ronin" said Talsein.

"So why not use your powers to find them Talsein? Better yet why not get Tala to assist you with finding them?" asked Ventress.

"Because wherever their hiding is blocking Tala and our powers from sensing them. You failed to understand soul reapers dear Ventress. Their powers are much stronger than the so called force you and Katalia use" said Deathstar.

"Don't underestimate the power of the darkside Tetsip. It's a lot more powerful than you're so called spiritual powers" said Ventress.

"Enough you two, this is no time to be fighting among ourselves. Continue Master Yamamoto" said Tetsip as he stopped Ventress and Deathstar's arguments.

"Thank you Tetsip, as I was saying even with the number of people who have escaped it won't matter. They won't be able to stop us from achieving our goal and that goal is soon approaching' said Talsein.

"Master we all know about this plan except for raven here perhaps we should tell her since she is the key to this plan" said Misa as she caused everyone to turn to the raven.

Raven hated when people stare at her, seeing everyone who she didn't like stare at her wasn't helping either.

"I suppose your right, very well then let me explain to raven what her part in this plan is. Long ago there used to exist a powerful sorcerer in a different dimension from ours. He lived in a world where there used to be war and chaos. He hated it and wanted to do something about it. So he created a new spell one that could change the way his dimension was. But it required a lot of power for it to work. So he gained the three ingredients needed for it to work. A being who controls the power of earth, a being of evil and contains demonic powers, and a being of both good and evil. Eventually he did find the ones he needed and was able to change his world bringing peace to it" said Talsein.

"Do you understand why your here raven?" said Misa.

Raven paused for a moment to think. They need three beings each with a specific power for the spell to work. After a minute she then realized who they needed and why she was chosen. "You need Terra because she can control earth and me because I was born half evil from my father" said raven.

"Ding ding ding that's right raven you're the lucky person who is going to help us change this world congratulation" said Katalia in a mocking tone.

"Shut up furball" said raven at she turned to Katalia with an angry expression.

"Make me" said Katalia getting up from her chair.

"Enough Katalia sit down" said Mark. Katalia took a moment but soon sat back down on her chair.

"Thank you Mark anyways yes raven you are one of the people we need for the spell to work. Don't worry though it won't kill you it will only drain some of your power for it to work. Once it's done I will change the world the way I see it. No more wars, crimes, or suffering just peace" said Talsein.

Before they could continue with the meeting a robot came in wanting to speak with Mark and Talsein. Both men left the room and told everyone to stay out of trouble while they talk. The knights and inner circle talked among themselves about the meeting except for katalia and raven. Raven didn't need her powers to know Katalia didn't like her and it doesn't take a genius to know raven didn't like Katalia. But then an idea came to mind when she remembered what Talsein said about needing her.

**They need me.** Raven thought to herself. **So they can't afford to kill me. Katalia wants to though; maybe if I get her to try and kill me it'll cause tension between the Knights and the Inner Circle.** "Hey Katalia" Raven called.

"What?" Katalia scowled and bared her fangs.

"How long have you been Mark's pet?" Raven smirked

"I am no one's pet" Katalia snarled

"Then how come you take orders from someone who is weaker than you?" Raven asked mockingly.

"Maybe I am loyal," Katalia retorted, "Unlike you who abandoned your friends to join the winning side."

"At least I don't roll over and kiss the feet of a guy who hides behind his pets" Raven smirked.

"That's it!" Katalia jumped out of her seat and onto the table.

Four metal arms grabbed her as Grievous stood up and Ventress stood between Katalia and Raven.

"Let go of me" Katalia struggled against Grievous grip, "This brat is going to pay for what she said and I will do it whether we need her or not."

"Control her" Misa addressed Grievous.

"Only Mark can tell her what to do" Grievous replied

"I will get even with you," Katalia warned Raven, "Maybe not now, but someday I will have my revenge."

"Katalia!" shouted Mark.

Everyone turned to see Mark in the doorway.

"I have told you not to attempt to decapitate Raven," he sighed, "Why do you hate her?"

"She insults me and she insults you" Katalia struggled a bit more but Grievous grip was too strong.

"Well since she is on our side we must accept the insults and let them pass." Mark said as he scratched her behind the ears. "Grievous let her go"

Grievous complied and released Katalia who rubbed against Mark's hand.

"Aww pretty kitty" Raven smirked

Ventress and Grievous grabbed Katalia as she dived towards Raven and dragged her out of the room.

"Take her to the gym and get her to fight some robots that should cool her off." Mark shouted after them, "Due to certain events the meeting is over." He turned to the others, "You are welcome to move about the ship, your rooms are on the fourth floor as is the swimming pool, entertainment area and so on. If anyone needs anything there are robots everywhere throughout this place. I will be in my quarters." He left the room.

Tetsip and the others soon left the room and headed off to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Raven on the other hand decided to try something. She needed to find out more on Mark and find something she could use to try and cause tension between Mark and Talsein. "Hey Misa if you don't mind could I go back to the plane I think I left something there" said raven.

"Sure just meet us in the cafeteria knowing these two they're going to be there for hours trying to outeat the other" said Misa as she left with Deathstar and Tetsip while Raven began walking towards the hanger. When she couldn't sense the others she then turn the other way to find Mark. When raven saw the other knights turn to the other hall raven went in a different direction and headed towards Mark's room.

_Mark's room_

Raven arrived to his room and knocked on the door waiting for him to respond. When Mark opened the door he was surprise to see who it was. "Raven what are you doing here" said Mark surprise to see raven.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something. Is now a bad time?" asked raven hoping he would say no.

"Um no it's okay come on in" said allowing raven to enter his room. "So um what is it you wanted to talk to me about raven?" asked Mark curious on what raven wanted to talk to him about.

"Well I came to apologize for what I said earlier to Katalia and you. It's just last time I encountered Katalia she left me pretty mad and well I guess making her mad was my way of paying her back" said raven hoping her lie would convince Mark.

"It's okay raven I understand. Just be careful Katalia isn't the kind of person you would want to piss off trust me I have seen what happens to people who messes with her" said Mark remembering all the people who pissed Katalia off and how she got back at them.

"How long have you known her?" asked raven.

"Since I was little. Her family took care of me and she has been there for me since then" said Mark as he sat down on his chair remembering his past with Katalia.

"So in this dimension where you and your 'friends' live in how did you come here and why?" asked raven hoping to find out the truth.

"Sorry raven but I cannot tell you about that. Anything else about me but about where we're from I can't tell" said Mark as he sat up and went to get some coffee.

"Does Talsein know where you're from?" asked raven hoping maybe Talsein or the knights might know.

"Nope well I did tell Talsein what kind of place my dimension. But other than that nothing else, coffee?" said Mark as he asks raven if she wanted coffee.

"No thanks, how does Talsein feel not knowing all about you?" asked raven wondering why Talsein didn't ask all about Mark's past.

"He didn't seem to care much about my past. He only asked of me his loyalty and my help to assist him with his plans of changing this world. Which sounded good to me so I accepted." Mark walked over to his chair and sat back down drinking some of his coffee and tried to relax but was having trouble relaxing.

**So much for that, gotta be a way to find out more on him.** Raven then noticed Mark was feeling stress about something and then an idea came to raven. **If he won't tell me then I could try and read his mind to find out. Can't sense it now but if I can make him relax it would lower his guard and allow me to see into his mind. **Raven walked over towards Mark and got behind him.

Mark saw this and wondered what raven was up to now. "What are you doing?" asked Mark.

"I can sense your stress about something and maybe I can help you relief that stress with maybe a little message" said raven not wanting to message Mark but knew she had to.

"Oh well okay then go ahead then" said Mark as he leaned forward waiting for raven to give him a massage.

Raven sighted and decided to get it over with. She began to massage Mark's shoulders which was making Mark relax. Raven was glad Hikari taught her how to give massages otherwise this probably wouldn't turn out so well. When she sensed Mark's defensive was down she used her powers to enter Mark's mind. Slowly she began to see some images of Mark's past from his childhood to him meeting someone called Demoness. She began to go further into his mind without Mark knowing what she was doing. The further she got into the more surprises she was seeing about what Mark has done in his galaxy. This was what raven needed hoping this would break Talsein and Mark's partnership. But then she saw something else, she couldn't see who it was or what it was but decided to go further to find out what it was. She finally saw what it was and was surprise by what she found.

Katalia was heading towards Mark's room so she could talk to him. After she finished letting out all her anger in the gym the first thing she needed to do was talk to Mark about what happened in the meeting between her and raven. She knew she shouldn't have let raven get the better of her. She still had some anger in her and hoped talking with Mark will help her with her anger. She opened the door to Mark's room and was surprise by what she saw. Raven and Mark heard the door open and saw who it was. Katalia stood there a surprise by what she was seeing. She had an angry look on her face, her teeth showing fiercely, and her claws extending.

Before Mark could explain Katalia charged at raven. Raven jumped out of the way which caused Katalia tackling Mark down. Raven jumped down to the door and looked back where Katalia saw who she tackled. She knocked out Mark which made her even madder as she turned to raven. With a murderous look on her face raven knew this was bad so she ran out of the room and used her powers to fly out into the hall. When the door closed Katalia knocked it open and went after raven.

Raven didn't bother to look back because she could sense Katalia was close behind her sensing her through her empath powers. She knew she had to lose Katalia or find the others to stop her. She could try and fight her but with the way Katalia is she couldn't risk fighting her with the baby at risk. She used her powers to get through the walls and followed the energy of Tetsip and the others. Katalia saw this and climbed up the vents following raven.

_Kitchen_

Tetsip and Deathstar were finishing their 50th plates of food trying to outeat the other. Misa was sitting on the other side of the table with a bored look on her face seeing the two stuffing their faces in. Now she wished she had gone with raven or at least gone to the pool to relax. "Done more please" said both men in unison as they put down their bowls at the same time wanting more food.

"Will you two stop eating so much you're going to finish all the food on this ship if you keep this up" said Misa a little angry that the two men were nowhere near finish.

"Relax will ya if you don't want to be here why don't you go to the pool to relax or something?" said Deathstar as he wiped some of the food of his face with the napkin.

"Maybe it will be better than watching you two stuff your faces in like animals and furthermore..." Misa was interrupted when Raven appeared in the middle of the room looking around nervously. "Raven what are you doing here? And why do you look so scared?" asked Misa.

Before raven could say anything the doors were shot out and in came Katalia panting with a angry murderous look on her face. "I am going to KILL YOU!" shouted Katalia as she charged at Raven. Raven used her powers to fly out of the reach of Katalia and then lifted some of the tables and threw them at Katalia. Katalia dodged them and caught some of the tables and used the force launching them back to raven. Raven blocked the tables with her powers then lifted the floor around Katalia and surrounded her capturing her inside the walls like a dome. Raven lowered herself thinking she caught Katalia but then the walls broke apart and Katalia tackled raven choking her by the neck with both hands. As raven was losing consciousness Tetsip grabbed Katalia by the shoulder and threw her off raven. Before Katalia could strike back Grievous and Ventress tackled Katalia pinning her down. "Get off of me that bitch is going to die" demanded Katalia trying to break free of the hold she was in.

Misa checked on raven seeing if she was harmed while Tetsip and Deathstar stood in front of raven with both swords ready at hand.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to the door and saw Talsein standing there not looking very happy with Mark next to him rubbing his neck who also did not look pleased.

"Mark I'm..." before Katalia could apologize Talsein stopped her.

"Enough Katalia, Mark has told me what happened and he wishes to speak with you alone right now" said Talsein.

Katalia sighted and nodded. Grievous and Ventress let her go as Katalia followed Mark to his room. "As for the rest of us we are leaving right now. A change of plan has occurred so now we are heading back home. So get your things ready we're leaving in half an hour" said Talsein as he left the room and headed to the plane.

Tetsip and Deathstar took their hands of their swords and seemed disappointed that they were leaving. Including Misa who really wanted to relax in the pool. "Well so much for my pool time" said Misa as she helped raven to her feet.

Raven feeling a little bad thinking it was her fault that she ruined everyone's time. "Sorry about that it was my fault. Katalia saw me giving Mark a message and she thought I was trying to pull something with Mark" said raven.

"It's all right raven the food here wasn't good anyways" said Deathstar not minding that they were leaving.

"Yeah it's okay it will be good to head back home this ship isn't much fun as I thought it would be" said Tetsip agreeing with Deathstar.

"Well then better get our stuff then, would you two mind getting our stuff please?" asked Misa.

The two nodded and headed off to their rooms to get their things. Misa then turned to raven helping her dust off the dirt from her clothes. "You guys are not mad at me?" asked raven who was a little surprise they weren't mad at her.

"Nah these kinds of things happen sometimes don't worry about it. Besides I doubt the pool they got here is any good, I'll just use the one we have back home" said Misa as she had a smile on her face showing raven she wasn't mad.

**She really does remind me of starfire...weird.** Raven thought to herself.

"Now then let's head back to the plane before they leave us...by the way why were you giving Mark a massage? Are you interested in a guy like him?" asked Misa with a sly smile on her face.

"Of course not I was just being nice that's all. Beside's I have Isamu" said Raven feeling a little blush on her face from Misa's comment.

"Just asking I find him cute but he really isn't my type. Beside's he's got Katalia who I would think wouldn't like it if I tried anything on him. Perhaps next time raven you want to give Mark a massage to think twice about it otherwise Katalia might react the same way as today" said Misa as she began to walk out the room and to the plane.

Raven stood there thinking about what she said. What Misa said was true she needs to be more careful now. If it wasn't for the others she would have been killed along with her baby.

_Russia_

It was a long flight back home to Russia and raven could tell she was in trouble. When she boarded the plan Talsein was already in his room meditating. Tetsip informed her that when they arrive to Russia Talsein wanted to speak with her about what happened. Raven knew this was coming, when Talsein showed up stopping Katalia she could sense he was angry. That was the first time she ever saw him like that and could tell he wasn't in a good mood. She hoped with what she saw from Mark's mind would help her and would cause some problems between Talsein and Mark.

When they arrived home Talsein ordered raven to follow him to his study room. Raven felt like a little kid going to the principal's office after doing something bad. She entered the room looked over the room and saw a table nearby with some fireplace surrounded by rows of books and two chairs. Talsein walked over to the table and signaled raven to sit on one of the chairs. Raven sat down and waited to hear what Talsein was going to say to her.

Talsein sighted, rubbed his head, and then placed both his hands on the table looking down on it. "Raven what exactly happened earlier on the ship between you and Katalia?" asked Talsein not looking at raven while he spoke.

"I went to talk to Mark and then gave him a massage where Katalia came in and well I guess she took it the wrong way" said raven.

"Why did you want to talk to him?" asked Talsein as he turned around and sat on the edge of the desk.

Raven sighted and knew she needed to tell him hoping it would cause some problems between the two men. "Okay well the thing is I went to talk to him to find out where was from and I found out something's I think you need to know. Mark has done a lot of crimes where he was from, crimes that I think you would want to know about" said raven. Before she could say more about what she saw Talsein interrupted her.

"That Mark has betrayed his comrades, used Katalia to take over something called the republic, that he used his position to exterminate a group called the jedi and all non humans in his galaxy, and is planning something big involving this master of his. Sound about right?" said Talsein surprising raven with what she was about to say.

"You-you knew this whole time about Mark then?" asked raven surprise Talsein already knew.

"I did, when Tala the sorcerer told me about his arrival I also used her powers to see into his mind when he arrived. She told me everything she saw and told me what his future is" said Talsein as he walked over to his fireplace.

"If you knew all the things he has done and will do why haven't you done something about it? For someone who claims he is a man of his word and is known for his loyalty then why are you working with a murder and a monster like Mark?" asked raven who sounded angry that Talsein knew all about Mark and has done nothing.

"I have my reason my dear but trust me I will make Mark pay for his sins in due time" said Talsein.

"What do you mean? You're going to kill him?" asked raven.

"Not me personally although I wouldn't mind killing him for his crimes. What he has done is nothing to what I have done in the past. But don't worry my dear he will pay for his sins if not here then perhaps in the future he will. Now that's enough for today you must rest after the day you have put yourself it cannot be good for you or your baby through" said Talsein.

Raven's eyes widen in shock by what Talsein said. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Talsein knew about her baby and that was the last thing she wanted him to know about. "I take it the look on your face you're wondering how I knew. The same kido spell I'm sure Hikari place for you was the same one I used for my wife when she was pregnant with our child. The effects last for five days which prevents anyone from sensing the person being pregnant and prevents the person from going through the signs of being pregnant. However after the last day the effects start to weaken first the barrier protecting the person from being sense fails then the person will go through the symptoms of being pregnant will show. Earlier today I sensed the life within you and well you could probably guess the rest" said Talsein as he explained to raven how he found out.

"So-so what happens now?" said raven now worried what Talsein will do to her and her child.

"Nothing all will go the same as before. But if you want to keep your child safe you will need to be extra careful and listen to us otherwise it will end badly for your child" said Talsein.

Raven knew Talsein was right. As much as she hated to admit it he was right. She needed to protect her child no matter what, after what happened earlier she now needs to be careful. "I understand" said raven.

"Good now head to your room and get some rest. I will have Misa bring you your meal when you have rested" said Talsein. Raven nodded and left the room. She closed the door behind her and knew there was nothing she could do now. She could tell Mark that Talsein is planning on killing him but couldn't risk it if Talsein found out she would harm her friends, Isamu, and her child. At that moment she knew she had to either play ball or lose all that was precious to her. From that moment her faith was at the hands of Talsein and his knights hands.

**Chapter thirteen is over. I hope you all liked this chapter and how it ended. Sucks for raven huh. The next chapter will be up soon, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. See you all next time and take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 has arrived, this next chapter will or will not be long or short not sure yet. All I know is that this chapter will contain like in the second story a flashback. I will try and make it not too long but just enough for people to understand. Also the disclaimer I don't own anything of bleach or of the dc universe just my oc characters. Also General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia. Here it is chapter 14 enjoy.**

**Past memories**

_Training room_

Back in the training room Isamu and Ronin were in another part of the training dimension in some sort of wasteland. Isamu was in the middle of the wasteland panting and sweating from his training while Ronin was under an umbrella with a fan as he watched Isamu train.

It has been five months since I entered this room. I know it's not much on the outside world but it feels like an eternity in here. I looked around and saw nothing but dirt and rocks. This world's sun was also becoming harder for me to concentrate as the heat was making me thirsty. I looked over to Ronin who was under his umbrella with a bottle of water next to him. He told me when I wanted to stop I would ask for some water. But I didn't want to stop, I wanted to continue. Normally I would stop but with Rachel and the others lives at stake I couldn't afford to stop, not yet.

I concentrated and soon I used my doppelganger technique to create four of me all holding their own sword. I took mine out and told each one to come at me. They all nodded and charged at me. I blocked two of their swords and ducked from the third and jumped over the fourth who tried to hit me from behind. I moved out of the way of the four as they all regrouped. I knew this training would probably get me hurt or killed but if it's the only way to save the people I love then I would risk it then.

Ronin watched as the four doppelgangers all charged at Isamu again. He was amazed at how long Isamu has been able to last in this dimension. He felt proud that Isamu has gotten stronger but knew he still had a long way to go before he was ready for Talsein. He knew Talsein was just like Isamu when he was younger. Always willing to push himself to either impress someone or to show he wasn't weak. He remembered the first time he met Talsein; it was around the time his daughter Hayami had grown to be in her teenage year and was the time captain Genryusai asked Ronin to train his son.

_Flashback 400 years ago_

_"You asked for me captain Genryusai?" asked Ronin as he stood before the captain of squad one. Ronin was wearing the same uniform of the captains of the soul society except he looked younger with no beard and his hair was black._

_"Yes I did, you know my son Talsein don't you?" asked Genryusai as he sat on his chair behind his desk writing down some paper work._

_"Yes I do I heard he is graduating from the academy today. You must be proud of him Genryusai" said Ronin._

_"I am proud of him, but I am also concern for him as well. His powers are becoming much powerful to be used. I heard that he nearly injured three of his classmates when they tried to fight him" said Genryusai._

_"Yes I heard and if I remember correctly Talsein broke one's arm and legs, he broke the others nose, and the third one he nearly broke his ankle. Though you can't blame him for it he fought in self defense and he had two witnesses to back him up" said Ronin remembering what happened a few weeks ago._

_"Then you must have also heard that he used flash step to take out all two of the boys and the third one a kido spell?" said Genryusai._

_"Yes I did hear about that" said Ronin remembering how Talsein defeated the three boys. He know understands why Genryusai was worried about Talsein. The boys actions did seem a bit too much especially the kido spell he used. "I see why your concern sir, but I'm sure wherever squad we put him in will deal with that problem themselves" said Ronin._

_"And that is why I asked you here, I want to put him in your in your squad" said Genryusai._  
_"Wait you want to put him in squad ten? Sir I wouldn't mind him being on my squad but I'm sure he would do much better under squad six or squad two" said Ronin a bit surprise that they want to put him in his squad._

_"The decision has been made. We had a meeting about it and we have decided that your squad is best suitable for Talsein to be in" said Genryusai._

_"Wait what meeting? I wasn't told about any meeting" said Ronin._

_"The one we had this morning, I send a messenger and a hell butterfly to inform you of the meeting but you never came. So we decided to go on with the meeting without you" said Genryusai._

_Damn you old man I knew I shouldn't have listen to Shunsui about going out drinking I'll kill him for this. Ronin thought to himself. "Fine I'll take the kid but I already have a lieutenant and a third seat member so if he wants in he will have take the fourth seat position" said Ronin._

_"Very well he will arrive in your squad tomorrow be ready for his arrival Ronin. Also if you could can you train the boy and help him control his powers?" asked Genryusai._

_"I suppose so but that's it, nothing more see ya old man" said Ronin as he left the room and headed back to his squad._

_Present_

Ronin snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Isamu on the ground unconscious. Ronin got up grabbing his umbrella and water and walked towards Isamu. He covered the boy from the sun with the umbrella and set the bottle of water next to him. He then placed his hand on the boy's chest and then used his flash step to arrive back to the house. He let Isamu rest while he went inside to get some food for him to eat. While he got the food he began to think back on when Talsein came to his squad and how in only ten years later he soon became his lieutenant and his student.

_Flashback 390 years ago_

_Talsein and Ronin were at Ronin's home training. Talsein became Ronin's lieutenant after Ronin's last one died in a hollow attack four years ago. Since his arrival Talsein has become more open to the other members of his squad and other squads. Before Talsein was quiet and kept to himself but soon when he came to squad ten he made friends with Ronin's third lieutenant and the other members of squad ten. Including with Ronin's daughter Hayami who liked hanging out with Talsein whenever he wasn't busy._

_They were training out in Ronin's backyard where Ronin was winning against Talsein in their hand to hand combat. "Come on Talsein I thought you said you were training don't tell me my daughter has caused you to slack off a bit" said Ronin waiting for Talsein to get up. _

_"My time with Hayami hasn't made me slack off Ronin. Not my fault your eight foot tall and weigh more than me" said Talsein getting up from the ground wiping the blood from his lip._

_"Well maybe if you spend less time with my daughter and more time training you wouldn't be having trouble with this" said Ronin._

_The doors to the house slide opened and out came Hayami and her mother Azami holding up some drinks. Azami looked to be in her 40's. She had a long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and the two girls were wearing white kimono dresses. "Ronin don't tell me you're still picking on Talsein?" said Azami._

_"Not picking on him, training him now please let us continue with our training" said Ronin as he turned his attention back to Talsein._

_"Dad come on you have been training for two hours now I think you both deserve a break" said Hayami as she walked over to Talsein with his drink._

_"Fine but don't blame me if the boy becomes a slacker" said Ronin as he walked towards his wife while his daughter and Talsein talked._

_"Why are you pushing the boy so much Ronin? He seems to be doing fine by himself wouldn't you agree?" asked Azami as she sat down on the porch with her drink and Ronin's at hand._

_"I don't want him to get hurt like what happened last time. He's a good boy and I want him to be careful and focus next time. Instead he is slacking off by hanging out with Ichiro Ishida and Mikazuki Usagi" said Ronin as he sat down next to his wife taking his drink._

_"Speaking of which how are the two? I haven't seen them in a while now, they usually hanged out with Talsein and Hayami when there is no trouble" asked Azami._

_"It seems the two are hanging out the same way our daughter and my student are when we're not around" said Ronin as he sighted and rubbed his eyes._

_"I don't know why you don't like Talsein hanging around with our daughter. He seems nice and she likes him" said Azami._

_"I'm worried that the boy might get hurt or killed and Hayami will be saddened by that. I like the boy also but he needs to focus more on the fight instead of having fun" said Ronin._

_"There is nothing wrong with a little fun once in a while relax and let them have a little fun" said Azami as she leaned towards her husband. Ronin saw what she was doing and placed his arm around her allowing her to rest on his legs._

_"All right for you I will give the kid a break, but if something happens you know what I will say" said Ronin as he lowered his head and kissed his wife._

_"I know" said Azami as she returned the kiss._

_Present time_

Ronin came back outside and saw Isamu was already awake and was drinking the water. "How are you feeling?" asked Ronin as he laid the tray of food next to Isamu.

"I feel better thanks for the water" I then turned my attention to the food that Ronin brought and began to eat the food.

"Slow down Isamu otherwise you're going to upset your stomach" said Ronin warning Isamu to slow down from eating.

"Sorry master but I need to get some energy back in my body so we can continue training" I said as I began stuffing the food in my mouth to get back to my training.

"You will boy but for now relax, we got plenty of time just take it easy nice and slowly" said Ronin as he tried to calm his apprentice down.

I listened to Ronin and decided to slow down my eating. I did have seven months left with my training I should try and relax a bit.

"Now then when you're done eating go inside and get some rests while I go do some walking okay?" asked Ronin.

"Sure thanks master but you don't want me to come with you on your walk?" I asked wiping some of the food off my face.

"Nah I need to think for your next training and be alone with my thoughts" said Ronin.

"Oh okay well that's fine with me master, just be careful" I said as I continued eating.

"I'll be fine kid see you in a bit" said Ronin as he began to walk into the forest. Ronin passed by some of the trees looking around for a place to sit down. Although he should be training Isamu for his big fight against Talsein. Ronin kept remembering what his wife used to say to him about letting his students have some fun. Ronin missed her, with her around he had a reason to keep on being a soul reaper captain and help others. But when she died it made him rethink everything. He found the right tree for him to think. He sat down and laid back on the tree and began let his mind wondered.

_Flashback 100 years ago_

_Ronin was sitting on the floor wearing a white coat while drinking some tea while he played a game of chess against Talsein who was wearing a soul reaper captain's outfit. "So how are things with Hayami?" asked Ronin as he moved one of his chess piece._

_"Things are all right. I am planning on taking her to out for our anniversary to the human realm. I found a place in Japan where I'm sure she would love" said Talsein as he move his chess piece._

_Ronin smiled when Talsein told him where he was taking Ronin's daughter for their anniversary. Hayami and Talsein began to go out after Ronin retired from being captain 250 years ago. After his wives death Ronin decided to retire and spend the rest of his life in peace. He volunteered Talsein to become the new captain of squad ten which all the other soul reapers agreed. Talsein named Ichiro Ishida to be his lieutenant and Mikazuki Usagi to be third seat of his squad as well. So far it's been going well Talsein became very popular as a soul reaper captain and was the most liked captain in the soul society. But all of that didn't matter to him when he proposed to Hayami 150 years ago and she said yes. They got married making Talsein, Ronin's son-in-law which wasn't a bad thing for Ronin since he did consider Talsein like a son._

_"Just make sure it's nothing that will cause any trouble Talsein. I don't want a repeat of last time" said Ronin._

_"Don't worry master I won't let that happen twice" said Talsein._

_"Good to know, hey did you also hear that Ichiro proposed to Mikazuki?" asked Ronin._

_"I heard it's about time Ichiro proposed that guy has been waiting almost a year to propose to her. I would hate to think what their kids will be like if they have a dad like him" said Talsein._

_"Speaking of kids have any plans of having any grandchildren I ain't getting any younger you know" said Ronin._

_"We're working on it but there are times when I come back home that I am too tired to even try" said Talsein. "That and I am concern about some things" said Talsein._

_"Concerned about what?" asked Ronin wondering what is bothering his apprentice._

_"Concern that I am not going to make a great dad and some other things involving the human world" said Talsein._

_"First of all you would make a great dad. You're already a good friend, son, and husband. I'm sure you will have no trouble being a father. As for the human world, what about it?" asked Ronin._

_"First thanks for the compliments and second I'm concern that the humans are changing. There are some troubles going on in the human world that could lead to a lot of deaths of innocent people. I know it's not our job to protect the humans from themselves and only the souls of the departed. But why can't we use our powers to bring some order in that world?" asked Talsein._

_Ronin seemed surprise that this was what his apprentice was thinking of. He knew Talsein had a right to be concern of the human world, but it's not in their place to do anything about it. _

_"Talsein what the humans do is of their own choice, while it is in our job to protect the souls of the departed who cannot move on from hollows and other dangerous spiritual creatures. I know you don't like that answer but trust me if we get involved in all of the humans problems then it would cause us problems too" said Ronin._

_"I know master but still I wish we could do something. So many innocent people die in wars that they weren't involved in or were just minding their own business. Why can't we stop all of this and change it for the better" asked Talsein._

_"Because my apprentice if we did that it won't change them. They can only change themselves, there is nothing we can do to change human nature. Only they can change their own nature on their own" said Ronin hoping what he said would ease his apprentice concern about the humans._

_"I suppose still I wish there was a way to change not only the world but human nature" said Talsein as he continued with their game of chess moving his pieces again._

_"I also wish for that too Talsein, if only" said Ronin moving his piece also continuing their game._

_Present_

Ronin woke up from his memories and looked around where he was. He sighted and wished he knew what his former apprentice was planning on doing. He hoped that if he did know he would have stopped Talsein and perhaps none of these events would have occurred. He stood up and began to head back to the house to resume Isamu's training. He only hoped his new apprentice would not turn out the same as his former and hoped that he would end this whole thing before it becomes worse.

_Urahara shop_

Hanako was going over the plans for the heroes counter attack on the Dauntless and on Alcatraz. She went over all the little details and big details to make sure the plan would go as she hopes it does. Her only worry was the weapon Mark created, she knew she could try and attack the satellite but was sure it would be protected by something. Her only hope was that Slade's agent who he picked to infiltrate the ship would be ready to help them get to the bridge soon otherwise this counter attack would be all for not.

She then heard her phone began to ring. She knew who it was by the ring tone, she flipped it open and placed it near her ear. "Hello Slade what can I do for you?" asked Hanako.

"I have some news I think you would want to know that my little agent is already onboard the Dauntless and will be waiting for you to infiltrate it when you enter the ship. However she can't help you get into the bridge but can shut off the doors that lead you to the bridge" said Slade.

"It seems your little agent is quiet the hacker isn't she? You sure Mark or any of his group won't find her inside the ship?" asked Hanako.

"I'm sure I gave her something that would prevent Katalia and Ventress from sensing her. Something I got from Talsein for all my good work. Also I have some ad news it also seems Talsein is going forward with his plan and will send his knights to look all around the world to locate Terra" said Slade.

"That's not good which means Talsein could find Urahara's place and us before we make our move. And we still don't know where Talsein is hiding yet" said Hanako.

"I wish I could tell you where he's hiding but unfortunately he won't tell me till I go to his base for his next part of his plan. Which by then I won't be able to contact you to tell you where he is hiding" said Slade.

"I would suggest a tracker but he would suspect you of having one...unless we plant it on someone who he wouldn't suspect" said Hanako as she began to form an idea.

"What do you have plan Hanako?" asked Slade curious on what Hanako is planning.

"Well Talsein still needs Terra for his plan to work and will do whatever it takes to find her. But what if we give terra to Talsein and place a tracker on her that way we will know where he Talsein is hiding" said Hanako.

"Sounds good except one problem Talsein will know something is up if Terra hands herself to him. Unless of course I capture her and bring her back to Talsein" said Slade.

"How?" asked Hanako wondering what Slade is up to.

"Simple I will ask for Mark to hand me one of the titans who happens to be Terra's brother named Geo-Force aka Brion Markov. We use him to 'lure' out Terra once she comes for her brother I capture her and bring her to Talsein" said Slade.

"Hmmm it's underhanded, evil, cruel...that could work. I'll need to run his by the others and create a tracker that Talsein or anyone else won' detect. Once we find out where he is hiding I will send the information to Ronin when he is done with his training which should be tomorrow at noon" said Hanako.

"Good he is planning to unleash his plans before midnight tomorrow which means you will need to move forward with your plan around two or three" said Slade.

"Sounds good I will talk to the others about this. The titans won't like this but I will let them know and assure them you won't harm her...right?" asked Hanako remembering the last time Slade broke his word.

"I assure you she won't be harmed. Just make sure nothing bad happens to the boy and my agent" said Slade.

"I promise...take care then Slade and don't try anything funny or else" said Hanako.

"I won't till we meet again Hanako goodbye" said Slade as he hung up the phone.

**Chapter 14 I hope everyone liked this chapter including the flashback I wrote. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. See you all tomorrow bye.**

**Jason: I am back ladies and gentlemen and I have healed from my last attack from Katalia who is now banned from this segment for now on.**

**Hikari: Well what did expect telling her to go away.**

**Jason: How was I suppose to know she would go crazy and try to kill me. That girl may be hot but she is crazy.**

**Hikari: I would be careful if I was you Jason. Katalia may be banned but that that doesn't mean she isn't watching.**

**Jason: I ain't worried if she come anywhere near me I will make sure she pays for it dea...huh.**

**Katalia came out of nowhere and tackled me.**

**Jason: AHHH GET HER OFF ME SHE IS TRYING TO BITE ME.**

**I kicked Katalia off her and grabbed a water gun.**

**Jason: Don't make me use this I'll use it.**

**Katalia grabbed the water gun and threw it away.**

**Jason: Oooookay on to plan B.**

**I ran out the room towards my car.**

**Katalia: Get back here and take it like a man.**

**Jason: Screw you kitty.**

**Katalia: What the F*** did you say?**

**I got to my car and drove off before Katalia could get me.**

**Jason: Wooooo that was close...[Growl coming from behind me]. Huh? AHHHHHH!**

**Katalia grabbed me and pulled me in the back of the car and began to attack me.**

**Back in the room with Hikari.**

**Hikari: Ummm I think that's all folks see you all next time...I there is a next time bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here. We are closing in on the end of this story, just five more chapters and then the story will end. I have been looking forward to writing this and the rest of those chapters. Now for the disclaimer I don't own anything of bleach or of the dc universe just my oc characters General Herbison doesn't own anything of star wars just Katalia and Mark. Here is chapter 15 enjoy.**

**The next move**

_Russia_

Talsein was in his study room going over his plans. He had all he needed. He had raven and slade. The only one missing was Terra which is the only problem Talsein had. He thought back on what Mark's robot informed them telling them that they couldn't locate Terra or Batman along with the rest of the justice league. Talsein didn't seem worried, but Mark on the other hand did seem concern. Talsein told him not to be and that the only thing they should be focus at the moment was their plan. He knew the heroes were no threat to his plan along with the remaining soul reapers. His only concern was finding Terra and creating his Utopia.

He saw his monitor blinking and knew someone was trying to contact him. He turned on his monitor and soon three holographic figures appeared before him. One was Lex Luthor the middle one was Mark, and the last one was Slade.

"Gentlemen welcome how is everything going?" asked Talsein as he walked towards the hologram forms.

"So far so good, everything is going as you planned it Talsein. I'm impress that nothing went wrong through the fight" said Luthor who seemed surprise.

"I told you Lex, have faith in us and everything will go as I predicted. Now then how goes with your part Lex and Mark? Have you shut down all the military's communication and weapons?" asked Talsein.

"Yes we have, it was easy to hack into their system and shut down all their weapons. I also had Katalia, Ventress, and Grievous knock out their leaders, generals, and any other important political or military personal so there won't be a problem" said Mark.

"I also have our men keep order in the cities. Although some wanted to rob and cause chaos I informed them if they try anything like that that you would deal with them like you dealt with the brotherhood of evil" said Luthor.

"Good, Slade all is going well on your side I hope?" asked Talsein as he turned to Slade.

"Yes it is. Brother blood and I have located all the titans except for the boy Jericho and the original titans. Also we have dealt with the Doom patrol as well and are sending them to Alcatraz" said Slade.

"I must admit I am impressed that we were able to capture all the heroes in this world, and I heard Mark that we have captured all the heroes in the world thanks to you. I never thought this plan would actually work. Granted that I had my doubts because of you Mark, but you surprised me on how you defeated them" said Luthor as he praised Mark on a well done job.

"Thank you Luthor I'm glad you liked my plan. It took me a while to perfect my weapon but I was happy that it was all worth the wait" said Mark sounding proud of himself and his weapon.

"As impressive as a victory as it was against the heroes of this world we still have one problem Talsein. That problem is finding the girl Terra" said Slade as he changed the subject of their meeting.

"Who cares if we don't have the girl, we have captured the world's heroes. Without them the world is ours for the taking" said Luthor.

"I would agree Luthor except if we don't hurry and find the girl the remaining heroes will rebel against us and our plans will be ruined" said Slade.

"Agree so how are we going to find her? Talsein have you or your knights found her yet?" asked Mark.

"Not yet, it seems wherever she is hiding is preventing me or my knights from sensing her. No doubt my daughter is behind this" said Talsein knowing his daughter Hanako was behind Terra and the titans missing.

"I have a suggestion on how we can find her. Mark do you have a teen titan hero called Geo-Force?" asked Slade as he turned to Mark.

"Yes I do, it took my robots sometime to capture him why?" asked Mark curious on what slade is planning.

"The boy's real name is Brion Markov. He is the older brother of Terra I say we use him to lure her out. Once she finds out we have her brother she will come to him and then we will have her" said Slade.

"It's a good plan however I doubt the titans are going to allow her to leave. For it to work we will need to sent someone to lure her out alone" said Mark.

"She will come even if she doesn't inform her friends. Family bond is stronger than the bonds she has with her friends" said Slade.

Talsein thought for a moment to think of what Slade is suggesting. He knew the plan might not work thinking that his daughter and the titans would prevent Terra from leaving. But knew they didn't have much of a choice or time. The longer they wait the longer it will be before they revolt back. "Very well Slade we will go through with your plan. But I want one of Mark's men to bring the boy to you and make sure you don't kill her" said Talsein.

"I understand Talsein, you have my word that I will not harm her too badly" said Slade.

"Very well this meeting is over go forth with your plan and bring the girl alive" said Talsein as all three of his allies holograms disappeared leaving Talsein alone in his room. He looked out the window and knew his plans was soon coming which means he would need to hurry and get all he needed ready in case something goes wrong.

_Urahara shop_

The titans were finishing up training with the soul reapers and headed off to get some rest. Hikari headed off to her room up in Urahara's shop after training with Byakuya. She entered her room and sat changed into her pajamas. She went over getting ready to get some sleep till she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it and saw her master Hanako at the door. "Master what are you doing here?" asked Hikari wondering what her master wanted.

"Sorry to disturb you Hikari but there is something I need to ask you. May I come in?" asked Hanako. Hikari nodded and opened the door allowing her master to come in.

"So um master what's up?" asked Hikari curious on what her master wanted.

"Of course, well as you know the other captains, the few members of the justice league, and I have been getting everything ready to make our move against Talsein and Mark. But unfortunately there is one problem for our counter attack" said Hanako.

"What's the problem besides the butt kicking we're going to deliver on Mark and Talsein?" asked Hikari.

"We don't know where Talsein is hiding even if we attack Mark it will probably weaken our forces enough for Talsein to finish us off. Which would allow him to go through with his plan

"That is bad, but don't worry master while we deal with Mark, Isamu and Ronin when they get back will go and stop Talsein right?" asked Hikari.

"True but we can't be sure if Isamu or Ronin's new power will be enough to stop him. We need to prepare ourselves in case something happens. Don't worry I have faith in them both, I just want to be sure we are ready should anything happen" said Hanako.

"Well I guess so, but master I can't help but wonder why you haven't asked me why you wanted to talk to me?" asked Hikari noticing her master wasn't answering her question.

"Right sorry, well there is one way we can find Talsein. But it's a bit risky, however if it works we will find Talsein's hideout" said Hanako.

"Okay well what is it?" asked Hikari. Hanako soon began to explain to her apprentice what she needed her to do and why.

_Russia_

The next day in the middle of the afternoon and Misa was in the living room reading her book. Tetsip and Deathstar were training with the recruits going over their plan. Misa was the only one in the living room since all of Talsein's people were at their homes near the mansion. Misa didn't mind being alone but then she noticed that it was becoming annoying. She could hear the clock near her ticking, the fire burning the wood, and the sounds of birds chirping. She was used to the noises her fellow knights would make which seems to help her relax a bit. Without the noise it wasn't the same for her. She then remembered that she hasn't seen raven since yesterday after Talsein had talked to her. Misa decided to bring raven some food and find out what is bothering her.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, Raven was in her room sitting on her bed thinking about what she was going to do now. Her plan to drive both Talsein and Mark against each other has failed, so did her plan for trying to get the Knights and Inner circle against each other. Not only did her plan not work but now Talsein knows about her being pregnant. Now she couldn't do anything, if she tried anything it could end up killing her child. She placed her hand on her stomach trying to sense her child. When she felt the child's energy inside of her, she began to think of Isamu. She remembered how she left him and betrayed him. She hated herself for what she did, she knew Isamu nor the others would ever forgive her for betraying them all. She laid back on her bed clenching on to her pillow with tears coming down her face as she drifted off to sleep. **Isamu please forgive me, I hope you understand why I am doing this. I still love you and hope you forgive me for what I have done.**

Raven then heard a knock on her door and knew who it was. She wiped her tears and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw it was Misa with some fruits.

"Hey raven want to hang out?" asked Misa.

"No thanks" said raven as she tried to close the door. Misa stopped the door from closing by placing her foot at the door.

"Come on raven you have been in your room since yesterday. I know your hungry so what do you say we have some lunch" said Misa trying her best to get raven to open the door.

"Not right now Misa I just want some time alone" Raven eventually closed the door and locked it. But when she turned around she saw Misa waiting near her desk.

"I don't know what Talsein talked to you about but you can talk to me if you want Raven. We girls got to stick together you know" said Misa as she picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"It's nothing Misa, he just told me to try and stay out of trouble for my safety" said raven as she walked towards Misa hoping she would leave.

Misa soon noticed that raven's eyes were puffy red which meant she was crying. Misa had a feeling why raven was crying and decided she was going to find out one way or another. Misa got off the chair and stood in front of raven. "Look I know you don't like Talsein or any of us. But trust me when I say if anything is bothering you can trust us to help you. Just tell me what's wrong" asked Misa placing her hands on raven's shoulders.

Raven looked away from Misa and knew she was like starfire. She could tell by looking at someone something was bothering them. **Might as well tell her, with what I have been through what else can go wrong.** "Fine I am just feeling a little lousy for what I did. Betraying my friends and the man I love, I can't help but feel mad at myself for doing this to them. They must hate me for what I did" said Raven as she removed Misa's hands and walked towards the window.

"You joined us because you wanted to protect them raven. There is nothing wrong with what you did. I doubt they hate you raven, even Isamu. You chose to come with us to protect the people you love there is nothing bad about it" said Misa trying to cheer up raven.

"It doesn't matter in the end they will still hate me when this is all over. Even if the world and people change the memories of what I have done to them will be with me forever" said Raven.

Misa walked over to raven and decided to try and give her a hug. Raven seemed surprise at what Misa was doing and wondered why she was hugging her. "Raven they won't hate you, if you want when this is all over I will help you with those memories" said Misa as she let go of the hug and raven was now facing her.

"You can?" said raven.

"Yes I can, but I can only do it if you're willing to let me. But like I said I would only do it if you want me to and when it's over" said Misa.

"I suppose but why would you do that for me Misa? Despite all I did especially on the Dauntless why would you be nice to me and help me?" asked raven wondering why Misa was so nice to her.

"Because raven you're the first person to join us that did it for love. You joined us to protect all the people you love. For your friends, Hikari, and Isamu." Misa paused for a moment then continued. "We all joined Talsein because either we were either abused, almost killed, didn't have a home or family, or in some cases like Deathstar were used in experiments" said Misa.

Raven kept quiet as she listened to Misa. She remembered how Misa joined Talsein and felt bad for her. She was told by Misa that all the people who joined Talsein were outsiders or people who weren't worth living. She understood what it was like to be an outsider and someone who people look down on. But when she met her friends she began to be more accepted and she liked it. But when she met Misa and all of Talsein's followers she can't help but sympathies with them.

"We all know it's not easy being with us raven, but give it time and trust me when the world changes you and Isamu will no longer have to worry about anything bad happening to you guys. You guys can live out the rest of your lives in peace" said Misa. Before raven could respond Misa's communicator went off. Misa opened it and saw it was from Talsein. "It seems Master Yamamoto wishes to speak with me. I better go see what he wants" said Misa as she closed her communicator and headed towards the door.

"Why didn't my communicator go off like yours?" asked raven as she looked at her communicator and saw it didn't go off like Misa's.

"Master Yamamoto has made each of our communicators with our own signal so if he needs to contact just one of us he would use that signal to call us. Don't worry whatever it is he wants is probably nothing. See you later raven and think about what I said." Misa soon left the room leaving raven to be alone with her thoughts.

As Misa walked down the stairs she saw his master talking to Slade with someone on his shoulders. "Is there something you need Master?" asked Misa.

"Yes there is I want you to take the girl here to the infirmary. It seems Slade here has injured the girl so badly that he put her in a coma" said Talsein sounding mad at Slade.

"For the record I didn't do all the damage. Ventress did most of it why aren't you punishing her?" asked Slade as he handed the girl to Misa.

"She will be dealt with by Mark later for now get out of my sight" said Talsein as he and slade stared down.

Misa has never seen this side of her master before and knew this would end badly if Slade is not careful.

Slade and Talsein continued the stare down till slade smiled behind his mask and put both his hands up defensively. "Calm down Talsein I will go now" said Slade as he walked away from Talsein.

When Slade left Talsein turned to Misa who still looked a bit nervous with her master. "What is it Misa?" asked Talsein in a calmer tone.

"Oh um nothing master just um...so you wanted me to bring this girl to the infirmary?" asked Misa changing the subject.

"Yes take her there, also place the power cuffs on her so she doesn't hurt anyone" said Talsein.

"Yes master...by the way who is she?" asked Misa curious on to who it was.

"It's terra my dear Misa. At last we have the final piece of the puzzle. When she is healed we will move our plan to motion" said Talsein.

Misa got a closer look at the girl and saw that it was Terra. "At last our perfect world is soon going to become a reality" said Misa sounding happy that her dream of a world peace was soon becoming real.

"Indeed soon our utopia will become a reality and soon our world will become a re..." Talsein was interrupted when one of his followers came in. "Master we have a problem, Mark has contacted us. He has told us that Alcatraz is under attack and so is he, their attacking his fortress as well" said Talsein's follower.

"Hanako" said to himself. "Take the girl and make sure raven is ready as well for our plan. Contact Tetsip and Deathstar get everything ready for our spell" said Talsein as he turned to both Misa and the follower.

"Yes my lord should I also inform the hollows to assist Mark as well?" asked Misa.

"Yes now get going" ordered Talsein. His two followers bowed to their master and headed off to their duties.

Talsein soon walked to the living room and out the window. He knew he would have to move his plan into motion now or everything would be ruined. **It seems you have put me in a difficult position Hanako. Now I will need to advance my plan sooner than I had hoped I would. But that's okay even if you beat Mark it will be too late. The world will change and soon everything will be as your mother wanted it...Peace.** Talsein thought to himself as he looked out and saw the sun was going down leaving him little time for his plan to work.

**Chapter 15 is done, and I know it's short sorry about that. I didn't have a lot plan for this chapter but the next one will make up for this short chapter. Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now take care.**

**Hikari: Hi everyone Hikari here filling in for Jason who is still recovering from his wounds from Katalia who is now not allowed to be here in this segment anymore.**

**Ronin: A real shame hope he recovers soon.**

**Hikari: Yep anyways I am looking forward to the next scene where we will kick Mark's dimensional butt and make him pay for all he did.**

**Ronin: Looking forward to it too and hope I appear in the next chapter as well.**

**Hikari: Kind of sucks you and Isamu will fight Talsein and I don't.**

**Ronin: You'll get your chance at someone in the next chapter my dear. Have patient you will kick his butt somewhere in the future.**

**Hikari: I hope so, well that's it for now see you all next time and take care.**

**Ronin: See ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**In Chapter 16 has arrived and now we get to yet another fight scene. One I hope everyone enjoys. The scenes of this chapter half was made by me and the other half by General Herbison. Now for the disclaimer I don't own anything of the dc universe and bleach, just my oc characters. The General doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters Mark and Katalia.**

**Fighting Back**

_San Francisco, California_

It was four in the afternoon in San Francisco. Just off the shore of San Francisco lies an island that was once the most famous prison in the world. Its name is Alcatraz. Once a prison that held the most dangerous criminals in the world is now an abandoned and is used for people to come see. However A few days ago Alexander Markoneous bought the facility saying he wishes to rebuild it to what it once was. What the people didn't know is that Alexander was actually Mark and ally to Talsein and has rebuild Alcatraz to keep the heroes known as the teen titans locked up. Outside the city there were human guards keeping an eye out but were actually cybernetic robots. The towers were equipped with turret guns and two guards. The fences were electrical and there were many guards out in the courtyards and the walls.

Inside the facility in the prison cells were the bars were replaced with somekind of shield were the teen titans all locked in pairs of 3's. There was one guard for each cell keeping an eye on each cell. There were of course a few humans keeping an eye on the heroes who were all doctors and nurses. They were in the medical room keeping an eye on some of the titans who were brought in, in critical conditions. Some of those heroes were Red star, the bear Bobby, and Pantha.

Outside the facility a shadowy figure emerged from the wall and took out some of the robots. In one of the towers they saw this and tried to fire when they were hit from behind by another figure. On the other side of the facility some of the guards walking along the wall heard a growl nearby. When they went to check it out a green blast hit them in the chest taking them out. One of the guards saw this and tried to get help when someone hit him from behind with a blade going through him. Some of the guards in the courtyard soon saw the lights flickering and soon were shut off. They then used their night vision scanners and tried to see what was wrong. But then one saw a black shape figure come crashing on him taking him out. Soon all the robots began to open fire at where the enemy disappeared to. When they stopped firing they looked around and saw nothing. One got hit in the chest by something. He looked down and saw it looked like a disc beeping. Suddenly the beeping stopped and the robot exploded taking a few near him. When the smoke cleared they saw few figures where the robot exploded.

Before they could give the orders for the figures to stand down the middle figure shouted something. "Titans GO!" The figure was the teen titan's leader robin who led his team of starfire, cyborg, beastboy, and Hikari towards the robots who began to shoot at them. The titans dodge the blasters then counter attacked. Beastboy transformed into his beast form and jumped over to the middle of the robots and used his claws to destroy the robots surrounding him. Cyborg used his sonic blaster to take out some of the robots then charged at the rest of them taking them out with his strength. Starfire shot some from the sky with her starbolts and then gathered all her power and shot it at the robots taking half of them out. Robin used his staff to take out and block the robots, he then used his fighting martial arts skill to take some out, finally he planted something on the ground and starfire grabbed him flying out of the way as the robots near where robin planted something soon were destroyed by an explosion. Hikari blocked a few of the blasters and cut the robots that stood in her way. She got to the door and tried to get it open but it wouldn't open.

"Anytime Hikari to open the door would be good" said cyborg as he got to Hikari and was shooting at the robots with his sonic blaster.

"Well this would work if our friend had already unlock the door" I said as I tried breaking the door down.

"He said he would unlock it before we got here" said cyborg as he did his best to protect Hikari when the door suddenly opened. The person who opened the door was a old man wearing a white coat and a security pass meaning he was one of the doctors of the facility.

"Your late you know that" I said as I blocked the blasters and signaled the others to get inside.

"Sorry had to slip away from the other doctors and nurses. Plus you said we would strike back at night" said the doctor as he led the others inside and locked the door.

"It is night time...in Russia at least" I said.

"That's enough did you get the key to unlock all their cells?" asked robin.

"I did but we must hurry those doors won't stop those robots for much longer" said the doctor.

The titan's soon arrived at where they were keeping their friends. The doctor told them to stay and ordered all the robot guards to go outside to assist the other robots saying there were intruders outside, but to use the other door in the back to surprise them. The robots nodded and took the back door to assist their guards. When they left the doctor signaled the others to come out. He then began to open all the titans' cells and unlocked their cuffs.

When the titans were all freed the doctor told them that three of their friends were still in the medical room. The titans nodded and were preparing to help their friends when the guards returned with the other doctors.

"Dr. Richard what do you think you're doing? Return these prisoners back to their cells now or you will be fired" said one of the doctors.

"That's cool I already go another job. Oh and by the way the names Jericho." The doctors were surprise to see the hero Jericho separate himself from Dr. Richards's body revealing the hero.

"Nice trick huh? You guys are in so much trouble now" said beastboy as the other titans got into fighting position while the robots got ready as well.

"All right guys let's do this Titans Go!" said Robin as all the titans charged at the robots.

_Dauntless_

"Let's see if I move this piece there…" Mark muttered to himself as he lifted his knight, "That would be check."

"You do know that Alcatraz is under attack right?" Ventress asked him.

"Yeah I know it is," Mark replied, "Once the New Dawn is charged we will fire it at the island and that will stop the rebellion."

"Captain," the lieutenant stepped forward, "We have just lost our sensor relay."

"How is that possible?" Mark stood up, "Options?"

"Either a sabotage from within or a large attack force invisible to our sensors." The lieutenant replied.

"I want guards at the engine room and the cyro prison." Mark ordered, "Get the defense system online."

"Sir without our sensors the cannons and turrets won't know where to fire."

"I don't care; there are enough weapons on this ship to hit an invisible fly." Mark sighed, "Any number of hostiles could be closing in on us as we speak."

Several explosions were heard outside.

"Someone talk to me!" Mark shouted

"We lost our missile tracking" one of the robots reported, "We are basically blind"

"Fire everything in random sequence" Mark ordered.

"The defense system is still offline" the lieutenant informed him.

"What else could go wrong?" Mark flopped down on his chair.

There was a large explosion that shook the bridge.

"I had to ask" Mark face palmed.

"We lost our shield generator" the lieutenant reported.

"Which means they can get inside the ship." Katalia added.

"Okay, seal all entrances and exits, fire every weapon we've got at everything we can't see and hope we hit something." Mark stood up, "Oh and launch the horsemen."

_Inside the Dauntless_

Meanwhile near the hanger of the ship three figures were getting inside the ship through the hanger bay. They waited till the last horseman left and go inside the ship. The people who were getting inside were Hanako, Yoruichi, and Kenpachi Zaraki. They looked around the hanger and saw it to be empty.

"Looks like the coast is clear" said Hanako as she looked around and saw no one nearby.

"I don't sense or hear any guards nearby. Either Mark had send them all to attack or he has something plan for any intruders" said Yoruichi as she looked around the hanger.

"Damn I was looking forward to fighting someone once we're inside" said Zaraki who seemed disappointed that there was no one around.

"Don't worry Zaraki you'll get your chance at fighting someone. For now let's just focus on completing our objectives. Yoruichi you take out the engine room while I go find both where their keeping the justice league members and I go pay Mark a visit" said Hanako.

"Hey what about us" said Yachiru as she appeared over Zaraki's shoulder.

"Yachiru I thought I told you to go help the titans with the robots on Alcatraz" said Hanako surprise to see Yachiru.

"No way I wanted to see Kenny have some fun plus Lady Unohana told me that this Mark guy may have some snacks so I came to find them" said Yachiru.

"You came for...never mind fine Zaraki you go take out the engine room, Yoruichi you go to the cyro room and free the heroes, while I go deal with Mark" said Hanako.

"Yay let's go Kenny" said Yachiru as Zaraki headed off running towards the doors and down the hall.

Yoruichi and Hanako were left behind watching Zaraki heading off towards his objective. "He is going the wrong way isn't he?" asked Yoruichi as she turned to Hanako.

"Yes he is" said Hanako as she face palmed herself.

"Don't worry I'll find him quickly and send him to the right direction just go and stop Mark" said Yoruichi as she disappeared using her quick speed flashstep to catch up the Zaraki.

"Well I better go do my part then." Hanako began to try and sense Mark's energy and found it. She ran towards the door and headed off towards where Mark is.

_Engine room_

Outside the engine room were two robot guards keeping an eye out for any signs of intruders. Just then they heard some running noises coming near them. They got their blasters ready and waited to see who it was. Kenpachi Zaraki turned the corner and stopped when he saw the door in front of him.

"Halt identify yourself" ordered one of the robots.

"Hey Kenny look we're at the room that Hana girl said we were suppose to look for" said Yachiru.

"So it is now the fun can really begin." Zaraki looked down and saw the robots in front of him. "Hey you two how many guards you got in there anyways? Also are any of them really strong?" asked Zaraki.

"That is not your concern, now surrender now or we will have no choice but to..." the robot was cut off when Zaraki cut its head off.

"Good that means there are plenty for me to fight then" said Zaraki as a huge smile is shown on his face and his spiritual energy began to climb.

The robot backed up a bit then opened fire shooting Zaraki on the shoulder. The blast didn't seem to bother him as he looked down on the robot with the same smile. "Your buddies inside better do more than that to me. Because it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down" said Zaraki as he brought down his sword on the robot destroying him and breaking the door behind the robot.

When the door opened Zaraki came inside and saw all the robots looking at Zaraki coming into the room. The robots soon took out their blasters and aimed them at Zaraki.

"Wow Kenny look at all the robots are you going fight all?" asked Yachiru looking around the room filled with robots.

"Looks that way" said Zaraki as he began to build up more of his spiritual energy.

"Yay have fun Kenny" said Yachiru as she got off Zaraki's shoulder and stood behind as Zaraki entered the room with looking around at what awaits him.

"Like I told your buddies if you better do better than them otherwise you'll suffer the same fate as your friends" said Zaraki as he charged at the robots and they began to open fire.

_Cyro room_

In another part of the ship Yoruichi found the cyro room where they were keeping the justice league heroes frozen. Yoruichi knew it won't be easy since if Mark finds out what is going on he will drop the heroes and freeze them completely shattering them. Her only hope is that Zaraki does his part and takes out the engine room. For now she would need to take out the robots guards outside the door.

Yoruichi used her speed to appear between the two robots. She then drew a small blade and took out the two robots by cutting their heads off. She opened the door and got inside. She walked down the room and found the elevator. She got inside and pressed the button to go down.

Meanwhile below where the elevator ended were fifty robot troops as they position themselves waiting to the intruder to arrive to the bottom. When the elevator stopped the doors opened and the troops opened fire at the elevator. When they stopped firing they saw that there was no one inside. Two walked in to see where the intruder went. As the two entered the elevator they were soon grabbed by something and pulled them up. The other guards saw this and kept an eye out for the intruder.

While they were focused on the elevator Yoruichi appeared from behind the robots and took out two small blades each one on both her hands with a small smile on her face. She then gathered up her energy and soon in one quick flash she appeared in front of the elevator on one knee. Yoruichi got back on her feet and placed the blades back in their shaft. She turned around and saw the robots were still looking at the direction where she was. She walked towards them and looked directly at the robot in front of her. She leaned forward and blew at the robot which soon began to fall to pieces along with the other robots all falling to small little pieces. Yoruichi smiled at what she did and began to walk over the pieces towards the cyro room.

_Engine room_

Back in the engine room Zaraki had just finished destroying the last robot. Yachiru looked around and saw the destruction Zaraki had created. The turrets the robots had were destroyed along with the balconies they were on along with the floors and walls were in ruins. Yachiru walked towards Zaraki who was covered in small wounds around his front and back body. Yachiru approached Zaraki and saw the expression on his face. He was smiling which made Yachiru smile as well.

"Did you have fun Kenny?" asked Yachiru.

"A little, too bad these robots didn't put up much of a fight that's a shame" said Zaraki as he looked around and saw that there were no robots left around. "Well I guess that's it let's go" said Zaraki as he was heading towards the door.

"Um Kenny aren't we suppose to take out the engine thingy" said Yachiru as she pointed to the engine behind her.

"Oh yeah well why don't you take care of it then" suggested Zaraki.

Yachiru smiled and nodded. She looked around and saw something she could use. She picked up a piece of the turret and lifted it with one hand. She skipped over to towards the engine and aimed the turret at it. Yachiru aimed and then threw the turret at the engine destroying it. The power soon began to go off and on till finally it went off.

"Yay I win" said Yachiru as she began to do a little victory dance.

"Yeah you did now let's get going. Without power this ship won't have long before it crashes" said Zaraki. Yachiru nodded and jumped on Zaraki's shoulder as they ran out the room and went to find the others.

_Russia_

Misa had left Terra in the medical room to be healed enough for her to be ready for the ritual to work. She headed towards raven' room to inform her that the plan will be moving forward sooner than they were originally planning. She arrived to raven's room and knocked on her door. She waited a minute till raven opened the door.

"Raven, Master Yamamoto has told me to tell you that we will be moving forward with our plan tonight" said Misa.

"Tonight? I thought it would happen a little later" said raven surprise that the plan is moving forward now.

"Something came up and now we have to go through with the plan now. Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you all the spell will do is drain you of your powers and that's it" said Misa reassuring to raven nothing bad will happen.

Raven thought for a moment and knew she didn't have much of a choice. She could try and not go through with the ritual but knew if she did they would harm her, her friends, and her child. Raven knew that this was longer her choice and decided to go through with it.

"All right I'll get ready just give me a minute" said raven. Misa nodded and left. Raven closed her door and walked towards her closet. She pulled out the dress she wore when she came with Talsein and began to undress. She hated herself for doing this and only hoped her friends and Isamu would forgive her.

_Living room_

Talsein was in his living room looking out the window as the moon was beginning to rise. He was waiting for his followers to finish getting everything ready for the ritual to begin. He had all he needed for his spell to work. He was glad the heroes were fighting Mark. Even if they win they would be too exhausted to stop him much less find him.

Tetsip entered the room and bowed his head to his master. "Master we are almost ready for the ritual to begin. Also our sources have told us that Mark's weapon is almost ready to fire. Shall I give the hollows their orders now?" asked Tetsip.

Talsein didn't say a word he just looked out the window with his back turn. Tetsip could sense what his master wanted and knew what to do. "I understand master I shall inform the hollows to go through with their orders" said Tetsip as he bowed his head again and left the room.

Talsein continued looking out the window and saw the moon has risen at its highest point. He knew that it wouldn't be long for his plan to begin and the world changes. Soon everything will change for the better. Just need to deal with one last bit of business.

_Dauntless_

"We have intruders onboard, the engines are destroyed the cyro prison has been breached, we are resorting to emergency power to keep the ship airborne but our weapons are offline and the cyro prison is beginning to thaw" the lieutenant listed.

Mark was on his knees hammering the ground.

"Why, how, where so on and so forth" he cried, "One inside person brings down this ship."  
"The New Dawn is fully charged" the lieutenant told him.

Mark jumped to his feet.

"Prepare to fire at once!" he shouted.

"Captain the satellite is detecting a number of hollows closing in on it, they are attacking the New Dawn."

"What!" Mark yelled.

"The New Dawn is destroyed." The lieutenant informed him.

Mark slammed his hand on the console and a hologram of Talsein appeared.  
"What is going on?" Mark demanded.

"I have no further use for a murdering tyrant who has betrayed and lied to his followers." Talsein replied calmly.

"Murdering tyrant? What the hell are you talking about Talsein?" Mark demanded.

"I know of your past Mark. The dimension you are from, the crimes you have committed, and the people you have murdered" said Talsein. "You have no place in my perfect world. How does it feel? The betrayer being betrayed." The hologram faded.

"I will not yield!" Mark shouted, "Grievous guard the door." Grievous left the room, "Lieutenant prepare my transport and escort."

"Yes captain" the lieutenant turned to a console.

Mark strode over to a console where he placed his hand over a large red button.  
There was a rattling sound and a woman dropped out of the ventilation shaft. She wore a mask that covered half her face and she was holding a katana.

"Hold it right there Mark" she ordered him.

Mark froze with his hand hovering above the button.

"You must be the one who sabotaged my ship" Mark turned to her, "Brave thing to confront me on my bridge."

All the robots stood and pointed their blasters at her and Ventress activated her lightsabers.

"No one fire!" Mark yelled, "This equipment is fragile, no lasers, no explosions, no lightsabers no swords, no powers, no nothing!"

"This ship is going down one way or another" the woman told him, "Surrender and you might get to live."

"You remind me of a person called Slade" Katalia remarked as her claws extended, "You have a similar scent."

"My name is Ravager" she sheathed her sword, "Seeing as you can't use weapons I won't either."

"Your mistake" Katalia lunged forward and swung with her claws.

Ravager side stepped and pushed Katalia hard. She crashed against the wall. "How did you?" Katalia stared.

"I can sense attacks before they hit" Ravager smiled.

"I'll rip you apart" Katalia dived at Ravager who twirled to the side and brought her elbow into the side of Katalia's face.

"Get in there" Mark ordered the robots.

One by one the robots tried to grab Ravager and one by one they were smashed. Ventress slowly approached Ravager with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Ravager asked, then a searing pain ignited in her leg and she looked down to see Katalia with her fangs in Ravager's leg. As she looked down Ventress took her chance and punched Ravager in the gut then the lieutenant robot grabbed her in a bear hug from behind.

"Tough little pest" Katalia spat Ravager's blood at her.

"Now my dear" Mark pressed the red button. "This ship will self destruct in five minutes, this is where we part."

The door to the bridge broke as Grievous crashed through it.

"What the heck?" Mark shouted.

Hanako stepped through the door. "Hello Mark I am Hanako and I am here to bring you to justice for your crimes" said Hanako.

"What is it with all these powerful women in this dimension?" Mark shrugged as he pushed a button on the console.

A section of the floor opened and the Inner Circle dropped through it. The lieutenant threw Ravager at Hanako to distract her as Mark gave a sarcastic salute and dived through the open floor panel. As she flew through the air Ravager tossed a small tracking device that attached itself to Mark's shoe.  
Hanako caught Ravager and checked on her condition. Before she did the lieutenant began to open fire on Hanako. Hanako dodged the blasts and appeared in front of the robot and held Ravager by one arm and used the other with an uppercut to take out the lieutenant.

When Hanako laid Ravager down she looked all around her body to see which part to heal first. "You okay?" asked Hanako.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Hanako I failed to defeat him" said Ravager.

"You did not fail Rose, this was a minor setback…is it tracking?" asked Hanako.

Ravager took out a small device and gave it to Hanako. Hanako press several buttons till it showed what she wanted to see. "Well done better contact Hikari then and have her track that bastard down" said Hanako as she lifted Ravager and walked out the room to find the others fast.

_Alcatraz_

Back on Alcatraz the teen titans were overpowering the enemy now that they were free. Half the titans were inside the facility fighting the robots while Captain Retsu Unohana, her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, and Hanataro Yamada were assisting the other titans on the outside of the facility healing those who were injured. Hikari was also outside assisting the titans.

Just then her master contacted her through her communicator. "Hikari we got trouble. Mark has escaped and activated a self destruct that will destroy the ship. Batman says the ship's explosion could hurt a lot of innocent people" said Hanako.

"Can't you guys stop it?"I asked.

"We can't we need to get the ship away from the city/ Got anyone who can teleport the ship out of here?" asked Hanako.

"I think so I will have Lady Unohana take him to you. Did Rose plant the tracker on Mark?" I asked.

"She did, you going after him?" asked Hanako.

"I am and don't worry I'll be all right" I said.

"All right just be careful and get going" said Hanako.

"Gotcha" I said as I turned off my communicator and ran towards Lady Unohana. I told her what was wrong and she told me she would take my friend to the ship to get everyone out and take the ship somewhere else. Once that was done I took out a small tracking device that would lead me to Mark. Once I got his signal I began to follow him so I would bring his scrawny little butt back to pay for his crimes.

_Russia_

Back in Russia, Talsein was in the lower level of his mansion watching as his men were finishing everything for the ritual. The floor was covered in black and white paint forming a circle with ancient writings on the paint. He saw that middle of the circle was formed as a triangle with three circles at each point with markings on them.

Talsein saw Misa coming down the stairs bringing in raven who he noticed was wearing the same dress she wore when she joined Talsein. Raven looked over the rail and saw the markings she assumed were for the spell.

"Welcome raven you're looking lovely this fine night" said Talsein as he welcomed raven.

Raven didn't bother talking to Talsein as she was too focused on the markings. She remembered seeing the markings from one of the books she read back in Azarath when she was little. She then saw Slade was already down near the circle with several of Talsein's men surrounding him.

"What's slade doing here?" asked raven.

"Slade is one of the people who we need for our spell to work. He is infused with your fathers powers which are what we need for the spell" said Talsein.

Raven looked down and saw Talsein's men taking slade to one of the circles of the triangle's edges. "How did you get him to help you and what are they doing?" asked raven.

"I made slade an offer and he took it. Took a while but I was able to convince him to join us. And what they're doing is their placing him into the circle where your powers would be used to activate the spell" said Talsein.

Raven then saw some of Talsein's followers bringing in someone on a stretcher raven narrowed in to see who it was and recognized the person. It was Terra and she was unconscious. "Talsein what did you do with Terra?" said raven as she turned to Talsein angrily.

"I did nothing to her; I ordered Slade and Ventress to retrieve the girl so we could begin with my plans. Don't worry I assure you she is all right and won't be harmed when the spell begins" said Talsein.

Raven looked down to see terra again and saw they were putting her in the circle. She wanted to do something but knew she couldn't. Not if it risked terra and her child's safety. "Let's just get this over with" said raven as she walked down the stairs with Misa walking behind her to show where raven needed to be placed.

When Talsein saw raven was in position he ordered all his followers that it was time to begin with their plan. "My friends it is time for our Utopia to begin" said Talsein as his people cheered for Talsein.

"For the spell to work we must begin with the ancient chant to help begin the spell. Then when the circle is ready we will begin to the next step where our three friends shall use their powers to help power the spell. Once it activates I shall use the power to transform our world to the way we want it to be. Utopia is within our grasp my people now let us begin" said Talsein as his people cheered and clapped louder as they soon encircle the marking and began to chant the ancient spell.

_Outside the mansion_

Meanwhile outside the mansion two figures came to the door of the house and looked around. One was a tall figure while the other was a shorter figure. "So they're in here huh?" said shorter figure.

"Yep and it sounds like their already starting" said the tall figure as they saw there was no one around outside the door. "Shall we go inside?" said the tall figure.

"Sure" said the shorter figure as they entered the house.

_Lower level_

The chanting was still going on and soon the markings and the triangle began to glow. Raven and Slade saw as the circle they were in was starting to glow as well. Raven looked over where terra was and saw that her circle was glowing as well. Talsein soon began the chant for the spell to activate. Soon the glow began to get brighter and brighter. Just as Talsein was about to finish the last chant the entire room shook.

Talsein stopped the chant as he felt the quake as well. His followers looked at him wondering if this was part of the ritual. Raven and Slade looked around wondering what was going on when the top part of the ceiling broke causing the followers to run away from the derby that was falling.

Talsein's knights stood in front of him wondering what was going on. As the cloud of dust disappeared two figures stood in the middle of where the derby fell. One was a tall figure while the other was shorter.

Talsein recognized who it was and let out a small smile. "Well well isn't this a surprise" said Talsein.  
Raven was near terra when the derby fell and used her powers to protect her. Raven looked at who Talsein was talking to, she couldn't see who it was till the smoke cleared. Her eyes widen in surprise and she felt her heart beat fast when she saw who it was.

"My friends please help us welcome to our home Ronin Suzuki and Isamu Ishida" said Talsein as the smoke cleared the two figures were revealed to be Ronin Suzuki and Isamu Ishida.

Ronin was wearing gray pants, black shirt no sleeves, was wearing a black poncho cloak covering his lower body from his shoulders and was wearing a brown hat. "Nice little welcoming Talsein" said Ronin as he lifted his hat to get a good look around the area they were in.

"What brings you two here?" said Talsein as he held his followers steady in case something happens.  
I was wearing my soul reaper outfit, wearing a white poncho as well, and was wearing a white hat. I lifted my right hand out of my poncho lifting one finger. "Three things: 1) We have come to stop you from going through with your plan, 2) We came to bring you to justice dead or alive, and 3) I came here of my friend and my girlfriend you son of a bitch" I said as I took out my zanpakuto and launched a attack on Talsein.

**Chapter 16 is done I hope you all liked it. The Dauntless scene was all General Herbison's so we hope it turned out well. The next chapter will take a while but will be up. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. See you all later and take care.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason: Chapter 17 has arrive and we are coming near the end of this story.**

**Hikari: Awwww the end is coming so soon...by the way how are you feeling after what happened with Katalia?**

**Jason: I don't want to talk about it. Anyways this next chapter I will try and make it long so we can get to the beginning of the fight scene between Isamu and Talsein.**

**Hikari: Ah yes the fight that you have been waiting for a long time to write. The fight I am not going to be involved in again.**

**Jason: Relax you're going to get your hands on Mark in this chapter I promise.**

**Hikari:...Fine but I better or else.**

**Jason: You will anyways time for the disclaimer thing. I don't own anything of the dc universe or bleach just my oc characters. Also General Herbison does not own anything of star wars just his oc characters.**

**Hikari: Speaking of the good general why isn't he here doing this segment?**

**Jason: Because he is in the UK which is hard to do this segment if the guy is thousands of miles on the other side of the world to do this.**

**Hikari: Ah okay well he should be in this segment since he is your partner.**

**Jason: I'll try anyhoo here is chapter 17 enjoy.**

**Return of the wolf**

_Russia_

I launched my attack directly at Talsein who jumped out of the way of the attack along with his men. While that happened Ronin was able to grab Terra and Raven getting away from Talsein. Ronin stood beside me with raven and terra on both sides of his arms as he set them down.

"Nice one kid but I thought I told you to not overdo it when we were going to save the girls" said Ronin as she laid the girls down.

"Yeah sorry about that I guess caught up in the moment" I said as I put my sword back in my sheath and kept my eye on Talsein and his men. The rest of his followers all ran out the room not wanting to get caught up in the fight. I looked over at where Talsein was standing and I knew he was looking at me. Which was fine with me cause I was doing to same.

"How did you two find out where our home was?" said Tetsip as he and Deathstar stood next to their master.

"We have you guys to thank for that" said Ronin as he moved his hand to terra's neck and pulled something small out. All three men saw what it was and knew how they found them. "You guys were so focus on activating your little spell you didn't notice this little bugger hitching a ride with terra here" said Ronin as he showed Talsein and his knights the small black tracker that was attached to terra's neck.

"Impressive old man but there is one thing I am wondering about. How the hell are you still alive? I thought Master Yamamoto killed you" said Deathstar.

"He thought he did but you see in my 990 years as a soul reaper you tend to learn some things that help you live or survive. Lowering my heart low enough for it to look like I am dead is one of them. And suppressing my spiritual energy till it was gone was my greatest challenge but eventually I was able to accomplish that as well" said Ronin sounding proud of what he did to live.

"So when Hanako I assume found you alive you went to the titans, saved the boy there, and took them somewhere safe correct?" said Talsein who didn't seem to care that his master was alive.  
"Right on the money Talsein, you disappointed that I'm not dead?" said Ronin.

"No actually I'm glad you're alive. That will make killing you all the more sweeter" said Talsein.

"Not this time Talsein. You're fighting me this time" I said.

"Isamu don't last time you fought Talsein you nearly died" said Raven as she got on her feet and walked towards Isamu. "Please don't fight him." Raven pleaded to Isamu not to fight Talsein.

"I would listen to your girlfriend if I was you Isamu. Last time we fought I almost killed you. And I would have if it wasn't for her." Talsein stepped forward away from his knights as he stopped halfway from where Isamu and Ronin were.

"Join us Isamu, and together we will create as new world. One where there will no longer be any suffering. One where you, your friends, and raven can live in. It's what you want deep down and it's what your parents would have want..." Talsein was interrupted when Isamu appeared in front of him and punched him right in the face sending him through the wall and beyond the ground.

Tetsip and Deathstar were shocked by what they saw as they looked over where their master was thrown to. Raven was just as surprise and shock as well by what she saw. She didn't even notice Isamu leaving her side and appearing in front of Talsein and punching him. She couldn't believe what she saw. A few days ago Isamu couldn't even harm Talsein but now, she wondered what happened to him these last few days.

"Damn you boy how dare you harm out master I will kill you for this" said Deathstar as he charged at Isamu. Only to be stopped by Ronin who appeared in front of him. "Move out of the way old man" demanded Deathstar.

"No can do kid this fight is between Isamu and Talsein. If you are spoiling for a fight then I'm your opponent" said Ronin.

"Heh not a chance old man I'm going to fight the boy over there not you so step aside or..." Deathstar was interrupted when was kicked in the face sending him towards the wall.

Tetsip didn't seemed fazed by what he saw Ronin did. He looked over where Isamu was and knew something was different about the boy. He could sense the boy was stronger and seemed more serious than the last time he fought him. He knew his master would want to fight the boy and didn't want anyone else to get involved.

Deathstar appeared out of the hole in the wall and looked angry. "You're going to pay for that old man" said Deathstar as he growled towards Ronin.

"Deathstar let's go take this fight outside" said Tetsip.

"What why we should take care of this old man and the boy right now" said Deathstar.

"Because if we stay and fight the boy we will be killed. Isamu has become stronger than before I can sense it and if we stay we will surely get killed. Am I right Ronin?" said Tetsip as he stared at Ronin.

"You got it Tetsip. I'm glad to see there is someone on your team who has the brains to think ahead" said Ronin as he removed his coat and hat.

"Then let's go follow us Ronin and we will give you the fight you want" said Tetsip as he and Deathstar disappeared.

Before Ronin would follow them he turned his attention back to Isamu. "Hey kid remember what I taught you and you'll survive okay?" asked Ronin. Isamu nodded understanding his master. Ronin nodded and turned away from Isamu. "Good luck kid" muttered Ronin as he disappeared.

When Ronin left I reappeared next to raven who jumped a little when she saw I reappeared. "Hey" was all I said.

"Hey" was all raven could say. She didn't know exactly what to say to Isamu. She was worried he would be mad at her for betraying him and leaving him with the man who killed his parents. She didn't even bother looking at him. She lowered her head and stayed that way waiting to hear what Isamu was going to say to her. But what happened next surprised her even more. He was pulled her in and hugged her. Raven couldn't believe Isamu was hugging her. She thought he was going to be mad with her or yell at her, but instead he was hugging her.

"Why are you hugging me? Aren't you going to yell or be mad at me for abandoning you?" said raven.

"I would never be mad at you Rachel. I know why you did it and I know it wasn't your fault. I know you did it to protect us all from harm and wanted us safe." I said as I told Rachel why I wasn't mad at her. "I should be mad at myself for not being strong enough to protect you and everyone else. I'm sorry for letting you down and for taking so long to come for you" I said as I apologized to Rachel. I then felt Rachel place her face on my chest trying to reassure her I am not mad at her.

Raven was relief Isamu didn't hate her or was mad at her. She return the hug and kept her face on Isamu's chest. She has miss Isamu and was glad he came for her. "So your really not mad with me Isamu? After all I did your just going to forgive me like that?" said raven.

"Like I said you didn't want to but you felt like you needed to keep us safe. I'm not mad at you nor are the others. They miss you and hope you are all right" I said as I pulled away from the hug and looked at her face. I missed her beautiful eyes and her smile. When I ran my hand down her cheek she closed her eyes and let herself feel my hand passing down her cheek. I was so glad she was all right and wasn't harmed leaned my head into her forehead and I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment. That was until I remembered that Talsein wasn't defeated and I had to do what I had to do first before I went after him.

"Rachel listen I don't have much time, so I am going to say what I need to say before I go after Talsein. First wake terra up and find the soul reapers Talsein has captured. Once you find them get them out of here and wait till Ronin and I come back" I said.

"Isamu please don't go after Talsein. I don't want you to get hurt again not like last time" said raven not wanting to leave Isamu.

"Last time I underestimated him and let my anger get the best of me. This time it won't happen again I will come back to you I promise" I said reassuring raven I would be all right.

"Isamu you nearly died last time. In front of me you nearly died" said raven as she remembered how Isamu nearly died by Talsein. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you and be alone. Please don't fight him" said raven as her eyes began to form tears and she placed her head on Isamu's chest.

I could feel her fear of losing me and it hurt me to see her like that. I felt bad for me being the cause of her crying and I knew I had to make it right. I wrapped one hand around her for a hug and I pulled something out of my pocket. "Rachel I'm sorry for causing you to worry that night. I never meant for you to get hurt and for that I'm sorry. But I have to end this with him if I don't he will come back again and hurt us again. I can't let that happen again" I said laying my head on hers.

Raven knew Isamu was right that they needed to stop Talsein now or he would come back and they would have to relive everything again. But she also didn't want Isamu to be the one to fight him. She was worried he would be killed and it would be her fault for letting go after Talsein.

"Remember when I first saved you from your brothers? I told you not to worry and to trust me Rachel" I said as I let of the hug and lifted her head so I could see her face. She had some tears coming down her face but she soon wiped them away so she could see me. "Do you trust and believe me when I say I will come back to you?" I said to Rachel. She nodded slowly which made me glad she understood now came the next part I was worried to ask her.

"Rachel that night on your birthday there was something I was going to ask you. I wanted to wait till I come back but I decided now would be the time to say it. Which means I will have to resay all the things I said before we were interrupted" I said trying to remember all I said to Rachel that night so I can resay it again.

"Go ahead Isamu what is it?" asked Rachel wondering what it was Isamu was going to say to her.

"Okay well there are something's I am going to change to make this short so here we go. When we first met you and I didn't get along well but over time we have gotten along to a point where we fell in love with each other. Our first date was a night I will never forget because I got to spend it with you my angel Rachel" I said to Rachel who was smiling at what I was saying. That was the smile I missed and loved. That smile also meant I was doing well so far and hope I can keep it up. "You are the reason I became who I am Rachel, you helped me become the man I am today and I hope to be the man who will be there by your side no matter what. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rachel and hope you want to do the same with me" I said as I got on my knee and pulled out the small box.

Raven's heart began to beat fast when she saw what Isamu had in his hand and was going to ask her.

"Rachel Roth will you marry me" I said as I reveal what was inside the box was a small diamond ring. I saw the surprise look Rachel's face and knew could tell she was surprise by what I said. My heart was pounding fast and hoped Rachel would say yes. What felt like an eternity for me was actually seconds when I saw Rachel was going to say something. It was the answer I hoped it was.

"Y-yes Isamu I will" said raven as she got down on her knees and gave Isamu a passionate kiss.

I returned the kiss and felt so happy Rachel said yes. When we stopped kissing I took the ring out the box and placed it on her finger. Once it was on her finger I saw that she was happy. This made me happy also and I hope she loved her ring. I then sensed a strong spiritual pressure outside the mansion. I know Ronin was getting ready to fight which meant I had to get ready as well. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. "Rachel I have to go now. But I give you my word I will be back I promise" I said.

Raven understood and gave Isamu one last kiss and hug before he left. "Just come back alive Isamu please" said raven.

"I promise" I said letting go of the hug and kissing her on the forehead before I got on my feet and walked towards where Talsein crashed in. I looked back at Rachel one more time before taking off. "Stay safe Rachel I'll be back soon" I said.

"You better Isamu there is something else I need to tell you when you get back" said raven.

"Right we still need to pick a name for our kid right? Well I don't want to miss that see ya soon" I said before using my flash step to leave.

Raven was surprised by what Isamu said. **He knows but how?** Raven thought to herself thinking how Isamu knew she was pregnant. Then the answer came to her causing her to smile a little. **Hikari of course should have know you would be the one to tell him.** Raven thought to herself as she looked down on her ring and felt happy again. **You better come back Isamu safe and sound.**

_Markoneous Industries Headquarters / Nevada_

The Chinook landed on the large platform which lowered it below the surface. As the surface doors closed I managed slipped through undetected. The hanger was empty except for the Chinook and the horsemen escorts. I slowly lowered myself towards the ground and watched as Mark and his Inner Circle left the Chinook and hurried out of the hanger. As they left I flew at the horsemen. I wondered where Mark was going and what he was up to. Whatever it was I needed to stop it and bring him in for all that he has done.

_Hallway_

"Hurry" Mark urged his team as they ran through a maze of corridors and arrived at a bulkhead door.

"How do we open it?" Katalia asked.

Mark typed a code into a pad at the door, placed his hand on a panel, then held his eye open as his retina was scanned then said very clearly, "Markoneous five two five"

The bulkhead slowly opened.

"That is a lot of security" Grievous remarked.

"This is my bunker I had prepared in event of the plan going wrong." Mark led them through the doorway and the bulkhead started to close.

The room was huge with many large machines and generators stationed throughout. In the middle of the room was a large metal ring with cables connecting it to the three generators and the three consoles.

"Impressive" Grievous strode over to one of the consoles and Ventress and Katalia stood at the other two. "Now what?"

"All of you press the blue button within a second of each other." Mark instructed, "Three, two, one, press"

They all pressed the buttons and the consoles and generators started up and the ring began to glow red.

"Hey Mark" came a voice from behind him.

Mark spun around to find Hikari standing right in front of him. The bulkhead closed.

"You got through before it closed" Mark stopped smiling as he realized she was furious, "You wouldn't hit a defenseless…" he broke off as Hikari kicked him between the legs. He stood still as all the air left his body then fell over and flopped about like a fish while clutching the point of impact.

"Oh that felt good" I remarked. A roar of anger preceded the Inner Circle charging at me. I flew over them and landed in the middle of the room, beside the ring.

"You two get Mark to the portal." Grievous told Katalia and Ventress, "I will deal with this girl myself."

"Bring it on metal head I have enough power to turn this place inside out." I warned them. As I pulled out my zanpakuto and began to power up.

Mark gasped something inaudible.

"He says that if you do, they will die as well." Ventress announced.

"Who will die?" puzzled by what Mark meant.

"He says that the ring is drawing energy from three heroes that have been captured and are trapped in them, Superman, Flash and Martian are providing the energy for the portal stabilizer. Oh my…" Ventress broke off.

Grievous opened out his arms and ignited four lightsabers. I decided I couldn't risk using any of my attacks otherwise I could accidentally kill the heroes, so as I drew my zanpakuto I decided to fight them without any of my attacks. "It seems you leave me with not many choices but oh well. Let's go **Shirogitsune (White Spiritual Fox)" **I said as my zanpakuto transformed into its shikai form.

"Well now this is my lucky day. Where I come from I have slaughtered many different styled swordsmen," Grievous told her as they circled, "Without any special powers my speed and strength have won me many battles against the greatest warriors. Plus they have earned plenty of trophies as well." As Grievous showed Hikari the weapons he had in his hands were the trophies he meant. "Adding a soul reaper's weapon will be a fine addition to my collection."

"Not sure what kind of warriors use those weapons tin man. But it doesn't matter I won't go down that easily so bring it on" I settled into a defensive stance and waited for him to make his move.

Grievous extended his upper arms and his upper hands started to rotate extremely fast causing the lightsabers to appear to be circles of energy. As he closed in on Hikari he stabbed forward with his lower arms while bringing his upper arms down in a v shape. Hikari used her flash step to vanish before he sliced her. She appeared on top of the metal ring.

"Come and get me tin man." I called.

"Don't!" Mark slowly got to his feet, "That machine could cause untold damage if you damage it while its active."

"And you built it why?" I jumped off the ring

"When we arrived in this dimension our powers were weakened, now in order for us to return to our own dimension I need the power this gateway provides in addition to my own power."

"Uh huh" I replied absent-mindedly

"Grievous, get her" Katalia ordered.

Grievous ran forward with his four blades spinning in front of him. Hikari flipped into the air and slashed with her zanpakuto. Grievous upper right hand fell off. He gave a roar of rage and brought his lower blades down to hammer blows on her. She held her weapon steady to block them but her energy was fading and his strength drove her to one knee. He raised his upper arm to swing for her arm. Hikari dropped to the ground and rolled away. Grievous stomped after her and tried to grab her with his clawed feet.

"Stay still so I can crush you" Grievous grunted as she jumped to her feet and with a slash of her zanpakuto she cut off his other upper hand.

"That's it" Grievous dived at her and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Loosen up big guy" I gasped

"Hehehe" Grievous sniggered as he tightened his grip.

"Finish her" Mark ordered.

Then at that precise moment when it looked to be over, Grievous had a coughing fit. His grip loosened and Hikari slipped out.

"Oh come on" Katalia complained

As soon as I got my distance I pulled my hand on my head and soon millions of white pieces appeared on my face, forming a white fox mask. I vanished and reappeared behind Grievous with my back to him.

_"It's over" _she stated in a distorted voice.

For a moment no-one moved then Grievous body split in two in a clear line from his head the whole way down his body.

"Grievous!" Mark, Ventress and Katalia yelled.

Grievous two halves fell to the ground

"Get her!" Mark shouted to Ventress and Katalia

They both ran forward with their lightsabers ignited. Hikari, who was tired after the everything that had happened and with her fight, leapt away. Mark hurried forward and placed his hands on the metal ring. It was filled with red energy.

"Come on" Mark called.

Ventress used the Force to lift Grievous body. She transported it through the portal then followed after it, Mark went after her.

"Tell Raven I will have my revenge, whether I have to do it to her, her mate, or even her children." Katalia grinned evilly as she backed into the portal.

My hollow mask faded as the portal energy vanished. I couldn't believe that Mark escaped I wanted to go after him but I was too tired and was in no condition to go after him. "One day Mark if you ever come back here I won' be as nice as before" she muttered as she walked over to the generators to free the heroes.

_Russia_

I arrived outside the house where Talsein landed and saw he wasn't there. I looked around till I saw him sitting on a boulder rubbing his nose. I could tell he was bleeding from the nose which made me a little happy with what I did. "What's the matter Talsein? Did I break your little nose?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Make as much jokes as you want Isamu that little stunt you pulled will be the last time I let my guard down. So if you're expecting the same thing to happen again let me tell you now it won't happen again" said Talsein as he got off the boulder and removed his hand from his nose. The blood looked dried and his nose was already fixed. "I should congratulate you though Isamu. You're the first soul reaper in a long time besides Ronin, my old man, and your father who has made me bleed."

"So my old man made you bleed huh? Well don't you worry Talsein because it won't be the last time. I am going to beat you and you are going to pay for all your crimes" I said removing my cloak and hat and tossing them aside.

"Not going to happen Isamu but I don't want to fight here where someone could get killed. I know somewhere where we will be able to fight with no one around" said Talsein.

"Doesn't matter to me let's go" I said. Talsein used his flash step to go to the area where we would fight. I followed him and we appeared in the middle of a desert and it was already night time.

"Welcome to the Sahara Desert Isamu the world's largest desert in the world. I have chosen this area because it is the perfect place for us to fight. No one around to get involved and no living animals to get harmed. So are you ready to settle this fight?" asked Talsein.

"I'm ready let's end this once and for all" I said as I pulled out my zanpakuto and began to power up.

"Good to hear it's time for us to end this feud once and for all Isamu" said Talsein as he took out his zanpakuto and also began to power up. "I hope you are ready to meet your maker because now I am going to end this."

"I'm not going to die Talsein and if you underestimate me your going to pay for it" I said as both my zanpakuto and Talsein's zanpakuto began to sound like they were howling. In a way they were, I could see the black aura coming from his sword and saw the image of a black wolf with red eyes looking down on me. While my white aura that came from my sword also showed the image of a white wolf with blue eyes looking down on Talsein. Both of our swords sounded like they wanted to fight and were ready to begin. "Let's end this" I said.

Talsein nodded as both pulled back their swords and launched their attacks at each other consuming the other in a blast of black and white light as the fight between the two men began.

**Chapter 17 is done, as shame to see Mark leave but don' worry you will see him again. Maybe not in this story but back in his universe instead. Thank you General Herbison for lending me his characters and for his help. Don't think this story could have gone better without your help.**

**Please leave some reviews and also please tell us what you thought of the chapter. And if you want to know what happens to Mark find out in his next story "Markoneous Last Stand" to find out. See you all next time and take care bye.**

**Oh and yes here is general Herbison with his own segment enjoy.**

**General Herbison: Hi everyone, I'm speaking across time and space, I heard that my characters, specifically Katalia have been causing trouble over there. As for me I've had peace and quiet, no Katalia, no Markoneous.**

**A flash of light and they appear beside me**

**General: What!**

**Katalia: We're back, miss us?**

**General: What are you doing back?**

**Mark: Things didn't go as planned.**

**Katalia: Why did you send us there anyway?**

**General: I uh… wanted you to have a vacation**

**Katalia: Liar! You wanted rid of us**

**Katalia attacks me**

**General: AHHH! NOW I KNOW HOW JASON FELT!**

**Mark: Katalia he did create us**

**Katalia stopped biting my arm**

**Katalia: so?**

**Mark: Give him a head start**

**General: Oh crap**

**I run away with Katalia in hot pursuit**

**Mark: No- one is safe from Katalia I wonder where the General keeps his coffee.**

**Mark left the room**

**Jason: Poor General oh well see you all next time take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here and we are finally at the chapter and scene I have been looking forward to writing. The fight between Isamu and Talsein is going to begin and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's going to be long and it's going to have a lot of action between the two and I hope you all like it.**  
**Now then for the whole disclaimer thing I don't own anything of the dc universe or bleach just my oc characters. Enjoy chapter 18 and hope it turns out well for all of you.**

**Desert fight**

_Nevada_

I was finishing getting Superman, Flash, and Martian out of the building and checking if they were okay. Mark must have drained their powers causing them to be unconscious so it would be a while till they wake up.

I was mad that Mark and his goons got away. Although I did defeat that Grievous guy and got two of his toys. It still didn't feel good that they got away. But at least the others are safe and I swore that if they do come back even that Katalia girl. I will make sure she doesn't try to harm my brother, my future sister-in-law, and my future nephew or niece.

Just as I finished getting the heroes out of the building I received a message from Master Hanako. I took out my communicator and saw it was Master Hanako along with the others.

"Hikari are you okay? Did you capture Mark?" asked Hanako.

"I'm fine master, a bit tired but fine. And no not really he escaped but I did manage to defeat one of his men. But it looks like they won't be back anytime soon" I said as I sat down to talk to Master Hanako.

"Well it's good to hear you're all right but it is a shame that he got away. Still we'll recapture him later. Listen we couldn't find Superman, Flash, or Martian we think they must be somewhere in Mark's office building we need you to go…" I stopped Hanako from talking to tell her I found them.

"Master I found them their here with me" I said.

"You found them?" said Hanako surprise that her apprentice found the three missing heroes so quickly.

"Mark had them locked up in this area where I found them. He used them to open up a portal back to his world draining their power. I freed them but it looks like they are going to need some medical attention" I said noticing some bruises on the heroes.

"Very well I will send your friend the Harold to help pick you guys up after he sends Mark's ship somewhere far away" said Hanako.

"Right I'll be here…Master Hanako has Isamu found Raven yet?" I asked.

"Yes he did and yes Hikari he and Ronin have confronted Talsein. And don't worry Isamu will be fine, he's stronger now and can take care of himself" said Hanako as she tried to reassure her apprentice everything would be fine.

"Thank you Master…I'll see you in a bit then bye" I said as I turned off my communicator and looked out as the sun began to set. I put my hands together and began to make a prayer for my brother. **Isamu please don't die, I know you can do it. I believe in you just please stay safe and don't die big brother.**

_Sahara desert_

Meanwhile in the middle of the Sahara desert two dark figures were seen fighting in the desert. With the sound of metal clashing into each other and the sound of two grunts being made when the metal sound clashed. Soon both figures collided again this time they pushed each other off sending them across the desert till they were half away from each other. Those figures were Talsein Yamamoto and Isamu Ishida. Both men stared down at each other.

**Impressive the boy has improved a lot since our last encounter.** Thought Talsein as he stared down Isamu waiting for him to make another move and was impress that he got stronger in such a short time. **But still that won't be enough to beat me. As powerful as he has become he is still nowhere near my level.**

I stood my ground as I stared down on the man who killed my parents, hurt my friends, and try to use my future wife for his own personal gain. I couldn't let him win this fight, I knew I would need to beat him now or he will come back and try to hurt everyone I love all over again. My best chance on beating him was to remember my training and make sure not to let my guard down.

"It's quite a shame Isamu that you had to show up. If you had just waited just a bit longer we would be living in a peaceful world" said Talsein as removed his cloak and tossed it aside.

"Couldn't let that happen after what you have done. You attacked my friends, attacked your home, killed your father, tried to kill my master, then you tried to use the woman I love" I said as I kept my guard up. "I am going to bring you down Talsein no matter what."

"You're such a fool Isamu, just like your father. [Sigh] I guess I got no choice but to kill you now" said Talsein

"Well then let's continue here we go" I said as I swung my sword back and began to power up my spiritual energy.

Talsein smiled and soon did the same as well as he leaned his sword back and began to power up his spiritual energy. Our energy began to cause the sand around us to be blown away and the small creatures that were nearby soon began to run away. Both our eyes were glowing mine where glowing white while Talsein's was glowing black. I could hear our zanpakuto's howling as if they were also getting ready to fight.

"BANKAI!" we shouted in unison as two bright lights engulfed us in white and black. Once the light disappeared both Talsein and my zanpakuto's changed as was our clothes as well.

"Are you ready Isamu?" asked Talsein.

"Yeah let's do this" I said as I waited for Talsein to make the first move.

"Very well let's begin then" said Talsein as he used his flash step and appeared behind me. He turned to pierce me with his sword when I blocked it. I moved his blade away and tried to hit him but Talsein dodged it as well.

Talsein soon went on the offensive while I went on the defensive. Talsein tried to hit me with several upper and lower blade strikes. I was able to block them all and both our blades collided causing the sand around us to be blown away. Talsein and I struggled to push the other back but both of us were evenly matched. I pushed our blades away and elbowed him in the face. When he staggered back I went on the offensive and began to strike down several blows.

Talsein went on the defensive quickly and blocked all my blades. But with my quickness it made it hard for him to block them all. When he blocked my last one he tried to counter but I ducked and forward my blade towards him. He dodged it but I was able to hit him on his right side just piercing him.

Talsein backed away and checked on his wound. I backed off as well and got on the defensive in case he tried something. Talsein placed his finger near where I hit and saw a bit of blood coming out. Talsein smiled and wiped the blood on his clothes.

"I'm impress Isamu that's the second time you made me bleed. I see these last few days actually helped you get better huh?" said Talsein who sounded impress.

"In a way I should be thanking you for injuring me. If you didn't it wouldn't have given me the time to get back on my training and help me learn some new moves to help me face you" I said.

"Hmmm well your welcome Isamu, though I'm not sure how a few days could help you get better. Especially against me…what did Ronin do to help you accomplish this?" asked Talsein curious on how Isamu got stronger in only a few days.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Talsein" I said not wanting to tell him how I got stronger.

"Ah well it doesn't matter a few days won't help you get where you need to be and I doubt that old man had any tricks left up his sleeve that would help you" said Talsein.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"Because Isamu that old man taught me everything he knew watch" said Talsein as he began to power up. His spiritual energy soon began to glow and increase. The sand around him soon began to be blown away more and more as the dust began to engulf Talsein. Not to mention his spiritual pressure began to shake the entire area around us making it hard for me to breath or stand.

Talsein let out a mighty roar as he unleashed his true bankai power sending a powerful wave of energy everywhere. I covered my eyes to prevent the sand from getting to my eyes. Once the dust died down I saw Talsein was ready.

"You see now Isamu this is the power I used to become one of the most powerful captains of the soul society" said Talsein as I could sense his power was indeed more powerful than any I have ever felt in the past.

"I became the youngest soul reaper to become captain. I became the first one to master my bankai at the youngest age. I surpassed everyone and I have defeated everyone who doubted me. Zaraki, Byakuya, Ronin, and now my father" said Talsein.

"What hope do you think you have to think you can beat me a boy like you who has been only a soul reaper for ten years while I have been one for more than a decade. Can possibly hope to beat me when I have mastered everything there is to master" said Talsein.

I smiled and began to laugh quietly at first then I laughed loudly causing Talsein to have a questionable look on his face. When I finally calmed down I looked towards to Talsein with a smile on my face.

"You're right you have the experience, the power, and the knowledge over me. But I have something you don't have Talsein. Resolve, I fight for my friends, my family, and my future wife and kid" I said as my smile soon turned to a serious look. "I have busted my ass everyday since you killed my parents to make sure nothing would happen to them. I have faced many tough opponents and many great rivals" I said remembering all my past fights that have led me to this moment.

"I defeated many hollows, two demonic sons, and three elemental reapers. I have gone toe to toe with the biggest, the baddest and most dangerous foes I have ever faced. And despite the odds I was able to defeat them all" I said as I pointed my sword towards Talsein.

"All of these foes helped me become stronger, helped me learn some new things, and have helped me be ready when I would one day face you" I said. "Talsein Yamamoto prepare yourself because I am about to show you what all of these experiences and my training these last few days gave me."

Talsein scoffed and decided to see what the boy was talking about. "Fine then show me your true power then Isamu."

**With pleasure Talsein, all right it's time to see if all that training I had was worth it.** I thought as I closed my eyes and began to breathe in and out. Once I was calmed I reopened my eyes and soon I began to power up my spiritual energy.

Talsein didn't seem impress he could sense the boys power was growing but it was nowhere near his. Isamu soon began to power up more and more causing the area around Talsein to shake. Talsein soon noticed the boys powers was catching up to his power which was making Talsein concern. Talsein soon began to feel the spiritual pressure of Isamu growing and the area around him was beginning to get hard to breath.

**What the hell is this? His power it's actually reach mine…how in the hell did this boy get stronger in only a few days it's impossible.** Talsein thought as his eyes opened wide with shock when Isamu's spiritual power actually surpassed Talsein's by half.

Once I had my full power I unleashed it sending a wave of power all around me and also pushing Talsein back a few feet. Once my power was calmed down I looked up at where Talsein was shocked and surprised by what he saw.

I gripped on my sword tightly and disappeared. Talsein looked around till I reappeared behind him, Talsein blocked my blade and tried to counter attack then I disappeared again. This time showing up next to him and punched him right on the face, Talsein backed up a bit but soon I began to hit him with more punches to his face and gut.

Talsein tried to fight back but I dodged all of his attacks. Talsein saw me dodging his moves and used his flash step to get up to the sky. Once he looked down on my he pulled his sword back and attacked. **"Kuro kiba ha (black fang blade)"** shouted Talsein as a black shape fang headed towards me."

**"Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)"** I shouted as I redirected the attack of Talsein's back to him with my attack. Talsein jumped out of the way but as he did I showed up in front of him and I side kicked him in the gut. Then I delivered an uppercut, I hit him with my left knee to his gut, and then I delivered a double hand hit to his back sending him across the sand.

As I went after him Talsein got back up quickly and used a kido spell to stop me. I dodged his attack and threw my sword at him. Talsein moved out of the way but then I punched him in the face, as he fell back I jumped on him and brought down both my feet for a foot stomp on his chest. I jumped off him, grabbed my sword, jumped up high, and then I launched another attack.

**"Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)"** I shouted as a white fang shape blade headed towards Talsein hitting him.

_Russia_

Back in Russia raven and terra were in Talsein's mansion trying to find where Talsein was keeping the soul reapers he captured. When terra woke up she told raven how she was captured and why she let herself get caught. Plus whose idea was it for her to get captured. Something raven wasn't too happy to hear when she found out it was Hikari's master Hanako.

They passed by some rooms and halls but found nothing. They did confront some of Talsein's followers and robots that tried to stop them but the girls were able to beat them all and knock them out. They just passed by Talsein's room and tried to find something that would lead them to finding where he was keeping the soul reapers.

Raven was looking in Talsein's desk while terra checked in his closet. "Terra you found something?" asked raven.

"Nothing but some suits and those black clothes he wears. What about you? I would think your time here would help you learn where he is keeping the soul reapers" said Terra.

"Well most of the time I was in my room worried you guys would be mad with me for what I did" said raven as she laid back on the chair.

"Raven we know why you did it and we're not mad at you. I'm just glad your okay I would have thought Talsein would have you locked up in some dungeon making you wear rags and have you cleaning the mansion" said terra as she walked towards raven and reassure her that she wasn't mad at her for her leaving.

"Truth is I actually thought he would do that. I thought his followers and him would be evil and cruel but instead they were all brought here for a reason" said raven as she remembered what Misa told her about they're past. "Some lost their home, family, were abused, or experimented on by their own government. All they wanted was a peaceful world and a world where they can no longer worry about fear."

"Sounds like we should have let them go through with it" said terra who wondered if they should have stopped Talsein or not from completing his spell.

"No we did the right thing we cannot force people to suddenly become peaceful and nice. The only way for peace to ever happen is if we are willing to do it ourselves and not let it be forced on" said raven. "The only way peace can ever happen terra is if we as humans make that change ourselves and not let magic force it to happen."

Terra nodded and knew raven was right, she also admire how much raven has changed. She was glad she did and hoped that she was right in the end. Before they could continue they heard a clap outside the room, as they turned to the door they saw it was Misa standing out the door.

"Bravo raven bravo, a magnificent speech a heartwarming speech. Too bad I am going to have to rain on your speech by hurting you both" said Misa as she pulled out her katana sword.

"Misa I don't want to fight you please don't do this" pleaded raven not wanting to fight Misa.

"Oh you don't want to fight me raven? Too bad, I will not let you or your boyfriend ruin what I waited years for to happen" said Misa as she sounded angry. "I have worked hard for my dream to happen and I will not let anyone not even you ruin this for me."

"Misa I'm your friend you don't have to do this anymore please I don't want to hurt you" said Raven as she tried to calm Misa down.

"It's too late for that you hurt me by betraying us like this. I thought you were my friend well not anymore" said Misa as she got ready to fight. "I will not allow you or your boyfriend to destroy my dream of a peaceful world if you wish to destroy my dream then I will have no choice but kill you both."

"Misa don't do this please" pleaded raven not wanting to fight Misa.

"No more talking we took you in to our home. Shared everything with you and how do you return the favor by spitting in our face and backstabbing us" said Misa as a small tear fell down her face. "No more time for you to die."

Misa threw shurikens at terra and raven which was block by raven's power. Terra grabbed raven and both girls jumped out the window. Terra used her powers to lift a boulder towards them. Terra and raven landed on the boulder and both girls landed on the ground. Misa jumped out the window after them and threw more shurikens at them. Terra blocked them by summoning a big wall of rocks. Misa took out her sword and cut through the wall and landed behind the girls. Raven tried to use her powers but Misa stopped her by grabbing her arm then she kicked her in the gut and flipped her towards the wall.

Terra summoned some small boulders and shot them at Misa who cut them all with her sword. Terra then tried to use her powers to catch Misa by summoning small rock shape hands to grab her but Misa jumped away from them into a nearby tree. Terra summoned some more boulders and shot them at Misa. Misa blocked them all and jumped towards the mansion she took out more shurikens and threw them at terra. Terra blocked them but what she didn't know is that the shurikens were bombs which when they hit the wall Misa pulled out a trigger and they exploded. Sending terra across the field and knocking her out.

Raven got up and saw Misa walking towards terra who was unconscious. Misa took out her sword and aimed it over terra's chest. "Time to die" said Misa as she brought down her blade on terra only to have it blocked by raven who used her powers to shield terra.

"Why risk your life for someone who betrayed you, tried to kill you and your friends, and someone who manipulated you?" said Misa as she turned to raven.

"Your right she did all of that, but in the end she made up all of her past sins saving not only us but the entire city as well. In the end she indeed paid for her sins as well when she was turned into a statue" said raven as she looked at terra who was still out. "But it doesn't matter she apologized for everything and wanted a second chance. And she earned it, that's what friends do Misa they forgive and they help each other out."

"Very touching raven and let me guess I take it ruining a friends lifelong dream is something friends do as well?" said Misa who didn't seem convinced. "I finally had a family that cared for me and a family that looks out for me. I will not let you or any of your pathetic friends ruin everything."

Raven sighed and knew she was getting nowhere with Misa. She didn't have much of a choice now she had to fight Misa otherwise someone will get killed. "It looks like you leave me with no choice Misa I will have to do what I need to do to protect my friend. Even if that means taking you out then so be it."

"Please get real raven we both know your no match for me not to mention if you fight me I could very well kill your precious child" said Misa surprising raven that she knew about her child. "Fight me raven and you will lose both your life and your child."

"Then perhaps you will fight me instead Misa?" The girls turned around and saw Slade looking down on them from Talsein's room.

"Slade" said raven as she saw Slade.

Slade jumped down and walked near raven who kept her guard up. "Relax raven I'm not here to fight you in fact I'm here to help you" said Slade.

"Yeah right why would you help me?" said raven who didn't let her guard down when Slade approached her.

"Let's just say I have a deal to keep and I intend to keep it. I made a deal with Isamu's other master Hanako that I would help her take down her father in exchange they give me a pardon for all my sins and another deal" said Slade.

"Should have guessed you would only help for your own selfish need, so what's the other offer?" asked raven.

"I released the soul reapers and they're in need of some medical attention. They're on the other side of the mansion down the cellar. Get going I will take it from here" said Slade as his hands ignited in flames. "I'll draw her away from terra, once she is out of the way grab the girl and run."

Raven didn't say anything back she looked back at Misa and knew what she had to do. "If you try anything I will make you pay for it" said raven.

"Of course you will" said Slade as he shot out a fireball at Misa who jumped out of the way. Raven used her powers to grab terra. Once she had her she ran into the house with terra over her shoulder.

Once raven and terra were gone slade and Misa turned their attention to each other. "Now then are you ready for our fight Misa?" asked Slade.

"You're a fool to betray my master if you had been loyal to us you would no longer have to worry about your sins. You would be free from them Slade and have a peaceful life" said Misa.

"Sorry a peaceful world for me would be rather boring and it's one I have no interest in living in" said slade as he had both his hands behind his back. "Without chaos, destruction, and any kind of crime the world would be too boring and would drive a man like me possibly insane."

"You're already insane the moment you challenged me to a fight. My master gave you those powers and he will take them from you" said Misa.

"Your right but if Isamu was to defeat him I won't have to worry about losing them. But if by some way he loses then I might as well use these powers while I still can" said Slade as he shot off a huge fireball directly towards Misa.

_Abandon city_

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion was an abandoned city that was left behind. In the city Ronin Suzuki was in the middle of a fight against both Deathstar and Tetsip. Tetsip had his bankai out while Deathstar had his two handed swords out.

Ronin had his zanpakuto **Byakko (White tiger)** changed into the shape of a long white stripped sword with the end having a chain attached to it with the other end of the chain attached to a scythe form blade.

Ronin had been fighting both men at the same time which was hard for Ronin to do. He had to block most of Tetsip's fire attacks and dodge the flaming fists. Ronin also had to block Deathstar's quick blade thrusts that were being aimed at his vital organs which Ronin had to dodge.

Both men brought their blades down on Ronin at the same time but Ronin was able to block them both. He then pushed them off and used one of his attacks on the men. **"Tora no tsume (tiger claw)!"** said Ronin as a giant claw headed towards Deathstar but Tetsip jumped in front of it and used one of his attacks to stop the blast.

Ronin sighed and was impress at how these two young men were able to hold him off. "I'm impress you two, I never thought this old tiger would have so much trouble with two young cubs like yourselves" said Ronin.

"We were trained by Master Yamamoto for many years Ronin Suzuki. We have also learned all of your moves and we know all of your tricks" said Deathstar.

"[Laugh] you guys think I would Talsein all of my secrets and tricks?" said Ronin as he continued laughing leaving the two men confused. Finally Ronin calmed down a bit before responding. "A master never reveals his entire secrets and tricks to his pupil and you two are going to see what I mean" said Ronin as he began to power up his zanpakuto.

Soon Ronin's spiritual pressure began to shake the entire area around the men and causing some of the buildings to shake and crumble. "Here we go bankai" said Ronin as a bright light engulfed Ronin. The light lasted for a few seconds then in the middle of where Ronin was stood the former soul reaper captain. Ronin was wearing a white tiger striped fur coat with a white tiger shape helmet on his head. His zanpakuto changed also becoming one a long white striped sword and on both his hands were white stripe tiger gloves with claws on the end. Ronin's clothing remained the same as a soul reaper outfit except his boots were white tiger stripe.

"Be grateful you two I haven't revealed my true power to younglings like yourself in almost 300 years. Meet **O Byakko the king white tiger"** said Ronin as he introduced the boys to his zanpakuto's true form.

Tetsip was amazed at the true form of Ronin's zanpakuto. He had heard stories of what his master told him about Ronin's zanpakuto but never thought he would ever see it in his life. Deathstar on the other hand didn't seem impressed and didn't look intimidated even by how powerful Ronin has become.

"Now then boys which one of you wants to come after me first?" asked Ronin as he got ready to make his move.

"Ronin Suzuki I will be your opponent first, I am Tetsip I am Talsein Yamamoto's second in command Knight slash General. It will be my honor if you would battle me one on one" said Tetsip.

"Hmmm why not since you did take my apprentice to the limit in both of your fights it will be interesting to see how good you really are" said Ronin who seemed interested in fighting Tetsip.

"Hold on grandpa why should we fight you one on one when we can beat you both together?" said Deathstar.

"Shut up Deathstar I will be the one to fight him not you. Stay out of this fight it will be me versus him" said Tetsip as he ordered Deathstar to stay back.

"No way am I going to let you have all the fun I am going to fight him not you" said Deathstar as he refused to stay back.

Ronin getting tired of hearing this decided to step in. He used his flash step and punched Deathstar in the face sending him towards one of the buildings. He then turned his attention to Tetsip who didn't seem surprise by what he saw. "Now then shall we get started then Tetsip?"

"Of course Ronin let us begin" said Tetsip as he got ready to make his move.

_Sahara Desert_

Back in the desert Talsein was having trouble against Isamu's powers. Talsein couldn't believe that he was having this much trouble against Isamu. Talsein was bleeding from his right side he was also bleeding from the back of his head and arms. A few days ago Isamu couldn't even touch him but now Isamu was beating him. Isamu has been able to dodge all of Talsein's attacks and moves using his new speed and agility which helped Isamu also to hit several punches and kicks to Talsein. Talsein jumped into the sky and attempts to end this fight but before he could attack Isamu appeared above him and attacked him by kicking him towards the ground hard.

I looked down and saw where Talsein landed seeing nothing but a giant cloud of dust. I waited for Talsein to come out of the dust and for him to make his next move. I saw Talsein getting up as he was on his knees looking down on the ground. I could sense he wasn't happy and seemed mad that he was losing.

"Damn it….DAMN IT!" shouted Talsein as he brought down his fists to the ground causing the crater he was in to go deeper and deeper with each fist. "How I Talsein Yamamoto could be losing to someone like you?" said Talsein as he looked up on me. "It makes no sense a few days ago you weren't in my league now you are how?"

"Like I said Ronin had some tricks left up his sleeve and he used those tricks to help me get stronger. Now that I have the power I will defeat you right here today" I said.

Talsein growled a bit till he realized something. What he thought of made him calmed down a bit as he stood back up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. "I see well I should have guessed that old man had some tricks left up his sleeve" said Talsein as he looked up to Isamu. "I think I should now tell you Isamu that I am done playing games and it's time for me to end this."

"It's time for you to see my true power" said Talsein as millions of white pieces appeared on his face forming a black wolf shape mask. I could sense his spiritual pressure suddenly explode causing the area around me to shake like an earthquake, the air became much harder to breath, and Talsein was covered in a black aura.

**Damn it I should have finished this while I had the chance. Now the real fight will begin.** I thought in my mind thinking this was now going to become much more difficult.

Talsein looked up at me with his yellow eyes and he growled and snarled behind his mask. _"Now the real fun can begin" _said Talsein in a distorted voice.

I kept my guard up waiting for him to make his move. In one moment he showed up in front of me and attacked. I blocked his blade but he came down hard and pushed me off. Talsein continued this attack as he continued with his hard attacks. I blocked one but he soon pushed me off again this time he cut me on my right shoulder. I was able to move out of the just in time but he cut me. When I dodged his attack he punched me in the face then he pierced my left shoulder with his bladed and pushed me towards the ground. I was able to punch him in the face and removed his sword from my shoulder but as I did he placed his hand on my stomach and hit me with a zero blast sending me to the ground hard.

Talsein looked down on the ground where Isamu landed. He placed his mask over his head but was still in his hollowfication form. His yellow eyes looked down at where his opponent landed and his expression was plane. Talsein soon saw a dark figure coming out of the dust and was staggering to get up.

I got up and looked at where Talsein was. I was bleeding from the head with blood coming down my right eye, I got two bloody wounds on my shoulders, and my chest was bleeding. I looked down on my chest and saw a burn mark on my chest where his zero blast hit me. I touched it but flinched from the pain, I looked also at the small talisman that was in pieces. "Damn that was close I'm glad Ronin gave me that talisman before my fight. Not only did it save my life but it reduced that zero blast, too bad not all of it" I whispered as I struggled to get up.

"_I must give you credit Isamu, I don't know what kind of training Ronin gave you but it sure saved you from that zero blast" _said Talsein in a distorted voice. _"But it doesn't matter your new power may have given you an advantage but it won't save you as long as I am in this form"_

"Yeah your right in this form I can't beat you so I guess it's time for me to fight fire with fire" I said as I placed my hand over my head and soon millions of white pieces appeared on his face forming a white wolf shape mask. My spiritual pressure soon exploded and just like Talsein's power. I was engulfed in a dark white aura and the ground shook.

Talsein looked down and soon saw the dark white light disappeared. Isamu stood below him standing up as he looked up growling with his white wolf mask looking up at Talsein. _"Heh I guess things are going to get a whole lot more interesting" _said Talsein as he put his mask back down and saw Isamu floating up till he was across from Talsein.

I looked across the sky towards Talsein and knew that this was it. We were both now at our best and we were going to use all of our skills to win. He had his reasons to change the world in his own view and mine was to fight for my friends, family, Rachel, and my child.

"_I must admit something Isamu when you revealed your mask to me days ago I was a bit surprise by it. I have only met a few people who could gain hollow powers when they were trying to become soul reapers"_ said Talsein. _"Though the few that tried eventually couldn't control it's powers and lost themselves."_

"_So how did you do it? You were born in the soul society so you shouldn't have possess that hollow power unless you did something" _I said realizing how Talsein may have gain the hollow powers.

"_Correct the same way Aizen did to Shinji Hirako and his friends giving them hollow powers. But my way was a bit more dangerous and it almost caused my followers to die. But in the end it worked out well and for almost 15 years I have perfected this form and can go for almost five hours" _said Talsein as he surprised me by how long he can keep his form.

**Damn it five hours that sucks, I can only hold on to this form for only half an hour.** I thought as I realized the small amount of time I have in this form. **I guess it will have to do I just have to not use my best attacks yet till I need to in order to beat him.**

"_Isamu Ishida prepare yourself because I am going to give you everything I have" _said Talsein as he began to power up for his attack.

"_That's fine with me Talsein let's end this now" _I said as I powered up as well. We were both gathering our energy for our next attack. I knew I had to save some energy and I knew he was doing the same.

_"Here we go take this _**_Kuro ōkami no tōboe (black wolf howl)!"_** shouted Talsein as a black wolf face creature charged towards me howling.

_"Go _**_Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast)!"_** I shouted as a white wolf shape creature howled towards me.

Both of us waited for our attacks to hit wondering how this fight would end and if our attacks would be strong enough to win. Soon our attacks hit it caused a massive wave of power to cause the deserts sand to be blown away and it even engulfed the entire desert and ourselves in a massive dark and white light.

**Chapter 18 is done I am glad this chapter is over it took me a while but I promise you the next one won't take too long. I hope the fight scenes were good and I hope you all liked it. Just two chapters left and I am looking forward to showing you the readers what will happen next. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. Goodbye for now and see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here and this will be the conclusion of the fights from the last chapter. We are now one chapter away from the end my friends and I cannot wait for it to happen. I have been waiting for this story to end for a long time now ever since I started writing it I believe a year ago. Weird huh, I hope this chapter ends well and hope you all like it. Here it is chapter 19 enjoy.**

**The End: Black wolf vs. White wolf**

_Soul society 20 years ago_

_In the soul society 20 years ago there was a meeting the soul reaper captains were having. Ronin Suzuki ran into the meeting interrupting the captains meeting. Genryusai the head captain looked over and saw Ronin coming in. _

"_Ronin Suzuki we did not call for you" said Genryusai._

"_Sorry old man but I just heard what happened. Is it true what I heard? Please tell me it's all a lie" said Ronin as he entered the room._

"_I'm afraid it's true my old friend it appears Talsein Yamamoto has betrayed us. He killed three soul reapers during a mission in the human world" said Genryusai._

"_That can't be it must be a mistake" said Ronin refusing to believe that his former apprentice and his friend would do such a thing._

"_We have a survivor who told us what happened. Talsein killed a bunch of humans who were had earlier killed some civilians near a local village" said Captain Soi Fon of squad two. "Talsein hunted them down and killed them all without any leaving one alive. When three of his squad members tried to stop him he killed them all and left the fourth one alive."_

_Ronin was shocked by what he just heard. He never believed that Talsein would do such a thing. He knew Talsein was troubled by the humans but not enough to do this. He still couldn't believe Talsein would do this. "Where is he then? What are you planning on doing? And have you told Hayami about this?" asked Ronin._

"_We don't know, he disappeared but we think he is here in the soul society. Captain Genryusai has order us all to find him and bring him in. And no we didn't tell Hayami we have several of our men keeping an eye on her in case Talsein shows up" said Captain Unohana._

"_Good I'll go see her and make sure she is safe" said Ronin as he was about to leave Genryusai stopped him._

"_No Ronin you are staying here while we deal with this ourselves" said Genryusai as he stood up. "This is a matter for the soul reapers to deal with, you are retired this is not any of your business."_

"_Not my business? He is my friend I must stop him if these accusations are true" said Ronin as he turned back to the other captains. "Hayami is my daughter and Hanako is my granddaughter I refuse to let them get hurt if they find out the truth."_

"_Hanako is also my granddaughter Ronin and I see Hayami as a daughter as well. But I cannot allow your feelings to get in the way of this mission" said Genryusai. "If you refuse to stay then we will have no choice but to stop you then."_

_As the other soul reaper captains minus Retsu Unohana,_ _Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake prepared their swords. "If any of you draw your swords or even you old man, then I swear to you it will be the last thing you ever do" said Ronin as threaten the other captains by showing off his spiritual energy. Everyone seemed nervous by Ronin's power except for Genryusai. "Let me try to turn him in please that is all I am asking."_

"_Very well you have one hour but if you do not bring him in then we will have no choice but to step in" said Genryusai as he ordered everyone to stand down. Ronin nodded and used his flash step to leave the room and head towards Hayami's house._

_**Talsein what have you done my friend.**_

_Present_

Ronin woke up and saw he was in a crater. He got up and saw he had some wounds on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw Deathstar looking down on him. Ronin soon remembered what happened. During his fight with Tetsip as Ronin was about to end the fight Deathstar snuck up from behind and stabbed him in the right shoulder. Ronin tried to hit Deathstar but he dodged it and kicked him in the face sending him towards the ground.

"Hey old man get up I ain't done with you yet" said Deathstar.

"Old man' why you little punk no one calls me old?" said Ronin angry that Deathstar called him old.

"Deathstar back off he's mine" said Tetsip as he got up and wanted to continue fighting Ronin.

"No way he's mine I'll be the one to fight him" said Deathstar refusing to back down from Tetsip.

"Why don't you two come and fight me at the same time instead of bickering on who should fight me?" said Ronin as he decided he would fight both of them at the same time.

Both men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Very well prepare yourself Ronin Suzuki" said Tetsip as he and Deathstar surrounded Ronin. "Take this **Jigoku no hi no taihō (inferno fire cannon**)!" said Tetsip as he launched a massive fire ball towards Ronin.

Ronin dodged the attack as Deathstar appeared behind him and tried to pierce him with his blade. Ronin blocked the blade attack and pushed Deathstar off. Tetsip charged at Ronin and tried to hit him with one of his fire attacks but Ronin blocked it as well. Ronin soon went on the offense as he shoulder blocked Tetsip and began to attack Deathstar with some blade strikes and thrusts. Ronin manage to connect with his attacks but they were only flesh wounds. Deathstar stopped the last attack and Tetsip appeared from behind. Ronin held his sword with one hand as he stopped the other attack with his claw gloves. Tetsip's fire sword was soon causing the gloves to lose its resiliency against the fire so Ronin headbutted Deathstar and punched Tetsip in the face backing him off. Ronin put his sword away and began to lay some punches on Tetsip.

Ronin hit some jabs on the gut and the face both hard. Ronin then punched Tetsip hard enough to send him towards a nearby wall. Deathstar tried to stab Ronin but Ronin stopped the blade and punched Deathstar across the face. Ronin took out his sword and hit Deathstar with one of his attacks. **"O tora no hoko (king tiger roar)" **Ronin shouted as a white faced tiger roar hit Deathstar towards another wall. Ronin used his flash step and cut the support beams of the building causing it to crumble on top of Deathstar.

Ronin backed away from the building as he tried to regain his breath. **Damn it's been too long since I had to face two youngsters at the same time. **Thought Ronin as he looked over where Tetsip hit and back to where Deathstar was. **I'm getting too old for this shit. **Ronin then heard some noises coming near where he threw his opponents.

Tetsip and Deathstar emerged from the rubble and turned to Ronin. "Well you two ready for round two?" asked Ronin.

"Let's do this?" said Tetsip as he spat out blood and attacked him.

_Russia_

Raven and terra had helped most of the soul reapers out of the mansion while the others who had some strength helped round up the followers of Talsein. Raven was healing one of the captains of the soul society captain Soi Fon.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Terra as she walked towards her friend.

"She's going to be fine Talsein injected them all with somekind of paralyzing drug. It has weakened them and has weakened their powers" said raven as she finished healing Soi Fon.

"So they won't be able to help Ronin or Isamu?" said terra who seemed worried for both Isamu and Ronin.

"They'll be fine Isamu told me that Ronin is one of the last few soul reapers who was born when the soul society was born. So he should be able to handle Tetsip and Deathstar with the moves he has up his sleeve" said raven who didn't seemed worried for Ronin.

"As for Isamu…before I would be worried about him fighting Talsein. I worry he would be killed ever since Hikari showed me that vision of Isamu being killed" said Raven as she remembered the vision Hikari had about Isamu being killed by Talsein. "But now…I don't know why but when I saw him the look in his eyes. The look he had showed me he was ready to face Talsein and maybe that new bound confidence he has will help him beat Talsein."

Terra could tell even by what raven said she was still worried about Isamu. But she knew she couldn't let herself say it or show it. She needed to believe in Isamu, all of them do. If they don't then how can Isamu believe in himself if his friends and love ones don't? "Raven he'll come back and he will win" said terra as she tried to cheer raven up by giving her a hug.

"Thank you terra" said raven as she returned the hug.

_Meadow_

Meanwhile in the meadow slade and Misa were fighting in the meadow. Slade had tried to hit Misa with several fireballs but Misa dodged them all. Misa threw several exploding shurikens towards Slade who dodged them. Last time he shield himself with the shurikens using his firewall the explosions broke the firewall and send slade out of the mansion into a lake.

Slade suffered some wounds where Misa threw some kunai knifes to both his shoulders and one on his leg. Slade's armor made sure the knifes didn't go all the way through but they did made him bleed when he took them out.

Misa then took out her sword which was electrical She tried to hit slade with some quick thrusts and strikes but slade was able to dodge them all. Slade then attempted to use his powers against her but Misa was able to dodge them all and use her quickness to get away from slade.

Slade launched a massive fireball towards Misa who cut the fire in half with her sword. Slade was surprise by this and knew this was taking a lot out of him. "Not so easy using those powers when you're alive huh?" said Misa as she noticed slade was getting exhausted. "When you were dead you didn't need to worry about losing energy or stamina. But alive your body becomes weak especially at your age slade."

"True but this old body still has some tricks up his sleeve" said slade as he took out a staff and ignited it on fire. Misa knew where slade was going with this as she approached slade and got ready for what slade had up to his sleeve.

Slade charged at Misa and tried to hit her with his fire staff. Misa blocked the attacks with her sword as it was able to resist the fire keeping it from melting or getting destroyed. Misa continued on the defense till slade missed with one of his attacks and Misa was able to strike slade's left side cutting him and electrocuting him a bit.

Slade backed off a bit as he clutched his left side. "Give up slade and I will give you a merciful death" said Misa.

"Not going to happen Misa like I said I still got some tricks up my sleeve that will help me defeat you" said slade as he refused to surrender.

"[Sigh] I tried to give you a way out but it seems you leave me no choice" said Misa as she threw more shurikens at slade who ducked out of the way and launched a fireball towards Misa. Misa dodged the attack and charged at slade who ran into a forest. Misa followed him and saw him hide behind a tree. Misa jumped on the three and came down on slade as he jumped out of the way. He then tried to hit Misa and some of his punches but Misa dodged them all and when slade missed one of his punches she saw her chance and cut off slade's right hand and kicked him.

Slade clutched his bleeding right hand and saw Misa near the tree slade hid behind taking out another sword and got ready to end this. "See what happens when you try to play the good guy slade. It always ends badly for scums like you" said Misa.

"Actually to tell you the truth I'm not such a nice guy myself" said slade as he took out a detonator and activated it. Misa looked behind her and saw a bomb slade had planted on the tree. Before she had a chance to duck out of the way the bomb exploded launching her across the snow till she hit a tree.

Slade got up slowly and took out a long cloth. He wrapped it around his wound to keep him from bleeding as he approached Misa. He saw she had her face covered in cuts and a burn mark. She also looked to be dead until slade checked her pulse and to his surprise she was alive but barley.

"Told you so" said Slade as he picked her up slowly on his shoulder and headed back to the mansion.

_Sahara desert_

Both Talsein and I have been continuing our fight through the desert. So far we have been going toe to toe with each other and have only suffered minimal damage. Some cuts on our chest, legs, arms, shoulders, and gut. But yet we didn't allow those wounds nor the pain to slow us down.

Luckily thanks to my training I have been able to maintain my hollowfication form for twenty minutes. So far it's been seven minutes and we have both pushed each other to our limits. I still got plenty left in me but I know that if I was going to win I needed to find that opening that Ronin told me about and take it.

"_Arghhhh take this __**Kuro kiba ha (black fang blade)!"**_ shouted Talsein as another one of his attacks aimed right towards me.

I dodged it and tried to counter attack. _"My turn__**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!"**_I shouted as my attack aimed for Talsein but somehow he was able to swipe it away. I couldn't believe Talsein just swiped it away like it was child's play.

"_What's the matter Isamu surprised? I know all of your attacks and what damage they can do. You think I send my followers against you to kill you? No I send them to test you and to see what you are capable of"_ said Talsein as he placed his mask over his head.

"_Did they show you this move then?"_ I said as I concentrated and soon I made three other doppelgangers of me appear.

"_Heh no but that is child's play to me" _said Talsein as he concentrated and made six more doppelgangers. I couldn't believe he could make that many and he wasn't losing too much power when he did. _"Now attack" _ordered Talsein as his seven doppelgangers charged in and attacked my doppelgangers.

I saw how two of my doppelgangers teamed up to fight three of Talsein's while the other two took on the other three. So far both teams were working well together when Talsein's killed one of them making it a three on one. Fortunately my other two were able to beat three of the other group but one got killed by the last one. All four of Talsein's doppelgangers teamed up and charged at my last two who took out two of Talsein's but were killed by the other.

Now I was alone and had three Talsein's to deal with. The original and the two doppelgangers, the original stayed back while the other two charged at me. I dodged their attacks and ducked the last few slices that were aimed for my head and vital organs. As I dodged the last one, one of the doppelgangers came up from behind me and had his arms under my arms holding me in a full nelson. I couldn't move and tried to get out but the doppelganger held me tight.

The second one aimed his sword and tried to hit me. I headbutted the doppelganger behind him hitting him in the nose. Then I moved out of the way as the second doppelganger killed the first one. Then I swung around with my sword and sliced the doppelganger's head off. I know it wasn't the real Talsein but it did feel good what I did.

I turned to Talsein as he was clapping from my performance. _"Well done Isamu well done. I am impress despite the situation you were in you still able to get yourself out of the situation."_

"_I didn't come here to impress you Talsein I came to defeat you and find out about some things"_ I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"_Oh and what things are those then?"_ asked Talsein wondering what I wanted.

"_Why me Talsein? Why did you choose me? Why did you kill my parents? Why did you betray everyone? Why did you betray everything everyone you cared about?"_ I asked wondering why he did all of these things.

Talsein kept quiet and knew that the time for him to answer Isamu has come. _"I shall tell you your last two questions for now and if you defeat me I will answer the three first ones deal?" _asked Talsein.

I shook my head and transformed back as did Talsein so we wouldn't waste our powers. "This began 20 years ago about a year before you were born and around the time your parents left two years earlier to live in the human world" said Talsein as he explained to me why he betrayed everyone.

_Soul society 20 years ago_

_Talsein entered the soul society and made his way towards his home. He looked around and kept hidden making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. Talsein saw several soul reapers nearby and it looked like they were looking for someone. Talsein knew who it was and why. _

_While in the human world doing a mission he killed several terrorist who massacred an entire because they believed they were supplying for their enemies. This made Talsein mad and he went after them and killed them all. Three of his squad members tried to stop him but he killed them all as well but spared the fourth one when he realized what he did and ran off. _

_Talsein knew the soul reaper he spared would tell the others which means they would be after him. He knew they would he just wished they wouldn't for just a bit more weeks. Talsein had planned to leave the soul society and take his wife and daughter as well. His plans began when he found a secret room containing spells and incantation that helped Talsein learned of a ritual that could change the world to the view of the users. _

_Talsein had plan to use this spell but needed help and needed to bring his wife and daughter along as well to keep them from being harmed. He needed time so he could convince his wife but now has no time. He ran towards his home and saw some guards keeping an eye out. He approached them and killed them all. Once they were out of the way he entered his home through the backyard and saw his wife standing outside worried._

_Hayami saw Talsein and ran towards him. Talsein embraced Hayami as they kissed and hugged. "Oh Talsein I have been so worried where have you been?" asked Hayami._

"_Ran into some trouble but I'm okay are you where is Hanako?" asked Talsein._

"_She's inside sleeping Talsein what is going on? I have been hearing some things about you and something about what happened in the human world" said Hanako now sounding worried. "Talsein please tell me what is going on?"_

"_Hayami I did something bad I am not going to lie to you. But I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did, but I want you to know that it wasn't intentional" said Talsein as he tried to calm his wife down. "Honey I am planning something, something that will help our future. Help both our worlds future, for it to work though I may need to do some things that may seem wrong but in the end they will all seem right."_

"_Talsein what do you mean? What are you planning?" asked Hayami now worried for what her husband did and is planning._

"_I am planning on changing our worlds and making it better for our children to live in. No longer will we have to worry about wars, crimes, or deaths. We will have peace for our worlds both the human and the soul societies" said Talsein._

"_Talsein it's not possible what you saying is impossible for it to work" said Hayami._

"_It is unless what you intend to do is against the laws of the world. Isn't that right my old apprentice?" said Ronin as he appeared from the house._

"_Master Suzuki what are you doing here?" asked Talsein wondering what his former master was doing in his house._

"_I heard what you did and I needed to find you so I know the truth. But it appears that what I heard is true" said Ronin as he approached his apprentice. Talsein moved Hayami away as he began to walk around his master. "Tell me why are you doing this Talsein? Why would you do this?" asked Ronin as he also began to walk around in circle._

"_Why you ask? Why not? These humans are nothing but a bunch of heartless creatures that don't deserve our protection. They lie, steal, and kill their own and for what money, power, sex, and control" said Talsein as he explained his actions. "I look around and see children being used to work in factories that cause them death, children being forced into prostitution, and seeing children thrown into war."_

"_What the humans do in their world is of their own choices Talsein. It is not up to us to make those changes" said Ronin._

"_Why not? We have the power to change their world but we're too selfish to do anything. We have the power and technology to do something but we are too selfish with our own pride to do anything about it" said Talsein._

"_Talsein the humans have to learn of their mistakes and they must do things on their own. We can only help them deal with the hollows and other spiritual things that are beyond their power to stop" said Hayami. "Please don't make what you did any worse, please you promised."_

"_I'm sorry Hayami I did promise you, but I cannot let our daughter go through this. I will not let our daughter see this kind of violence and pain. Not while I am standing" said Talsein._

"_Talsein please what would Ichiro and Mikazuki think of this. They both looked up to you and they both respect you. Don't do this please as the godfather of their future child shouldn't you try to not do this for them?" said Hayami._

"_I know but I only hope if they respect me so much they will understand what I am going to do. If not maybe they're child will" said Talsein._

"_Talsein if you're going to go through with this then you will leave me no choice but to stop you then. In the name of the soul society you're under arrest Talsein Yamamoto" said Ronin as he took out his sword._

"_You dare threaten me in my house master?" said Talsein as he took out his sword._

"_That depends are you coming in quietly or do I have to force you to surrender?" said Ronin who seemed more serious than before. _

"_So be it then" said Talsein as he used his flash step and tried to stab Ronin but Ronin blocked the blade and pushed Talsein back. Talsein tried to hit Ronin but Ronin dodged the attacks and grabbed his hand. He kicked him in the gut and threw Talsein over but Talsein grabbed Ronin's hand and flipped him over. _

_Talsein charged at Ronin but he got up and clotheslined Talsein causing him to drop his sword. Ronin tried to stab him but Talsein grabbed the blade and threw it away. Talsein tried several jabs to the gut but Ronin blocked them away. Ronin tried to hit Talsein with some of his huge punches but Talsein dodged them all and delivered a high jump kick knocking Ronin down on one knee. Then Talsein tried to punch him but Ronin grabbed his hand and threw him towards one of the trees. Ronin grabbed his sword and tried to stab Talsein who charged at Ronin's knee hitting both his feet on Ronin's right knee causing him to fall. Talsein jumped over and grabbed his sword as Ronin staggered to get up on his feet. Talsein saw his chance and tried to stab Ronin. But as he did Hayami stood in front of the attack as the blade pierced her through the chest._

_Talsein and Ronin were shocked by what happened as Hayami fell to the ground. Talsein lowered himself and held his wife. He pulled the sword out and tried to keep her alive. But it was no use, Talsein had pierced her heart and she was losing blood fast. "Hayami I am so sorry why did you…why did…why did you do that?" asked Talsein._

"_Be-bec-because I couldn't let you make another mistake that you would regret. Tasl-Talsein pl-please don-don't do bec-beco-become who you're not" said Hayami as she tried to stay alive. "I l-lov-love you Talsein and pl-please don't be who yo-your…not" Hayami soon took her last breath before she closed her eyes and died in Talsein's arms._

_Talsein was in shock as he slowly lowered his wife's head down. He son backed away still in shock by what he did. Ronin approached his daughter and lifted her dead body into his arms. "My Hayami, my daughter I'm sorry" said Ronin as he placed his head on hers. _

_Talsein stood up and looked down on his master and his dead wife who he killed. Talsein looked down on his hands and saw the blood of his own wife's blood. Ronin looked at his former apprentice and saw the look on his face. Both men didn't say anything but Talsein could sense more soul reapers coming. He looked back at his master and his wife one more time before leaving. _

_Ronin held his daughter tight wishing she was still alive and not him. "Mommy?" Ronin turned to the house where he saw Hanako standing. "Grandpa Ronin what happened to mommy and why did daddy run away?" asked Hanako._

_Ronin laid Hayami down and walked towards Hanako. He lifted her up and held her close for a hug. "Mommy is sleeping right now and daddy…is going to get some help everything will be all right okay?" said Ronin as he tried to keep Hanako from finding out what happened._

"_Okay" said Hanako as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep._

_Present_

I was surprised by what Talsein told me on how he turned away from the soul society and what happened to his wife. I never knew the full truth of why Talsein turned on the soul society and how his wife died. It made me feel bad for him he wanted to change the world for his wife only to kill her by accident.

"So now you know the truth Isamu. Hayami died because of me and now I want to make up for that sin by recreating the world in the way she would have wanted it" said Talsein.

"But you killed her by accident and she didn't want the world to change. She wanted you Talsein, not this utopia. Besides from what you said it wasn't your fault she died it was an accident" I said.

"No it was my fault, I killed her with my own sword and I regret for what I did everyday" said Talsein as he felt bad for what he did to his wife. "I know she would not want me to go through with this but I have to. Not just for her but for the innocents that have suffered the evil that they have been through."

"I wish to give the ones who are innocent a chance for peace and hope. So that they don't have to worry about war, famine, or corruption" said Talsein. "Isn't that what you want Isamu? For your friends, family, future wife and child? Don't you want your child to grow up in a peaceful world instead of a corrupted one?"

"Your right that does sound like a dream come true for many like myself. But I know that forcing people into this new world when they are not ready will not give your new world peace" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Talsein.

"Forcing people to change will only cause trouble giving them a chance to change will help make your dream come true Talsein. Give these people a chance to change, I have seen it and I know they can Talsein if you give them a chance" I said.

"I have waited too long for them to change Isamu and they're time to change is up. If they won't change now then all you have hoped for will be dashed away" said Talsein refusing to give the humans anymore time.

"Then I will have no choice but to stop you here and now Talsein" I said knowing there was no other way to end this fight but to end it by fighting.

"Show me Isamu" said Talsein as he placed his mask back down on his face and his spiritual pressure went off. _"Show me the power Ronin helped you gain. Because if you hold back on me then I will have no choice but to kill you."_

"Before we fight you still need to answer me my first three questions" I said as my hollow mask appeared over my head.

"_Like I said Isamu you must defeat me first before I can tell you now let's begin"_ said Talsein as he got ready to fight.

"Fine just don't blame me when I beat you" I said as I pulled my mask back over my face and my power erupted. _"Let's end this."_

_Russia_

Back in the in the abandon city Ronin was able to hold off Tetsip by blocking some of his attacks. But every time he was able to push Tetsip off and nearly defeat him, Deathstar got involve and stabs him in the back. Ronin was able to hold off Deathstar despite his speed and agility. Deathstar tried to stab Ronin again but Ronin caught him and threw him off. He grabbed his swords and broke them as he tried to stab Deathstar. But Deathstar moved out of the way and Ronin's sword got stuck to the boulder. Deathstar got on Ronin and applied a sleeper hold on him.

Ronin tried to grab Deathstar and tried to get him off him. But Deathstar had a tight grip around his neck which made it hard to breathe and concentrate. Ronin was soon losing oxygen as he was on one knee. Soon he fell on his other knees then was on his hands and feet. Deathstar got off him and jumped off Ronin and landed his knees over Ronin's head crashing Ronin's face to the ground hard.

Deathstar walked over and grabbed a piece from his sword. Once he had it in his hand he saw Ronin struggling to get up. Ronin was bleeding from his forehead and looked like he was done.

"Such a shame, I really expected more from the man who trained our master" said Deathstar as he was now in front of Ronin. "I guess it's up to me to put this old tiger out of his misery" said Deathstar as he got ready to bring down his blade on Ronin.

Ronin tried to move but his body didn't respond. He closed his eyes and tried to muster up any strength he had left till he turned his head over and saw someone. He looked over and saw a woman wearing a white dress. She had a long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were blue. Ronin knew she looked like his wife Azami as she said something to him. "Live" said Azami.

Ronin opened his eyes and quickly grabbed the sword with one hand and punched Deathstar with the other sending him towards where Ronin's sword was. Before Deathstar knew it he was pierced through the chest by the sword. Deathstar bleed from the mouth before he closed his eyes and died.

Ronin got up and walked over to Deathstar when Tetsip appeared in front of him. Ronin sighed and knew he wasn't done yet. "All right bring it on" said Ronin as he waited for Tetsip to make his move.

Tetsip instead put his sword away and returned to normal. He walked over to his friend and removed the sword from him slowly. He then placed his friend down on the ground and threw the sword back to Ronin.

"Why?" asked Ronin confused on why Tetsip gave him back his weapon.

"I can tell you don't have a lot left and neither do I. It would be pointless to fight when we're not at our best" said Tetsip as he lifted his friend's dead body.

"Agree so what happens now? You going to continue serving your master?" asked Ronin.

"If he survives yes if he loses I don't know. I do know one thing though, he knew this would happen and left me with one last task to complete should he lose" said Tetsip.

"And that task would be what?" asked Ronin.

"You'll know in time, goodbye Ronin Suzuki I hope we meet again in the future and I hope your apprentice does win. Since I still got an old score to settle" said Tetsip as he bowed his head in respect before disappearing.

Ronin sighed in relief and walked over towards a nearby rock and sat down. "Damn glad that ended well, I really hate being old" said Ronin as he looked up into the sky. "Thank you Azami I hope to see you soon."

_Sahara Desert_

Talsein and Isamu continued their fight all around the desert causing the sands, clouds, and dust to break away. Both men continued their battle even launching their best attacks at each other. Isamu had tried to hit Talsein with his wolf fang blade attack but Talsein swiped them away with his sword or countered them with a kido spell.

Talsein charged at Isamu and was able to tackle him to the ground causing Isamu to lose his sword. Talsein then attempted to stab Isamu but he blocked the sword and threw it away. Both men were now going fist to fist with each other. Isamu tried several jabs but Talsein dodged them then countered with some of his own jabs to the face causing Isamu's mask to crack. Talsein then tried to punch Isamu again but Isamu ducked and delivered an upper cut. He then began to hit some kicks to Talsein to the gut then a jump high swift kick across the face sending him to the ground. Isamu grabbed his sword and tried to hit his attack. Talsein jumped up and shot out a zero blast at Isamu. Isamu not having enough time to counter with his swords attack waited till the zero blast was shot off then he used his flash step and appeared on the ground near Talsein. He then shot off his own zero blast towards Talsein who flipped back as the blast just barley passed over him.

Once it passed Talsein got up Isamu came at him with a punch but Talsein grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Talsein then tried to stomp Isamu but Isamu rolled over then used his legs to trip Talsein. Isamu got up and tried to attack Talsein but Talsein got both his feet up and kicked Isamu away from him. Talsein grabbed his sword and soon the two were fighting sword with sword.

Talsein tried to hit Isamu with some quick thrusts but Isamu blocked them all. However one got through and hit his right face causing his mask to crack some more. Isamu stopped the last attack and then moved Talsein's sword away. Allowing him to try to hit some of his quick thrusts and strikes from all different directions, he managed to hit some but Talsein was quick enough to make sure those hits were minimal.

Both their swords clashed and both men were trying to push the other off. But neither one showed any signs of giving in. Both men's spiritual pressure began to shake the area around them and cause a crater to form beneath them by the power from both men. Talsein's mask soon began to crack but slowly unlike Isamu's which was beginning to crack quickly. Isamu decided to stop this so he whipped his head back and brought it back hard hitting Talsein in the head. Once both men staggered back they came back shooting each other off with a zero blast sending both men across the desert.

I got up slowly groaning in pain as I slowly got up. I looked down on my chest and saw the burn mark from the zero blast. I tried to heal it but noticed my mask was cracking. I didn't have enough time I needed to end this fight soon. I levitated up and flew where I saw Talsein getting up as well. I saw his mask was almost gone as well. Both of us didn't have enough energy left which means our next attack would be our last.

"_I think it's time we end this don't you?" _asked Talsein. _"One more big attack."_

"_That's fine with me let's do this here I come" _I said as I gathered up enough of my spiritual energy for one last attack. I could sense Talsein was doing the same, we both knew that our next attack could be our last but we didn't care we needed to end this once and for all and we didn't care how we just needed it to end.

"_Here we go take this"_ shouted Talsein as he charged towards me in his black aura.

I soon did the same as a white aura covered me as well. We soon charged towards each other with both our powers at our maximum. Both of us let out a loud battle cry before our swords clashed one more time engulfing us in a bright black and white light blinding the entire desert and our faith.

_Alcatraz_

I return to Alcatraz thanks to Harold when he transported us to Alcatraz where we saw everyone rounding up the destroyed robots. I saw Master Hanako speaking with Captain Unohana while I was greeted by the other titans.

"Friend Hikari we are so glad to see your okay" said starfire as she gave her friend a massive hug.

"Good to [gasp] see you guys [gasp] are okay too [gasp] can't breathe though star" I said as starfire released me.

"Hikari how did it go? Did you catch Mark?" asked robin.

"No sorry guys he got away before I had a chance to catch him. I did though manage to defeat the four arm robot guy and took these two as souvenirs" I said as I showed them the two weapons Grievous used on me he called them lightsabers.

"Wow those look like the same weapons shown on "Clash of the Planets." said beastboy remembering the movie he saw.

"Except unlike that movie beastboy this was real and the guy using them was more dangerous than the ones in the movie" I said.

"Anyways did you hear anything from Isamu?" asked cyborg deciding to change the subject.

"No not yet but I did sense two powerful energies coming from across the world" I said remembering the power I sensed before I left Nevada.

"Do you think that one of these powers came from Isamu?" asked starfire.

"It's got to be and I bet he's kicking Talsein's butt all over Russia" said beastboy.

"No question about it Isamu is going to beat Talsein. We just have to have faith in him and hope he will win" said robin.

"He'll be fine Hikari" said cyborg as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys I really hope he's all right" I said looking out into the sky hoping Isamu was okay.

_Sahara Desert_

Back in the desert the light finally died down and the dust began to clear up. In the middle of the desert were Talsein and Isamu who both stood across from each other. Both men didn't move nor did they say a word. Suddenly Isamu fell on his knees but stopped falling thanks to his sword. Isamu gasped for air as he had a gash on his upper right shoulder and was bleeding a lot.

Talsein looked back at Isamu then smiled. "Damn kid you did good" said Talsein as his sword broke in half before falling. "You did good" said Talsein as he fell face first to the floor.

I looked back and saw Talsein was on the ground. I smiled and was glad that I won before falling as well and losing consciousness.

_Russia_

Meanwhile deep in a dark cave were several men outside the cave wearing police uniforms. Tetsip appeared and the guards bowed to him. Then a man wearing a white coat and a surgical mask came out of the cave bowing his head to Tetsip.

"Master Tetsip I take it you being here means that" said the man in white coat.

"Yes Dr. Zane our master's plan has failed. I no longer sense his spiritual energy which means we can assume the worst has happened" said Tetsip as he entered the cave with the doctor. "By the way how is she?" asked Tetsip.

"She went into labor a few minutes ago and it took me a while but it all went as Master Yamamoto said it would" said Dr. Zane as he led Tetsip towards a curtain.

"So this means that?" asked Tetsip guessing what Dr. Zane meant.

Zane pulled the curtain away and in the middle of the cave was a woman in her 20's. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and was holding a small sleeping baby in her arms. Tetsip approached the woman who saw Tetsip as he bowed to her.

"Lady Kisara are you all right?" asked Tetsip.

"I'm tired but all right. Thank you for coming….I take it since you're here that the plan failed?" asked Kisara.

"Yes I'm sorry ma'am for what happened" said Tetsip as he bowed to Kisara.

"It's not your fault you cannot blame yourself for what happened. These things happen for a reason. All that matters is that we're all right…and that my son is all right" said Kisara as she held her son close.

"He looks like his father…have you given him a name yet lady Kisara?" asked Tetsip as he looked over the boy.

"Yes his name will be the name his father gave told me to give him. His name will be Ryu…Ryu Yamamoto" said Kisara.

**Chapter 19 is done and I hope the ending was good for all of you and how it all ended. I really hope the fight between Isamu and Talsein was good for all of you readers. Also hope you liked the way I ended it was well.**

**Talsein has a son which means Hanako has a new little brother. What will be the faith of baby Ryu, his mother, and Tetsip you will all find out next time. The fight scene between Isamu and Talsein were one I had been waiting to write for a long time and for good reason so I hope the ending was good for all of you. The next chapter will be the last one and will reveal why Talsein wanted Isamu and everything else as well. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and see you all next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason: FINALLY the final chapter of the "Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia" has arrived. And it's also the last story of the Teen Reaper series. I am so happy.**

**Hikari: Booooooo.**

**Jason: Okay what's up now you have been angry with me since the last two chapters what's up?**

**Hikari: I only had one cool scene in chapter 17. Afterwards in the last two chapters I showed up once in both scenes and that's it.**

**Jason: Sorry I wanted to focus on Isamu since he is the main character.**

**Hikari: What am I then? If you like Isamu so much why don't you marry him?**

**Jason: Wow how original (sarcastically). Look you're going to be involve in this chapter since it will contain a wedding and I know how much you have been looking forward to the wedding.**

**Hikari: YAY a wedding I got my dress ready, cake, and camera ready.**

**Jason: Hmmmmmmm cake is it vanilla or chocolate?**

**Hikari: How about both and will have three waffles surrounding the groom and bride dolls.**

**Jason: Huh I wonder whose idea was for the waffle. All right enough of this on with the last chapter here it is chapter 20 enjoy.**

**Hikari: Jason doesn't own anything of Teen titans or bleach just his oc characters. Like me his favorite character Hikari Ishida, anyways enjoy.**

**Happy Endings**

_Russia_

Raven and Terra finished assisting the soul reapers in gathering Talsein's followers. Raven asked them if it was okay to let them stay in Russia and in their home. A few of the captains denied raven's request but soon Hanako contacted them and told them to let the followers go seeing as they're no longer a threat without Talsein.

When Captain Soi Fon disobeyed her orders, Hanako warned her in a threatening tone to listen to her or else. Raven saw this send somekind of chill down everyone's spine for some reason and Soi Fon listen to her.

I didn't know why they were afraid but ignored it. The soul reapers knocked the followers out and left to rebuild the soul society leaving me and terra behind to wait for Ronin and Isamu to return. As we waited we saw someone approaching, terra thought it was Ronin but I soon sensed it was someone else.

It was slade and he had Misa on his right shoulder as we walked towards to terra and raven. "Hello girls did you have fun cleaning up this mess?" asked slade as he gently put Misa down.

Raven saw Misa unconscious and thought slade killed her. "What did you do to her slade?" asked raven in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry raven she's alive, I knocked her out using a small explosive device. She is going to have a massive headache but she will live" said slade who didn't seem to care much what happened to Misa or not.

"And you didn't kill her because?' asked terra who seemed surprise Slade didn't kill Misa.

"Hanako told me she doesn't want anyone to be killed on this mission and that she needed one alive to find out what they know" said slade. "So you can guess why I saved her."

Raven then noticed slade's bleeding arm. From her point of view it looked like his hand was cut off. "Had a rough time beating her?" asked raven as she used her powers to lift Misa and brought her towards her.

"This wound is nothing compared to the ones I have suffered in the past" said Slade as he tighten the cloth covering his wound. "Now then I'm heading off goodbye you two" said Slade as he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute that's it? No double crosses, no cryptic threats, no trying to kill me?" asked Terra surprised to see slade was leaving.

"I kept my word to Hanako that I would help her with this war and I did. Besides after the beating I gave you last time I figure that is enough of revenge for me…for now" said slade.

"I'm not going to say thank you for helping us slade. I'm only going to say this if you ever come after my friends or Isamu I swear to you it will be the last thing you ever do" said raven in a threatening tone.

"We'll see raven, goodbye oh and good luck with the baby you're going to need it" said slade before he disappeared leaving the girls surprised.

"How did he know you're pregnant?" asked terra who seemed worried.

"I don't know…but if he does come back and tries to harm my child I will kill him" said raven trying not to show she was worried that slade knew about her baby.

_Sahara Desert_

Talsein began to wake up and saw it was still night time. Talsein looked around and saw a campfire near him. Talsein tried to sit up but found that he was still in pain and both his hands were tied. Talsein recognized the cuffs as spiritual retainer cuffs which block off spiritual energy. "Ronin gave them to me, told me when I defeated you if I decided to spare your life I would put those on you to keep you from running or fighting" I said standing across from Talsein. I had my back on a rock as I looked over to Talsein who was attempting to get up.

Talsein finally sat up and stood straight up. He looked down and saw that his wounds looked healed and were covered in bandage. "You healed my wounds?" asked Talsein.

"Actually Urahara healed our wounds. He came by a minute after our fight was over and had his friends heal our wounds" I said as I remembered Urahara arriving and healing my wounds first then Talsein's. "He said he was here watching the fight and was here to make sure if I did fail he would be there to stop you."

"Sounds like something he would do…so why didn't he finish me off then? Better question why didn't you kill me?" asked Talsein.

"Like you said it I was going to get my answers I needed to beat you" I said reminding Talsein of what I said before.

"Ah yes of course so tell me what do you want to know" said Talsein knowing he would have to go through with this.

I breathed in and out getting ready to finally know the truth of what happened to my parents. "Why did you kill my parents? The two people who once looked up to you? And why do you want me?" I asked.

"Very well I will answer your questions. I knew your father and mother before I became captain of squad ten. Your father Ichiro Ishida was lazy, a troublemaker, and at times like to get into fights. Yet despite all of that he proved to be a great friend" said Talsein as he told me about my father. "Your mother Mikazuki Usagi was a bit of a tomboy, like to compete against others, and like your father she loved to fight. But despite all of that she can be sweet and sincerer towards her friends including your father."

"Heh it made sense that those two would fall for each other since they were the most competitive of the entire squad. I was quiet and kept to myself most of the time when Ronin brought me to the squad. But then I met your parents and I soon began to be more open than before" said Talsein. "Your father was my best friend and your mother helped me open up more so I could ask Hayami out. I also helped them get together and in the end I was their minister for their wedding."

"You a minister?" I asked looking at Talsein imagining Talsein as a minister.

"Hey I may not be a saint but I'll have you know I took lessons from the pope after I saved his life from a hollow which he believed was a demon and me an angel" said Talsein.

"Okay sorry sheesh…continue please" I said deciding to change the subject.

"Thank you anyways I helped your parents get married and they were happy with each other. But the one thing that would make their happiness great was if they had a child of their own" said Talsein. "But they were afraid that if the child was born in the soul society that would mean if the child grew up he or she would go through the same kinds of danger your parents go through and that was something they didn't want to happen" said Talsein. "So I helped them leave the soul society and found them a home for them to live in…and in the end they rewarded me and Hayami by…." Talsein stopped as if he was hesitating on what to say.

"They did what?" I asked curious on what my parents gave him.

"[Sigh] they named Hayami and I the godparents of their future child" said Talsein.

I had a look of shock and surprise by what Talsein said. **My parents…named him my godfather for me.** I thought as I couldn't believe my parents named Talsein my godfather. "Th-they named you my godfather?" I asked.

"Yes and I can tell by the look on your face this is indeed a surprise. So was I when your parents named me the godfather as well. At least you know why I wanted you to join me" said Talsein.

"Yeah I guess so, you're my godfather and that's why you wanted me to join you" I said thinking that's why he wanted me to join him.

"There is another reason, I asked a sorcerer to see into the future and she told me about the future and how I would meet a great warrior who's zanpakuto is like mines except the opposite of it" said Talsein as he told me the other reason why he wanted me.

"Yours is the black wolf while mine is the white wolf right?" I said thinking that was the reason he wanted me.

"Yes, she told me about it but I never thought it would be you till I saw your powers. I knew then that you could help me so we could change this world for the better" said Talsein.

"But if that's true why did you kill my parents?" I asked deciding to get to the final truth.

"Hmmm after I left the soul society I went deep underground on earth and tried to recruit some followers to help me with my plans. I had some strong followers but I needed more then that's when I remembered your parents. I waited a few years then I came looking for them then that's when I found them" said Talsein as he remembered that night he came looking for Isamu's parents.

"Your parents and I met at a nearby lake. At first I was happy to see them but then when I tried to approach them they took out their swords. They told me that Ronin told them what I did and what I had done" said Talsein. "Ronin warned them if they ever come in contact with me they should tell him first and not fight me. Heh your parents didn't listen and warned me to lay down or else."

"You didn't listen and you killed them right?" I asked knowing what happened next since when he got there his parents were already dead.

"Yes…your father went first then your mother. I did my best not to kill them but…I never intended to kill them I am sorry Isamu. You and your sister are entitled to revenge so go ahead and have your revenge on me for everything I have put you, your friends, sister, and your loved one through" said Talsein as he closed his eyes and waited for me to do something.

I got up slowly still hurting and walked over to Talsein with my sword in my right hand. "When you killed my parents I vowed to myself I would make you pay for what you did. Killing you has been my whole purpose" I said as I griped my sword hard and made my hand shake.

I lifted my sword and was prepared to bring it down on him. I lifted it up and brought my sword down hard when I stopped inches from his face. Talsein looked up and saw what I did. He had a confused look on his faced wondering why I didn't kill him.

"But then I met the titans and Rachel, they helped me turn away from my path of vengeance. Despite everything you did to me, I never let that change me for who I am and who I meant to my friends and family" I said to Talsein as I put my sword away. "I'm not a soul reaper like you Talsein, I was born here with the humans and I am living proof that despite everything that has happened to me I am still who I am thanks to the people that I hold dear to me."

"My parents wouldn't want me to kill you out of vengeance. They told me that they are proud of me and are glad I became the man I am today" I said to Talsein.

"You spoke to them how?" asked Talsein surprised to hear that Isamu talked to his parents.

"During my training I passed out and had a vision. They came to me and told me that they are proud of me for all that I did and they will be even prouder when I defeated you" I said. "Talsein they forgive you for what you did, they even said Genryusai and Hayami forgive you as well."

"They did? Even after all I did to them killing them all?" asked Talsein who couldn't believe everyone he killed forgave him.

"Of course Talsein because they know that you never meant to kill them all and you regret what you did" I said. "Your intentions were good Talsein despite how I feel what you wanted was good. But like I said Talsein we have to give the people a chance to change once that happens then everything would be all right."

Talsein kept quiet thinking about what Isamu had just said. He was surprise, since he came to the human world he never met anyone who showed him anything kindness despite all he did. In Talsein's mind he wonders if he was wrong, if there was actually someone is this planet who couldn't be corrupted no matter the hell they go through. **Isamu heh indeed you are like your father, you both are truly one of a kind.**

"Talsein I forgive you for everything you did. And as a member of the teen titans I am placing you under arrest for your crimes" I said as I placed my sword by in my sheath.

Talsein smiled and tried to get up but his body was still in too much pain. I helped him up and helped him to his feet. This was the first time we stood face to face without fighting and it was a weird moment for me, especially since I found out he was my godfather, technically speaking since my parents were dead he was now my legal guardian. Which is something I'm sure Hikari will not like.

"So Isamu I guess Ronin was right, if someone like you refused temptation for revenge then maybe there is some hope for humanity after all" said Talsein.

"Of course, we just need to work hard enough for the change to happen. May take a while but it will happen Talsein" I said.

Talsein nodded but soon he sat back down. I soon got tired as well and sat down as we waited for Urahara to return. For a minute we didn't say anything, we looked around the desert and saw the mess we made. "Kind of glad you chose this place for our fight, if we did this anywhere else it would have meant explaining it to the world leaders what happened" I said.

"Yep…by the way just so you know I didn't harm your girlfriend raven, nor did I harm the child" said Talsein as he looked into the fire.

"You know about the baby?" I asked surprise Talsein knew.

"Knew for a while but just so you know I didn't do anything to her or the baby" said Talsein.

"Thanks, soooo got any advice on what I should do? You know on how to raise a kid?" I asked.

"Hmmm well just make sure where you raised your child is safe and don't let your enemies know about the baby otherwise they will use your child against you and raven" said Talsein. "Second just be there for them and don't be too strict with them."

"Thanks…speaking of enemies and our kids mind not telling anyone about raven and my kids?" I asked hoping Talsein didn't say a word to anyone.

"Your secret is safe with me Isamu. Only one who knows about you being pregnant is me, I never told anyone else. Besides technically I am still your godfather so I give you my word I will not say a word of this to anyone" said Talsein giving his word he would make sure no one would find out of the secret.

"Thanks…and also could you keep the whole godfather thing a secret from Hikari and the others. I am getting married and I don't think they would want you to show up at the wedding" I said thinking of what Hikari would do if she found out Talsein was our godfather.

"That's fine just promise me one thing kid. Don't screw up what you have with raven. You're a lucky man Isamu don't ruin what you have for something stupid and always be there for her and the child" said Talsein.

"Got it thanks Talsein" I said. I couldn't believe I actually thanked the guy who an hour ago tried to kill me. Then again I made friends through that way so I shouldn't be too surprise.

"No sweat kid….Hey Urahara you ready the fire is going out and I'm f***ing freezing my a** off" said Talsein as Urahara showed up with a fan.

"Yeah sorry about that I just thought I let you two a little alone time. Glad to see you two have put aside your differences, and here I actually thought you two were planning on having one of those hallmark moments" said Urahara.

"Shut up and get us out of here before I shove a scorpion down your throat" said Talsein who seemed annoyed by Urahara.

"Fine, fine let's go then. I already contacted the others and told them what happened. Talsein I am suppose to take you to Hanako while someone named Harold would come by to pick you up Isamu" said Urahara.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara" I said thanking Urahara for what he has done. Urahara helped Talsein up and Talsein turned to me one more time before he left.

"Thank you Isamu and I hope we do meet again next time" said Talsein as Urahara used his flash step and disappeared.

I sighed in relief glad that was done. I laid back and looked up into the sky before I heard something. I turned over and saw somekind of portal being opened and who came out of that portal made me feel happy and scared.

"ISAMU!" shouted Hikari as she charged at her brother tackling him and embracing him in a bone crushing hug. "I am so glad you're alive, where is Talsein? How did you beat him? How badly are you hurt? Do you want me to heal your wounds?" while Hikari was going on with her rant I began to lose consciousness from the lack of air I was receiving from Hikari's hug.

"Um Hikari you may want to let Isamu go before he runs out of air and you kill him?" said robin as he and the other titans came out of the portal along with the titan Harold and his magical horn.

"Oh right sorry I forgot" said Hikari as she let her brother go of the hug. "So um where is Talsein?" asked Hikari.

"He's gone, Urahara took him after I defeated him" I said as I finally regained my breath.

"We are so glad you are safe Isamu and that you were able to defeat the evil Talsein" said starfire as cyborg and her helped me up.

"You did good Isamu we're glad you beat him" said robin as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah how did you do it Isamu?" asked beastboy curious on how I defeated Talsein.

"Let me guess you use some super cool secret soul reaper move to defeat him right?" asked cyborg.

"I'll tell you guys about it later right now we should go check on the others in Russia. Harold can you take us there?" I asked as I turned to Harold.

"Actually we already picked raven and terra up they're back in Urahara's shop. Harold if you could can you take us there?" asked Hikari as she turned to Harold who nodded.

Soon the titans all arrived outside Urahara's shop where they were greeted by terra who was waiting outside. "Isamu your okay, I'm so glad you're all right" said terra as she walked up to Isamu and gave him a big hug, thankfully it wasn't as strong as starfire's or Hikari's hugs.

"Good to see your okay too…is raven inside?" I asked. Terra nodded and I looked back at the others who all nodded for me to go inside to see Rachel. I sighed and went inside the shop and went looking for Rachel.

I looked around trying to sense for her presence when I found the room and found where she was. I hesitated a minute to enter the room since I was nervous to see Rachel. I realized something that I hadn't thought of during and after my fight. I had not only proposed to raven but I was going to be a father. I was now worried by what Rachel and I will do. **Was I ready to be a father? Was I ready to take care of a child? Would Rachel and I be great parents?** All of these thoughts were going through my mind making me worried till I remembered what my parents told me while I was passed out in the training room.

_Training room yesterday_

_I was passed out in the middle of the forest after my training with Ronin. I tried to move but I saw that my body didn't respond. I decided to rest for a bit till my body could move again. I then saw two figures standing over me. One lifted my head and placed my head on the person's lap while the other sat down next to me. I looked over and saw that both figures were my parents. I had my head on my mother's lap while my father stood sitting down next to me. _

_"Hello my son how are you feeling?" asked Mikazuki my mother. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing her soul reaper outfit._

_"M-mom is that really you?" asked surprise to see my parents. I thought to myself either this was an illusion or a dream. Either way I didn't care as long as I saw them that's all that mattered to me._

_"It's us son, it seems we have been given a chance to come here and speak with you" said Ichiro my father. He had short black hair, black eyes, and was also wearing a soul reaper outfit as well._

_"I miss you both…Hikari as well she misses you guys so much" I said as I wanted to get up and hug them but my mother held me down to rest._

_"Rest my son you have pushed yourself quite a bit today and you need to rest" said Mikazuki as she held her son's head down._

_"Thanks mom…so why are you guys here then?" I asked curious on why they were here._

_"We wanted to see you again and tell you we are proud of you Isamu for everything you have done. Hikari and you have made some amazing friends and we are so glad you met a nice girl Isamu" said Mikazuki._

_"You know about Rachel?" I asked._

_"Yes we know and she is indeed a beautiful girl. She is nice and beautiful, indeed she is going to make a great mother like you are going to make a great father" said Ichiro._

_"You know she's pregnant?...wait of course you do if you know about me and her then I guess you two know about that also" I said guessing they must have known. "What should I do? I'm worried that I'm not going to be a good father and mess it all up somehow."_

"_Have faith Isamu, just like your friends, sister, and Rachel have faith in you. When we found out we were going to have you we were worried we wouldn't be great parents or mess it up somehow?" said Ichiro. "But then Talsein helped us helped us and we were able to take care of you and your sister."_

"_Talsein helping you guys? Why would he do that?" I asked._

"_You'll find out in time, but trust us Isamu you and Rachel will be amazing parents" said Mikazuki._

"_Speaking of Talsein, son we want you to give him a message for us. But once we tell you what we want you to tell him. Do not ask us why, you'll find out when you fight him" said Ichiro._

"_I understand so what is it?" I asked wondering what it was my parents wanted to say to him._

_Present_

I snapped back remembering what my parents asked me to tell Talsein. I now understood why they told me to forgive him and now I know what I needed to do. I slide the door open slowly and saw Rachel sleeping. I sighed in relief and entered the room. Once I closed the door I walked towards where Rachel was and sat down next to her.

I stroke her hair and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. Soon Rachel returned the kiss and she opened her beautiful violet eyes. She sat up and gave me a hug, I returned the hug and we kept our embrace.

As we kept our hug I could feel something soft and wet on my shoulder. I looked at Rachel and saw she was crying. "Hey why are you crying I'm back Rachel. Just like I promised I would, granted I'm still recovering from my wounds but I came back just like I said I would" I said wiping Rachel's tears away.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. You came back and I'm so happy that you did" said Rachel as she tried her best to wipe her tears.

"I'm glad to be back, I was worried that I would mess up and you would be piss with me" I said as Rachel was able to wipe all her tears away. "Besides I wouldn't want to leave my future wife and the mother of our child alone."

Rachel soon remembered Isamu proposing to her. She looked at the ring on her finger and remembered what she said when Isamu proposed. The thought of being married with Isamu actually sounded good to her and she knew she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone than Isamu. Then she remembered what Isamu said…about their baby.

I placed my hand on her stomach and could sense the baby. I smiled and she turned her head away from me blushing a bit. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby before?" I asked.

"I was afraid you would react differently or get mad and you wouldn't want the baby" said Rachel. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but then when I left with Talsein I thought you would hate me and wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Rachel I could never hate or be mad at you. What happened was not a mistake or is something you should beat yourself up over" I said as I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face to face mine. "I love you Rachel no matter what and I would love to be the father of our child."

"Thank you Isamu and I know you'll make an amazing father. I'm just worried if I'll make a great mother" said Rachel worried that her child wouldn't like her.

"Of course our baby will like you Rachel, you're great with kids. Granted Teether, Melvin, and Timmy are not your average normal kids but then again ours won't be normal either" I said brining Rachel in for another hug. "No matter what we'll love our baby just like our baby will love us."

Rachel broke free of the hug and brought her lips onto mine and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity before breaking off from our kiss. "So Rachel do you want to still want to get married and be called Mrs. Rachel Ishida?" I asked.

"Hmmm how about Mrs. Rachel Roth Ishida? I like my last name and will keep it, but I won't mind taking yours as well" said Rachel as she smiled.

"That's fine with me I don't care what last name you want as long as we're together that's all that matters to me" I said as Rachel and I again went for another hug and we stayed that way as long as we wanted.

_One week later_

A week has passed since the battle against Talsein and Mark was over. The soul reapers were able to erase the people of earth's memories of what happened during the fights to prevent them from question what happened especially to Mark who was Alex to the people. The justice league went to Mark's building to find out anything about Mark and where he could have gone so they could bring him in to justice. But they found nothing that could help them. Hikari however did show them where Mark and his inner circle teleported but when they got back to where it was, it was gone. Most likely someone who knew about the facility and wanted to make sure they didn't find anything.

The justice league also wanted to go after Mark but Ronin convinced them that he is no longer a threat to them and that his time would come one way or another. For some they hoped it came soon. When people asked about Alex Markoneous the heroes made up some fake story about him being killed when his plane crashed killing him. The teen titans and justice league since then decided to rebuild their bases including the original titans who decided to change their tower to make it smaller and give it some new upgrades. However they still kept it in the shape of a giant T.

While all of this happened in the soul society the soul reapers began to rebuild much of their home which was already being rebuilt by some of Talsein's soldiers that stayed behind. Misa was given a pardon when Talsein was taken in and he gave the heroes information that helped the heroes arrest Lex Luthor and other criminals involve in the plan. Talsein gave them up in exchange for his followers including Misa would be given a pardon for their sins. The other soul reapers refused to do this however Ronin was able to convince them to allow the pardon. So Misa and her followers were given a pardon and were allowed to be free, but were kept an eye out from the justice league.

As for Talsein he was locked up in a maximum jail where he was awaiting his sentencing. The soul reaper captains were still unsure what to do with Talsein. Either to kill him or to keep him locked up forever. The council 46 who were in charge of giving out sentences as the high court of the soul society were originally suppose to give out the sentencing but were temporarily out due to some kind of food poisoning they contracted. Talsein was in his cell sleeping on the bed he was sleeping on. He was wearing a white robe and had some spiritual cuffs to prevent from Talsein from using his soul reaper's powers.

Talsein saw his door opened and in came someone he was surprise to see. Talsein sat up and saw the person who came in was a woman wearing a soul reaper outfit along with a captain's uniform. "It's been a long time hasn't it…you're looking good Hanako how have you been?" asked Talsein as his daughter Hanako came into the room with a chair and sat down across from her father.

"I've been doing well, you?" asked Hanako who had a blank expression on her face.

"Fine, you're looking well" said Talsein as he tried his best to find something to say to his daughter who he hasn't seen for twenty years.

Hanako didn't say anything and turned her head from her father. Talsein could tell what she was feeling and knew he would one day go through this. "Hanako listen I'm so sorry for what I did to your mother. I really didn't mean to kill her, what happened was an accident I know no matter what I said will make you think otherwise. But that's the truth and nothing more, I'm sorry" said Talsein as he apologized to his daughter.

Hanako didn't say anything for a minute till she finally spoke. "I know what happened was an accident and you didn't mean to kill her. I'm not angry at you for what you did to her, that part I have forgiven you for" said Hanako as she finally turned her head to her father with tears forming in her eyes and she had an angry look on her face. "I'm pissed that you ran away and you didn't bother to tell me."

"Do you know what it was like growing up while everyone called your father a coward, a murder, a traitor, and a bastard? I had to grow up trying to convince people you weren't all of those things, yet no matter how much I tried there was always something in the back of my mind that made me think of something" said Hanako as tears were beginning to fall down her face. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Talsein kept quiet and lowered his head. He never knew the kind of pain he put his daughter through. He could sense her sadness and anger, Talsein felt bad for what he did and did what he thought was what he needed to do. He walked towards her and placed his arms over his daughter and brought her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you, I thought you would hate me for what I did to your mother. I thought you would never look at me the same way after what I did I never wanted to hurt you Hanako" said Talsein as he let go of his daughter. "I hope you can forgive me for what I did."

"I do forgive you even if you did hurt me, you're my father and I love you" said Hanako as she returned the hug as did Talsein.

"Well I'm glad to hear that…..I take it you wearing that captain's outfit means your now a captain of the soul society?" asked Talsein as he broke the hug.

"Yes that's right I am, and as the new captain of squad one I am here to tell you that I was able to convince the other captains to let you live" said Hanako. "Provided you don't cause any troubles right?"

"Let me live? I thought they were going to kill me? Better yet why didn't the council 46 make the decision?" asked Talsein.

"The council members had food poisoning and were unable to make a decision so they left it up to us" said Hanako as she remembered why the council didn't make the decision.

"That's weird usually their careful with their food since…..wait a minute what did you do?" asked Talsein who seemed suspicious of his daughter.

"I have no idea what you mean father all I did was give them some delicious fish Yachiru made. I didn't know she couldn't cook the food right" said Hanako who actually knew Yachiru would give the council food poisoning when she took the fish from Byakuya's pond at his home. She asked Yachiru to cook the fish for the council 46…except Yachiru accidently didn't cook it right and gave it to them.

"Right of course…..thank you Hanako" said Talsein as he thanked his daughter.

"No problem father, well I must go now and help a certain couple with their wedding" said Hanako as she stood up.

"Right, goodbye Hanako and tell the young couple I send my best wishes for them" said Talsein.

"Of course goodbye for now father and take care" said Hanako as she walked out the cell leaving his father to go back to sleep on his bed.

_Eight months later_

Up in the hills in Japan near a lake was a bunch of people putting of decorations, tables, a stage, and other items for what appeared to be a wedding. Some tents were made nearby both on opposite sides of each other where in one particular tent the bride was in her tent getting ready for her wedding and it was not going well for her.

"Damn damn damn this is not good" said raven as she was going around her tent looking for something. Raven was wearing a strapless long navy blue dress with crystal patterns on her chested area to the waist down and more patterns in separated areas on her dress on the bottom all the way to the tail. Raven was eight in a half months pregnant and her belly got big as it could be soon through her dress. "Where is he I can't sense him here?" asked raven as her bridesmaid starfire, terra, and Hikari who were all wearing shining strapless blue tea length dress with a white bow on the sides.

"Raven please calm down being stress is not something you should be going through on your wedding and it's not healthy for the baby" said terra as she tried to calm down the bride.

"I have every right to be stress, Isamu is not here, the wedding is on in a few minutes, and my baby is kicking me every minute" said raven as she approached terra angry. "Don't tell me to be calm" said terra making the girls feel uneasy.

"Oooookay raven take it down a notch will ya we're only trying to keep you calm so you don't freak out for your wedding" said Hikari as she tried to calm her friend and future sister in law down.

"[Sigh] Sorry guys it's just I'm nervous okay. Today is a really important day for me and I just want it to go well" said raven as she finally calmed down a bit.

"We know raven and do not worry Isamu will be here on time. The wedding will go without a problem. And perhaps your baby kicking means she is excited for your wedding" said starfire who was excited for the wedding.

"I told you star it's going to be a boy, my senses never lies" said Hikari telling her friend it was going to be a boy.

"I still think it's going to be twins. You know Rae this would have been easier if you and Isamu went to the doctor to find out if it's a boy, girl, or twins" said terra.

"And risk the news finding it no way. People will do anything for fame and if a doctor finds out chances are they will tell the news about it" said raven thinking of what would happen if the news found out about her baby.

"That's true anyways I am going to go check on some things. Be calm, drink some tea, mediate, but above all focus okay" said Hikari as she told raven to relax.

"Thank you Hikari" said raven as she walked to her desk to make some tea while Hikari went to check on the groom who she hoped was in his tent.

I was running through the forest trying to make it to my wedding. I had to deal with some bad guys near a town that I forgot about the wedding. Lucky for me I kept my suit from getting ruined. I wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. I had a black tie, shoes, and had my hair folded back. I arrived to my tent and got inside where I saw robin, cyborg, and beastboy inside wearing their suits and looked mad.

"Dude where have you been the wedding is on in five minutes?" asked beastboy.

"Sorry had to take care of some things before coming. But hey at least I got here in time right?" I said sheeply rubbing my head.

"Just barley" said Hikari as she entered the tent and didn't look happy.

"Oh hey Hikari…how is Rachel doing?" I asked nervously.

"She's fine a little worried you weren't going to make it. Just glad you did otherwise she might have gone on a rampage" said Hikari as she walked up to her brother and helped with his tie. "By the way you look handsome…mom and dad would be proud of you."

I sighed and knew Hikari was right. They would be proud not just with me but with everyone else. Hikari, Rachel, Ronin, Hanako, and everyone else. I know their looking down on us and are smiling on this day. "Thanks Hikari and your right they are proud" I said.

"You ready man?" asked cyborg as he walked up to me.

"Yeah by the way do you have the ring?" I asked as I turned to cyborg, robin, and beastboy as my best mans.

"Robin has them, you sure your ready Isamu? What you're doing today is something that will change your life forever" asked robin.

"I know, I am going to get married and will spend the rest of my life with Rachel. But robin I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her and I want to spend the my life with her and our child" I said reassuring robin I knew what I was doing. "I love her and I know what I am doing."

"All right we just wanted to know" said cyborg as he pulled back the curtain and I walked out of it and made my way towards my wedding.

I was up on the chapel stage with my friend's cyborg, beastboy, and robin by my side. Hikari, starfire, and terra were on the other side as the bridesmaid. Hanako was there as she would play the wedding song, and our friends were our guests sitting down. Soon the music began to play as we turned our attention to the bride. I saw Rachel coming down the aisle with Ronin. Since Rachel's dad was dead (which she didn't mind) she asked Ronin if he would give her away in her wedding. Ronin accepted and also accepted to be the minister for the wedding as well.

I could tell Rachel was just as nervous as me. Well I guess more since she didn't like people staring at her and her walking down the aisle did not help especially if she was pregnant. But when she got to where I was her nerves calmed down and she smiled. "You look beautiful Rachel" I said smiling.

"You're not bad looking yourself Isamu" said Rachel as she returned the compliment with another.

"All right let's get this wedding over with huh?" said Ronin as he stood in the middle of the chapel. "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. I have known these two for a long time and I am glad that they are going to be together. Now since I forgot my notes and what you're supposed to do for half of the hour in a wedding" said Ronin as some people groaned. "Hey I'm a thousand years old what do you people expect me to remember every boring detail?"

I smiled and so did Rachel. Hikari face palmed herself and Hanako rolled her eyes. "Now then I will skip to the good parts so here it is do you two have your vows? If so which one wants to read them first?" asked Ronin.

"I'll go" volunteered Rachel. Starfire handed her friend the vows as Rachel began to read them nervously. "Isamu before we met I never thought I would fall in love with anyone. Especially when I thought my life would end becoming the portal for my father Trigon" said Rachel. "Even after my friends and I defeated him I still felt lost, what was I going to do now that I was free from my father. I didn't know where my road would lead me but I was glad your road led to mine."

"When we first met you were a bit annoying and I thought you were some cocky kid who liked to show off. But then you began to show me your kind side and helped me get through some things I had to deal with including facing my three brothers" said Rachel as I remembered her three insane brothers. "You saved me and yet I was afraid you would think differently of me especially when I told you about my past. But you didn't, you looked to me like a normal girl and looked out for me through anything."

"Over time I began to form feelings towards you, ones I never thought I would feel again, not since what happened with Malchior. I was afraid though that you didn't love me or that you would toy with my emotions like what Malchior did. But then when you first kissed me on that rooftop and then again later that night my fear soon went away and I was happy to hear that you loved me" said Rachel smiling as she remembered her first kiss. "Since then being with you has been the greatest moments of my life and despite everything that has happened. I still wanted to be with you, now we're getting married, we're going to have our baby, and I am so happy that all of this happened. I love you Isamu and will always love you no matter what."

Everyone smiled and I could hear beastboy taking out a tissue. "Thank you Rachel, all right then it's time for the groom to say his vow so Isamu if you would" said Ronin as he now turned to me.

Beastboy handed me my vows and I began to read them nervously. "Rachel before I met you my only goal after my parents died was to have revenge on the man who killed them. I never thought in my path it would lead me to meeting a beautiful angel like you" I said making Rachel blush a little by what I called her. "You helped me change my path and helped me become the man my parents, my sister, my friends, and my mentors wanted me to become. Your love has helped me and I am so glad to hear that my love has helped you as well."

"Spending the rest of my life with the woman I love and the mother of my child. Is something like a dream come true for me" I said as I held her hands and looked deep into her purple eyes. "Rachel I will love you now, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life. And I will always be there for you no matter what."

I could see Rachel was trying her best not to cry but her friend starfire beat her to the punch as she was already forming tears. "Well now I guess we better hurry this along before starfire here burst into tears" said Ronin deciding to move things along. "Rings?" asked Ronin as robin and starfire handed both the couples the ring.

"Rachel do you take Isamu to be your lawful wedded husband to care for, look after through sickness and through health till death do you part?" asked Ronin as he turned to Rachel.

"I do" said Rachel making my heart sore when she placed the ring on my finger.

"Isamu do you take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife to care for, look after through sickness and through health till death do you part?" asked Ronin as he turned to me.

"I do" I said sensing Rachel's happiness by what I said and when I placed her ring on her finger.

"Well then this is the part where I say 'if there is anyone who objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace' but for their sakes they better not or else" said Ronin as he threaten anyone to ruin the wedding and cracked his knuckles making almost everyone gulp thinking who would be dumb enough to try something like that. "All right then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you two husband and wife. Isamu you may now kiss the bride."

I leaned forward as did Rachel and we both kissed passionately as everyone started clapping and some cheered. The music began to play again as we both walked back down the aisle holding each other's hands as everyone continued cheering. Hikari and the others soon followed as we headed towards one of the big tents nearby where everyone started congratulating us.

Hikari gave Rachel and me a big hug. The others did the same including starfire who was able to give soft hugs especially since Rachel was pregnant. Ronin came up to us and congratulated us as well. As everyone celebrated Rachel and I snuck away for a bit into my tent where I wanted to give her something.

"Isamu what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"Just wanted to give you something I found" I said as I pulled out a small necklace with a locket on it. "I made this locket a few days ago but needed to find something to help keep it from breaking" I said as I gave her the locket.

Rachel took it and looked behind there was an inscription on it in Japanese. "What does it mean?" asked Rachel.

"It means 'to my angel Rachel I love you and will always be there for you no matter what'" I said as I translated what her necklace said.

Rachel smiled and held the necklace close. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes as I rocked her back and forth. "Thank you Isamu I love you" said Rachel.

"I love you too my angel Rachel" I said as I closed my eyes and placed my head on her head losing ourselves in the moment.

**Chapter 20 is over I hope you all liked the ending. Hope the wedding was good for all of you and how it all ended. Yes Talsein is alive I'm sure many are disappointed with him being alive. There is a reason he lives and you will all find out in the future.**

**Hope you all liked it and I want to thank those who reviewed my story to patattack, No one in particular, metal-firetamer91, General Herbison, and anon thank you. Also General Herbison thank you for helping me with the story by involving your characters. I don't think this story would have gone better without your assistance thank you. Now there is talk about another story involving Isamu and the others but it will revolve mostly around the kids. More will be explained in the final segment of this story. Please leave some reviews and tell me your thoughts on the story please. Goodbye for now and see you all next time.**

**Jason: FINALLY I FINISHED WOOOOO!**

**Isamu: And it took you only a year to finish it.**

**Raven: Redoing it all over again then working on other stories ignoring us.**

**Jason: That is not true I never ignore my work…only if I am having trouble with it.**

**Hikari: Liar still the wedding was nice and I liked the ending so what's this next story about?**

**Jason: It involves the children of Isamu and Raven. Let's just say they mess with their mommy's book and it will transport them somewhere far far away.**

**Ronin: Where?**

**Jason: I don't know….I actually do know but I ain't going to tell.**

**Raven: Just as long as they don't get hurt or killed Jason.**

**Jason: Right ….I got to go.**

**Isamu: Where?**

**Jason: Just need to make a long distant call to someone I know in the UK.**

**Hikari: Is it that guy who wrote the Xander Cage chronicles because he is awesome.**

**Jason: Sure him right.**

**Hikari: Oh before you go happy birthday Jason.**

**Isamu: It's your birthday congrats man how old are you.**

**Jason: 21 my dear friend and now I am going to go buy somebeer.**

**Raven: Great first thing you do turning into an adult is drink beer and get yourself killed how nice.**

**Jason: Oh relax I am not going to drink but I am going to go celebrate with my family…soooo take over goodbye everyone.**

**Jason leaves the room.**

**Hikari: Well I guess we better wrap things up huh?...guys?**

**Raven and Isamu disappeared.**

**Hikari: Where did they go?**

**Ronin: They went to Jason's bedroom to get it on.**

**Hikari: Eww did not need to know that. Well goodbye everyone and see you all next time.**

**Ronin: Take care and catch you all next time bye.**

**Jason went into his room.**

**Jason: Hey forgot something I just...…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!**


End file.
